Forgotten Dreams
by Ellwyndara
Summary: Shepard and Liara are expecting their first grandchild but not everything is smiles and laughter. The family unit is broken. Will time heal or only make things worse? This story takes place five years after Dreams Broken and Made New. Miranda is back as well as OCs such as Arelia, Jess and Kaya.
1. Chapter 1

**EARTH**

The room is spinning but she doesn't care or even notice as he finishes on top of her. She grabs the back of his neck and pulls him to her mouth for a final taste. Her blue fingers thread through his jet black hair. She stops and just stares at her hand in his hair, the black against blue.

"What is it with you asari and your fascination with hair?" he says.

Mia rolls her eyes and looks away.

He kisses her chin, "Why don't you ever do that mind thing with me?"

Mia pushes him of her. He starts to lean down again but she pushes me harder so he gets off of her entirely.

"Sorry, sorry, geez."

Mia sits up and takes a swig of day old beer and grimaces at the taste.

"What's with you?"

"You need to leave now."

The human man quickly grabs his clothes and gets dressed. He stops to stare at Mia when she stands up. She is fully naked and beautiful. She leers at him which makes him dress that much faster then quickly walks out of the bedroom and out of the apartment.

Mia puts on baggy sweatpants and a t-shirt that is too big for her. She walks barefoot into the family room and cringes at the sight in front of her. The couch seems to be missing a cushion; there are empty beer bottles all over the room. Some bottles actually made it onto the coffee table others not so much. She grabs the garbage can from under the kitchen sink and starts throwing the bottles out. "Damn it!" She steps onto a wet spot on the carpet and looks under the coffee table and finds a bottle that tipped on its side. "Shit."

The front door opens. "Well holy shit."

Mia looks up at her human roommate Donna.

"What the fuck Mia?"

"What?"

"This place looks like shit."

Mia rolls her eyes and continues throwing out bottles, the glass clanging together makes her wince. A headache has begun as they often do in the morning, she hates mornings.

"Was that Clay I saw?"

"Don't start Donna."

"Hey." Donna stops Mia's hand and touches her shoulder until Mia looks at her. "What are you doing?"

As if it is obvious Mia shrugs off the contact and says, "Cleaning what does it look like."

"You know what I mean. Why do you keep doing this to yourself? I mean look at you. And you're planning on going to Thessia tomorrow? How exactly are you going to pull that off? Are you going to tell them that…"

"Stop, please." Mia sits letting the garbage can drop causing more noise, her hand rubs her forehead.

"You were doing so well Mia what happened?"

"Donna," Mia holds up her hand, "please." She won't look at her.

Donna sighs. "You have another headache?"

Mia nods.

Donna walks into the kitchen and grabs her bag. She pulls out a small black case. She sits across from the asari and waits.

Mia finally looks up at her. This is a song and dance the two have been doing for over six months now. Mia makes progress for a month then slides back, one step forward and two steps backward.

"You need to start taking better care of yourself Mia. The drinking, the …it has to stop."

"I don't need a lecture Donna."

"Yeah Mia you do. When's the last time you took a shower? I mean look at yourself."

Mia glares at her. "Are you going to give me the stuff or not?" Mia shuts her eyes tight, her head is pounding.

Donna looks down at the small black case. She pulls out a syringe. "You're dehydrated Mia you need water."

"I need what is in that and you know it. Now stop fucking around and let's get on with it."

Donna looks at her, "This is the last time Mia. It has to be. You need to stop."

Mia does not reply. She has heard this before.

"Have you told your family yet?"

"They don't need to know Donna." Mia stares hard at her roommate. She doesn't like these lectures and they are happening way too often.

Donna stands and holds out her hand.

Mia lifts her arm then holds up her sleeve off her shoulder. She doesn't flinch when the needle pricks her skin. "You have to tell them Mia."

"No I don't."

"How are you going to manage the trip?"

"I'll manage." Mia stands and sways a little then sits again. She holds up her hand when Donna bends closer, "I'm fine."

Donna sighs, "Fine. Then clean up this mess."

* * *

**THESSIA**

The sun is starting to peek over the horizon. Shepard loves this time of morning when only the birds seem to be awake. She is running on the path she often takes that leads to the backyard of her home she shares with her blue beauty Dr. Liara T'Soni.

It has been five years since the family has seen Mia, their second oldest child. Her daughter had a rough skyball season this year, her worst yet. Her performance has gotten worse as each season passes, Shepard wonders if she will be traded or worse cut. She has been worried about her daughter ever since she left five years ago. It was a terrible time and Mia was not interested in support from her family or any kind of affection. She always thought she would have to worry about her oldest Raina due to her ability to sense or see things before they happen or even Eva after she was brutally attacked by a Batarian Slaver. Her youngest, Little A, named for the late Matriarch Aethyta was never one she worried about because of how crazy smart she was growing up, she was also street smart, but Mia, Mia turned a corner and never got back on track. She changed. Mia shut down and Shepard knows it is because of what happened to her so many years ago with Shadow, an Ardat-Yakshi who tried to kill her, an Ardat-Yakshi who forced her closest friend and at the time love of her life, Dava to tie her up so she could be beaten.

Images of her daughter's pained face flash in front of Shepard as they often do when she is on her last sprint toward home. She hopes this upcoming visit will give her the opportunity to reconnect with her daughter. She has lost touch, not by lack of trying, but Mia hardly takes their calls anymore. The only one that Mia talks to from time to time is Little A, but she won't divulge a confidence and Shepard would never ask her to.

Reaching her backyard Shepard sees Liara in her robe waiting for her with a bottle of water and a towel. This is their morning ritual; at least it has been for the last few months. Liara is still the Shadow Broker but is doing her best not to let it interfere with being a wife, mother or friend.

"I know that look," says Liara.

Shepard takes the towel and wipes her face before grabbing the water and practically draining it in seconds.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," Shepard says between deep breaths.

"I do not believe you Elly."

Shepard doesn't say anything, what's the point. Liara knows her better than she knows herself.

"I am sure Mia is still coming. I have not heard anything to the contrary."

"Doesn't mean she won't change her mind last minute."

"Eva is about to give birth Elly, I don't think she will want to miss that."

Eva and James have lived on Thessia for nearly a year now. James could not take his job anymore back on Earth. No matter the stories he wrote he never got the recognition he felt he deserved. During a visit two years ago, Valya who is a police Detective mentioned an opening at the Thessia Times. Eva told him to check it out which he did. He was shocked that he got the job, a human man writing for an Asari news organization. Now he is covering the cases where the police get involved so he sees Valya a lot as well as her bondmate Akira. The Medical Examiner and Valya were bonded a year ago.

Shepard lets out a long breath, "I hope you're right Liara."

"I have prepared her room."

"Oh honey, she's staying will Little A."

Liara looks down. "I know."

Shepard reaches out and touches Liara's shoulder, "Are you okay?"

Liara looks at her with tears in her eyes. "I feel as if a total stranger is coming to visit and I don't know how we got this way. I don't know our own daughter Elly, how did that happen?"

Shepard opens her arms. Liara closes the space instantly. Shepard smiles as she holds her tight. It amazes her how her blue beauty so refined and sophisticated can hug a smelly, wet, sweating woman like her. "I don't know honey, but we will get through it."

Liara nods her head and steps back. She wipes her hands on Shepard's towel.

"Sorry."

"I knew what I was getting into when I hugged you Elly," Liara says with a smile on her face. "Time for a shower." The asari turns to head back inside.

"Can I join you?" Shepard stops cold when she sees Liara's robe fall to the ground.

Liara looks over her shoulder, "No need to ask."

* * *

Raina feels the soft breeze on her cheek like a perfect kiss. She is on vacation with Jess and today is the day they return.

"You awake?"

No reply.

Jess lies down beside her and strokes her arm ever so softly that goose bumps form. "Not awake huh? Are you sure?"

Raina tries to sink her face further into the pillow. "I don't want to get up. I'm not ready to go home."

"I know." Jess kisses her bare shoulder. "It's going to be okay you know. Raina?"

No reply.

"Raina?" Jess pulls her shoulder back to look at her. She grabs her chin gently. When Raina looks at her she sees tears in her eyes. "What is it?"

Raina shakes her head.

Jess holds her. "You can tell me."

"It's awful, it's …I can't."

Jess props up on an elbow. "You don't want to see her do you?"

Raina sobs into her hands.

Jess holds her as her body shakes. "It's okay Raina."

Raina shakes her head, "No …no it's not. She's my sister. What does that make me if I don't want to see my own sister?" Raina gets out of bed and starts to pace.

Jess bites her lip then slowly sits up. "Talk to me."

Raina stops and looks at Jess, her hands are on her hips and she is furious. There is a fire in her eyes that Jess only sees when the subject they are discussing is Mia T'Soni. "I already told you."

"Not really you haven't. It's okay to not want to see her Raina."

"I …I can't…" Raina turns her back and crosses her arms.

Jess stands and wraps her arms around her waist and leans her chin on her shoulder. "It's okay if you're afraid."

Raina steps out of the touch and turns quickly, "I am not afraid I am furious! She shut me out of her life! Seeing her will just….just…." she looks away.

Jess waits. Though they have been together a little over five years, it is difficult for Raina to express her feelings, seems odd since her profession is helping others do just that.

Raina turns and looks Jess in the eye, "She could ruin everything. I don't even know who she is anymore. She stopped taking my calls over four years ago and she hardly writes. Now all of a sudden we are just supposed to welcome her with open arms all because Eva is having a baby?" She crosses her arms again. "She is going to ruin everything. She will taint the arrival of my little niece, the family's first grandchild. Goddess I cannot believe the words coming out of my mouth! What kind of person am I?"

Jess reaches for her but Raina steps back, the Psychiatrist is not very good at receiving comfort. "Raina," Jess uses a calm tone with a hint of warning. "Stop shutting me out please."

Raina looks at the distance she just moved from Jess and tears spill over her eyes and down her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

This time when Jess approaches and hugs her, Raina does not squirm away. "We don't know what this visit will bring Raina. We need to think positively right?"

Raina clutches at her as she cries.

"What is it? Please tell me."

Raina leans back and says, "I'm afraid. I don't know why but I am so afraid."

Jess holds her tight wondering if this is just nerves or if Raina senses something.

* * *

"Dr. T'Soni?"

She doesn't hear.

"Excuse me Dr. T'Soni?"

Little A turns to see a young asari standing in front of her. She kneels down to be face to face, "Yes honey?"

The little asari reaches out and touches Little A's white coat, "Thank you for saving my Ma Ma." Before she can brace herself the young asari throws her arms around her.

"Honey, honey," a male Quarian pulls at the young asari, "I am so sorry Doctor T'Soni."

Little A smiles and lifts her hand to the Quarian. She remembers the asari woman that she saved. It was almost twenty hours ago and she is just heading home after too long a shift. She hugs the young asari and kisses her cheek. "You are quite welcome, but I did not help her all by myself."

The little eyes are wide with mouth open, "You didn't?"

Little A smiles and squeezes her little blue hands, "I had lots of help from other Doctors and Nurses too. Your Ma Ma is very strong. I bet she cannot wait to see you."

The young asari nods her head then walks over to her father to hug his leg.

Little A stands up. She feels like she has been awake for days. Thessia Medical had over five emergencies last night and she was there for every one of them.

The Quarian reaches his hand out, "Thank you Dr. T'Soni, for everything."

Little A takes his hand. It reminds her of Rael, the Quarian son of Tali she had a crush on when she was so young, "You're welcome."

The Quarian nods his head then hand in hand leads his young daughter down the hallway.

"You heading out?"

No reply.

"Yo, Thessia to T'Soni."

"What?"

"How long have you been here?"

Little A reaches out and grabs Malia's arm. "Too long." They start to walk down the hallway that leads to the exit.

"You look awful."

"Gee thanks Malia."

"Don't mention it. "Say hi to Kaya for me. When are you bonding with her anyways?"

"Excuse me?"

"If you don't hurry up and ask her I will."

"Very funny." Little A pushes a little harder than a play push.

"Kidding, just kidding. Don't sick your father on me."

"Don't worry, she will have to get in line behind me you keep saying stuff like that."

As they walk they fall into a comfortable silence. They have been good friends for three years now, Malia transferred in from a hospital located on the other side of Thessia.

Until five years ago Aethyta dabbled in medical courses but when she declared that to be her main focus of study, the asari excelled very quickly. She is currently in her first year residency; she will serve two more years as a resident before becoming a full-fledged doctor. Her current rotation is the Emergency room and so far she likes it. There is hardly a dull moment, but she could live without the twenty hour days.

"I feel like I could fall asleep right here."

"When are you back on?" asks Malia.

Aethyta stops.

"What is it?"

"I forgot to check the schedule." She turns to walk back inside the hospital.

"No no," Malia turns her back toward the parking lot. "You can check your omni."

They reach Little A's sky car. The asari checks her omni. "Oh thank the Goddess."

"What?"

"I don't come in for eighteen hours."

"Wow lucky you. Are you sure you are okay to fly home?"

Little A yawns, "What?"

"That's what I thought." She grabs Little A's arm and pulls her to the sky cab area. There is usually one or two in front of the hospital no matter the time of day.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You are taking a sky cab home. I don't want you getting into an accident Aethyta."

"Sir yes Sir."

Malia waves at the sky cab and leads Little A to the passenger door. She gives the driver the address. "Don't be surprised if she falls asleep." The asari driver nods and smiles.

"Thanks Malia."

"Is Kaya home yet?"

"Another week or two I don't remember." The asari sits inside the sky cab.

"Do you want me to make sure you get home okay?"

"I'll be fine. Just take down the cab number and call the police if I don't show up for work."

"Not funny."

Little A smiles a little as her eyes slowly close.

"See you soon. Sleep well."

Little A doesn't remember the door closing before sleep takes her.

* * *

Out of the shower James smells his most favorite smell of mornings, bacon. He has loved bacon since he was a child and Eva serves it to him once in a while. It is not a very common food on Thessia but she buys it with her parents because the Shepard/T'Soni family also loves bacon.

"What's for breakfast?" He walks into the spacious kitchen that is painted in light yellow. He always thinks of mornings in this kitchen. The sun shines strongly through the windows in the morning warming up the kitchen table and chairs. Eva has made their house a home. There is a flare of asari and human decorations throughout the two level home. He kisses Eva's neck.

"Like you need to ask." She steps away from the oven.

James turns her in his arms then kneels on one knee to talk to her stomach. "Hello little one. Are you excited for some bacon?"

"I am not having any James."

"Huh? What?" He continues to look at Eva's stomach. "No bacon for you?" He kisses her stomach, "guess that means there is more for me." He stands and kisses Eva slowly. When he finally breaks away he steals a piece of bacon that is cooling on the counter.

Eva playfully slaps his hand. "Is this what I should expect every time I serve bacon?"

"Every time." He sits down and takes a sip of coffee that is already on the table in his favorite mug. "You are too good to me do you know that?"

"Yes I do and it is one of the rare times that you my dear are right." She sets a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon down in front of him. "Toast is on the way."

"Let me get it." He starts to stand but Eva places her hand on his shoulder, "Nonsense. I am already up. You sit and eat before it gets too cold."

"What about you?"

"James just eat, I will be there in a minute."

He never likes to start eating without her across from him. His parents never ate separately in the morning, he always watched his Dad wait for his Mom before starting.

Eva sets down toast in front of him then sits down. She sighs, "You did not have to wait."

"I am not sure why we seem to argue this point every morning honey." He takes her hand in his and kisses the back of it. "I love you you know."

Eva smiles, it lights up the whole room brighter than the sun ever could. "I love you too, now eat."

They eat in silence for a time. James looks at Eva and his smile slowly fades. "You okay? Are you in pain?"

Eva gives him a small smile, "No more than usual. Our daughter is very active this morning." She has her hand pressed to her side.

James shifts off his chair and covers Eva's hand with his own. He looks up at her, "Anything I can do?"

"You can stop worrying. I am not going into labor right this second."

"I still think I should stay home today."

"Help me up."

James swallows at the sudden change of subject but he stands and helps Eva up.

"We have been through this. I have my bag by the door. You have a bag in your sky car so we are covered. We have everything under control James, you are making me nervous."

"I'm sorry…I..well I am new to this."

"And I'm not?" That comes out harsher than she meant. "Sorry."

"No, you're right. I know we keep having this conversation and I'm sorry, I will try to do better."

_That is what you said yesterday and the day before that_. Eva cups his cheek in her hand. "Please try James."

James takes her hand and kisses the palm. "I will." His eyes drift to the clock like they do every morning.

"Go, don't be late," says Eva before he can apologize again.

"Are you going to see your mother today?"

"I am not sure, I think so why?"

"Just curious." He grabs his bag which is by the front door. He turns to his wife, "Call me if you need anything."

"I will and try not to worry."

He gives her an apologetic smile, leans down and kisses her tummy then stands and kisses her on the lips. "I love you."

"Love you too." Eva closes the door and lets out a long sigh of relief. She quickly takes care of the dishes then lies on the couch, her favorite morning program is about to start. She never thought she would be addicted to a show, but the two hosts have different guests on and the guest today is from the number one movie on Thessia right now, Galactic Threat. She reaches for the glass of water she placed on the coffee table; she winces and grabs her side. "Calm down little one." Eva takes a few deep breaths. She slowly sits up because lying down is suddenly not very comfortable. She reaches for her water and takes a few sips. When she starts to set down the glass the pain comes again. She drops the glass.

Her vid program forgotten she tries to remain calm. She takes a few breaths, the pain subsides. This is a different kind of pain; this is not the little one kicking. She bends over to reach for the fallen glass but gives up when she can't reach it. She stands then slowly gets on her hands and knees to the side of the coffee table. She reaches the glass and sets it on the table. When she stands the pain comes again and this time she cries out.

Her heart is racing her legs are shaking. She opens her omni-tool and punches a button. "James?"

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Oh….nothing's wrong exactly…" Eva takes in a shallow breath, "I think it's time."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hello all! Thank you so much for all of the favorites, follows and PMs I have received and of course the Reviews. I am touched by the welcome back and thank all of you. What a wonderful community this is. I certainly hope you like what I have in store. You know me and drama. Feel free to drop me a line or leave a review, I am always looking to improve and I love hearing from you. Thank you again._

* * *

**THESSIA**

Eva is not sure if she is more nervous about the pain or the nurses that are rushing her down the long hallway of the hospital.

"Move please. Move!" she hears one of them shout.

She feels a hand on her shoulder, "Just focus on breathing dear."

Eva usually does not get motion sickness but this is a little out of hand. She feels the floating bed slow then turn.

"Hi honey." A warm hand takes hers.

"James?"

He kisses her on her forehead. "You ready for this?"

The bed stops and she is transferred to another bed, a permanent one for the room. Bright lights make her squint and oh boy here it comes again. She squeezes James' hand. She hears him yelp at least it sounds like a yelp.

"Breathe honey just breathe."

Through clenched teeth she says, "Easy for you to say."

The pain subsides and Eva finally relaxes a little. The nurses poke and prod the pillow she is lying on, her arm, and the bed, almost to the point where she wants to scream and actually have some privacy. Then she feels a kiss on her forehead and her anxiety floats away when she looks at James' face.

"Your parents should be on the way."

"You called them?"

"Of course I called them."

"Oh Goddess," Eva covers her mouth much like her mother does.

"What?"

"What about Mia? This wasn't supposed to happen before she got here." Eva looks to the Doctor entering the room, "Why is this happening now? I'm early."

James gives her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Nothing to worry about Eva," says the Doctor. "It is not uncommon to be early and you are only a week early at that."

Eva calms her breathing as best she can.

"I think this little one is done waiting."

Eva can tell from the Doctor's eyes that she is smiling though she cannot see the smile behind her mask. "You are near full dilation. I will be back in about thirty minutes. At that point," she touches Eva's knee, "I will want you to push. Understand?"

Eva nods.

"In the meantime please let the nurse know if you need something for the pain."

"It's not too late?" asks James.

The Doctor looks toward Eva then James, "Not at all Mr. Mack."

James lets out a breath at that statement though Eva wonders why since she is the one enduring the pain not him.

"I will return shortly." And with that the Doctor leaves.

Eva feels another pain and squeezes James' hand hard.

"Breathe, remember to breathe," he says.

Eva does just that, in through her nose and out through her mouth. The pain doesn't subside but it gives her something to focus on_. Thirty minutes…just wait thirty minutes….I can do this_.

* * *

**EARTH**

Mia is standing in line at the transport station. The ship that will bring her to Thessia is starting to board and from the looks of it; it could take a while before the line moves.

"Mia?"

Turning the asari sees her human roommate. Her blonde hair at her shoulders flowing in the slight breeze.

Mia steps out of line, she has an assigned cabin so it doesn't matter when she boards. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't let you leave without this." She holds out a small black case.

Mia looks into Donna's eyes. "I…I can't take that. You could lose your job."

"I could already lose my job Mia. You need to stay here for treatments…" her voice trails off when Mia looks away. "You can't just quit Mia, you have to ease off. I don't like that you're leaving right now, it could be dangerous to your health."

No response.

"Is that why you saw him again? For more? I thought you were finally done Mia, I thought this was helping, I thought I was helping."

Mia looks up and sees the watery sheen in Donna's eyes. She swallows and looks down. "Old habits."

"Yeah." She clears her throat. "So you had some last night then?"

"Not a lot." Mia looks at the small case in her hands, "I can't take that, but thanks anyway."

Donna grabs Mia's hand and thrusts the case into it. "You have to. Don't argue with me, you need it." She lowers her voice, "You shouldn't have issues with security."

Mia looks down at the human's pale hands. She remembers how soft they are. She has never met anyone with such a soft touch. She rubs her thumb over Donna's knuckles.

"You are so damn stubborn Mia T'Soni."

Mia leans her forehead against Donna's.

"Mia."

The asari hears a desperate plea in Donna's whisper. Mia stiffens a little when Donna pulls her close into a hug. Mia doesn't look at her because she knows she will just see the hurt in her roommate's eyes.

"Make sure you stay hydrated." Donna steps back from the hug.

Mia smiles a little, "I will."

"You don't have to go you know. You're not ready to face them."

Mia looks at the line that has slowly started to move.

Donna grabs her hand, "You know what I mean. You don't have to do this, not right now."

"Yeah Donna, I do." Mia moves her hand away. She turns toward the line but feels Donna's hand on her shoulder. She doesn't face her again.

"When are you going to stop punishing yourself Mia?"

Mia pats Donna's hand and says, "I'll see you in a few weeks," then walks back into line.

"Call me if you need anything. And…please be careful."

Mia swallows as she places the small case into her bag she has slung over her shoulder. She turns to look at Donna one last time, "I'm sorry."

Donna furrows her brow.

"For Clay."

Donna doesn't reply.

Mia turns and follows the flow of people onto the transport ship. After stowing her bags in her private cabin she decides to go to the dining car to grab something to eat. She still has a dull headache and hopes to get rid of it with some food.

"Five minutes until take off." She hears the pilot say over the comm system. It's nice she doesn't have to belt in for takeoff. How the ships are built today you hardly know you are moving.

"Hey."

Mia hears a gruff voice behind her but does not turn around. Her hand traces along the smooth metal of the ships interior. No one is in front of her which seems odd to her. A ship this size should not feel empty.

"Hey I'm talking to you T'Soni."

Mia stops and looks over her shoulder, "Excuse me?" She sees four human men and no one else behind them. Her stomach tightens.

"You're Mia T'Soni."

"Sorry, you got the wrong asari."

"Yeah come on man, I told you that's not her."

"Bullshit. Hey! I'm talking to you." Mia is spun around hard. "I see your scar right there," he points under her left eye. "You got that in a game last season. You suck T'Soni, what the fuck happened to you?"

"Hey come on Sid." The third man says.

"Shut up!" The man yells at his friend who is behind him then turns his attention back to the asari. "I'm talking to you," he points his finger at her chest. "You cost me over a thousand credits last year. I figure you owe me."

"Is that right?" Mia scans the men. The two standing behind the man talking don't seem to want to be there and the second man to her right is slowly moving to get to her side, something she knows she cannot allow.

"You're damn right." He sneers at her. Mia is quick, very quick. With fingers pressed together and thumb wide Mia throws a knife strike to his throat. The man falls to one knee clutching for air. Mia steps right and punches the second man across the face, grabs his collar then slams his head against the side of the ship wall. He slumps to the floor and does not get up.

The third and fourth man is stunned by Mia's quickness. Mia is punched hard in the side just under her ribcage. A breath of air is forced out and she winces in pain. She sees a blur and feels the smack of his knuckles on her cheekbone. She brings her arm up to block the next blow but she is too late, she is hit again in the jaw and lights sparkle at the edges of her eyesight. She feels another blow to her side and then sees a flash, a human huddled in pain screaming and writhing on the ground.

Clenching her teeth Mia fights back. She punches and punches and punches. All sound is muffled; all she can hear is her own heartbeat and her heavy breathing expelled with each punch she throws. She doesn't hear the men around her or the man she is beating begging her to stop, she just keeps punching. She sees a flash of white, two bodies collide, one still stands the other does not. There is bone sticking out of flesh and suddenly the muffled sound is crystal clear.

"Stop! You're killing him!"

Mia feels two sets of hands on her pulling her away from the man. She hears yelling but it is different somehow, it sounds panicked. She blinks a few times. The third man is holding her back. He releases his hold on her. "Easy now, we don't want any more trouble."

She wonders what is doing on. She looks past him and sees the fourth man kneeling next to a man who is unconscious and is barely recognizable his face is a bloody mess. "Get some first aid please!"

She steps forward for a closer look and sees the fourth man recoil from her. There is fear in his eyes. "Just leave please. He won't bother you again we promise."

"Hey just go," says the third man.

Mia looks between the men then looks at the two unconscious men. She brings up her hands, they are shaking. Her right hand is covered in blood. She feels tightness in her chest like suddenly the walls are closing in on her and she cannot breath. She quickly makes her way back to the cabin not looking at the faces of the people that are now gathering in the corridor. The people split apart when she approaches, see doesn't want to see the fear in their eyes, but she can feel it. She finally makes it to her cabin and locks the door.

She slowly sinks against the door into a sit. She hugs her knees to her chest to try to stop her body from shaking. She is suddenly cold. She concentrates on breathing. Slow breaths in and slow breaths out.

Once the shaking in her hands has subsided a little she gets up and makes her way to the adjacent bathroom. Her private cabin has one bed with a bench across from it, one closet and a small bathroom with shower, toilet and sink. She looks in the mirror and hardly recognizes herself. Aside from the weight she has lost there are dark circles under her eyes. The cut on her lip and cheek are not helping in the appearance department. Mia starts the water and leaves it running cold. She hisses between her teeth when she places her hand under the flowing stream. Blood smears over her knuckles into the sink where it is washed away. She watches the blood run off her hand as if hypnotized. She doesn't remember punching him. How can she not remember punching him? She dries her hands being careful not to squeeze her right hand too much. She grabs her bag and kneels in front of her bed.

She pulls the small black case out of her bag and sets it on the bed. With shaking hands she opens the case and sees the syringe, two vials and four small packets that remind her of protein packets she used to put into her water during training. She takes a packet and the small mirror that is under it. Setting the mirror on the bed she tears open the packet with her teeth because her fingers will not cooperate. Mia pours a little bit of the powder onto the mirror. It has a red tint to it. Tears come to her eyes as she forms the powder into a straight line. She looks inside the case to find a square piece of paper. She rolls it so it makes a kind of tube then raises it to her nostril, leans over the powder and snorts it into her nose.

Suddenly her brain is on fire but it lasts only a split second. She turns on the floor and sits leaning against the edge of the bed with her head back and eyes closed as her body remembers this feeling, craves this feeling, loves this feeling. Her pain, her guilt, her shame the jumbled images all float away as if her cares entered an escape pod and ejected off the ship. It is exactly what she wishes she could do, just …eject.

* * *

**THESSIA**

"Any word yet?" Liara asks when she sees James enter the family waiting room. Shepard has been pacing for the last two hours waiting to hear about their first grandchild.

"Doctor's told her to start pushing." James is out of breath.

"Well why are you here?" asks Shepard.

"I knew you would want to know what was taking so long.

Liara touches his arm and gives it a squeeze. "Thank you James. Now go."

He smiles a great big smile of anticipation and runs back down the hall.

Shepard just shakes her head.

"That was kind of him to tell us Elly."

"I know. He just better not do it again, his place is at her side. I would hate for him to miss it."

Liara smiles a little then sits down.

Shepard resumes pacing.

"Can you stop that please Elly?"

Shepard stops pacing and looks at Liara. "You okay?"

"Just tired."

"Can I get you anything?"

"Did we miss it?" Raina says out of breath.

Shepard turns and sees Raina and Jess. Liara stands and crosses the room to hug her daughter.

"You okay Mom?"

"Fine honey, just tired. Hello Jess," she hugs the asari.

"Hi, did we make it in time?"

Shepard steps out of her hug with Raina and quickly hugs Jess, "James just told us that the Doctors told Eva to start pushing."

"Is that good?" asks Jess.

Liara touches her arm, "it is."

Raina takes her mother's arm. "Can we get you two anything?" They walk to the row of chairs and sit.

"Water would be nice."

"I'll get it," says Shepard.

"I'll come with you. Raina?" Jess looks at her.

"Please thank you." Raina looks at her mother. "What's going on?"

"How was your vacation?"

"Mom. Why aren't you answering my question?"

Liara pats her daughter's hand, "I am fine Raina just tired."

"You sure that is all it is?"

"Yes honey. Though I am glad you two made it. Perhaps you can keep your father from pacing a hole in the floor."

"She was never very good at waiting."

"Indeed." Liara slouches into her chair to find a comfortable spot. She typically is all about manners in public but she is making an exception to the rule. "How are you? You look refreshed. Did you have a good vacation?"

"We did," Raina smiles and leans back into her chair. "Even though we were only a few hours away it felt like we were farther, if that makes any sense."

"It was good? Is that all you are going to say?"

"Well I didn't think you wanted details mother." Raina winks at her. She swears she sees her mother blush a little.

"Surely you did something other than that."

Raina is quiet.

"Oh my."

Raina nudges her with her elbow, "I'm just joking. Yes we did. We took long walks along the beach and we laid in the sun a lot. I caught up on some reading. All in all it is exactly what we both needed."

"Are you happy to be back?"

"Happy to meet my niece yes, happy to be back at work, well yes I do miss some of my patients."

"Some?"

Raina smiles.

"But you are not so happy about Mia coming to visit are you?"

Raina looks away.

"She has been through a lot Raina."

"Mother I don't need to hear this." Raina stands and crosses her arms. "She is not the only one who has suffered in this family. Frankly I think she is incredibly selfish and hurtful for shutting us out."

"But it is _because_ she is in pain that she shut us out Raina, you must know that."

"The Psychiatrist in me knows that but the sister in me does not. Every time I think of her I feel like punching something."

Liara does not reply.

Raina lets out a sigh, "Sorry." She sits back down.

"It is how you feel; you do not need to apologize."

"Do you think she is going to tell us what is going on with her?"

"I hope so." Liara holds out her hand for Raina to take, when she does she gives it a squeeze. "I hope she feels comfortable enough to tell us what is going on in her life. I have to admit I am nervous for her visit."

"Yeah me too." Raina looks away.

"What is it?"

Raina makes eye contact with her mother, "I don't want her to ruin Eva's moment. I don't want her visit to be like last time where she just spewed her anger at everyone and I certainly hope she does not run into Dava, especially now that she is seeing someone."

Liara covers her daughter's hand with her own, "I have thought about that as well. All we can do is love her Raina. What she chooses to do with that is up to her."

"I just don't want her hurting any of us. I mean …" her voice trails off.

"What?"

"Nothing." Raina takes her hand away and leans back into her chair and rests her head against the wall of the small waiting room.

Liara pats her knee, "We can hope for the best…"

"…and prepare for the worst."

"Words your father and I live by."

"I know. I know."

They sit in silence for a while. Liara turns to her daughter, "I know she hurt you Raina. I know that by shutting us all out you have felt it the most. Perhaps this trip will be an opportunity to mend fences."

"I'm not holding my breath." Her tone is harsher that she planned.

"We will see what happens and work through it together."

"Here we go," Shepard opens the door to the waiting room. She hands out waters as well as some snacks she and Jess retrieved from the vending machines.

Raina pats her mother's hand and gives her a smile.

"Everything okay here?" asks Shepard.

"Yes Elly, fine," says Liara.

* * *

With one last push Eva barely utters a scream. She even stopped clamping down on James' hand. It is as if she accepted the pain and worked with it as best she could until her daughter decided to be born.

Now the room is filled with the sound of a crying baby and a mother who is breathing heavily. The nurse dabs at Eva's sweaty forehead. She adjusts the bed up a little so Eva can be in a reclining position.

"She's…she's beautiful," says James.

Eva waits until her baby is wrapped up and handed to her husband, her bondmate. She smiles remembering how they met, the trials they went through, and how he endured his horrible job then finally found something here on Thessia. She smiles knowing that their daughter will grow up around loving family and friends.

"Would you like to hold our daughter?" asks James.

Eva blinks and holds out her arms. James transfers the baby to her. Eva looks down to see two big beautiful blue/gray eyes. Her skin tone is light blue like Eva's.

"She looks just like you Eva." James leans over and kisses Eva on her forehead. "You did good."

"We did good." Eva with her index finger brushes her little daughter's cheek. The baby just wiggles a little probably trying to get comfortable in the tight wrapping.

"Did you decide on the names we discussed?" asks James.

"Yes, if you are sure."

"Of course I'm sure."

Eva looks down at her little bundle of joy, "Welcome to the galaxy Benezia Kathleen Mack."


	3. Chapter 3

**THESSIA**

"Everyone ready to meet her?" asks James. He is beaming when he opens the door to the hospital's family waiting room.

Shepard holds out a hand for Liara to take. Raina and Jess fall in line behind them. "Is Eva okay?" asks Shepard.

"Eva is great and so is our daughter. Follow me."

Shepard and Liara clasp hands. The retired Captain whispers to her blue beauty, "You nervous Grandma?"

"Not in the least." Liara pulls on Shepard's hand and kisses her on the cheek when she draws near. "I love you Elly."

Shepard kisses her cheek, "Love you too."

They all stop and enter single file, Liara first then Shepard, Raina and Jess, James closes the door behind them then quickly walks to Eva's side who is holding the baby.

Liara reaches a hand out and Eva takes it. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," says Eva. "Everyone, we would like to introduce to you Benezia Kathleen Mack."

Liara's eyes water instantly. Her hands cover her mouth and heart. "Oh….oh my." She feels her bondmate squeeze her shoulder.

"You want to hold her Mom?"

Liara wipes a tear that has fallen, "Please." Bending down she gathers the little blue bundle then stands to look at her. "She is so precious." Shepard stands with her arm around Liara as they both look upon their first grandchild.

There is a flash and Shepard and Liara both look up wondering what is going on.

"Sorry," says James. "Just me. Had to capture that moment. You two are naturals."

They both smile then return their focus on the light blue asari in their arms.

"We hope you like the name Mom," says Eva. "I wasn't sure if I was supposed to ask permission or not."

Without looking at her daughter Liara kisses her grandchild, "I love it Eva."

Shepard looks at Eva and James, "And Kathleen is for your mother James?"

"That's right."

"It's a beautiful name," says Raina.

"Oh I almost forgot to ask," says Eva, "did you two enjoy your vacation?"

Raina moves past her parents to give her sister a hug. "We had a very relaxing time yes." She kisses her on the cheek. Raina places her hand on Eva's cheek and closes her eyes.

Eva furrows her brow. Without moving Eva looks at James who just shrugs.

"Raina?"

Raina opens her eyes and looks at her sister.

"Everything all right?"

Raina smiles, "Everything is just fine." She bends down again and kisses her sister on the cheek. "She is gorgeous Eva, I am so happy for both of you."

James takes Eva's hand, "Thanks.

Jess moves to the side once Raina makes room so she can hug Eva and shake James' hand.

Raina clears her throat. When her parents do not respond she clears it a little louder and says, "Excuse me."

Shepard and Liara look up at her. "What?" asks Shepard.

"May I hold her now?"

"Oh…of course," says Liara. She slowly hands the baby to Raina, "Sorry."

Shepard takes Eva's hand, "We will babysit anytime you need us to okay? Anytime."

"Thanks Dad, but I think we will want her all to ourselves for a while."

Jess and Raina look down on little Benezia. "She is so tiny," says Raina.

"And the Doctors say you are good right? Everything is good?" asks Shepard.

"Yes Dad, no need to worry."

"It's my job to worry."

Eva leans back and her eyes slowly start to close as if her eye lids are suddenly too heavy to keep open. James notices and leans down and kisses her forehead. "You get some sleep."

"I'm okay," says Eva as she settles further into bed.

James looks up at everyone, "If we could take this outside." He keeps his voice down.

Liara leans down and kisses Eva's cheek, "I love you Eva."

"Love you Mom."

Shepard does the same while Raina and Jess take little Benezia out into the hall.

James closes the door to give Eva some privacy and quiet.

"She is beautiful James," says Shepard. "Do you need anything from your house?"

"I need to get the bag out of the sky car."

"I can do that for you."

"Thank you."

"Oh," says Raina, "We need to call Little A."

"I left her a message," says James. "I asked the Doctor and they said she is expected in in a few hours."

"I'll be right back," Shepard leaves to get the bag.

"She is something isn't she," says Jess to Raina. "You look pretty comfortable holding her."

"I want to be the best Aunt she has ever seen."

Jess squeezes her shoulder, "You think your sisters will let you get away with that?" She kisses her cheek.

Raina cannot help but smile. Jess sees a shine to them then tips her chin toward her. "Hey, what' s with the tears?"

"I'm happy Jess. This…she is just so perfect. This is such a blessing."

Liara watches her daughter and Jess interact as she leans against the wall. Her first grandchild. She thought she would have had to wait centuries before having her first grandchild but with James being human and having a shorter life span…no. No she is not going to dwell on things like that, not today. Today is a new beginning for little Benezia. No need to sour the day with reality.

"Here ya go James," says Shepard as she sets down the bag.

"Thanks."

"I think we should head out don't you?" asks Shepard to Liara.

"Yes."

"We should probably go too," says Raina. "We still need to unpack and wash clothes and get to bed early for work tomorrow."

James holds out his arms for his daughter. At first it seems as if Raina does not want to give the baby up, but with a sad smile she does.

"You can visit anytime Raina."

She squeezes his arm, "Thank you James. Please let us know if you need anything."

"I will."

They all exchange hugs then head to their respective homes.

* * *

**EN ROUTE TO THESSIA**

Mia is running. She is open and signaling for the pass. They are behind by 1 with less than a minute on the game clock. She gets the ball. She has one defender to get past. Lowering her shoulder she dekes left then moves right. The defender falters a little losing precious ground, she cannot close the space. Mia winds up and shoots. She is hit hard.

Mia jolts awake. Her heart is racing and her head is pounding. She is on the floor of her private cabin. Her hand rubs at her torso, her ribs hurt. She looks around the small room, eyes darting everywhere she wonder where she is.

"Once again we will be landing within the hour, thank you."

Mia slowly sits up and leans back against the edge of the bed. Her hands rub at her temples. Damn headaches. She slowly stands and walks around to work out the stiffness in her muscles. She spots the small black case on her bed. She looks at the open packet. She grabs it and gives it a shake to see if there is any left, there is. She stares at the mirror that rests on top of the bed. Mia carefully folds over the top of the packet and sets it inside the case. She checks her omni-tool, she has been asleep for over eight hours. No wonder she is stiff, she never made it to the bed.

She places the mirror and rolled up piece of paper inside the case along with the folded open packet and closes it placing it into her bag then she walks into the bathroom. Her cheek and lip both bled during sleep. She runs the water and finds a washcloth to wash off the dried blood. She winces at the touch and knows by the coloration that is beginning that she is going to have one hell of a bruise.

Her right hand is stiff, the knuckles raw and cut. She takes a shower breathing through the sting of pain as the hot water hits her bruised body. She has no idea how she is going to handle seeing her family. One look at her and they will know something is wrong and she is not ready to talk about what that is. So many things have jumbled up in recent memory that she does not think she could actually pin point the cause.

After drying off and brushing her teeth and changing into some clean clothes she actually feels like she is among the living minus her headache of course. She checks the time, she will be landing soon. She wonders who will pick her up at the transport station. She hopes it is not the whole family, she of course does not expect to see Eva there since she is so close to having the baby and all.

She hasn't eaten in almost a day. She knows the dining car is closed as they descend, she will have to wait until it lands before she can grab something to eat. One thing she is looking forward to is the family's favorite pasta place. Sure Vancouver has great pasta but not like Thessia which is actually weird to think about. Maybe it's because she grew up on the stuff, but she has yet to find a place as satisfying.

Mia ignores the rumbling of her stomach. After packing her bag which takes about two minutes since she never really unpacked anything she is left to figure out what to do in the forty-five minutes left in the flight. She settles onto the bed and closes her eyes to work on breathing. Donna, her roommate who is also a Doctor, told her to try to relax when the headaches get bad, stress she says can be a contributing factor. Well whatever the cause breathing in and out doesn't work very well at all. She needs what is in that black case. The pull of that damn thing is calling her name. She is not sure how long she can resist.

* * *

**THESSIA**

Beep, beep, beep. Little A is dreaming of water, swimming and diving deep to the point where she doesn't need air. The weightlessness of the water allows her to just float in the depths and not care about anything. But she continues to hear this beeping sound. She looks up and sees the sun shining through the water, the rays making it feel almost like a dream. Wait. It is a dream. The beeping gets louder and louder and Little A fights it, she does not want to wake up because she knows what that means.

Her hand reaches up on auto-pilot and turns off her alarm. She rolls over and presses her face further into the pillow. She is much too tired to go back to work. It is mornings, or in this case, evenings that make her question her decision to become a Doctor.

Beep, beep, beep. She rolls over and slams her hand down knocking over the clock. Little A opens her eyes, slowly blinking the sleep from them. She sits up and rubs her face. When she looks outside she sees that it is dark, only the lights from surrounding buildings can be seen. She and Kaya live in an apartment in Armali. They have lived together for a little over a year now. Kaya is off planet doing research for her Doctorate in Science and is expected back in a week or two.

Swinging her legs over the bed Little A stands up and stretches as she yawns. She bends over and picks up the clock; it reads 9:54 PM. She reaches for her omni-tool and sees that she has multiple messages. She sits back down, rubs her face and listens.

She is not sure she heard James correctly so she replays the message. Eva had her baby? Goddess! She quickly taps a few buttons on her omni-tool to check on Mia's transport ship, it is on schedule and is arriving in thirty minutes. That wakes her up. Little A quickly makes the bed then heads for the bathroom. She wants to pick up Mia, drop her off then go visit her niece before her shift starts at the hospital. Wow she has a niece, wow!

She lands her sky car and hurries to the transport station. She is late. The last thing Little A wants is for Mia to think no one is picking her up. "Excuse me." She passes through the crowd of people as quickly as possible without knocking them over. She checks her omni once again, the ship landed over ten minutes ago. She can see people exiting the ship but she doesn't see Mia yet. She makes her way through the crowd then hears, "Little A?"

The asari stops and looks behind her. Her eyes sweep the crowd. She could have sworn she heard her name.

"Hey."

Little A jumps a little when she sees Mia. She is standing two people away from her and did not recognize her at all. Her cheeks seem hollow and there are dark patches under her eyes and… "What the heck happened to you?" Little A reaches to check Mia's cheek and lip.

Mia backs away before Little A can touch her. "It's nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing."

Mia doesn't say anything, she averts her eyes.

After a few beats Little A steps forward slowly with arms open, "Can I hug you?" Mia smiles a little which is all the answer she needs. She feels Mia stiffened during the hug and wonders what is going on. Her heart and mind race, this is not the sister she remembers at all.

When she steps back from the hug she sees Mia wince a little, she sees her hand move to her side. "The car is this way," says Little A. "Do you need help with your bag?"

"I got it."

They walk in silence through the crowd. Finally when the noise of laughter and chatter fall away in the parking lot Little A turns to her sister, "I know you made reservations for a hotel Mia, but I want you to stay with me no arguments."

"No…I can't do that."

"Why not?" She can tell Mia looks uncomfortable; her sister won't really look her in the eye.

"I don't want to impose; I thought you were living with Kaya now."

"I am, but she is out of town for the next two weeks, plus we have a spare bedroom. We are right downtown so you can walk to wherever you need and with the hours I am working it will be like you have your own place anyway, though I am taking some time off while you are here."

Mia furrows her brow, "Why?"

The question throws Little A, "Umm well to visit with you silly." She opens the sky car door. Mia places her bag in the back and carefully sits in the passenger seat. Little A doesn't say anything but she knows her sister is in pain. She moves to the driver's side and start up the sky car. "Eva had her baby."

"What? Already?"

"Yeah earlier today I guess, I was sleeping when James called with the message." She watches Mia check her omni-tool then looks out the window. She swallows wondering if James forgot to send Mia a message. "They probably got busy ya know?"

Mia does not reply.

Little A puts the sky car in flight mode. "Do you want to visit her now?"

Mia straightens up in her seat, "Now?"

She sounds worried. "Well yeah. My shift starts in a few hours. I thought we could stop by for a quick visit then I can bring you back to the apartment. I think they will let us see the baby and Eva even though technically visiting hours are over."

Mia looks out the window again. Little A can see her knee starting to move up and down.

"If you're tired I can just drop you at the apartment. You can always see her tomorrow."

Silence.

"Mia?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want to wait until tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then." The rest of the ride is done in silence. Little A parks the sky car in front of the apartment building. "They have underground parking but since I am leaving soon I figured this would work." She gets out and sees Mia slowly get out holding her side.

"Are you sure you're okay Mia? You don't have to tell me what happened."

"I'm fine."

Before her sister can get it, Little A opens the back seat door and grabs her bag. "I'll take this." She doesn't wait for Mia to protest she just turns and walks into the building. They take the elevator to the sixth floor of the twelve floor building. "I would ask how your flight was but somehow I don't think it was all that great. Your cuts look pretty fresh Mia."

Silence.

With a soft beep the elevator doors open. Little A turns right and follows the hall to the end. "Here we go." She punches in the code and the door opens. "I hope you like it."

Little A steps inside and sets Mia's bag down then walks in a few more feet. The apartment opens into a small entryway. To the left is a kitchen to the right a table and chairs then straight through is the family room.

"Your bedroom is down here," Little A grabs her bag and walks to the spare bedroom. "The bathroom is across the hall as you can see. Mine and Kaya's room is just down there and we have our own bathroom, so this is all yours." Little A sets the bag on the bed.

Mia smiles a little then quickly covers a yawn with her hand.

"You need anything? Food? Something to drink?"

"No thank you."

Without asking this time Little A steps in and carefully hugs her sister. "I'm so glad you're here. I will leave you alone. Feel free to help yourself to anything. If you want to order in," she walks to the kitchen and presses a button by the phone, Mia follows, "the menus display here. You have the address so it's pretty easy. They usually deliver within thirty minutes. The ones with the stars are the ones Kaya and I really like."

Mia nods.

Little A lets out a breath, "Okay then. I will let you sleep or eat or whatever." She brings up her omni-tool and waits for Mia to do the same. She notices a slight shake in her sister's hand. "This is how you contact me. This is the address of the hospital and my shift hours for the next few days. And," she punches a few buttons, "these are visiting hours so you can decide when you visit our little niece."

"Okay."

"Okay," says Little A with a sort of feigned enthusiasm. She cannot help but worry about her sister, what is going on with her. "You going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"If you need more medi-gel for your cheek and lip, you will find some under the bathroom sink." Little A clears her throat when Mia does not respond. "Well, I should get going. Please don't hesitate to call me if you need anything. If I don't answer I will get back to you as soon as I can."

Mia gives her a small smile at least that is something.

Little A moves to the door, "I love you Mia. I'm glad you're here."

"Thanks."

Knowing she cannot fix her sister or get into a deep conversation right this minute she smiles and leaves the apartment. She hopes Mia will seem more like the Mia she remembers after she gets a good night sleep. Whatever is going on with her sister, she is not going to rest until she finds out.


	4. Chapter 4

**THESSIA**

Mia's headache is growing stronger. The minute Little A leaves she looks at the menus she told her about. She finds one for the pizza place she liked when she used to live here. After placing her order she checks the refrigerator and cupboards where she finds some beer and crackers. Sitting on the couch she slams the beer and eats half the box of crackers when someone knocks at the door.

Mia stands and sways a little. The floor is tilting. "Hang on," she says. She looks at the table and sees four empty beer bottles. She doesn't remember having more than one. She makes her way to the door and opens it. There is a young asari holding a pizza, the aroma is divine.

"Hi."

"Hey." Mia just stands there.

"Ahh, want me to bring this in?"

Shrugging her shoulders, "Sure."

The asari steps inside and sets the pizza on the kitchen counter. "Nice place."

"How much do I owe you?"

"You look familiar, have we met?"

Mia does not look up. "How much?"

"Ahh, twenty-five."

Mia holds up her omni and punches a few buttons. "Here ya go, thanks." Mia is generous with the tip.

"Wow thanks!"

Mia holds the door open. The asari walks past her and stops to look at her. "I know who you are. Oh my Goddess, you're her, I mean you're…." she quiets down a little, "you're Mia T'Soni aren't you?"

Mia shakes her head, "No I'm not. I get that a lot."

The asari furrows her brow, "Are you sure? I could have sworn you were her." She places her hand on Mia's arm and slowly trails her fingertips down toward her hand.

Mia looks at her hand then looks up at her.

"You hiding out?" the asari asks with a gleam in her eye. "I mean I bet you hate it when people recognize you huh?"

Mia looks at the asari's hand again which has not moved from her skin. Something slowly ignites from within. Mia slowly moves her hand to grasp the asari's arm then moves her out of the way of the door and closes it. Her eyes look at the violet lips; they are full and smirking into a smile of invitation.

The asari steps closer. "I won't tell anyone that I saw you."

Mia feels her breath on her neck. She leans in and kisses the asari. She presses her back against the wall and pulls at her shirt as their lips remain locked.

The asari with no name quickly removes her shirt and bra as she clings to Mia as if her life depended on it. Their tongues dance and their kiss is rough then soft then rough again. Mia pulls back leaving the asari breathless. "What?"

"No melding." Mia waits until she sees the recognition in the asari eyes. The asari looks confused at first then quickly nods.

"Okay."

Mia locks lips once more and lets the galaxy fade away.

* * *

Little A enters Eva's hospital room quietly. She has a little blue baby in her arms. "Hey, Eva," she whispers, "wake up."

"Mmm?"

"Someone's hungry."

"Little A?"

"Here," Little A with one hand pushes a button to raise Eva's bed up so she is sitting up. "You ready?"

Eva rubs her eyes then holds out her arms as she yawns. "Ready."

Little A hands her the little girl. "So?"

Eva waits until the little one latches on. She looks up at her sister, "What?"

"What's her name?"

"Oh sorry. This is your niece Benezia Kathleen Mack."

Little A rubs little Benezia's forehead, "She is beautiful Eva, just beautiful."

"Thanks. Do you like the name?"

"Well I would have preferred you name her after me of course."

"Ha ha."

"I like it. What did Mom and Dad think?"

"Mom cried."

"Of course she did." Little A sits on the bed by Eva's legs. "I think I will call her Beni with an 'I'."

"Oh you think so do you?"

"Well yeah. Nicknames are great ya know, plus it's faster to say. Except of course when she gets in trouble, then you have to use her whole name."

Eva smiles, "Gets in trouble? She's a day old Aethyta."

Little A plays with Beni's foot. "Well it won't take long. She's a T'Soni after all." She looks up at her sister, "How are you feeling?"

Eva sighs, "I am so tired. They wake me every two hours to feed her. I love it don't get me wrong, I just need sleep."

"I wish I could tell you it gets better." Little A squeeze her leg.

"Gee thanks."

"Well is James taking time off?"

"Yes."

"Then that will help a lot. You two can take turns when it's the middle of the night."

"I guess. Are you working?"

"Yeah, my shift starts in about thirty minutes. I didn't hear when James called; I was out like a light. Sorry I wasn't here."

"No no that's okay."

They sit in silence.

"Is she here?"

"Yeah I picked her up."

"How is she?"

Little A shakes her head without saying a word.

"What?"

"I don't know what's going on with her, but it's not good."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well for one it looked like someone beat her up."

"What?"

"Yeah and when I wanted to take a look she flinched away from me."

"You," Eva swallows, "you don't think she was…."

Little A looks at Eva. She studies her for a moment then gets her meaning, "Oh, OH! No….I mean Goddess Eva, that never even occurred to me. No…. I mean no, I don't think so."

"Did you ask her?"

"Well not really. I asked what the heck happened and she said it was nothing then backed away. She hardly spoke at all Eva I didn't want to push her."

Eva shakes her head.

"What?"

"You left her alone?"

"Well, yeah. Why?"

"Let's say _that_ didn't happen." Little A knows she means rape. "I mean please oh please let that be the case. If at a minimum she was beat up, do you really think she should be left alone?"

"I had to work."

"I'm not blaming you or anything. I'm just thinking out loud."

"Well damn Eva."

Eva moves her free hand to cover Benezia's ear, "Language."

Little A rolls her eyes. "What should I do? I can't call Raina. And I don't think calling Mom and Dad would be a good idea. I mean if they saw her today they …well they would not have let her out of their sight. Damn. I shouldn't have left her."

"Maybe I am overreacting. I mean she might be fine on her own."

Little A stands up, "No, I don't think she is." She starts to pace.

"I didn't mean to make you worry. I mean there isn't anything you can do now anyways right?"

As if remembering where she is Little A stops and looks at her sister and new little niece. "Right, you're right."

"Aethyta…, I know that look. What are you going to do?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." She makes her way to the door.

"Aethyta?"

She turns, "I will tell a nurse to come in in about ten minutes. Sleep well Eva and don't worry. Things will be okay, I promise." She leaves.

Eva looks down at her daughter, "Don't worry she says, who does she think she's kidding? Of course I'm worried."

Little A heads toward the nurses station just as a med bed floats in. "T'Soni," says her boss, "I need you!"

Little A knows that tone and hears the urgency in her superior's voice; she jogs down the hall to help.

* * *

It's morning. Raina smells coffee brewing and a smile reaches her lips. She reaches behind her and when she finds the other side of the bed empty she knows Jess is awake. Opening her eyes she sees the sun peeking in through the blinds like little rays of happiness.

"Morning beautiful." Jess sits on the bed and leans over to kiss Raina on the cheek.

"Is it time to get up already?"

"Yep. Here ya go."

Raina sits up and leans against the headboard of the bed. She takes the coffee from Jess and takes a sip. "Thank you for this."

"You're welcome."

Raina closes her eyes and enjoys the sweet taste. "I am so glad you introduced me to this."

Jess leans in and kisses her again. "So am I."

"Do you have a busy day today?"

"I do actually. Have you decided on your tattoo yet or I guess I should say mark?" Raina has been contemplating getting a mark but hasn't decided yet.

Raina smiles. "I don't know."

"Well no pressure. How about you? You have a busy day?"

"I do," Raina sighs.

"What's the matter?"

"I just, I just wish we were still on vacation." Raina looks away. "I am not really ready to face things."

Jess takes her hand, she knows she means Mia but doesn't say anything. It is hard being on the outside looking in. She never really got to know Mia very well but it is very hard not to hate her for the pain she has put Raina through.

"I know I am being silly."

"Not at all. I loved our vacation," says Jess, "you know we can always go back?"

Raina looks at her, "What?"

"Maybe we go back for a weekend from time to time or a long weekend."

"Really?"

"Well sure why not, it's only a few hours away."

Raina smiles as she wipes a tear from her cheek.

Jess stands and kisses her forehead, "Things are going to be just fine Raina, you will see. Things have a way of working out you know?"

"Is that so?"

Jess pulls back the covers and holds out her hand. Raina takes it. "Yes it is so."

Raina stands and kisses Jess, long and slow. A tantalizing kiss she never wants to end. She doesn't want to leave her arms but she knows she has to. She feels the emptiness even before she steps away.

"How about we visit little Benezia after work? I can come and pick you up," says Jess. She follows Raina to the bathroom. "We can grab some dinner afterwards and bring it home to eat? How does that sound?"

Raina turns on the shower, "Sounds wonderful."

Jess steps closer, "Just concentrate on one patient at a time today. Your day will fly by."

Raina takes off her pajamas then kisses Jess again. "I will thank you. I love you Jess."

"Love you too." Jess slaps her butt lightly when Raina turns to enter the shower. "Nice ass."

Raina laughs.

* * *

Arelia is at the table with Rose while Miranda finishes making breakfast.

"So when do we get to visit Eva's baby?" asks Rose. "I was hoping to go between classes this afternoon. Do either one of you want to come with me?"

Miranda sets down their food in front of them. "Where is your sister?"

"Miri," says Arelia, "did you hear Rose?"

Rose rolls her eyes but Miranda does not see.

Miranda sits down and looks at both of them. "Why aren't you eating?"

Rose sighs then takes a bite.

Arelia takes her daughter's hand and gives it a squeeze. "I would love to go with you to visit the baby. What time?"

"Noon okay? I figure I can grab something to eat too."

"Sounds good. I will meet you at the front of the hospital."

"So do you know?" says Miranda.

"No Mom I don't." Rose stabs at her food. "This is why she moved out you know."

"Rose," Arelia uses a slight warning in her tone.

"No," Rose stands. "I am not her keeper Dad! If you want to know where she is call her! Leave me out of it." Rose storms off.

Miranda looks at Arelia, "She is supposed to be here for breakfast. She told us two days ago that she would be here."

"Miranda, did you just see what happened?"

Miranda stops eating and looks at her bondmate, "What?"

Arelia sighs. "Miranda. You have to stop putting Rose in the middle. You need to loosen the reins on both our daughters. If you don't Rose will move out too, is that what you want?"

Miranda does not look at the asari, she just keeps eating.

Arelia finishes her meal then stands and takes both plates into the kitchen. She walks back to Miranda who still won't look at her. She touches her shoulder, "I love you Miranda. I know you want what is best for our girls, but you have to ease up. You know I am right. I just hope you realize it before it's too late."

Arelia starts to leave but Miranda catches her wrist. She still won't look up at Arelia; she has never been very good at expressing emotion or admitting a weakness. "I'll try," she says.

Arelia pats her hand. "Try harder." The asari walks out of the kitchen.

Miranda finishes her breakfast. It gives her something to do other than cry. She knows she is too controlling, too protective. Ever since Shayna moved out the asari only calls home a few times a week. Miranda practically ordered her oldest to come over for breakfast this morning and since she is a no show she knows she is starting to lose her and it breaks her heart.

After cleaning up she steps outside. The sun has risen and the warmth feels good against her skin. She closes her eyes and leans her head back to soak it in. She brings up her omni-tool and dials her daughter.

"Hello?"

"Hi Shayna it's me." She thinks Shayna sounds tired, like perhaps she just woke up.

"Oh hi," she sounds disappointed. "Sorry. Guess you're calling to yell at me?"

"Don't speak to me that way young lady."

Silence.

Miranda can feel her blood starting to boil. She resists the urge to yell. She sighs, "Look, I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine."

Miranda cannot find the words.

After a few moments of silence Shayna says, "Dad, I gotta go."

Trying to be as polite as possible Miranda says, "Have a good day."

Shayna disconnects the call without saying goodbye.

Miranda clenches her hands into fists and starts walking. Her daughter moved out about six months ago. It is very young for an asari to be on her own, well according to asari standards. Her oldest daughter is 107 years old. She is done with school or taking a break from it which started this fiasco in the first place.

Miranda just wants what is best for her children. Shayna leaving her studies is unacceptable to Miranda but she couldn't make her daughter see that. Finally Shayna just up and announced that she was moving out and a day later she was gone.

Things were rough for a while after that. Miranda not only felt the loss of her daughter but of her bondmate Arelia. The asari was furious with her. She told Miranda that she drove their daughter away and though the words were hard to hear, Miranda knows she was right. Arelia has already lost one daughter she does not want to lose another one.

Miranda feels the heat behind her eyes as she turns around and heads back home. She is happy that Arelia and Shayna still keep in touch. She is happy that she has not ruined their connection. She just wishes she could figure out how to repair her own connection with Shayna. She sees the pattern. She was so protective of her sister Oriana because she had to be. That didn't stop because the danger did. It's just who Miranda is. And now she feels like she is doing the same thing all over again with her youngest Rose. Her outburst at the kitchen table this morning is a pretty good sign that Miranda needs to do something, but what exactly?

"You okay?"

Miranda looks up and sees her bondmate. She gives her a half smile, "Not exactly."

"Did you call her?"

"Yes though it didn't do any good. She thought I was calling to yell at her for not showing up."

"And were you?"

"No!" Miranda places her hands on her hips. "I can't believe you."

Arelia just stares at the human. Miranda can see the hurt in her eyes and silently curses herself. "No, I didn't. I asked her if she was okay."

Arelia looks like she is going to say something but doesn't. This is when Miranda grows nervous, the silence from her bondmate is deafening.

"I'm sorry I yelled Arelia."

Arelia slowly nods, "I know you are." She gives Miranda a sad smile then turns around and walks into the house.

Miranda lets the tears come now though they don't do any good. She is losing the people she loves and she doesn't know how to make it stop.

* * *

"You okay?"

Shayna feels a strong arm around her waist pulling her close.

"It's was my Dad."

"I figured. You want to talk about it?"

Shayna turns around and kisses the asari next to her. "Not really." She kisses her again but the asari stops her. "What?"

"Maybe we should talk about it."

Shayna sighs, "I am just so sick of her. She has to control everything and I mean everything!" Shayna rolls to her other side and sits up letting her legs hang over the side of the bed. "You know how she is." She feels a hand on her back.

"I know."

"I wish she was more like your Dad. At least she lets you live your own life." Shayna stands in a huff.

"You staying up? You hardly slept."

"I can't sleep now I'm furious!" She grabs her robe then lets out a long breath. "You want some tea?"

"I need some more sleep."

Shayna walks over and sits on the other side of the bed. She takes the asari's hand into her own. "Sorry, I forgot you have training today." She places her hand on her cheek, "I think I will call Eva to see if I can stop by to see the baby or do you want me to wait until you can come with me?"

"No, you go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"All right. You sleep."

"I sleep better with you beside me."

"I know…me too." She looks away.

"Hey. I am sure your Dad will come around. She loves you Shayna she just has a hard time showing it."

"I guess."

"I'm so glad we found each other Dava."

"Me too."

Shayna cups Dava's cheek with her hand, "You sleep."

"You sure?"

Shayna kisses her on the lips, "I'm sure. Once I settle down I will try to sleep some more."

Dava lies down while Shayna stands up. For a few minutes she just watches Dava sleep. It amazes her how quickly the asari can drift off. She never thought she would end up with the Commando but it just kind of gradually happened.

They bumped into each other on main street. They have known each other since they were kids but never really hung out with the same people. They just kind of connected and started talking. They became good friends and about a year ago it turned into something more. Shayna never thought it would happen because Dava was so broken up over losing Mia. She always thought the two would be together, but now she cannot think of her life without Dava. Things with her Dad are hard but Dava helps her with her feelings, listens to her, really listens.

There are quiet times like this when Shayna watches Dava sleep that she grows fearful. She fears that Mia will one day return and take Dava away from her. She has even brought up her fears to Dava who insists that that won't happen. But she wonders about it from time to time. She always liked Mia, she has been friends with the T'Soni kids since birth, her and Eva are the closest in age. When she started to have feelings for Dava she talked to Eva about it not sure if she should act of those feelings.

Eva convinced her to go for it. Not to spite her sister but to see her friend happy. If seeing Dava makes you happy she said, then see her. You cannot worry about Mia's phantom presence. So after talking about it with Eva, Shayna finally confessed her feelings for Dava and it turns out that Dava was feeling the same way with the same fears. So they took things slow, still do in fact. They live in separate places but from time to time they have sleep overs. And since Shayna feels like her Dad is just crushing her with her expectations, Dava has been a great sounding board, has really been her rock lately and she does not want to lose that.

Shayna opens up her omni-tool and sends a message to Eva. She has a smile on her face as she thinks of a new addition for the couple. Ever since the two moved here Shayna has reconnected with her childhood friend and she is glad for it. Now if she could just figure out what to do with the rest of her life, things would be perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

**THESSIA**

"Hi guys," Little A enters Eva's hospital room. Raina is holding baby Benezia. It is late afternoon and Little A is stopping by for a quick visit before heading home.

"Hi, are you still working?" asks Eva.

Little A gives Raina a hug then kisses the baby. "Yeah, had an emergency then another one after that, but I am done now."

"You look exhausted," says Raina.

"Well it's no picnic."

"So you haven't been home?" asks Eva with concern in her voice.

"No, why?" Little A's eyes grow wide. "Oh Goddess. I completely forgot."

"Forgot what?" asks Raina looking between her two sisters.

"Ah nothing. I was…uh I was supposed to make a call last night after talking with Eva and I totally forgot."

"Uh huh. You're worried about Mia," says Raina. "Why? What has she done this time?"

Little A and Eva exchange looks due to Raina's harsh tone.

"What? What is going on? You picked her up last night right?"

"Yes."

"Then? What's the issue?"

"There is no issue," says Little A, "and frankly Raina I don't like your tone or your attitude."

Raina stands up straighter to that and steps closer to Little A, "Oh is that right?" Baby Benezia starts to fidget. "Well that's too bad Aethyta. Why are you concerned about her, what did she do? You might as well tell me now."

"Raina," says Eva with a very firm tone. "Give me my baby."

Raina looks down and sees baby Benezia starting to cry.

"If you two want to fight then get the hell out of here," says Eva when Raina hands her Benezia.

Raina crosses her arms and takes two deep breaths. Little A is not breaking eye contact with her oldest sister.

"Mia hurt all of us Raina," says Little A. "She shut all of us out, not just you. I am sick and tired of you thinking you are the only one hurt in all of this."

"She didn't shut you out though did she? Not entirely."

"And you just can't stand that can you?" Little A steps closer.

The baby starts to cry. Eva rocks her trying to calm the baby down. "That's enough, both of you. If you are going to argue do it outside, I will not ask again."

After a few tense minutes of silence Raina asks, "Is she okay? How did she seem?"

Little A lets out a long sigh, "I don't think she is very good."

"Why do you say that?"

Little A brings up her omni when it beeps. "Goddess, I have to go." She looks at Eva. "Can you fill her in?"

"Yes of course. I am being released in an hour. Will you be able to let Mia know I won't be here?"

"I doubt it." Little A stops at the doorway. "Can't you call her? I have to go."

Eva swallows. Her eyes move between the sisters. "Yeah sure."

"She's not going to bite for Goddess sakes. Someone needs to reach out and I think her coming here means a lot."

"Then why isn't she here?" asks Raina a little too loudly.

"Look I've got to go. Sorry." Little A leaves the room.

Raina looks at Eva, "Do you know why she wouldn't be here?"

Eva lets out a long breath. "Aethyta said it looked like someone hit her when she picked her up last night."

"What?"

"Maybe she is not coming because she is waiting to look presentable or something."

"Or maybe she didn't want to run into any more of us than she wanted." Raina shakes her head. "I knew this would happen, I knew it!"

Baby Benezia startles a little and starts to cry. "Raina!" says Eva calming her baby once more.

"Sorry." Raina is pacing back and forth with her arms crossed. "She is unbelievable. That selfish bitch."

"Raina enough please, I don't want to hear about it. Not right now."

Raina stops and looks at her sister. She realizes for the first time since her visit how tired Eva looks. "Okay, I'm sorry. Do you want me to take her so you can sleep?"

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all. Mom and Dad should be here soon. I will be happy to keep her company." Raina bends down and scoops little Benezia into her arms. "We will just hang out over here won't we little one." She moves to the chair in the corner. "Where is James?"

Eva gets comfortable in the bed. "He is finishing up some things at the house I guess." Eva lets out a long sigh and turns on her side facing away from her sister. She quickly falls asleep.

Raina with deep breaths tries to calm the storm within. She looks into the baby's eyes and tries to remember better times.

* * *

The voices are muffled but familiar. Eva slowly opens her eyes. She cannot believe she slept.

"There she is," says James. He bends down and kisses her forehead, "How are you feeling?"

Eva slowly sits up wincing at the movement. She sees Raina sitting with her mother while her father is walking back and forth with the baby in her arms.

"Hey sleepyhead," says Shepard.

Eva covers a yawn with the back of her hand, "Wow I slept? How long?"

"About forty-five minutes," says James. "Raina insisted we remain quiet so you could get as much sleep as possible before being released."

Eva smiles a little. "Is it time for a feeding?"

"I think it just might be." Shepard walks over and transfers baby Benezia to her mother. Shepard squeezes Eva's shoulder. "It gets better."

Eva looks at her.

"The exhaustion."

"Do not listen to her," says Liara as she stands on the other side of Eva's bed. "It does not get better; you learn to live with it."

"Gee thanks Mom."

"You deserve to know the truth." Liara smiles and cups her daughter's cheek with her hand. "Know this." She looks at her bondmate across the bed, "I would not change a thing. We are blessed with four beautiful, smart girls and I am proud to be your mother."

Eva takes Liara's hand and squeezes it.

"Too bad the second oldest has yet to make an appearance," says Raina.

"Raina." Eva looks at her using a warning tone.

Liara walks over to Shepard and puts her arm around her waist. "What do you want to tell us Raina?"

Eva swallows as she looks at her parents. Her father's jaw is clenched shut, she can see the muscles moving just under the skin and her mother is not breaking eye contact with Raina. She is not sure which makes her more nervous, her father's temper or her mother's icy calmness.

"Mia arrived last night and she has yet to show up here."

"Bitterness does not become you Raina," says Liara.

Eva sees Raina flinch at the words as if she was struck.

"Anyone know where she is?" asks Shepard.

Eva clears her throat, "I …I uh called her. She is staying with Little A."

"Yes that part I know. Anyone know _why_ she has not visited yet?" asks Shepard helping her daughter break the tension.

Eva looks at her mother and sees that she and Raina have not broken eye contact. "No, no idea. She's probably just tired from the trip."

"I'm sure she will stop by. If not before you're released then by your house."

Eva smiles a little then looks at James.

"Speaking of being released, let me go check with the Doctor," says James.

"Thanks."

Eva looks at Raina. Her sister finally looked away and is now holding her arms close to her body as if for protection.

"Well we should probably get going," says Shepard. She leans down and kisses Eva's cheek then the baby's forehead. "You need anything?"

"No thanks Dad. James took care of everything."

"Raina? You need anything?"

Raina shakes her head at her father.

Liara leans down and kisses Benezia on her forehead then Eva's cheek.

"Oh, I almost forgot," says Eva.

"What?" asks Liara.

"Little A has decided to create a nickname, Beni."

Shepard smiles, "I like it."

Liara smiles, "It suits her."

"Yeah," says Eva, "it has grown on me."

"Take care honey, we love you."

"Love you too Dad."

Shepard walks over and gives Raina a hug, Liara follows suit. Eva sees that her sister is strung too tightly; she looks like she could snap at any minute. She does not want to think about a reunion between her and Mia.

"Good night you two. Please call Eva if you need anything."

"I will Mom. James has a few days off so…"

"I know," says Liara, "Your father and I will give you the time you need. We will not drop by unannounced."

"Unless we do," says Shepard with a smile on her face.

"You needn't worry." Liara takes Shepard's hand, "We won't do that."

"Thanks Mom. I appreciate your understanding."

"This is your time to be a family Eva." And with that they leave.

Eva looks at Raina, "You okay Sis?"

Raina sighs, "Not really."

"You need to talk to her."

"I know I do, I just don't want to. I know it's childish and foolish, but I'm tired of it."

"I know. But I think Little A is right."

Raina looks at her sister.

"She took a bit step coming here Raina. She didn't have to do that. I think that means something."

"Maybe."

Little A walks in. "Hi again."

"You're still here?"

"What can I say, another emergency." Little A sits at the foot of Eva's bed.

"You look terrible," says Raina.

"Gee thanks Raina, you say the nicest things."

"You know what I mean. You need to sleep."

"Well that is exactly what I plan to do the minute my head hits my wonderful pillow. It is calling my name, I can hear it." Little A yawns. She looks at Eva. "You get a hold of Mia?"

"She didn't answer. I left her a message about my being released. I sent her my address in case she lost it."

"Well maybe she slept ya know seeing that her flight did not go so well," says Little A.

"We are all set," says James as he walks in. He has a great big smile on his face.

"Really?" says Eva. She holds up the baby and James takes her into his arms.

"Yep, you are hereby released."

Raina pulls back the covers and helps Eva out of bed.

Little A lies down. "Or I could just sleep here."

Eva slowly walks to the closest in the room, grabs her clothes then starts to dress in the adjacent bathroom with the door cracked open so she can still talk. "Raina will you make sure Little A gets home please?"

"Ah…" Raina looks at Little A on the bed.

"What?" says Eva. She stops dressing, "What's the problem?"

"No problem. It's just. Well…Jess should be here any time now. We were going to grab some dinner then head home."

She doesn't want to argue, "Fine. We can take her home then."

"No…no that's okay. I can do it."

"Do what?" asks Jess. "Sorry I'm late; I got held up at work." She kisses Raina quickly. She nods at James then says through the crack in the door, "Hi Eva you leaving?"

Raina answers, "Yes she just got the okay."

Jess looks at the bed where Little A is sleeping. "Did you guys kill her?"

Raina smiles. "Ha ha."

"She has been working over twenty-four hours," says Eva.

"Well we should get her home then," says Jess. "Is her shift over?"

Eva emerges from the bathroom, "Thank you Jess that is very nice of you to offer."

Jess' omni-tool rings. "Oh sorry, be right back."

"I would have taken her home," Raina says to Eva.

Eva turns to look at her sister. "I'm not so sure you would have Raina."

"Oh come on…"

"…no. I don't know who you are right now. This is not the Raina T'Soni I know. Mom's right. Bitterness does not become you." Eva turns her back on her sister and walks toward her family.

"Eva."

"No. No Raina. I'm tired. I'm sorry for the pain you are in, I really am. But one of you is going to have to make the first move. So I suggest you figure out whether or not you want a relationship with Mia. And don't begrudge Aethyta or me because we do." Eva looks at James, "I'm ready."

"Okay."

Jess walks back into the room.

Eva sees the disappointment on her face. "Everything okay Jess?"

"Well it depends on how you define okay."

"What's the matter?" asks Raina.

"That was a friend of mine at the marking shop in downtown Armali. She needs help with a customer and she is all alone."

"Shouldn't she call the police?" asks Raina.

"Well. I think she feels sorry for the asari, so she doesn't want to get her into trouble. By the sounds of it, it is just another drunk."

"So no dinner tonight then," Raina says.

"Sorry." She looks at Aethyta who is sleeping on the bed. "Can you take her home?"

Raina lets out a breath. "Yes."

"Are you sure? I mean," she lowers her voice so only Raina can hear, "you might see Mia."

"It is probably time that I do. I will be fine."

"I'm really sorry, but she is really in a bind."

"It's fine, really."

"Well we are leaving," says Eva.

"Oh geez, sorry guys," says Jess. She quickly hugs James and Eva. "Bye little one. Bet you can't wait to sleep in your own bed."

Eva smiles, "You read my mind."

Jess grabs James' arm and squeezes, "Except not really." She laughs. "I wouldn't do that to you James." She winks at him.

Eva shakes her head at the poor joke.

Raina gives them each a hug, "Take care."

Eva hugs Raina again. "There are two sides to everything Raina." She looks at her sister. "Try to see things from her perspective regardless if she sees things from yours, okay?"

Raina nods, "I'll try."

James and Eva leave with baby Benezia.

"You okay?" asks Jess.

"Yeah."

"Do you need help with her?"

"No I got it." She looks at Jess, "Will you be late?"

"I don't know. I guess I wouldn't wait up." Jess cups her cheek, "Sorry," she pulls her into a hug.

Raina holds tight and doesn't let go.

"Are you going to talk to me Raina? I mean really talk to me?"

"I will." Raina takes in a deep breath and lets it out. She steps out of the hug. "Be safe."

Jess has heard it a thousand times. Raina still keeps her at a distance and she doesn't know how to close the space. "You too. Good night."

"Night."

Raina wipes a tear from her cheek as she looks down at her youngest sister who is asleep. She hates to wake her up, but she knows Little A wants to be in her own bed.

* * *

It takes about twenty minutes for Jess to reach the marking shop. The sun is gradually getting lower. She parks in the front of the store and knocks on the door.

A tired looking asari gives her a smile and opens the door. "Jess thanks for coming, I didn't know who else to call." She hugs Jess.

"It's no problem, I'm glad you called Cecile. Where is she?"

"I put her in the back, gave her some water."

"She drunk?"

"And possibly high."

"What?" Jess looks at her friend stunned.

"Well I guess I am not really sure."

"Shit."

"You sure you don't mind locking up? I have got to get home."

"Yeah, yeah of course."

"I'm taking a risk here Jess seeing as you don't work here."

"Hey." Jess catches Cecile's arm, "I know you are and I appreciate it. I will sober her up and we will be long gone before your boss opens up in the morning."

Cecile lets out a sigh, "Okay. Here is the code. Send me a message when you're gone please. I'm tired as hell but don't know if I will be able to sleep unless I know this place is locked up."

"You have my word."

Cecile grabs her bag. "Thanks Jess. You think she will be okay?"

Jess shrugs, "I hope so. Thanks again for calling. I know you didn't have to do that."

"Yeah well, I didn't want to call the police on her ya know, considering."

Jess nods.

"Okay then. I'm out. Night."

"Night Cecile."

Jess locks the door after the asari leaves then heads to the back room. She hardly recognizes the asari in front of her she nearly gasps.

"Oh wow, look who it is. What are you doing here?" Mia slurs her words. She is looking at the marks on the wall.

"Cecile is a friend of mine. She thought you might want to see a friendly face."

Mia looks at her, "Are you a friendly face?"

"I'd like to be." Jess sets her bag down on the nearby table and fishes out a bottle. She opens it and hands two pills to Mia. "Take these."

"What are they?"

"They will help with your headache which I am guessing you will have soon."

Mia pops the pills in her mouth and takes a swig of water.

"You looking for a mark?" asks Jess.

"Yeah. I kind of just found myself here. You have any?" Mia sits on the couch

"Just one. A tulip in honor of my earth mother."

Mia furrows her brow. The two of them never really got a chance to get to know each other, Jess continues. "My asari mother died when I was born and my earth mother, or human mother, died a little over five years ago. Tulips were her favorite. Anyway, after she died I came here to Thessia. I wanted a fresh start."

"Sorry, I didn't know."

"That's okay. I'm not sorry."

Mia looks at her.

"About coming here I mean. If I didn't come here I wouldn't have met your sister."

Mia looks away and turns quiet.

Jess grabs a chair and places it in front of Mia. She turns it around then sits so she can rest her arms on the back of the chair. "What happened there?" Jess points her chin toward Mia's face.

"Fans."

"Fans did that to you?"

Mia's fingers carefully touch her cheek, it is still swollen. "This guy said I owed him money."

Jess furrows her brow.

"He bets on the sky ball games. I sucked and he lost his bet. So I owe him."

"Ah." Jess nods, "nice logic."

"Asshole."

"Total asshole. Hope he looks worse than you do."

Mia looks up at Jess. She takes another swig of water without answering.

"You get that a lot?" asks Jess.

"What?"

"Bothered by people because of your fame?"

Mia laughs a little. "Fame?"

"Well ya. I'm guessing a lot of people recognize you Mia. You are a pretty big deal. You probably don't feel like you have any privacy huh? I guess that's the price you pay for being such a star athlete."

Mia mutters under her breath, "Not the only price."

Jess studies Mia. The asari in front of her is not the asari she has seen during melds with Raina when Raina shares childhood memories. "Are you okay Mia? Do you need a Doctor?"

Mia laughs a little and looks away. "Nah. Wouldn't help anyway."

"And why is that?"

Mia looks at her. Her piercing blue eyes seem to want to bore a hole through Jess. She looks at the different markings that don the walls. "So you want to give me a mark?"

"We don't mark people who are drunk or high for that matter."

Mia's eyes snap to Jess. "I'm not high," her tone turns serious and defensive.

"Okay. But you are drunk."

Mia smiles a little, "Got me there, what difference does it make?"

"When you get a mark you bleed. When a person is drunk they bleed more than usual which makes the process longer and more difficult. I like keeping the straight lines straight ya know?"

"Huh." Mia starts to stand, "Never knew that. I should probably get going." She winces when she reaches her feet and sways.

Jess quickly stands and grabs her arm, "You okay?"

Mia tries to take a deep breath but winces again.

"What? What is it?"

"Ribs."

"Shit Mia you need a doctor or at least let Little A look at you." Jess starts to place her other hand on her arm to steady her but Mia bats it away and steps back. Jess raises her hands in surrender, "Just trying to help Mia."

Mia backs up until her back is against the wall, "Yeah? Well I don't need it."

Jess sees Mia's eyes dart around; she wonders if she is looking for an escape. "You sure about that?

Silence.

"What's going on Mia?"

"Nothing." She takes another deep breath, this time she is able to.

"I think I should take you to the hospital."

Mia shakes her head no, "I'm fine just sore."

"You're staying with Little A right? I can drive you there. Will you let me?"

"And why would you do that?"

Jess is confused, does no one show kindness to the asari standing in front of her. "You're hurting Mia. I want to help whether you believe that or not. I don't have an ulterior motive."

Mia stares at her in silence.

Jess swallows. "You can't stay here; I mean I don't work here. We have to leave so I can lock up. If you don't want to go to Little A's I can drop you somewhere else, but we need to get going."

Mia continues to study Jess.

"Well?"

"Little A's place."

"Okay then." Jess grabs her bag. She grabs the glass Mia put on the table and dumps the water then places the glass in the nearby sink. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah."

Without pressing the asari, Jess takes Mia to Little A's place.


	6. Chapter 6

**THESSIA**

Little A snaps her eyes open. She's not sure why. It is the middle of the night; Raina brought her home about two hours ago. She turns onto her side and hears a blood curdling scream. Little A darts out of her bed and runs down the hall. She hears another scream when she reaches Mia's door. "Mia? Mia!" She tries the door but it's locked. "Mia!"

Little A presses her ear to the door. She no longer hears screaming, she doesn't hear anything. "Hang on Mia!" The young doctor runs back to her bedroom and grabs her omni-tool. At Mia's door now she presses a few buttons. She hears a crash inside. Her finger misses the last button she has to start over. "Shit!" She punches in an override sequence to unlock the door. When the light on her omni application turns green she quickly opens it.

"Mia! Goddess." Mia is curled into a ball on the floor. Her entire body is shaking. Little A grabs the comforter from the bed and covers her. "Mia can you hear me?"

Mia moans as her body curls further into herself.

"What is it?" Little A feels Mia's forehead, it is hot and sweaty, but her sister is shivering.

"C-Case."

Little A sees her sister point to the bed. She quickly brings up her omni and runs a scan. Mia's heartbeat and blood pressure are elevated. She quickly checks Mia's ribs because she knows they have been bothering her. She is relieved to see that nothing is broken.

"C-Case...p-p-please."

Shutting her omni down Little A checks the bed. She is not sure what Mia wants.

"Under."

"Your bag?"

Mia nods as she clenches her teeth.

Little A opens the bag. She sees a small black case. She holds it in front of Mia, "This?"

"Y-yes."

Little A opens the case. She finds two vials, an empty syringe, and a mirror. On the top portion of the lid are alcohol wipes. She grabs a wipe then holds up one of the vials. She checks the dosage then fills the syringe knowing the reason for it. She wipes the skin on Mia's shoulder with alcohol and inserts the needle then depresses the syringe plunger. "Hang on Mia, just hang on." Little A puts the syringe back into the case then quickly leaves the bedroom. When she returns she is holding a hot wash cloth. She places it on Mia's forehead.

"I have started a bath for you Mia. I filled it with baking soda. It helps draw out the toxins." Little A takes Mia's hand and squeezes it, "Oh honey you should have told me." She feels her eyes burn with tears. She hates seeing her sister in such pain. "How…how long have you been going through withdrawal?"

"S-Sorry." Mia continues to shiver.

"Don't worry about that now. Do you think you can walk to the bathroom?"

Mia nods.

Little A helps her up. Her sister leans heavily on her.

Once inside the bathroom a moan escapes Mia's lips as she bends at the waist. Little A helps her sit on the toilet seat. "I got you." Little A stands then turns off the water running in the tub. She checks the temperature. "Nice and hot." She turns to see Mia fumbling with her shirt. She can't seem to lift it over her head. Little A places her hands on top of Mia's, "Can I help you?"

Mia tears up then looks away.

"It's okay Mia, I'm a Doctor ya know." She tries to keep things light.

Mia drops her hands.

Little A slowly lifts her sister's shirt being careful to ease each arm out. She knows her sister's ribs hurt even though she hasn't complained. "Okay up we go." Mia stands. Little A pulls her shorts down so Mia can step out of them. "Easy now." Little A presses her lips together when she sees three knife wounds along Mia's left side near her hip bone. Her mind is racing as she helps Mia into the tub. Should she ask? Should she not ask?

Mia sucks in a breath as she eases into the hot water.

"Lay your head back."

Mia lies back. Her head is resting on a small comfy pillow. The tub is long enough for her to be completely stretched out.

"I'll be right back." Little A leaves the bathroom.

She returns with a cup of tea. She can still see her sister shivering. "Slow sips." She holds the cup up to Mia's lips when she sees that Mia cannot hold her hands steady.

"When was the last time you ate?"

Mia lets out a breath, "Pizza…yesterday I think."

"After I left for work?"

Mia nods and takes another few sips.

"That was a long time ago Mia. Have you had anything since then?"

"I…I don't remember." Mia lays her head back. She closes her eyes.

Little A lays a towel down on the floor then kneels down so she can look at Mia. "You didn't have to go through this alone Mia. Do…do you have anyone helping you?"

Mia slowly opens her eyes. Little A knows the medicine is starting to take effect. "Donna."

"And who is Donna?"

"Roommate."

"Is this roommate a Doctor?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Little A is trying to think about what more to ask right now before Mia needs to sleep.

"I'm sorry Aethyta."

She looks at her sister.

"I," Mia yawns, "I thought I could handle coming here."

"How is the withdrawal going?"

Mia smirks at her.

"That good huh?"

"I have some good days, but…"

"…but the bad outweigh the good right now?"

"Yeah." Mia yawns again.

"Looks like your shivering has calmed down. How is your cramping?"

"Tolerable."

"And the screaming?"

Mia looks confused, "Screaming?"

"You were screaming Mia don't you remember?"

Mia slowly shakes her head.

"You don't remember your nightmare then?"

"No."

Little A doesn't believe her but she doesn't push. She sees Mia yawn again. "Okay, I think it's time for you to get to bed. Can you stand?"

"Yeah."

Little A helps Mia up and hands her a towel. Mia is able to dry off on her own, her coordination has returned.

"Let me change your sheets quick."

"I can help."

"I think you need to get something in your stomach. See if you can find anything, I will meet you out there okay?"

"Yeah okay."

Little A quickly pulls the sheets off the bed then leaves so Mia can put some clothes on.

She wants to ask Mia about Donna. She wants to ask her about her knife wounds. She wants to ask why she turned to drugs and exactly what else does she turn to to cope. But she doesn't do any of those things. Instead she decides to support her sister as best she can right now. If Mia opened up about her withdrawal perhaps she will open up about other things too. At least that is her hope. One thing is for sure. She is not leaving Mia alone if she can help it.

* * *

"There you are," says Shepard. She has found her blue beauty in the secure room.

"Oh sorry I didn't greet you after your morning run." Liara stands up.

"No, no it's okay Liara. You don't have to greet me every morning, though I don't mind it. What are you looking at?"

Liara sighs, "The attacks downtown."

"Again?"

Liara brings up footage of four masked people that were caught on a security camera inside a clothing store. "They beat the owner then stole the credits and some clothing."

"This is what the third or fourth attack?"

"Fourth."

"Shit. Is the owner going to be okay?"

"I was just looking that up when you came in," says Liara. "The news would not divulge that information." Liara does her magic while Shepard watches the monitors that don the walls. "It says she is in critical condition."

"My little hacker." Shepard kisses Liara's shoulder.

"It doesn't look good Elly." Liara reviews the medical chart. "She is in a coma. Her brain was bleeding."

"Any word on who these guys are? I mean do we even know if they are asari?"

"Statistics say they are asari, but their heights differ," she brings up the photo of the four masked people on a monitor. "Which leads me to believe that perhaps two of them are human."

Shepard looks closer at the monitor, "I think you're right. We should tell Valya this. I bet she could use the information."

"I am sure she already knows this."

"Well ya never know. I'm gonna grab a shower."

"Elly?"

Shepard stops in the doorway and looks back at Liara, "Yeah?"

"Have you heard from Mia?"

"No. I'm…I'm sure we will soon."

Liara looks away.

"Hey," Shepard steps closer. "Tell ya what?"

"What?" Liara faces her.

"How about I call Aethyta and ask her how she is doing?"

"You don't like putting her in the middle."

"Well, I will make an exception just this once."

"I know I should not agree I am just not sure if I should be worried or incredibly angry."

Shepard sighs, "I know. Let me grab a quick shower then I will call her okay?"

"Okay. In the meantime I will run a few subroutines to see if I can narrow down who these cowards are."

* * *

"She's not going to make it," Kendall says to her partner Valya. They are at Thessia Medical looking in on the latest store owner who has been attacked.

"We don't know that for sure," says Valya, "try to think positive."

"Okay. I am positive she is not going to make it."

Valya sighs. They are in a family waiting room but there is no family waiting for the asari that is fighting for her life. "When we find these guys I am going to …."

"Hey it's the Doctor." Kendall quickly leaves the waiting room, crosses the hallway to the nurses station where the Doctor is talking. "Excuse me Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"We were wondering if you could give us an update on her condition."

The Doctor gives them both a sad smile. She would typically ask for identification but she knows Kendall and Valya. "I'm sorry to report that she didn't make it. Another bleeder occurred and we just couldn't save her." The Doctor steps closer with an almost menacing look to her light blue features, "I hope you catch these guys soon. I am tired of having people die on me."

"We hope so too Doc," says Kendall, "thank you."

The Doctor walks away looking as tired as Kendall feels. "Damn I hate when I'm right."

"Me too."

"What the hell are we going to do Valya? This is the fourth attack and we are not any closer to finding out who these assholes are." They start walking toward the exit.

"I know."

They walk outside. The afternoon sun makes them squint. "I have an idea," says Valya.

"What?"

"I think we should commandeer a store and pretend we are shop owners."

"And what? Just wait for them to show up?"

"Yep."

They reach the police issued sky car. Kendall opens the passenger door, "You think Meryl will agree to that?"

"Doesn't hurt to ask."

It doesn't take long to reach the police station. Valya and Kendall signal to Sara, Naava and Andrea to follow them to their boss' office. Valya pitches her idea and Meryl tells them that she will run it up the ladder to see what they say.

"Well that sounds promising," says Kendall. They sit down across from each other.

"I think she will go for it," says Navaa. She sits to their left.

"Well we need to do something. I'm tired of being made a fool of," says Valya.

Kendall clears her throat. Valya looks at her, "What?"

"Your daughter."

Valya turns to see Dava approaching. She quickly stands up and gives her commando daughter a hug, "Hey there how are you doing?"

"Good Dad, how about you?"

"Well, the same I guess. What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you have had lunch yet."

"No. Is everything okay? I thought you had training today."

"We finished up drills this morning. I have the afternoon off and thought we could talk."

There was a time when Dava did not talk to her father all that much. After losing her mother and the pain she went through with Shadow controlling her mind for years and years and the fact that she hurt Mia, well a part of her shut down. Valya was there every step of the way and she wouldn't change a thing. They are very close now and Dava tries to remain open with her thoughts and actions so as never to return to a place where she shut down. When she wants to talk, Valya knows something is definitely on her mind.

"Absolutely." Valya turns to her partner Kendall. "I'll see you later."

"No problem, have fun you two."

All of the detectives wave as they leave.

"What do you feel like having?"

"I need some energy after those drills."

"I was hoping you'd say that. Pizza or pasta?"

"Pasta."

Valya places her arm around her daughter. The pasta place Shepard and Liara rave about is not a far walk, just three blocks away.

"So you want to talk now or when we get there?" She feels Dava stiffen a little. She takes her arm off, "What is it?"

They walk in silence for a block. "Mia is here."

Valya heard from Shepard and Liara that she would be visiting once the baby was born. "Is she here now?"

"Yeah. Arrived a day or two ago. Shayna saw Eva's baby this morning and she told her. They named her Benezia. Little A has already coined the nickname Beni for her, it's with an 'I'".

"Good to know." Valya looks over at her daughter as they walk. "How do you feel about her being here?"

"I…I'm not sure. I mean I am happy with Shayna. It's…it's nothing against her…she…well…"

"…she's not Mia," Valya finishes her daughter's thought.

"Does that make me a horrible person?"

"No. If you want to see her I recommend you letting Shayna know."

"I know." They reach the restaurant. They beat the lunch crowd and are seated immediately. "I'm just not sure I want to see her."

"Would you like to start with a drink?" asks the waitress.

"Two waters please," says Valya.

"And two specials," says Dava with a smile.

"Will do." The waitress leaves them alone.

"Have you discussed this with Shayna?"

Dava shakes her head, "Not yet no. I don't want to hurt her feelings. I mean…I guess I am not sure I want to see her so I haven't brought it up yet."

"I see."

The waitress sets down their glasses of water then leaves them alone.

"What do you think I should do?" asks Dava.

"Oh honey, I can't tell you that."

Dava frowns.

"Do you want Mia? I mean do you want a relationship with her?"

"No. I mean nothing more than a friendship. I don't think she is good for me, unless of course she has let go of the past."

"And she probably hasn't done that since her own family hardly speaks to her."

"Exactly."

"But you can't help but feel responsible somehow right?"

"I am responsible Dad."

"No Dava you are not. Shadow was controlling you. She invaded your mind for years honey. It is not your fault what happened to Mia."

Dava sighs. "My heart knows that Dad, but not my head at least sometimes. I just…I just wish I could have been stronger."

"Now you stop right there. Don't go down this path Dava, it doesn't lead anywhere good and you know it. Shadow controlled you. She made you tie up Mia. She made you watch while she beat her. She _made_ you. You were a victim as much as Mia was."

"I know."

"Dava look at me." She waits until her daughter makes eye contact. "You were a victim. Shadow is the one who hurt you and she hurt Mia. You worked your ass off to get past this."

"I know."

"I would hate to see you falter now because of feelings you think you have for Mia T'Soni."

"So you think I should not see her?"

"Well it seems to me that just thinking about her makes you feel guilty for things you had no control over. And that is a slippery slope. Look." Valya sighs, "I love the T'Soni kids, all of them, you know that. But Mia. Well she…I hate to say this. She got lost and I don't want her pulling you down with her."

"But her coming here is probably a good sign don't you think?"

"I think that you are looking for trouble Dava. Just thinking about seeing her is already making you feel guilty. I think that is answer enough."

The waitress sets down their plates. "Can I get you anything else?"

"No thank you," says Valya. She turns her attention to her daughter. She shoulders which are normally straight and back are slumped and forward. "Dava?"

"Yeah?"

"You have already made up your mind haven't you?"

"I'm not sure."

"I know I sound like I don't care about Mia. I care. I do. I have seen the pain she has caused you, Shepard, Liara, Raina, need I go on?"

"She was really hurt Dad."

"So were you honey. But you decided to do something about it no matter the pain it took to overcome. Mia has to decide that for herself. You can't do that for her. You can't help her Dava. She has to help herself."

Dava sighs. "You're right, I know you're right."

Valya reaches across the table to take her daughter's hand. "If you don't want me to have the final say, ask Shayna. See what she thinks."

"Yeah."

"You know who else you could ask?" Valya takes her hand back.

"Who?"

"Shepard."


	7. Chapter 7

**THESSIA**

All during her morning run Shepard has been torn. Liara cried again last night because they have not heard from Mia. Like her blue beauty, the retired Captain is not sure if she should be incredibly angry or incredibly worried that they have not heard from her. After taking her shower she told Liara that she was going to run some errands. She decided she is going to go to Little A's place to see Mia once and for all to find out why they have not heard from her.

It is a cloudy and rainy day this morning, the weather report states morning showers but sunshine this afternoon. Taking the elevator to the sixth floor Shepard is trying to remain calm. Her stomach is doing flip flops. She is just not sure if it is nerves or frustration, perhaps both. She knocks on the door.

No answer.

Shepard knocks again.

Still no answer.

Shepard brings up her omni-tool. She is about to call Little A when the door slowly opens. She is looking at a very exhausted asari. "Morning."

"Dad? What…what are you doing here?" Little A does not open the door.

"I'm sorry if I woke you honey but I need to see your sister." Shepard doesn't ask for permission she just pushes against the door and walks right past Little A. She turns around to face her youngest daughter. "Where is she?"

Little A covers a yawn, "Now is not a good time Dad."

Shepard crosses her arms over her chest, "Well that's too bad Aethyta. I am not leaving until I speak to Mia."

Little A remains at the door with it open, "It's not a good time."

Shepard narrows her eyes at her daughter. "Are you telling me to leave?"

Standing a little straighter Little A says, "I am telling you now is not a good time, so yes, please."

Shepard is dumbfounded but she remains in the same spot.

Little A sighs, "Dad please."

"I am not going to listen to your mother cry again because Mia does not have the courtesy to call her. It has been three days Aethyta. My patience has run out. I am not leaving until I see her." Shepard can feel her temper starting to flare. She sees Little A's eyes dart behind her. She turns and her anger deflates immediately when she see her second oldest daughter. There are dark circles under her eyes, her shoulders are slumped forward and she is slouching as if standing up straight is not something she usually does. Before her is not her confident strong daughter she saw five years ago.

"Mia you should be in bed," says Little A, she closes the door and quickly moves by her sister's side. She grabs Mia's elbow and Shepard sees Mia lean on her.

"What….what is going on?" Shepard slowly walks toward her daughters. "Are you ill? Why wouldn't…." the retired Captain's voice trails off. Shivering body, pale and sweaty skin, it can't be. Shepard swallows, "What is going on here?" Her voice is stern.

"Dad help me get her to bed," says Little A.

"I want to know what…."

"And she needs to be in bed! Now either help me or leave!"

Shepard is shocked at Little A's outburst. Her legs don't seem to want to move. Mia…Mia cannot be….this cannot be Mia.

"Dad!"

Shepard is jarred from her reverie. She quickly moves to Mia's other side and places her arm around her waist. Mia flinches and moans clutching at her side. "What? What is it?"

"Just hold her by the arm."

Shepard does as instructed and takes Mia's arm. She feels her daughter lean into her as she and Little A slowly walk Mia back into the bedroom. Mia is shivering and her movements are uncoordinated, it is breaking Shepard's heart. She blinks away the burn in her eyes.

When they help Mia sit on the bed Little A says, "Can you please get some water Dad?"

Shepard is just staring at her daughter. Mia will not look at her.

"Dad? The water please?" Little A's voice is gentle.

"Ah, sure." Shepard quickly walks to the kitchen and fills a glass with ice and water. When she returns she sees Little A giving Mia an injection. "What is that?"

Little A does not say anything. She helps cover Mia with the bedcovers then turns to her Dad to grab the glass of water. Mia is sitting up, leaning against the wall. Little A holds up the glass and Mia takes sips. Shepard sits at the foot of the bed in utter disbelief.

"How…" Shepard clears her throat since it is suddenly tight. "How long have you been going through withdrawal?"

Shepard sees both daughters look at her in surprise. "I have seen this before." Shepard touches Mia's shin through the comforter.

Neither daughter says anything.

Shepard looks up at both of them, "One of you tell me what is going on right now." Shepard keeps her voice firm but not angry.

"Aethyta is helping me," says Mia.

"I can see that. How long has this been going on?" Shepard sees Little A getting nervous, she looks to her sister.

"She just found out Dad."

Little A gives her more water. "I need to make her something to eat."

"Have you been up all night?"

"She has about ten minutes before she falls asleep Dad, you and I can talk later." Little A leaves the room after patting her Dad on the shoulder.

Shepard looks at Mia who settles further down on the bed. She moves up and sits next to her hip and takes her hand. "Can you talk to me Mia?"

Mia's eyes tear up. She looks away.

Shepard squeezes her hand then kisses the back of it. She waits.

"I…I got lost Dad." Mia starts to sob.

Shepard moves closer and hugs her as the sobs wrack her daughter's body. "I'm sorry, I'm…." Mia cannot say more.

"Shh shh it's okay." It's not okay but Shepard is not going to lecture her daughter, not right now, not when she is this fragile. "I love you Mia."

Mia sobs louder at the statement.

Shepard holds her closer. "Your mother and I love you, nothing will ever change that."

Mia doesn't say anything more because she can't. Shepard holds her until her daughter falls asleep in her arms.

* * *

Raina has had a pretty light day. She has one more patient, someone she has not met before. She opens the door of her office to the waiting room to find a young asari looking up at her. "Linda?"

The asari nods with a polite smile.

"Hello, I am Dr. T'Soni." Raina bows her head in respect; Linda does the same after standing up. "This way." Raina closes the door once Linda enters her office.

"Have a seat. Would you like some tea or water?"

"No thank you." Linda sits.

Raina sits across from Linda. She has notes on the young asari. She knows she is just fifty years old and the only child of a single asari parent. "What brings you in today Linda?"

The young asari looks nervous. Her knee is bouncing up and down, Raina suspects she doesn't even realize it. Linda shrugs her shoulders when she looks at Raina then her eyes quickly dart around the room.

"Perhaps you can tell me a little about yourself."

"I sent in that questionnaire. Did you not get it?"

"I did yes." She is trying to get the asari to talk. "I understand you have one parent?"

"Yeah, my Mom."

Raina waits.

Linda finally looks at her, "My Dad split."

"Split?"

"You know, left. He left like twenty years ago, fucking bitch." Linda's eyes open wide, "Sorry."

"No need to apologize Linda. This time is for you. I am here to listen to you and try to help in any way I can. You do not need to filter your language on my account."

Linda nods her head. "How long you been a Psychiatrist?"

"A while now. What is on your mind?" Raina wants Linda to talk about Linda.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes I do."

"Does it take a lot of schooling?"

"It does."

"I don't know what I want to be. My Mom is an artist, but I can't really draw, not like her anyway. But I do like to work with my hands. I am really good at fixing things. I tinker with my omni-tool all the time." A smile crosses Linda's face.

Raina just lets her continue to talk.

"I find that I can pretty much fix anything. I think that's why people like me because I am useful to them."

"Do you think that is the only reason Linda?"

"Well yeah, what other reason would there be?"

"Because you are fun to be around? Maybe because you are a good friend?"

Linda shakes her head and looks away.

"Why do you shake your head?"

"I don't want to help them anymore, not since someone got hurt."

Raina sits up a little straighter. She waits for Linda to continue.

The young asari gets a little teary-eyed. "I just wanted them to like me. I don't have a lot of friends. But they were being nice to me and they said they just wanted to see if I could do it."

"Do what Linda?"

Linda looks at her then looks around as if remembering where she is. She wipes at her eyes quickly. "I shouldn't say. I don't want to get anyone in trouble." She stands up, "I should leave this was a bad idea. My stupid mother said I needed to talk to someone."

Raina stands, "Linda please. If you could just sit down we can talk through this."

Linda shakes her head, "No…no I have said too much. I better go." Linda starts for the door.

"Anything you say to me is held in confidence."

Linda looks up at her, "You mean you can't tell anyone? Not even the police?"

Raina is starting to feel nervous. She knows it is not her own nerves but rather the feeling is coming from Linda. "Why do you ask about the police?"

Linda swallows, "I've said too much. I …I need to leave. Sorry, I didn't mean to waste your time."

"Linda wait." But she doesn't wait. The young asari hurries out of the office.

Raina returns to her office and looks up Linda's information that was filled out ahead of time. It is a new patient intake form, a requirement before she will see someone in person. It contains information such as age, family and demographic information. Looking through the form she wishes it asked more, like why is the patient seeking help, but Raina likes to discuss such things face to face. She may need to change the form. She makes a note to talk to her business partner Malin about it.

The nervous feeling she felt from Linda fades away as she finishes reading over Linda's intake form. Now Raina is not sure what to do next. She could call Valya, a Detective, but what would she say? I have a new patient that said something about not wanting the police involved? Not much to go on there. And if Raina does tell Valya wouldn't Valya then feel compelled to go to Linda's house? Though Raina could argue that she had to break confidentiality because she felt someone was in danger, she would not be able to articulate who was in danger after just ten minutes with Linda. So Raina is stuck. She hopes Linda returns and soon.

* * *

Shepard enters the family room to find Little A sleeping on the couch. Mia has been asleep for a little over an hour and Shepard did not want to leave her but she needs to get home, Liara will be wondering where she is.

"Dad?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Shepard sits on the end of couch. She takes Aethyta's feet and places them on her lap.

Little A slowly sits up, "The food I made is in the refrigerator, do you want me to heat it up for you?"

"No thanks."

"She asleep?" Aethyta rubs her eyes.

"How long have you known?"

"I didn't."

Shepard looks at her.

"I didn't I swear. When I picked her up I knew something was wrong just by looking at her, but I didn't know it was withdrawal until last night."

"How long has she been on Red Sand? I'm guessing that is what we are talking about here."

"You're right and she hasn't told me how long."

"What do you mean she hasn't told you?"

"Dad. She barely talks. I don't want to say the wrong thing, have her leave and wait another five years before she comes back. I'm trying to be supportive not judgmental."

Shepard is quiet.

"I didn't know until last night Dad I promise."

"Were you going to keep this to yourself?"

"I was going to talk to Mia when she got stronger to convince her to talk to you and Mom."

Shepard sighs.

"Dad. It's not my secret to tell."

"She is killing herself Aethyta," Shepard clenches her teeth together, "Don't talk to me about whose secret it is. She needs help."

"And she is getting it." Little A sits up crossing her legs in front of her.

"You are treating her outside of the hospital. I am pretty sure you could lose your job not to mention your medical license. You ever think of that?"

Little A crosses her arm over her chest.

"I didn't think so. This problem is bigger than you Aethyta and it needs to be dealt with."

"I told her she needs to check into a treatment facility."

"Oh gee that was smart of you." Shepard cannot hide her anger now. "You don't give her a choice; you drive her to the treatment center! Oh no wait I know, let's see what the drug addict wants to do instead."

Little A stands in a huff. "I just found out about this last night! I stayed up with her all night because she had an awful night Dad, and I mean awful! Excuse me for trying to be there for my sister." She storms into the kitchen to grab a glass of water, Shepard follows.

"And how long is this going to go on? What about your mother?"

Little A turns around to look at her Dad, "What about her?"

"What am I supposed to tell her?"

"I don't care Dad. My concern is with Mia and her welfare."

"If that were true she wouldn't be here!"

Little A rolls her eyes and lets out a breath. She walks to the door and opens it. "I think you should leave."

"I am not leaving Aethyta. Mia needs treatment and she needs it now."

"Dad I know what I am doing."

"No I don't think you do. I think your judgment is clouded."

"I know what I am doing. I have made calls this morning to treatment centers and I was going to discuss it with Mia when she woke up."

"Uh huh."

"I don't care if you believe me Dad. I am helping her to the best of my ability."

"And that's my point."

Little A flinches as if struck.

Shepard did not mean to hurt her youngest daughter. She lets out a breath then says, "I know you are doing your best, but I need to take her to treatment honey, and I mean now."

"No, you need to leave and_ I_ mean now."

"Honey look…"

"Don't honey me Dad. Please leave."

Shepard crosses her arms over her chest. "I said I'm not leaving."

"No wonder Mia doesn't talk to you anymore. How is she supposed to trust me if I just turn her over to a bunch of strangers?"

Shepard ignores her first statement. "Are you worried about what she thinks of you or about her health?"

"That is not fair!"

"No it's not fair," Shepard is calm. "None of this is fair Aethyta none of it." Shepard walks toward her and reaches around her daughter and closes the door. "She needs treatment. And you need to not treat her outside of the hospital. You know I am right."

Little A tears up.

Shepard pulls her into a hug. "I didn't mean to imply that your help was not helping her honey. I know you know what you are doing. Your heart is in the right place. I am just worried about your career." Shepard holds her at arm's length, "The best thing we can do for your sister is to get her into a treatment facility that is equipped to handle what she needs, right?"

"What about Eva and baby Beni?"

Shepard furrows her brow, "What do you mean?"

"She hasn't seen them yet, or Raina or Mom yet."

"We have waited five years to see Mia, a few more weeks or months are not going to kill us."

"What about her team? I mean, she was only planning on staying here for a few weeks."

"Well the season is over."

"But I don't know when she is expected back."

"Aethyta," Shepard squeezes her shoulder, "the team does not want a drug addict for a player. They will want her to get clean."

"But don't we have to tell them? I don't think it's our place to tell them do you? Plus I know she has a roommate."

"It's not like Mia can't call and tell people. After she gets through her withdrawal I am sure she will feel better and can think clearly to make the calls she needs to."

"You make it sound so easy."

"I don't think any of this will be easy honey."

"Can we at least wait until she wakes up?"

"Don't see why not. She needs to know what we have planned after all."

"I'm sorry Dad, for what I said."

"I know honey." She brings up her omni-tool.

"Who are you calling?"

"Your mother."


	8. Chapter 8

**THESSIA**

Miranda is at an electronic store in downtown Armali. She did not feel good about her last conversation with her oldest daughter Shayna. She watches Shayna behind the counter finishing up with a customer. She smiles when her daughter's eyes make contact. Her heart falls a little when the smile on her face disappears to a polite grin for the customer.

Miranda approaches, "Hello Shayna."

Shayna steps out from behind the counter, "What are you doing here Dad? I'm working."

"I was hoping we could have lunch."

"I don't get a dining break for another two hours."

"Oh all right then. I can come back."

Shayna looks around. She nods at her coworker then turns her attention back to her father. She lowers her voice, "What is this about? Is something going on?"

Miranda also lowers her voice, "I didn't like how we left our last conversation."

"So you interrupt my work day?"

Miranda wants to yell at her. One for wasting time working at an electronics store when she is smart enough to make the electronics and two for talking to her in that damn tone. "I was hoping to have a meal with my daughter Shayna."

"Well I can't."

"Won't is more like it." Miranda has had it. She has extended the olive branch. She wasn't expecting that it would be cut in two.

"What?"

"Never mind. I will leave you alone Shayna. Have a good day." A part of Miranda wants her daughter to call after her, stop her while walking out of the store. It never happens. She hears her daughter greet another customer so she doesn't look back.

* * *

"Geez Aethyta you have nothing to eat." Shepard has opened the refrigerator door at least a half dozen times in the last hour as if magically food will appear.

"I meant to go shopping but with everything going on. Has Mom called yet?"

The two have been waiting for Mia to wake up since Shepard all but guaranteed that she would be going to treatment when she woke up. Her conversation with Little A did not end all that well. The Doctor wants to keep Mia with her while the retired Captain worries for both of her daughters and insists on a treatment facility. "She has not called yet no. She is probably working on something or went to visit Eva and baby Beni."

"I thought she was going to give them space."

"Easier said than done." Shepard opens and closes the refrigerator door again. "Okay that's it. How much longer do you think Mia will be asleep?"

"As I tried to tell you Dad, she is almost past the worst part of the withdrawal. She will probably sleep for another five hours at least."

Shepard sighs. "Look I know you don't agree with me."

"No I don't."

"What if you are found out Aethyta?"

"Dad. All I am doing is administering an injection, something Mia can do herself. I did not prescribe the medicine, her roommate did."

"And you have enough for her to get through her withdrawal?"

"Yes."

"Well you didn't mention that."

"Seriously? It's not like you gave me the chance to Captain." Little A salutes.

"Ha ha," Shepard is not amused.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Now that you know the whole situation I think we should let Mia stay here, and I know Mom would agree."

"Well too bad she is not answering then isn't it?"

"Dad." Little A whines a bit.

"Stop. I am going to pick up some groceries. You can't feed Mia on cheese and crackers."

Little A gets excited, "Does that mean?"

Shepard holds up her hand, "Now hold on. I have not necessarily changed my mind. Let me think about it." Shepard moves toward the door. You okay staying here to watch her?"

"Yep. I have officially started my vacation."

"I didn't know that."

"I planned on taking time off with Mia coming. I am telling you Dad, another week and Mia will be over her physical symptoms. The medicine I give her is less and less each time. She is already improving."

"Okay okay. Let me think. I will be back okay?"

"Okay."

Shepard leaves in search for groceries.

The nice thing about Little A living near downtown Armali is that everything is within walking distance. The grocery store is only two blocks over on main street.

Shepard thinks to herself as she walks. Perhaps she was too hasty in her decision to put Mia in a treatment facility. According to Aethyta, Mia is almost through the worst part. Her physical symptoms of cramping and shaking are near its end and soon she will gain her appetite back. But that is not Shepard's only concern. What made Mia turn to drugs in the first place? Getting over physical symptoms is one thing but what about the emotional scars that caused this in the first place? Aethyta mentioned something about Mia's roommate helping her find a type of support group which probably means Mia hasn't been to therapy. The most likely scenario is that Mia is trying to do this on her own and the odds of success are not good. Success takes support, lots and lots of support. Shepard stops in front of the grocery store, "Her family can support her." Shepard ignores the looks she gets when she speaks to herself out loud.

"Ah Shepard?"

The human woman turns at the familiar voice, "Dava?"

"You okay Shepard?"

"What? Yes, yes I'm okay, how are you?" Shepard gives the asari commando a hug. "It's been a while. Your Dad says you are doing really well."

Dava smiles, "Yes I am, thank you." The asari looks left then right then at Shepard. "Were you just talking to yourself?"

"Ah….it's what us humans do when we get old." Shepard flashes her sly grin.

"What brings you downtown? Do you usually shop here?"

"Huh?" She wonders if Dava knows that Mia is in town. She is not going to tell her. "Oh, no. I usually go to the one closer to home but I am visiting Little A and decided to grab some supplies. She would starve if it weren't for Kaya or restaurants."

Dava's face turns solemn. "Have you seen Mia?"

Shepard steps out of the flow of pedestrian traffic, Dava follows. "So you know she is visiting then?"

"Yeah. I …I was hoping to talk to you."

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

Dava looks around. "Can we walk and talk?"

"Sure." Shepard checks the time on her omni. She knows Mia won't wake up for another few hours. "I have time don't worry," Shepard reassures the asari.

They start walking away from downtown. "So what's going on?"

Dava sighs. "I want to see Mia, I mean I think I do."

Shepard is not sure what she is supposed to say. She loves Dava but after she invaded Mia's mind Shepard was glad the two kept their distance. Then of course they learned about Shadow and her control over Dava and how she used Dava to get to Mia. It was a whole mess, a mess that Mia did not get past which is probably why she shut out her family and turned to drugs, at least that is Shepard's best guess at the moment.

"What do you think about that?"

Shepard clears her throat, "I am not sure what you are asking me Dava."

"Do you think it's a good idea?"

On any other day Shepard may be objective but she is not feeling that way now. All she can think about is Mia relapsing because she sees Dava. Is that possible? Is she that fragile? Maybe Dava isn't even an issue for Mia anymore. She is not sure what to say to the asari walking beside her.

"I…I don't know Dava. I mean. What do you want from her?"

The question doesn't seem to surprise Dava. "Friendship. I…I miss talking to her."

Shepard catches her arm to stop her from walking. She faces her. "Friendship? Are you sure about that Dava?"

Dava looks away.

Shepard sighs. "I can't speak for Mia. And I don't like the fact that I have hardly spoken to my own daughter in the last five years. But if she stopped communicating with you maybe you need to wait for her to open communication." Shepard does not feel right about saying this, but she wants to protect Mia. Is she protecting Mia?

"You think I should wait to see if she contacts me?"

"Don't you?"

Dava gives the human a sad smile. "I don't think she has worked past what happened with Shadow."

"I don't either."

"I guess I thought seeing her, well I guess I thought I could maybe help her."

Shepard squeezes Dava's arm, "You tried to help her honey, we all did. I think Mia is lost or has been lost I don't know. I mean I don't entirely understand why she shut out her own family. I don't want to see her hurt or you hurt for that matter and that is exactly what could happen."

"Yeah." Dava looks deflated.

Shepard feels horrible. "It is up to you on what you want to do Dava. You need to listen to your heart. I…I can't tell you what to do honey, it wouldn't be right."

They turn are start heading toward downtown again.

They walk in silence until Dava says, "Have you seen Mia? You never answered me before."

Shepard swallows. She is not sure what to say and what not to say. "I have seen her briefly. We have not had much of a chance to talk yet."

"How is she?"

Flashes of Mia too thin, too drained, too fragile crosses her mind's eye. "I'm not sure Dava."

Silence falls over them again. After a block Dava says, "Has she seen baby Beni yet?"

Shepard smiles, "So you have heard about the nickname then?"

"Yeah," Dava laughs a little.

"I don't believe she has seen the baby yet no."

"Oh."

They are near the grocery store again. Shepard stops Dava and looks at her. "I'm sorry I can't give you a better answer Dava. I am trying to figure out how to talk to her myself. I know I am not being much help."

"No it's okay, I understand. I think you make a good point. If Mia broke off communication maybe she is the one that needs to reestablish it."

Shepard does not reply.

"You okay Shepard? You seem distracted."

The human woman sighs, "I am distracted which is why I am apologizing to you. I'm afraid you have caught me on an off day."

"Anything I can do?"

"That is nice of you to offer. I'll figure it out." They reach the grocery store. "How is Shayna?"

Dava looks to Shepard's right down the sidewalk toward the location of the electronics store. "She is doing well."

"That sounded convincing." Shepard nudges her arm.

"I think she is having…well family issues."

"Ah."

"I was on my way to see her when I bumped into you."

"Well don't let me hold you up. And Dava?"

The asari looks at her.

"If you want to see Mia, I am not standing in your way, but I cannot decide for you. Make sense?"

Dava nods, "Yes. Thank you for speaking with me."

"Of course honey, anytime. You take care." Shepard watches Dava walk down the sidewalk. Her mind is going a mile a minute. She must have come off as some sort of cuckoo bird. She feels a little cuckoo right now. She turns to enter the grocery store when an explosion rocks main street.

Shepard looks in the direction Dava was walking and all she sees is smoke billowing out of a building. She starts running. "Dava!" She reaches the smoke and slows down. She doesn't want to run into anyone. "Dava!"

"Shepard?"

She hears her name but cannot see where it is coming from the smoke is too thick. Shepard checks the location where she is, she is relieved when she sees that she is not at the electronics store. Hopefully Shayna is safe.

"Run!"

Someone knocks into Shepard sending her off balance and falling to the ground.

"Go go run!"

"Stop!"

Shepard hears Dava's voice. She gets to her feet. "Dava!" She hears the air crackle with biotics. Shepard quickly shields herself. She looks toward the store that took the most damage. There is a fire inside along the left wall. She wonders if there is anyone inside. Shepard runs in. "Hello? Anyone in here?" She rams into the counter with her right hip and doubles over in pain. "Shit!"

She hears coughing and a plea for help.

"Hello? Can you hear me? Where are you?" Flames are licking the ceiling and moving quickly along the wall. The smoke is so thick she can hardly see her hand in front of her face. She gets on her hands and knees ignoring the pain in her hip. "Hello?"

"Here."

Shepard hears a muffled voice to her right. She hits her head on some type of rack but not hard. She continues to crawl. "Hello can you hear me?"

"Here."

Shepard finally finds the source of the voice. "Are you the only one in here?"

"I..."

"Hey, hey can you hear me?" Shepard touches the person's leg then moves closer. It is an asari. She sees something dripping down her face, she suspects it's blood. "Can you hear me?"

No response.

Shepard quickly checks the unconscious asari's head and both of her hands come away drenched in blood. She picks the asari up over the shoulder and stands. She is pretty sure she can find her way out; she sees lightness to the smoke and hopes it's the sun. She takes a step then stops when a lance of pain shoots through her hip down to her foot causing her breath to hitch. She adjusts the asari over her shoulder and limps out of the burning store.

"Anymore in there?"

Shepard coughs when an emergency responder asks her a question. "I…I don't know."

Two asari responders head inside while two others take the unconscious asari from her.

"Shepard!"

Shepard feels an arm around her waist helping her walk. "Dava?"

"Hang on." Dava walks her almost a block away where the emergency vehicles are parked. "Here have a seat."

Shepard clenches her teeth when she sits on the curb. Dava is crouching in front of her. "Can you hear me Shepard?"

"Yes Dava I can hear just fine." She winces as she rubs at her hip. "What the hell happened? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I tried to get one of them but they got away."

"Them?" Shepard coughs.

"I saw four people run out of that store then the building exploded."

Shepard coughs again.

"You okay? Hang on I'll get someone."

Shepard takes a deep breath in but that makes her cough some more.

"Here."

"Hi Ma'am, take it easy now." An asari emergency responder kneels down to run a scan.

Shepard looks at the asari. She has not been called ma'am in a very long time.

Recognition crosses the responder's features. "Oh.." she swallows and runs the scan.

"Do you want me to call Liara?"

"No, I'm not going anywhere. I plan on heading home."

"Check her hip," says Dava.

Shepard does not want the responder to bother but the asari runs another scan.

"You could use some oxygen. Be right back."

Shepard covers her mouth for another cough.

Dava sits next to her.

Shepard touches the commando's arm, "You sure you are okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Here we go." The responder places an oxygen mask over Shepard's nose and mouth. "Please don't go anywhere. I will be back."

Shepard rolls her eyes. She doesn't want to be here. She wants a bath and she wants to feel Liara's arms around her.

"Dava? Shepard? What the hell?"

They both look up to see Valya.

"Hi Dad."

Valya crouches down in front of Shepard, "Goddess were you two in there?" She looks at her daughter and grabs her hand, "Are you alright?"

"We are fine," says Dava. "I saw four masked people run out then the store exploded. I tried to stop one of them but there were too many people in the way, I didn't want to hurt anyone."

"And you?" Valya looks at Shepard.

Shepard shrugs her shoulders and points to the mask on her face.

Dava speaks on her behalf, "She ran into the burning building and found an asari and brought her out."

"Once a hero always a hero eh Shepard."

Shepard moves her mask aside, "Ha ha Detective, that was a real knee slapper."

Valya pats her on the shoulder. "Want me to call Liara?"

"I will be going home soon if I have anything to say about it so no. Don't bother." Shepard places the mask back into place and takes in a deeper breath than before.

"Don't go anywhere Dava, I will have Kendall take your statement okay?"

"Yeah okay Dad."

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"Fine Dad, I'm just sorry I couldn't get one of them."

"Hey Valya," says Shepard. She coughs.

Valya winces in sympathy, "Yeah?"

"Did Liara talk to you about the masked people?"

"No why?"

Shepard coughs again.

Dava kneels down and places the mask back into place. "Talk later Shepard."

Shepard does not argue.

"Valya? How do you want…" Kendall looks at Dava and Shepard. "Whoa. You two okay?"

"Kendall, can you take Dava's statement please? She saw four masked people run out of the building before the explosion."

"Yeah sure of course." Kendall and Dava walk off.

Valya sits next to Shepard. "Hip bothering you?"

Shepard didn't realize she was rubbing it. She nods.

"I think you should go to the hospital, don't you?"

She shakes her head no.

"Come on don't be stubborn. Get checked out, it won't take long."

Shepard looks at her. If she spoke she would say 'are you kidding me? It could take all night.' She feels a hand on her knee. She looks at her longtime friend.

"Let me call Liara okay? Please?"

Shepard relents with a nod.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Hello all! I hope you and your loved ones had a wonderful Easter Sunday. Sorry for the delay in posting, I hope to be back now to regular updates. Thank you again for your support - it means the galaxy to me!_

* * *

**THESSIA**

Liara is trying not to panic. She is at the nurse's station trying to get information on her bondmate but it is very, very busy. The waiting room is full. Liara sees people holding bloody towels to their faces and noses, mothers trying to calm their scared children and lots and lots of people with black smudges on their faces and clothes.

"Excuse me?" Liara says to the nurse who keeps answering the phone.

"Yes?"

"I am here to see Elly Shepard."

The nurse holds up her finger and answers the phone, "Nurses station."

Liara waits.

"Uh huh….uh huh" the nurse gives her an apologetic smile.

Liara is about to say something when the nurse hangs up the phone. "Shepard you say?"

"Yes."

The nurse punches in a few buttons. Her eyes go wide then she looks at Liara, "My apologies Dr. T'Soni. Please follow me I will take you to her."

"Thank you." Liara follows the nurse down a hallway and through a set of double doors.

"The explosion has made things pretty hectic here."

"I can see that." Liara tries to remain calm by taking deep breaths. She is led to a room full of curtains that presumably surround multiple beds.

"She is right in here. I am sorry we did not get her a private room."

"A private room is not necessary. Can you tell me her injuries?"

The nurse opens the curtain.

Liara sees Shepard laying the bed with a mask over her nose and mouth.

The nurse checks her omni. "Let's see here."

Liara takes Shepard's hand gently; she does not want to wake her. She brushes a stray hair from her forehead.

"Smoke inhalation and hmmm."

Liara looks at the nurse.

"Looks like she hurt her hip which explains why she is sleeping. Pain medication was administered. Other than that, looks like the humidified oxygen is doing its job. She should be ready to go within the hour. But I will have the Doctor confirm that for you."

"And when will the Doctor stop by?"

"I will send a request now Dr. T'Soni. Hopefully it won't be too long. Is…is there anything I get can you?"

"No thank you." Liara sits in the nearby chair after pushing it closer to the bed. The nurse leaves closing the curtain with a swish of metal ring on metal rod. The noise makes Shepard stir. "Elly? I'm here; you are in the hospital honey."

Shepard slowly opens her eyes blinking a few times to get used to the light. She squeezes the blue hand holding hers. She pulls the mask away from her mouth, "Hi beautiful."

"My my you have been drugged." Liara leans down and kisses her forehead.

"Ha, very funny."

Liara places the mask back over her bondmate's mouth. "How are you feeling?"

Shepard gives her a look like, you just asked me a question but I cannot answer.

"How is your hip?"

Shepard lifts her leg a little and closes her eyes in pain. She pulls her mask aside once more, "Hurts like a mother. I rammed it into a counter, nearly took my breath away."

"I want to ask you what happened but you should keep that on."

"Hello in there?" The curtain is pulled back. An asari Doctor walks in. "How are you doing?" She checks her omni then does a double take at the patient. "Uh hello ahhh."

"You can call her Shepard, and I am…"

"Dr. T'Soni, yes hello. I am Dr. Lini." She turns her attention to the retired Captain. "How are you feeling Shepard?"

"Can I take this thing off?" She pulls the mask off her face."

"Yes. I saw the readout from the nurse and your oxygen levels are good. I am here to let you know you can be released."

"What about her hip?" asks Liara.

"I can prescribe some pain medication. I understand from your history that this is a previous injury?"

Shepard and Liara exchange a look. It's not like the human woman is going to tell her that she was kidnapped and tortured and suffers severe muscle pain due to it. "Yes that's correct," says Liara.

"How is your hip now? Did the medication we gave you help?"

"Little bit."

"But not a lot?"

"She is still very uncomfortable," says Liara.

"I will prescribe something stronger. We have a pharmacy here that can fill it for you if you'd like. I can send the order now."

"Please."

"I will have a nurse bring a chair for you Shepard."

"That's not necessary," says Shepard sitting up trying to hide her tremendous discomfort.

The Doctor looks at Liara, "It is protocol."

"Of course."

The Doctor starts to leave when Shepard says, "How is the asari I brought out of the store?"

Liara looks at her surprised.

"I'm sorry?" says the Doctor.

"The asari I carried out of the store?"

"Oh yes well. I am not sure. She was not my patient."

"Was?"

The Doctor raises her eyebrows not saying a word.

"Is she dead?"

"Elly." Liara takes her hand.

"I want to know." Shepard swings her legs over the bed. Her hand starts to rub her right hip and leg. "Tell me, please."

The Doctor looks at Liara then Shepard. "I am sorry Shepard but she did not make it."

"The smoke get her?" says Shepard.

"I'm afraid it was the head wound she sustained. The smoke inhalation was not the cause of death. I'm sorry."

Shepard nods at the Doctor, she squeezes Liara's hand.

"I'm sorry but I have other patients."

"Of course Doctor," says Liara, "thank you."

The Doctor leaves drawing the curtain closed.

"Are you alright?" Liara places her free hand under Shepard's chin so the human will look at her. She sees her eyes bright with tears. "Oh Elly." Liara rests her forehead on her bondmate's.

"I'm okay, I …well I thought I got to her in time."

Liara looks at her, "Please tell me what happened."

Shepard fills her in. She starts telling her blue beauty about her talk with Dava then the explosion. She tells her about being knocked over then hearing someone inside the burning building. "I just can't believe she died. I mean she was able to call for help so I thought she was going to make it." Shepard looks at Liara, "I saw Valya. I asked her if she had spoken to you. Have you not called her yet?"

"No not yet."

"Where were you today?" Shepard places her hand on Liara's shoulder and slides off the bed being careful not to put all of her weight on her right leg. She limps a few steps then stops.

"Elly? Are okay?"

"I think walking is a bad idea." Liara knows her pain is bad when she complains. The asari helps her sit in the nearby chair.

"I will be right back Elly."

A nurse pulls back the curtain startling Liara, "I hear someone is being released." The nurse has a smile on her face and is pushing a chair that floats.

"Thank you, may I?" says Liara.

"Of course. Just sign here." The nurse waits for Liara to sign the release form, "take care."

"Thank you." Liara pushes Shepard to the Pharmacy then waits for the prescription. Once filled the asari pushes the retired Captain outside to the parking lot. During the trip down the twist and turns of the hospital, Shepard learned that Liara was with Eva. James was called into work for a few hours and asked for some help which is why Liara never answered her omni-tool. She said she was in the middle of watching baby Beni and could not answer then time slipped away and she forgot anyone called.

Shepard on the ride home filled Liara in on Mia. Liara felt the sting of tears as she flew the sky car home but she managed to keep the tears from falling. After helping Shepard with a bath, Liara put the human to bed with two pain pills then decided to call Little A from the secure room.

"Hello?"

"Aethyta?"

"Hi Mom, Dad's not here if you are looking for her. She went to the store and hasn't come back yet."

Her daughter sounds so tired. "Aethyta, have you not seen the news?"

She hears her daughter yawn, "No, why? I've been pretty busy here."

"Yes, your father told me about Mia."

"Oh."

"How is she?"

"Eating right now which is a good sign. She is keeping her food down."

"And how are you holding up?"

"Tired. I thought Dad was coming back, have you heard from her?"

"That is why I asked if you have seen the news. There was another attack downtown but this time there was an explosion."

"Oh Goddess that's awful." Little A yawns again, "What does that have to do with Dad?"

"Your father and Dava were near the explosion."

"What? Are they alright?"

"Yes, yes they are both fine. Your father suffered some smoke inhalation but she is home now and I just put her to bed."

"Were they both in the building?"

"No, they were not. Apparently Dava saw four masked people run from the building. It was on fire and your father heard someone inside so she ran in and brought out an asari storekeeper."

"But she's alright? Right?"

"Yes, she is just fine now."

Little A lets out a sigh of relief, "Thank the Goddess. And what about the other one?"

"You mean Dava?"

"Yes that's right."

Liara figures Mia is within earshot of Aethyta. "She was unharmed."

"Well that's good."

"I don't think you should be alone Aethyta. Would it be alright if I stayed with you tonight?"

"You don't have to Mom. We are fine I promise."

"You sound exhausted Aethyta. Could Mia sneak out or something?"

"I don't think so Mom. I'm fine really…hang on."

Liara waits.

"I will be giving her another injection soon and that will make her sleep until morning."

"Are you in a place where you can talk?"

"Yes."

"What is going on? Why has your sister turned to drugs?"

"I don't know Mom. I am not pushing Mia. She is pretty reserved at the moment which is another reason why I don't think you should come by. I think she wants to get past her physical symptoms before she sees the rest of the family."

"And Dava?"

"What about Dava?"

"Does she want to see her because I have heard that Dava wants to see Mia."

"She does?"

"So she has not contacted you?"

"No, no she hasn't. And I don't know what Mia wants Mom. As I told Dad I am supporting her as best I can without questioning her or judging her."

Liara is silent.

"Mom?"

"I would like to stop by right now Aethyta. I want to see her and I won't take no for an answer."

* * *

"Oh! I'm glad you are okay." Rose hugs her older sister Shayna. The asari insisted her sister come to the estate before going home after hearing the news. "Are you sure you are okay?"

Shayna smiles at the concern from her sister, "I'm fine. It was five stores down. Our shop wasn't affected at all."

Rose loops her arm around Shayna's and walks her through the house to the backyard to sit by the pool. "Still when I saw the news I couldn't help but panic. I screamed at the vid screen. Thank the Goddess Mom and Dad weren't here." Rose lets go and sits on a lounger.

Shayna sits next to her and lies back. "Where are they?"

"Errands. So did you know that storekeeper that died?"

"Not really no. A coworker did though and she was pretty upset."

"What are they doing to beef up security?"

Shayna looks at her younger sister, "Beef up security? Careful Rose, you sound human."

"And what's so wrong with that?" Rose laughs. "But seriously. What are they doing about it? I mean will there be added security?"

"I don't know. There is a meeting among the owners of the stores tonight. I think they will probably talk about that. I think the police are attending so they can provide an update on who the masked people are."

"I think you should call in sick until they capture them Shayna."

"I can't do that Rose."

Rose sits up and looks at her sister, "Then quit."

"Now you sound like Dad."

"Why because I want you safe?"

Shayna sits up and swings her legs over the side of the lounger, "No because you are trying to dictate to me instead of letting me live my life."

"Shayna this is serious!" Rose stands with her hands on her hips.

Shayna also stands, "I am not going to hide away at the first sign of trouble Rose. I'm not a coward."

"No one said you were. I don't want to see you hurt. I mean, you were only five doors away from being hurt Shayna don't you see that?"

Shayna touches her sister's shoulder and gives it a squeeze. "I appreciate your concern but I am not going to hide away while this gets sorted out. The bad guys will be caught, they always are."

"Not always."

Shayna rolls her eyes, "Almost always."

"Well look who's here."

Rose and Shayna look to see their mother Arelia standing in the doorway. "Hi Mom." Rose hugs her mother.

Arelia steps forward and opens her arms. Shayna walks into them and gives her mother a long hug. "Hi Mom."

"Hello Shayna," Arelia says as she holds her daughter close, "I have missed you. How are you?" She steps out of the hug.

"I'm fine thank you."

"And Dava?"

"She's good."

"Have you visited Eva's baby yet?"

"Mom and I have seen her, she is so cute," says Rose. "They named her after Liara's mother.

"I have seen her yes," she smiles at her sister, "and I know she was named after Matriarch Benezia."

They all turn when they hear Miranda talking before stepping outside. She doesn't know Shayna is there yet.

"…have dinner out here because it is such a beautiful night. Oh." Miranda stops just outside the doorway. "Hi."

"Hey," says Shayna.

Arelia takes Shayna hand, "Please stay for dinner."

Shayna looks at her sister and mother. They have such hope in their eyes. "I'm sorry I can't. Dava is expecting me."

Arelia lets out a sigh. "Well, maybe next time." The asari walks back into the house clearly disappointed.

"You know Shayna," says Miranda, "it's fine that you treat me like shit but I will not allow you to treat your mother like that." Her voice is firm.

"I have plans tonight; I didn't mean to upset…"

"No of course not. You never mean to do what you do Shayna."

"Dad," says Rose. She is fed up with the fighting.

Shayna just stares at her father with mouth partially open in shock.

"Well?" says Miranda placing her hands on her hips. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Shayna looks at Rose and gives her sister a sad smile. "Bye Rose." Shayna walks past her father without a word into the house.

"Nice Dad, real nice," says Rose.

"Oh no you don't. This is not my fault."

"She has plans! It's not the end of the galaxy for Goddess sakes!" Rose stomps off into the house leaving the human alone and fuming.

"Mom?" says Shayna. Arelia is in the kitchen unloading groceries.

"Hmm?" Arelia continues to put away food without looking at her daughter.

"I'm sorry but Dava and I do have plans."

"I know honey." Arelia still does not look at her.

Shayna approaches her mother and stops her movement by lightly grabbing her forearm. "There was an explosion today, five shops down from me."

"What?" Arelia places her hands on each of Shayna's arms looking her over, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine. But Dava was there. She saw the masked people run out of the store that exploded. I …well I don't want her to be alone tonight that's all. If it were any other night I would stay."

Arelia's eyes well up with emotion.

"Oh Mom, I'm fine." Shayna hugs her. "I really am."

"I'm sorry honey, I know you are. I just…."

"What? What is it?" Shayna searches her mother's face for any indication.

"I just worry about you, you and Rose that's all." Arelia returns to unloading groceries.

"Are you sure that's all Mom?"

Arelia nods.

"Mom?"

Arelia turns to look at her daughter. "I am trying to be patient Shayna."

"About what?"

"This fighting between you and your father. I don't like it. Rose doesn't like it. I cannot imagine you like it. I want it to stop."

Shayna says nothing.

"Normally I wouldn't say anything but now with these masked hoodlums running about it concerns me that something will happen."

"Mom, nothing is going to happen to me."

"You do not know that."

Shayna has to look away from the intense stare from her mother.

"I would hate it if something happened where you two could not reconcile. And what are you two fighting about anyway? Your father wants what is best for you."

"No Mom, she wants to control me."

"Shayna…"

"…no Mom I have had it. I am an adult now. I can make my own decisions."

"Yes I can see that."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Arelia takes Shayna's hand and leads her to the kitchen table where they each take a seat. "You are right. You are an adult Shayna. It worries me that your first decision regarding your life is one where you work at a store in a position which you are completely over qualified for. It makes me wonder if you took that position just to spite your father instead of thinking about your future."

Shayna looks away.

"Another part of being an adult is having the hard discussions Shayna."

The younger asari looks at her mother. "You're right. I left because I found a job where I could live on my own. I needed to get out of here, out from under her influence. I felt like I was suffocating mother and I know you know that. I felt like screaming every day. I was tense and I was angry and I chose not to be like that anymore. I chose to leave to get away from her to keep my sanity."

"Funny, from my perspective it looked like running away."

Shayna does not hear an accusatory tone from her mother but rather a worried one. "Well I'm sorry you feel that way."

"No you are not. You are sorry that I do not agree with you. I do not agree with you Shayna and I do not agree with your father. You two are the most stubborn people I have ever met. You two are very much alike. It's like you will not be happy until you know the other one is extremely miserable."

"That is not true."

"Isn't it?" Arelia sighs. "All I ask is that you try to remember. Remember how much your father loves you. She has always had a hard time showing her emotions you know that."

"That is not my problem Mom. It's not my problem she has so many hang ups."

Arelia grabs Shayna's hand and pulls her close, "That is disrespectful Shayna and I will not have you disrespect my bondmate do you understand?"

Shayna once again sees the serious stare from her mother, "I'm sorry."

"You should be. You have no idea what your father has been through or what makes her the woman she is today. If you spent a little more time getting to know her and a little less time complaining you might already know that."

Shayna pulls her hand away in a swift move. "Or she could try to get to know me. It's a two way street mother."

"One I believe she has walked down has she not? It is you who have yet to meet her." Arelia stands and returns to unloading the groceries leaving Shayna a bit in shock.

She is not sure what to say. Her mother has always been very supportive. She never once thought about what her mother or sister were going through while she fought with her father. She stands and looks at the time. "I'm sorry Mom but I have to go. I will think about what you said."

Arelia says nothing; she doesn't even turn toward Shayna.

"Good bye." Shayna walks out.


	10. Chapter 10

Shayna pounds on the door. She is near tears and has been since leaving her parent's house. She pounds on the door again not caring if she sounds desperate.

The door swings open quickly. Shayna's throat is suddenly tight and the tears have spilled over onto her cheeks. Dava pulls her close into a long hug. Shayna is moved out of the doorway, she hears the door click shut then feels Dava's strong arms surround her like a warm blanket on a wintery night.

After a few minutes of just breathing the commando in, Shayna looks up at Dava.

The commando's hand caresses her cheek, wiping the wetness away. Then Dava leans down and kisses each cheek as if kissing away all of Shayna's problems. Her heart just melts. Here her girlfriend was near an exploding building today but she is the one being consoled.

Shayna steps back from Dava to look her over. "Are you okay? I mean really okay?"

Dava cups her cheek with her hand, "I'm really okay. What about you? Why are you so upset?"

Shayna sighs. She walks over to the couch and plops down laying her head back. She feels the cushion next to her move then she feels Dava take her hand. "Is it your Dad?"

Shayna looks at the commando, "My Mom."

"What happened?"

"I'm not even sure. Rose insisted I drop by because she was worried about me. I told her and showed her via vid phone that I was fine but she wouldn't hear it. So I stopped by. Mom and Dad came home. Mom asked me to stay for dinner."

"And you said no."

Shayna does not hear a judging tone from Dava, "Well yes I said no. I needed to see you, to make sure you were alright." She feels her hand being squeezed. "My Dad said something about how it's fine treating her badly but I can't treat Mom that way. I mean I don't get it. She completely overreacted. I said no to a dinner invitation, how is that the end of the galaxy?"

Dava remains quiet.

"My Mom was in the kitchen and she pretty much told me that she thinks Dad and I need to stop fighting. She told me that I am wasting my life just like my Dad thinks."

"Your Mom said that?"

"Well she might as well have. She said that I am smart enough to make the electronics I am selling." Shayna looks at Dava and sees that she agrees. "You agree with her?"

"I am not taking sides Shayna."

"You sure about that?"

Dava kisses the back of her hand. "Do you want to work in a store as a career?"

"Why? What is so wrong with that?"

"Nothing is wrong with that. I just think that your parents are concerned that you will grow bored that's all. That you are not challenging yourself."

Shayna snatches her hand away from the commando and stands up, "Not you too. You sound just like my Dad."

Dava stands, "That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean!" Shayna brings her hand up to her forehead and shakes her head. "I'm sorry, I'm…" she looks at Dava, "I'm so sorry." She approaches Dava and takes her hand. "I didn't mean to yell at you."

Dava smiles a sad smile.

Shayna touches Dava's cheek, "I am sorry."

Dava takes her hand, "I understand you wanting a break from your parents, every child wants that…"

"I am not a child."

"If you let me finish I was going to say that. You are young Shayna, I am young in comparison to your mother we are both very, very young."

Shayna rolls her eyes and steps away again. She throws her arms up in the air. "I just want to live my life, that's it! What is so terrible about that? I am so sick of school. I am sick of demands. I don't want any. I just want to _be_, is that so hard to understand?"

Dava just looks at her.

She hadn't realized she was yelling. She sighs. "I can't believe this. I came over here to check on you and all I am doing is complaining and talking about me."

"I think your parents are just worried that you will grow bored that's all."

"How about I worry about that."

Dava omni-tool rings. She looks up, "It's Arelia."

"I don't want to talk to her."

Dava answers while stepping into the other room.

Shayna paces. She wants to know why her mother is calling. Why did Dava leave the room? Does she have something to hide? Why can't she just work for a year or two then decide what to do with her life? Why does everything have to be planned out now?

Dava comes back into the room.

"So? What did she want? Why is she bugging you?"

Dava just stands there.

"What? Why aren't you saying anything?"

"Shayna, your mother is my boss's superior."

Shayna wonders what else Dava is going to say. Then it hits her. The call wasn't about her at all. "Oh Goddess."

"I have to go, I'm sorry."

"What? Where?"

"The store owners are having a meeting with the police and Arelia wants a few commando units to attend to show solidarity."

"But why you?"

Dava stiffens.

"Sorry, Goddess Dava, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." Shayne cups Dava's cheek but the commando backs away from the touch.

"I have to go."

She feels tear prick at her eyes once more. This night is not at all what she wanted. She wanted to make love to Dava and be happy that she was unharmed today. But instead she came over and did nothing but think of herself. "Will I see you later?"

Dava opens the door, "I'm pretty tired Shayna, maybe tomorrow."

Shayna wants to say more but she has seen that look on Dava before. She has upset her and the best thing to do now is leave her alone. "Okay." She leans close and kisses Dava on the cheek when she sees the commando stiffen as she drew nearer. "Will you send me a message when you are home safe? I promise I won't call you and bug you. I… well I just want to make sure you get home safely."

"Sure."

Shayna tries to smile as she walks out the door but the tears in her eyes won't be swayed. She hopes that the sick feeling in her stomach is just normal worrying, not the first steps to pushing Dava away to the point where she will not return.

* * *

"Little A, please open the door." Liara is waiting for her youngest daughter to answer her door. She left a note for her bondmate letting Shepard know that she was going to visit Little A and Mia. She left the human woman sleeping soundly in bed.

"Little A?" Liara knocks again. She presses her ear to the door.

The door slowly opens.

"Oh sorry, I…" Liara looks at the asari in front of her. She wonders if she has the wrong apartment. Then she looks again. She sees the beautiful blue eyes of her second oldest child though the light in them seems to have snuffed out. "Mia?"

"Hi Mom."

"Oh…oh Mia." Liara pulls her daughter into a tight hug.

"Easy," Mia moans and doubles over.

Liara's hands hover over her daughter, "What is it?"

Mia slowly stands. Liara sees her daughter holding her arm across her body. "I'm sorry what is it? Are you alright? Where is your sister?"

"It's okay." Mia steps aside so Liara can enter the apartment. "Aethyta is sleeping."

"What? She is supposed to be watching you."

Mia looks as if she has been struck.

Liara lets out a breath. "I'm sorry Mia." She touches her daughter's shoulder, "I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I am worried about you."

"Do you want something to drink?"

"I can get that. Why are you in such pain? What happened?"

Mia slowly sits on the couch. She lets out a breath once seated. "I have bruised ribs."

"What?" Liara sits down across from her daughter. "How?"

"Mom I'm fine."

"I disagree Mia, you are far from fine. Tell me."

Mia looks at her mother.

"Please tell me."

Mia fills her mother in on what happened on the transport ship.

"And before that?" presses Liara.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. When did this begin?"

Mia yawns and shakes her head.

"Can you not tell me Mia?"

Mia won't look at her.

Liara takes in a deep breath and lets it out. "Have you eaten? You look far too thin."

"I ate a little while ago."

"Are you hungry?"

"Mom," Mia looks at her with such sad eyes, "did you really come over here to make me dinner?"

"I came over here to show you how much I love you. Fixing dinner is one way to show that." Liara stands, "What would you like to eat?"

"A sandwich is fine, but I can make it. I mean I will probably fall asleep soon."

Liara extends her hand; Mia takes it and slowly stands. "Can I try again?"

Mia smiles and walks into her mother's open arms.

"I love you so much Mia. No matter what has occurred I hope you know that." Liara feels Mia nod into her shoulder.

"I'm starting to." Mia clears her throat when she steps out of the hug.

Liara takes her hand and they walk into the kitchen. "You sit and I will make you a sandwich, how does that sound?"

"Okay." Mia yawns.

Liara opens the refrigerator. "Your sister tells me she is treating you." Liara grabs some bread and meat.

"She is helping me yes."

"And how is that going?"

"It's no picnic."

Liara looks up to see her daughter smirking. "I can only imagine." They fall into silence as Liara makes a sandwich, one for Mia and one for herself. She finds some fruit to place on each plate. She sits next to her daughter and they eat.

"I dream about her dying."

Liara snaps her eyes to her daughter, "Who? Shadow?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes it's Elina."

When Mia was in her early twenties, Caressa was an asari that took Dava to act as bait for Mia. Everyone at the time thought Caressa was behind it all, but it was Elina, her older sister. Elina beat Dava then sent Mia a photo of her face telling her to come alone if she ever wanted to see Dava alive. Raina stopped her because she had a plan that included their parents. Elina was stopped but the damaged was done.

"Elina?" Liara cannot hide her surprise.

"I saw it." Mia looks at her half eaten sandwich.

"Saw what honey?"

"Dad."

Liara reaches out and touches Mia's hand. "What about your father?"

Mia looks at her, "I saw her kill Elina. She told me to look away but I didn't. Now I keep seeing the side of her head blow away. But the images mix with Shadow," she looks away, "and Dava."

Liara's mind is going a mile a minute. "Have you spoken to anyone about it?"

Mia shakes her head, "No."

"I think you need to Mia. Don't you?"

"No." Mia pushes her plate away then yawns.

"Honey I…"

"I'm tired. I don't know how long Little A will be asleep."

"I came to see you Mia, to make sure you were okay. How can I help you? Please let me help you."

Mia swallows. "I just need to sleep." She slowly stands.

Liara stands with her. She is not sure what to say. Hearing about Elina and Shadow, knowing Mia dreams about them, it is the most she has learned from her daughter in years. She doesn't want to push too hard, she doesn't want Mia to clam up for another five years.

"I will be here if you need anything."

Mia looks at her, "You're staying?"

"Yes Mia. I'm staying, of course I'm staying."

Mia gives her a small smile then walks into the bedroom and closes the door.

Liara feels the heat behind her eyes. She wants to call Shepard. She is in mid dial when she remembers that her bondmate is sleeping, that she was injured only hours ago. She wonders why this has to happen to her family, haven't they suffered enough?

* * *

"Look who's home."

James enters his home he shares with Eva and their new baby girl carrying his work bag. Though he is exhausted he smiles when he sees his wife and child. "Hi, I am so sorry I am late." He leans close and kisses Eva on the lips. "Hmm that was good."

"Sorry, we just had a snack."

James leans in and kisses her again making Eva laugh a little which makes baby Beni laugh. "Is that cinnamon I taste?"

Eva smiles, "I didn't say it was a healthy snack. Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving. But I can make myself something. You must be just as tired as I am."

"Actually I feel great," says Eva. "Here." She hands the baby to James. "Mom came over after you left and she watched Beni while I slept for a few hours. A few hours can you believe that?"

"Sounds like heaven."

"Tell me about it. How about some eggs and bacon?"

"Really?" James loves bacon.

"Yes really, I hear you don't have to have it just for breakfast." It is a standing joke between the two because when they got to know each other James served the asari a breakfast meal at dinner time for one of their dates. She was so surprised she didn't know what to say, they still laugh about it.

"I don't deserve you, you know that?" James sits down at the table with baby Beni in his arms. "Hello little blue. I don't deserve you either."

Eva smiles when she looks at him interact with their daughter. "So how was work?"

James looks up at Eva, "You know what happened right?"

"You mean the explosion? Yes, Mom told me that Dad suffered smoke inhalation. She just sent a message a while ago saying she was home and resting. What I don't know is why she was there in the first place."

James shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know. I saw Valya at the station. She confirmed that an eye witness saw four masked people fleeing from the building."

"Goddess. I hope they catch them, this is getting out of hand."

"You got that right." James coos at Beni, "Isn't that right little blue, isn't that right?"

Eva finishes cooking. She places a plate in front of James. "Here ya go. Do you have to go in tomorrow?" Eva takes Beni so James can eat.

He shakes his head, "No, not unless I get called in again." He swallows. "Thank you for this."

Eva smiles at him. "Do the police have any leads?"

James shakes his head as he chews then swallows. "Valya is pretty tight lipped right now. I think that means they really don't know anything."

"Goddess. You know Shayna works near that store."

"I know."

Eva shakes her head her eyes suddenly looking someplace that cannot be seen.

"Hey?" James touches her hand. "You okay?"

"I just worry. If the police have no idea what is going on that just means this will continue and perhaps get worse."

James nods his head as he finishes his meal. "I know." James sits back, "that was awesome."

Eva smiles. "I am not sure you actually ate it James."

"Sorry. Last I ate was this morning."

"Do you want more?"

"No, no thanks." James looks at Eva.

"What?"

"You are so beautiful do you know that?"

"Oh yes James. I still have baby weight to lose, I am covered in Beni spit, I bet I am just gorgeous."

James stands and extends his hand. When Eva takes it he helps her stand. "You are beautiful just the way you are." He kisses her lips. "Okay?"

Eva nods and smiles, "Okay."

James wraps his arms around her carefully so as not to crush the baby and pulls Eva close to thoroughly kiss her. He moves his mouth to her ear, "Can we put Beni to bed? I really want my wife."

* * *

Jess is beat. The meeting with the store owners was full of fear and finger pointing. The police and a few commando units were present which made store owners and store employees want to blame them and question why the masked people have not been caught yet.

Arelia, who is the head of the commandos on Thessia assured everyone, at least tried to, that the commandos were working with the police to find the masked perpetrators. When asked how they were doing that Arelia responded by letting them know that a commando will be stationed in each store on main street. Meryl, who is the police Captain, also stated that there will be more of a police presence along main street. This seemed to calm the store keepers down.

Jess gets it. It is incredibly scary right now trying to earn a living or go to work if your shop is on main street. The shop she works in has two locations and she has recently been assigned to the one on main street, a fact she has not shared yet with Raina. She is not looking forward to that discussion. She has also not shared the fact that she has seen Mia before Raina has, another discussion she is not looking forward to.

She is outside of the house she shares with Raina grabbing her bag. They live only two miles away from Shepard and Liara. It used to be Matriarch Aethyta's home. Jess opens the door hoping to find Raina waiting for her, but when she locks the door and looks around the first level she does not see her.

She is about to grab a drink from the refrigerator when she hears a scream. She bolts up the steps and runs into the master bedroom. Raina is thrashing on the bed. Her arms are striking out and she is panting. "Raina?" Jess jumps on the bed and grabs both of her wrists so as not to get hit. "Raina wake up."

Raina screams again. This time blue forms around each of her hands. Jess is thrown from the bed as Raina lashes out. "Nooo!"

Spots…she sees black spots ….sounds are muffled.

"Jess? Jess can you hear me?"

Jess feels soft hands on her face.

"Jess? Talk to me Jess please say something."

Jess raises her hand. She wonders why Raina sounds so scared, so sad. She feels her hand being held.

"Thank the Goddess. Can you sit up?"

Jess feels something sharp on her hand. "Ouch," she hisses through her teeth.

"Careful, easy now."

Jess sits up. She leans her back against the dresser. "What…what happened?" Her hand goes to her head but Raina stops it.

"You're bleeding, hang on okay?"

Jess blinks a few times and looks around. Her back is sore and her hand is bleeding. She looks down and sees glass on the floor. Things on the dresser fell to the floor. Oh yeah.

"Here let me see." Raina takes her hand and gently takes out a piece of glass then applies medi-gel. Are you alright Jess? Goddess I could have killed you."

Jess looks at Raina. Flashes of Mia's dark circles cross her mind when she looks at her. "Raina?"

"Yes honey, how is your head?"

Jess grabs Raina's hand and looks at her, "Why were you screaming?"

Raina looks surprised. "What?"

"Screaming. You were screaming. Were you having a nightmare?"

Jess sees confusion cross Raina's features then concern then she sees the all too familiar mask set into place.

"Raina?"

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing Raina. Don't do this."

"Do what?"

"Are you seriously going to keep this from me? You hurled me across the room Raina! I have a right to know what is bothering the asari I love!" Jess stands; she leans on the dresser when the floor tilts.

Raina helps to steady her.

"Don't." Jess bats her hand away.

"Jess, I'm just trying to help."

"That is exactly what I am trying to do for you Raina. But you insist on shutting me out. I can't handle it anymore. This isn't a relationship. It's a one way street and it's not fair."

"What?" Raina shakes her head. Jess has to look away because she looks so crushed. "What?"

"You heard me Raina. I don't know how to prove to you that I love you."

"I know you love me."

"Yeah but you don't trust me. Not enough to share your pain."

Raina opens her mouth to protest but nothing comes out.

Jess' heart sinks when she sees in Raina's eyes that she is right. She knew this day was coming she just didn't want to believe it. "It's like you have this invisible bubble around you Raina. I think I understand why you have it, but it shouldn't exist between the two of us. We cannot go further in our relationship if you are not willing to be open with me, to share who you are, everything about you Raina, everything. Your fears, your pain, your dreams. That is what I want from a partner. That is what I would hope a partner would want from me."

"I do want that Jess, I do…."

"Prove it."

Raina presses her lips together; her eyes are bright with tears.

"That's what I thought. I'll stay at a hotel tonight and collect my things when you are at work tomorrow." Jess touches Raina's hand and looks into her teary eyes, "Good bye Raina."


	11. Chapter 11

Raina watched Jess leave. She just watched. Her insides were screaming to stop the asari but she just stood there like a statue as Jess' sky car flew off. It was only when it was out of sight that the shaking began then the crying then the sobbing.

She woke up curled on the floor, she had fallen asleep. Now she is late. After taking a shower and eating something in her sky car Raina lands still feeling completely rushed and not ready for the day, exactly how she hates to start the morning.

There is a slight chill in the air and the pavement is still wet from an overnight rain. Raina parks and grabs her bag then starts to head to her building. She feels a rush of pain; physical pain that makes her stop in her tracks to catch her breath. The feeling came out of nowhere. She drops her bag and takes deep breaths to hopefully move past it, whatever _it_ is.

She hears something in the bushes.

Raina stands and looks. She doesn't see anything but the feeling is overwhelming that she is actually wincing. She walks toward the bushes that surround the building. She stops when she hears it again. She can hear her heartbeat in her ears. Though scared she continues forward. "Hello?"

She hears the moan again.

Raina gasps when she sees over the brush a beaten and battered asari. "Goddess!" She steps over the lower bushes and takes the asari's hand. "Can you hear me?" She brings up her omni-tool. "Hang on I am calling emergency services."

"No!" A hand shoots out and grabs her wrist. "You can't…can't call them." The asari starts to cough.

Raina looks at the asari and recognition hits her like a ton of bricks, "Linda?" It's the asari that Raina met only once. "I have to call them Linda, just hang on don't try to move."

"No, please no. She works there."

Raina stops dialing and looks at Linda. "Who? Who did this to you?"

"Help me please."

Raina looks around the parking lot. No one is in sight. "Can you walk?" She helps Linda stand.

"I…I think so."

Raina helps the asari into the building and into her office. She is amazed that they did not pass anyone in the hallway. Her partner Malin thankfully is off planet on vacation. Raina helps Linda sit on her office couch. "I'll be right back." Raina rushes to her private bathroom to grab her first aid kit. She also grabs a bottle of water then returns to Linda who is curled on her side on the couch.

Raina brings up her omni-tool.

"No, you said you wouldn't call them!" Linda is panicking.

"No no, I'm not. I have a simple medical scan to check your vitals okay."

Linda looks at her. Raina can tell she is trying to decide whether or not to believe the psychiatrist. "You can trust me Linda."

Linda nods and lays her head back down.

Raina brings up her omni-tool and runs a scan. Outside of cuts and bruises on her face and bruising to her ribs there is nothing life threatening.

"Well?"

"You will be fine." Raina puts her omni away. "Who did this Linda?"

She is quiet.

Raina presses her, "Is this about the friends you mentioned when I last saw you? Where someone got hurt?"

Linda looks at her then away quickly.

"You made something for them didn't you Linda? You made something that ended up hurting someone and you don't want to make it anymore."

The astonished look from Linda tells Raina she is correct. Her gift has to come in handy sometimes right?

"Let me guess. You told them you are done making whatever you make for them and they did this to you. They are the kind of people that don't take no for an answer."

Linda lifts her head, "How…how do you know that?"

"What did you make for them Linda?"

The asari shakes her head.

Raina touches her shoulder, "Is it some kind of explosive?"

Linda visibly shivers. She slowly sits up, "Who…who told you?"

Riana gives her small smile, "You did Linda, just now."

"I …I don't want to do it anymore I won't do it."

"Who are they Linda? We are talking about the four people who are injuring store owners right?"

Linda starts to cry.

Raina sits next to her on the couch and wraps her arm around her shoulders. As Linda cries Raina's mind races on what she needs to do next.

* * *

"Mom?" Little A has her hand on her mother's back. Liara is sitting in a chair with her head on Mia's bed, her hand in Mia's hand.

"Hmm?"

"Mom?"

Liara sits up and looks at Little A. She looks at Mia who is still sleeping. She stands up and stretches a little. "Are you alright?"

Little A takes her hand and leads her out of the room and into the kitchen. "Mom I have been called in to the hospital."

"Oh, okay."

"Can you stay with Mia today? I don't know how long they need me. The explosion yesterday really overloaded them."

"Of course. I will probably bring her home with me so I can check on your father."

"Okay but you know what that means right?"

Liara furrows her brow, "What?"

"Stay here." Little A enters the room Mia is sleeping in then comes out with something in her hand.

"Aethyta?" Liara is a little concerned.

Little A opens a small black case. "This is the medicine you need to give her Mom." Little A sits at the kitchen table, Liara follows suit. Little A looks at her mother.

Liara takes a deep breath as her eyes look at the syringe then at her daughter. "Okay."

"Mia is doing really well but she may need up to three injections to get through the day, but no more than that."

"All right."

"This is Diazepam. It helps with her physical symptoms. Don't give her more than three milligrams per injection. Try two first, and then give her three if she needs it. She needs to slowly taper off of this. You will need to watch her Mom."

"I can do that."

Little A continues, "Make sure she eats. She won't want to but she needs nutrition. She may have tremors; check her hands they shake okay?"

Liara reaches over and takes Little A's hand in her own. "Okay. Don't worry Aethyta. I can take care of her."

Little A lets out a breath.

"I know you worry for her. I will be okay with her today, trust me."

"Sorry," Little A smiles, "Of course you know how to take care of her." She laughs a little. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize. She is very lucky to have you for a sister." Liara stands and pulls Aethyta into a hug. "I love you honey and I am so very proud of you."

Little A sighs, "I wish I didn't have to go in."

"We will be fine. Mia will come home with me. I can send you updates during the day if you wish." Liara can see that that is exactly what Aethyta wants. "Consider it done."

"I know it's weird."

"It's not weird."

"Okay. Well," Little A looks around, "I need to go. I will call you when I am done."

"Okay."

"Thanks Mom, love you." She hugs her quickly then leaves.

"Mom?"

Liara turns to see Mia standing in the hallway. "Was that Aethyta?"

"Yes, she was called into work. You are stuck with me today. I hope that is all right with you." Liara approaches her daughter. "Are you hungry? How about some breakfast?"

"Yeah okay."

* * *

"Are you going to be late tonight?" Miranda asks Arelia. They are finishing up breakfast. Rose has already left for her classes.

"Probably. I need to ensure each store has proper coverage."

"Well you're not going to be on main street are you? I mean it's not safe."

"Miri, I have to be."

"No you don't Arelia. You can monitor from the safety of your office, I mean that is one of the benefits of being in charge."

Arelia takes Miranda's hand, "I know you are worried, but I do not work that way and you know that."

Miranda lets out a breath, "I know."

"I will be fine. The store that burned is being analyzed so soon we will know what type of explosive was used and what to look for."

Miranda squeezes her hand, "Just be careful."

Arelia cups her cheek with her hand, "I will be I promise."

Miranda steps in and kisses Arelia hard at first then softly. She finishes the kiss with biting her lower lip.

"Wow."

"Do you have to leave now Arelia?" Miranda's hand caresses up the asari's side.

"Oh I see what you are doing." Arelia leans her forehead against Miranda's shoulder.

"Yeah what's that?" Miranda moves her hand to Arelia's breast. Her lips find the asari's once more.

A soft moan escapes from Arelia's lips. "Miri."

Miranda moves her hand under Arelia's shirt, "Hmm?"

"I…I have to go." Arelia tilts her head back.

Miranda's teeth nibble on the asari's neck. She pulls her closer. "You drive me crazy Arelia."

Arelia is breathless. She pushes Miranda's shoulder, "Miri….oh..hmm…" finally the asari steps back. "I…wow I need to go." Arelia touches her lips with her fingers. She still feels Miranda's lips on her.

Miranda takes in a breath and lets it out. "Okay okay."

"You do not play fair."

"Damn right."

They share a smile.

"Be careful."

"Always." Arelia leaves.

Miranda brings up her omni-tool. She dials.

"Yeah?"

Miranda ignores her daughter's tone, something she is extremely tired of doing. "Hi Shayna. I was hoping you were free for lunch today."

She hears her daughter sigh, "Why?"

"I would like to have lunch with my daughter that's why." Miranda tries not to sound defensive.

"What's the point Dad? All you are going to do is tell me how to live my life and I don't want to have that conversation again."

"Then let's not have it."

"What?"

"Let's talk about what you want. I know it's hard to believe but I can be reasonable."

Silence on the other end tells Miranda her daughter does not believe her.

"Please Shayna. Can we try to have a conversation without arguing?"

Silence.

"Shayna?"

"Yeah okay. My shift starts after lunch so let's just meet at the store at Noon and we can walk somewhere."

"Great. I will see you at Noon."

* * *

"Hi there."

"Hi Elly, how are you feeling this morning?" Liara and Mia enter the house.

Shepard limps over and hugs her daughter lightly. "Hi sport. How are you?"

"Mom told me what happened, are you okay? You're limping."

"I'm fine, just sore."

Liara touches her bondmate's arm, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Shepard kisses her. "I took a pill so it's helping a little. You okay?"

"Fine."

Shepard looks at Mia, "So sport, want something to eat?"

Mia smiles a little. "I just ate."

Shepard and Liara exchange a look.

Mia laughs a little. "I cleaned my plate Dad. Mom made breakfast."

"Okay okay good. Well, how about a walk?"

"Elly," Liara touches Shepard's arm again.

"No it's okay Dad."

"Hey, I need to walk around and loosen up this hip. You are welcome to join me or not."

Mia looks between her parents. "Okay sure."

"You two go ahead, I think I will lie down," says Liara. Liara takes Shepard's arm and pulls her a little.

"I'll be right there Mia," says Shepard. She follows Liara into their bedroom. "What's going on?"

Liara shows Shepard the little black case. "This is Mia's medicine. Aethyta told me the dosage. You need to look for signs. Aethyta says her hands tremble. So if she is hurting, cramping that kind of thing you need to give her an injection. I already prepared the syringe."

"Yeah okay, I can do that."

"Are you sure?" Liara sighs, "I can wait."

Shepard smiles at her bondmate. "I do know how to give an injection Liara. Retired Captain here remember?"

"Of course," she shakes her head, "my apologies."

"Didn't sleep well last night?"

"Not really no. Mia …" her voice trails off.

"What?"

"She doesn't sleep well Elly. Not at all."

Shepard studies her blue beauty, "Nightmares?"

Liara nods.

"She talk about them?"

"Not really. Last night she said she sees Elina in her dreams."

"Elina?"

"She said you told her to look away when you pulled the trigger."

"And she didn't look away, Jesus."

Liara touches her shoulder, "This is not your fault Elly, please don't go there."

Shepard doesn't say anything.

"Elly?"

"No, I know Liara, I know. I mean….I had to kill her."

"Of course you did. Elina is not all that haunts her. She says she continues to see images of Shadow and Dava."

Shepard sighs. "What do we do? How do we fix it?"

"We wait. We be patient."

"Oh because I am good at that." Shepard is sarcastic.

"I know." Liara kisses her cheek, "But we have to wait for Mia to come to us. I think Little A treating her has been really good for her. I don't think she has a very good support system at home. I think she isolates herself."

"Probably."

"Elly stop that."

"She is so like me Liara. She needs her own blue beauty."

Liara hugs her. "She needs to love herself first." She steps out of the hug. "Are you sure you are okay to take a walk?"

"Yeah I will be careful. I need to loosen this thing up. Have a good nap."

Shepard walks into the family room. "You all set?"

"You sure you are up for it?" says Mia.

"Well I will be slow it that is okay with you."

Mia opens the patio door. They take the path that leads from their backyard into the woods.

"So I heard about the explosion yesterday," says Mia.

"Yeah those damn hoodlums. I hope the police catch a break before more people get hurt."

"I'm sorry that the asari you saved died."

Shepard stops to catch her breath when pain shoots through her hip. She hisses between her teeth.

Mia grabs her arm to support her under her elbow. "You okay? Maybe we should go back."

"Go back? We just left the yard," Shepard tries to laugh. She puts her full weight on her right leg knowing Mia is there for support. "I need to keep going, can you help me?"

Mia swallows. "Yes."

They slowly continue their walk.

"Does your hip bother you a lot?"

"I have good days and bad days like everyone else."

Mia shakes her head.

"What?"

"I don't know how you can have a positive attitude after everything you have been through."

"Well I don't always. It's hard looking on the bright side, it's easy to complain."

Mia turns quiet.

Shepard leans on her daughter while they go down a small hill.

"I'm sorry Dad," says Mia.

"For what?"

"For everything. For not calling you. For shutting you out."

Shepard puts her arm around her daughter. "Thank you for saying that. I want to apologize to you too."

"For what?"

"For not being the best example when the road to life gets rocky."

"Dad, don't. This isn't your fault."

Shepard stops and waits until Mia looks at her. "Can you tell me why you shut us out? Why you stopped calling?"

Mia averts her eyes and shrugs her shoulders. "Things just got to be too much. I thought I could handle things and well…" Mia looks at her Dad, "Are you okay?"

"Can we sit." Shepard is sweating. Maybe taking a walk right now was not such a great idea; her hip is throbbing as if she never took her pain pill.

"Yeah here." There is a stump nearby the path that Mia helps her to. She helps her father sit. Then she sits cross legged in front of her.

Shepard lets out a long breath, "Thanks." She rubs her hip. "You know I thought being vulnerable was a weakness Mia. I thought that for the longest time. But when I see someone who is vulnerable I think to myself wow they are really strong." She laughs a little. "Silly right? Internally I shame myself for being vulnerable yet when I see it in someone else I admire them for it."

Mia nods. "How did you figure that out?"

"Therapy."

Mia looks away.

"Look. I know therapy is not for everyone and I never thought it was for me. I mean I thought okay hey Doc, fix me. I want to feel better right now so do your magic. Right?" She smiles at Mia who also smiles. She knows her daughter is relates. "But that is not how it works. Therapy is hard work and you have to be patient. And we both know how patient I am," Shepard rolls her eyes.

"I tried, once." Mia makes eye contact, "Therapy. I tried it."

"Let me guess, you didn't feel better or you didn't like your therapist?"

"Something like that."

"Did you try again?"

Mia looks away.

"Only you can decide what is right for you Mia, no one else can do that. Do you have a friend you can talk to?"

"Donna, sometimes."

"That's your roommate right who happens to be a Doctor?"

"Yeah."

"That's good. Mia look at me." Shepard continues when Mia looks at her. "I understand isolating yourself when you are hurting, but it isn't just hurtful to you it's hurtful to those that you shut out."

"I know."

"It's hard I know, it is very hard to ask for help, but there is strength in that. You are not alone even if you feel alone Mia. We love you and want to support you in any way we can. And if that means talking through things, or just listening or visiting you once in a while then so be it. Your mother and I and your sisters, want you in our lives."

"Even Raina?" Mia rolls her eyes.

"Hey," Shepard leans forward and opens her hand until her daughter takes it. "You and I both know that Raina has her own issues. She is dealing with things the best way she knows how, just like you are dealing with things the best way you know. How you handle a conversation with your sister is between you and her. But know this, she loves you, she loves you very much."

"I think I hurt her the most. I didn't mean to."

"Raina is incredibly sensitive so she feels things more deeply; we all know that, but sometimes forget. I know I forget."

Mia nods.

"Your mother tells me that you are having nightmares about Elina."

Mia looks away.

"Mia?"

"I didn't look away like you told me."

"I'm sorry you saw her die honey. I still see it in my nightmares from time to time."

Mia's head snaps up, "You do?"

"Sure I do. I still dream about every life I have taken, justified or not, I still took a life."

They sit in silence for a few minutes.

"I just get confused," Mia finally says.

"About what honey?"

"Life, love. Like I don't deserve them."

Shepard feels a twinge in her heart. "That is why you need to talk about it Mia. You need to learn to love yourself. You deserve good things, hell great things Mia. You do not need to punish yourself for things that have happened in the past. No good can come from that."

"I guess."

"Listen to me."

Mia looks at her father.

"I blamed myself for years. Punished myself for years about the things I have done. Like maybe if I was faster on firing the weapon that killed the reapers more people would have survived. "

"But Dad you can't do that. Without you none of us would be here."

"And you can't do it either Mia. If it's not right for me to do it, why is it right for you to do it?" Shepard waits to let that sink in. "You are a beautiful person Mia. You have a lot to offer. Sure you have hit a rough patch, who doesn't. Sure you have issues, who doesn't? All I am saying is try not to shut out those that love you. It is not healthy to do that Mia. You need to talk about what is bothering you. I know your first instinct is to look within, to find fault within because that is what I do too. I still do it but I learned techniques in therapy to help me stop doing that. Some days they work and other days not so much, but I know I feel better overall and I am better equipped to fight my internal battles. And I want that for you. I want you to know, to feel it and _know_, and I mean completely _believe_ that you deserve good things. No one can convince you of that except you." Shepard cups her daughter's cheek. "It's a long hard road Mia, one with roadblocks and sink holes. But you are strong, God you are so strong. You just need to be reminded of that. If you can beat Red Sand you can do anything."

Mia has tears in her eyes when she looks up at her father.

Shepard stands putting most of her weight on her left leg. "Come here." She opens her arms and hugs her daughter. She holds her wishing all of Mia's pain could just dissipate. She hopes her talk helps her because she knows what it's like to feel like you don't deserve good things and it is not a good place to be, not one bit.


	12. Chapter 12

"We are losing time here Raina, why won't she speak?" Valya is pacing in the waiting room of Raina's psychiatrist's office. Raina called her because Linda, her patient may have information on the 4 masked people who are killing main street store owners and employees.

"She is scared Valya," says Raina. Her hand presses to her forehead, she has had a headache ever since she woke up this morning. She thinks of Jess and how she wants to call her to talk, to finally talk.

"Everyone who works and shops on main street is scared Raina! You need to make her talk!"

Raina's hand comes down quickly. She looks at the former commando with piercing green eyes, "I will do no such thing Detective. And if you continue to yell I will ask you to leave, do you understand?" Raina's hands are trembling she is so angry. She will not be bullied and she will not allow a young asari who is only 50 years old to be bullied. "It took a great deal of courage for her to come here Valya. She was beaten because she didn't want to help them anymore."

"Who is them?"

Raina sighs. She sits down on the couch and says, "She needs time."

"How much time?"

"I'm afraid I do not know."

"You understand my predicament here Raina?"

"I do as I hope you understand mine."

Valya shakes her head. "I can't believe this. This first real lead we have and she won't talk." Valya continues to pace.

"It takes time."

"Yeah you said that."

Raina winces, her head hurts so badly. She knows the Detective means well but you can't just storm in and ask a bunch of questions of a scared little girl. That is exactly who they are dealing with right now. A girl Raina knows nothing about. She has not been able to establish any real rapport with her and now she seems to hold information vital to stopping the injuries and deaths on main street.

"I'm sorry Raina," says Valya. "I didn't mean to lose my temper."

"I know."

"You want some water? You don't look so good."

Raina slowly stands. She takes a deep breath in and out. If only she didn't have this damn headache. "Let me try again." Valya starts to move with her, Raina stops her. "No. Alone please. I don't want you frightening her again."

Raina can see how hard this is for Valya. She can feel her concern and anger in waves. "Please Valya." She touches her arm.

Valya relents, "Okay. I'll be out here."

Raina nods her head slightly then enters her office.

Linda is sitting on the couch hugging a pillow. The water Raina provided to her is nearly gone so before saying anything, the psychiatrist grabs two bottles. She sets one down in front of Linda then sits in the chair diagonal from her and takes a sip of her water. "Do you need anything Linda?"

Linda looks up. She still looks frightened. "Is…is she still here?"

"Yes Linda she is. You understand why don't you?"

Linda shrugs her shoulders.

"Are you sure I cannot call your Mom? I am sure she is very worried about you."

"No she's not."

Raina hears a lot of anger in her tone.

"I just wanted to be part of something. I wanted to belong, not be the weird asari kid with the parent who doesn't give a shit."

This is news to Raina though anything Linda says to her is news since Linda left their first session before Raina could really get to know much about her.

"I would overhear other asari kids at school complaining about how they had to be home by a certain time at night and all I could think about was how lucky they were. My Mom doesn't even care if I come home let alone come home on time."

Raina waits.

"I hate her." She looks up at Raina. "I am sure that is a pretty common thing you hear from people huh?"

"Last time I saw you, you mentioned something about her being an artist?"

"I lied. No one likes to hear the truth." Linda takes a swig of water from the bottle.

"What does your mother do if she is not an artist?"

Linda's eyes snap to Raina's, "She drinks. And when she gets tired of that she likes to do this." Linda rolls up her long sleeved shirt to reveal multiple bruises along each arm. Some look old while others look fresh. "It's a real bitch wearing long sleeve shirts when it's so hot out."

Raina sees the shine to Linda's eyes.

"When I hear the kids at school talking about going out when school lets out I wish I could go ya know. But no one even knows I exist. No one even cares. I go home because she wants me home to do the chores and make dinner. She can drink herself to sleep but by the Goddess if I am not home just twenty minutes after school lets out she hits me. It must be really nice to be able to tell time even when you are falling over drunk."

Raina is quiet.

Linda takes another swig of water. "Aren't you going to ask me how all of this makes me feel?"

"I suspect it makes you feel angry, hurt, scared and unloved."

Linda flinches a little. "Wow, you get right to the point don't you? Damn. I thought I was supposed to tell you how I feel, isn't this how this works?"

"This can work anyway you want it to Linda."

"You're only being nice to me because you have to be. Because I'm paying you."

"That's not true."

"Like hell. You are in here because that cop in the other room needs information. Well I don't think I am going to provide that information just yet."

Raina sits up and leans forward, "Between you and me, I wouldn't tell her anything either."

Linda looks a bit shocked. She blinks a few times, "What?"

"Well you know. Who cares right? I mean the galaxy is not a fair place. You certainly were given a raw deal right? So why not make people suffer for it just as you have suffered. Right?"

"Well yeah," Linda sounds like she is trying to convince herself.

"I mean these four people," Raina continues, "I am guessing two are asari and two are human. They kind of took you in right? Started paying attention and listening to you? They became like family to you."

"Right."

Valya told Raina about the possibility of the masked people being asari and human and now Linda has just confirmed that whether she realizes it or not.

"So what if a few people get hurt as long as you feel like you belong. I mean it's not like you know any of them right?"

Linda swallows though she is not currently drinking water. She just stares at Raina as if trying to figure her out.

"What?" Raina presses. "The two humans, I suspect they are female correct?"

"How…how did you know that?"

"Well because they probably nurture you like your mother should. I'm surprised you haven't asked them to beat the shit out of her on your behalf."

Linda opens her mouth in shock.

"If people are going to treat you like shit you might as well tell the galaxy you are going to treat them like shit right back. You don't have to put up with anyone's crap anymore. Now that you have four people that really care for you. I mean they must care for you right? What do they do for you Linda?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how do they show that they care for you? Do they cook you meals or ask you about your day?"

Linda's knee starts to bounce up and down like a jack hammer.

"Do they take you to see the latest movies in the theater? Or help you with your homework?"

Linda bites her lower lip.

"How do they show you that they care?"

Linda does not reply.

"I certainly hope they don't show you by pushing you around like your mother does."

Linda crosses her arms over her chest.

Raina knows she is on the right track. "They hurt you don't they Linda?"

"No!" She looks away.

"Then who beat you today?"

Linda's lip starts to quiver.

"You know what I think?" Raina slowly stands up and moves to the couch. She sits next to Linda but not too close. "I think everything I have said out loud you have told yourself. You have rationalized away their behavior because you feel a part of something, or at least you did. I don't think you are a bad person Linda. I think you came here because you don't want others to hurt like you hurt and that shows tremendous courage. You don't want to be like your mother. You don't want to be like your new friends. And Linda," Raina scoots a little closer, "people who hurt you are not your friends and a part of you already knows that. I can tell because you are a very intelligent young woman."

The tears start to spill onto Linda's cheeks. She is trying really hard not to cry.

Raina reaches out with her hand and touches Linda's knee that is bouncing up and down. Linda flinches from the contact but Raina does not remove her hand. "You came here today because you are better than they are Linda. You want to help not hurt. Am I right?"

Linda nods. She is pressing her lips together so hard they are turning white.

"You can be a really big help if you give me the names of these four people. I am not going to call them your friends anymore Linda because we both know they are not your friends. Can you do that for me?"

Raina brings up her omni-tool.

Linda looks at it then at Raina then at the tool again. With a shaking hand she presses one finger on the letters on the screen. By the time the fourth name is spelled out she is crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Raina brings her tool down and pulls Linda into a hug. "It's okay Linda, it's okay. You did the right thing. You are so brave, so brave." Raina holds her until the sobs stops. She looks at her new patient, "Can you give me a minute?"

Linda nods as she grabs a tissue from the box on the table.

"I will be right back."

Raina walks out of her office into the waiting room.

"Well?" asks Valya, "Any luck?"

Raina brings up her omni-tool, "These are the names."

Valya quickly brings up her tool to sync the data. "Great work Raina, or I mean Dr. "T'Soni." Valya furrows her brow at the list.

"What is it?"

"I know this person."

Raina looks at the name Valya is pointing to.

"She's a Doctor at Thessia Medical."

* * *

"Busy isn't it Dr. T'Soni?"

Aethyta is in line at the hospital cafeteria. She just saw a message from Shepard that Mia is doing just fine. She looks up to see a much older asari, "Oh hello Dr. Lini."

"Are you alright dear?"

"Oh yes sorry, I was just checking my messages."

"How is your father doing?"

"Fine, she's just fine thank you."

"I hated to see her."

Little A looks at her wondering what she means.

"I mean with everything she has done for our people, I hated to see that she was injured in that explosion."

"That's my Dad. She will help when she can."

"I thought you were on vacation. What are you doing here?"

"Oh," she reaches for some pudding and places it on her tray, "I was called in. I am staying in town, just taking some time off for family stuff."

"I see. Well that is nice that you came in. With all the budget cuts going on around here it's a wonder this place remains open." They reach the cash register, "Allow me."

"Oh that is not necessary Dr. Lini."

"Anyone who comes in during their time off deserves a free meal, I insist."

Aethyta bows her head in respect, "Thank you."

When the older asari pays she notices the bruising on her knuckles. "What happened there?" Aethyta picks up her tray and follows Dr. Lini to a table. "I can be such a klutz sometimes. I ran it right into the door. I live in a home where we have wooden doors. I am lucky I did not get a splinter." She smiles but Little A notices that it does not reach her eyes. Aethyta sits.

"I'm afraid I cannot join you Dr. T'Soni. I need to eat and run as they say."

Aethyta stands, "Oh okay, thank you again."

"Anytime dear. I hope they are not working you too hard." Dr. Lini walks off.

Aethyta watches her. Something doesn't feel quite right.

"Boo!"

Aethyta jumps a little, "Goddess Malia!"

Malia laughs, "Ha! Gotcha!"

Aethyta looks around and smiles when people look their way. She sits down feeling the heat in her cheeks.

"Who was that?" Malia sits next to her.

"Dr. Lini."

"I thought so. What is the head of the emergency room doing talking to you?"

"Gee thanks."

"You know what I mean. What did you two talk about? Did she know your name?"

"We have spoken before Malia. She is the one who treated my Dad." Aethyta still cannot shake her weird feeling.

"Oh."

Little A looks at her friend, "I was in line with her and she bought my lunch."

"Wow that was nice of her."

"Yeah. She knew I was supposed to be off today." Aethyta leans closer to Malia, "Do you know what's going on with the budget cuts?"

Malia bites into her sandwich. She shrugs her shoulders. When she swallows she says, "Only that they are happening. I hear rumors."

"What kind of rumors?"

"Just that they will probably get rid of staff to cut down on costs."

"Yeah that makes a lot of sense. Make the patient suffer more with fewer medical staff."

"I didn't say it made sense, it's just how it is."

"Well you ask me it sucks."

"What has gotten into you? Are you missing Kaya?"

Come to think of it, Little A has not thought of Kaya in the past few days nor has she heard from her. She has been too busy worry about Mia and work.

"Aethyta? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah. Um…I …well she's fine last I heard."

Malia touches her arm, "Is everything okay between the two of you?"

"Well yeah I think so. I just haven't heard from her in a few days, it's no big deal." Malia looks at her with concern. "Honest."

"Okay." Malia takes another bite.

"Are you working late?"

"Four more hours . I am looking forward to a long hot bath when I get home."

"Sounds nice."

"Hey. Your sister is in town right? The famous sky ball player?"

"Yeah?" Little A shifts in her chair. "Why?"

"Well I was thinking. When Kaya gets back maybe we can all go out. You know a night on the town so to speak?"

"You want to date my sister?"

"I don't know if I want to _date_ her Aethyta, but going out to get to know her will be fun. What do you say?"

The question throws Aethyta for a loop she is not sure what to say. "Well…"

"Oh I get it."

Little A hears a hint of anger from her friend. "What?"

"You don't think I am good enough for her do you? Or that I am good date material?"

"What? No not at all."

"Then what is it? Why are you hesitating?"

Little A sighs. "Mia is going through some things right now. I don't know if she would be up to a night on the town."

Malia shrugs her shoulders, "Well if you ask me, maybe that is exactly what she needs, a nice distraction for a few hours. It's no big deal if she doesn't want to do it. It was just a thought."

Aethyta knows Malia really wants to date someone. She knows her friend is lonely. "I may have another option."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Mia lives on Earth. You don't really want to start something with her if she is only going to leave right?"

Malia rolls her eyes, "I am not looking to bond with her Aethyta, I am only talking about one night."

"No no I get it. I have a friend that you might prefer."

"Is she smart?"

Little A smiles, "Yes she is."

"What's her name?"

"Rose."

* * *

After returning from their walk Mia could see how worn out her father was. Her hip was really bothering her. When she looked into the refrigerator and saw it empty Mia offered to pick up some groceries then swing by their favorite pasta place for lunch. Shepard was reluctant at first and Liara was still sleeping. But Mia insisted she was fine. So her Dad finally relented and asked her to not be too long.

It has actually been nice to walk up and down the grocery lanes picking up items for her parents. She feels almost normal. Watching the other people in the store going about their lives, some children acting out and parents telling them to quiet down because they are in a public place, it brought a smile to Mia's face. She has been feeling pretty good today. Yesterday was a little rough, but each day is definitely getting better.

Mia grabs her favorite snack. It makes her think of Donna. She remembers the human running out to the store just for these cookies. The cookie is a short bread cookie with dark chocolate on it and though it is expensive, they are very, very good. Mia doesn't splurge on them very often but she figures she can reward herself. It has been almost a week without getting high, that in and of itself is something to celebrate.

After rechecking the list that Shepard gave her, Mia heads to the cashier to pay. The asari worker smiles at her as she scans the items and bags them. When it is time to pay Mia brings up her omni-tool and notices the slight tremble in her hand. She hopes the worker does not notice. She pays and grabs the bags.

The sun hits her as she leaves the store making her eyes water due to its brightness. She turns her head and sneezes. She leans against the building to wipe her eyes. This happens to her on Earth too. She leaves an artificially lit place into the bright hot sun and boom; she has to blink quickly to keep her eyes from watering. It never works. She sneezes one more time. She looks in front of her and down main street and finally her eyes adjust. The pasta place is just a block down. She places the grocery bags in the sky car and walks.

Mia can smell the pasta as she approaches the restaurant. All of the different spices in the air make her mouth water. She didn't realize how hungry she was. She is about to head in when something catches her eye. There are two asari a few stores down, standing in the middle of the sidewalk in an embrace. There is something familiar about them but Mia cannot put her finger on it. She walks a little closer and stands behind a decorative sign inviting people to come in and look around.

The two asari are kissing now. Mia cannot help but shake the feeling that she knows one of them. Her jaw drops when she sees who it is. Dava. Dava and Shayna. Shayna?

All at once memories of Dava flash before her. When they were kids playing in the backyard. When Mia first started to notice Dava, how she looked, how she smiled, the light in her eyes. Then flashes of Dava's beat up face, Dava tying her up, Dava kissing her but not stopping. Mia feels hot, she feels like she can't catch her breath. Someone bumps into her knocking her from her reverie.

"Sorry."

Mia sees Dava and Shayna start to look her way; she quickly turns around and freezes. She figures if she doesn't move from behind the sign maybe they won't notice her. Her heart is pounding and her palms are sweaty. She looks down at her hands. The trembling is worse. She slows her breathing. She decides to chance a look over her shoulder. When she does, she doesn't see them anymore. She feels relief instantly. She doesn't want to talk to either one of them.

The sounds along the street come back into focus. She hears the sky car traffic and the chattering coming from the people passing by. She hears some type of beat. She looks across the street. She sees the club Beautiful Blues. She remembers this club from five years ago. She was dancing with this incredibly beautiful asari who hit her a few times and robbed her. Mia licks her lips when she sees the neon signs. Her mouth waters for a different reason. She crosses the street forgetting all about her favorite pasta place.


	13. Chapter 13

Mia's hands are shaking and her body is hot. She cannot believe she saw Dava and kissing Shayna no less. The neon sign of Beautiful Blues seems to be calling her name. Mia crosses the street. Her mouth is watering with anticipation. She wants to feel the comfort of the cold liquid slide down her throat and burn her stomach. She wants to forget she doesn't want to think about Dava. Why did she have to see Dava?

Mia is one door from the club when her omni-tool rings. Her focus is cloudy, all she can think about is a drink but the insistent beeping of her omni snaps her out of it enough to answer. "What?"

"Mia?"

Mia leans against the front of the building to get out of the pedestrian traffic. "Who is this?"

As if sensing her desperation, the other person on the line says, "Mia, it's Donna. Where are you?"

Mia looks across the street. She wants to make sure she does not see Dava or Shayna. She enters the club. She revels in the darkness of the place. It's like a security blanket wrapping around her. The dark hides everything, her fears, her memories, her.

"Mia!"

"What? Who….Donna?"

"What's going on Mia? Where are you? What's that noise I'm hearing?"

Mia sits at a table in the corner. She fists her hands to try to stop their trembling.

"Mia T'Soni!"

"Donna what do you want?" her tone is not nice.

"I wanted to see how you were doing? You still haven't answered my question, where are you?"

"What are you my mother?" Mia waves down a waitress.

"What's going on Mia, talk to me. Please talk to me."

"Beer," says Mia to the waitress.

"Sure thing sugar," the waitress's eyes linger on Mia a little too long.

"Are you in a bar Mia? What's going on?"

"Look Donna I can't talk right now."

"Yes you can! What's happened? Why are you in a bar?"

The waitress returns and sets a bottle of beer in front of Mia. "Anything else sugar?"

Mia licks her lips, she barely notices the waitress checking her out. "No thank you."

"Mia! Please don't do it."

Mia fists her hands as she looks at the bottle. The bottle is already sweating; she watches a droplet slide down the side. "I saw her."

"Who? You saw who Mia? Mia can you put the call on vid please so I can see you?"

"I don't know what I was thinking. I mean of course she would move on, I mean that's the point right. She has moved on and I am nothing but stuck. Stuck forever because I deserve to be stuck. I deserve this shit life. I…"

"Mia?"

"It doesn't matter anymore Donna don't you see. There is no hope. I am too comfortable in my pain to let it go. I can't…I don't….I don't know how to do this. I don't know who I am if I don't feel like this."

"Mia. You need to leave that place. How did you get there are you alone?"

Mia is still looking at the bottle. She grabs it with both of her shaking hands.

"Mia! How did you get there?"

"I….walking…store…." the pull is irresistible. Her body is longing for this.

"Mia where is Aethyta?"

"I can't do it Donna….I…I'm sorry." Mia brings up the bottle and drinks. She takes a long swig. She closes her eyes as she swallows. The cool liquid sliding down. This can help her, this can make her forget.

"Mia?"

"It's okay Donna. Everything is going to be okay."

"Oh Mia no…no honey."

Mia disconnects the call then takes another long swig. She sees the waitress approach.

"Want another sugar?"

Mia's hand is on the now empty bottle. The asari waitress leans down showing off her cleavage. Her hand slowly moves over Mia's. "Can I get you anything else?"

Something in Mia stirs. The fire in the asari's touch ignites within. She looks around the club for the first time. She cannot see any other patrons. She is alone in the bar. Fitting, alone in the bar, alone…alone.

Mia looks at the waitress and sees Dava's face. She jumps and snatches her hand away making the bottle fall off the table. It doesn't break. Mia stands.

"I got it sugar no worries." The asari bends down and grabs the bottle. When she stands up she moves closer to Mia to the point where Mia's back is pressed against the wall. "Want another?"

Mia swallows. Her stomach is doing flip flops she wants to run, to get out. This…this isn't right. She brings up her omni-tool to pay for the drink. She cannot hide the trembling in her hand.

"You alright sugar? You look like you have seen a ghost."

Her omni-tool beeps again, no doubt it is Donna. "I'm fine. She pays the waitress and slides past her careful not to touch her. She doesn't want to give in, she doesn't want to be this person. She hurries out of the building and walks. She doesn't care where she just needs to get away….far away.

The incessant beeping of her omni gets to her. She answers, "Donna?"

"Mia are you alright? What's going on?"

"I left….I …I saw her….I …I had to get out."

"Who honey?"

"Who do you think?" Mia scowls as she walks briskly down main street. People are moving for her, must be the look on her face.

"Where are you now?"

"Walking."

"So you are not in the bar?"

"I said I'm walking!"

"Okay…okay that's good Mia. Tell me how you got there."

Mia turns a corner. "What?"

"How did you get there?"

Mia stops. "Sky car. I…I was …lunch." Mia remembers what brought her to main street.

"Lunch?"

Mia takes in a deep breath and lets it out. "I'm supposed to get lunch for my parents. That's….that's when I saw her."

"Okay. How much have you had to drink Mia?"

"Huh? Oh…one, just one beer."

"Okay good." Mia can hear the relief in Donna's voice. "Can you call someone to come and get you?"

"Goddess Donna. I almost…" her voice trails off. "If you didn't call I would still be in there."

"The important thing is that you are out of that bar. You chose to stop and that is huge Mia, huge. How far is it to the sky car?"

Mia looks around. She went in the opposite direction of where she parked. "A few blocks."

"Can you get to back to the sky car and wait for someone to pick you up?"

"Yeah…yeah I'm…I think I'm okay. My hands."

"What about them?"

"They won't stop shaking."

"Where is your medicine?"

"Back at my parent's house."

"Okay. I will stay on the line until someone picks you up okay Mia? I'm here. I'm with you. You can do this, I know you can."

"Donna."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for the way I've treated you."

"Don't worry about that right now Mia. Just call your parents and wait by the sky car."

"Okay. I am going to grab lunch first. Will you stay on?"

"Yes of course."

Mia heads back in the right direction. She turns the corner and starts walking down main street toward where she parked the sky car. She decides to cross the street so she won't pass the club. She stops short when she sees Shayna and Miranda Lawson outside of an electronics store. A sudden pain rips through her insides and Mia doubles over.

"Mia? Mia what's going on?"

She tries to slow her breathing through the pain…"I'm cramping."

"How close is the sky car? You need your medicine."

Mia winces as another wave of pain hits her. She moves to a nearby bench and sits down. "I'll…I'll be okay. I just need a minute." Mia takes in a deep breath. "I'm okay, it just hit me fast. I'm okay Donna."

Mia stands. This time she sees Dava with her arm around Shayna. The two of them are talking to Miranda. Mia is a store down so they don't notice her. The pedestrian traffic moves around the small group like water around a rock. She watches Dava. The light in her eyes isn't there though that may be her imagination. The smile on her face doesn't look genuine. Mia freezes when their eyes meet. Time stops. All she sees is Dava looking at her with an expression that is hard to describe, sadness, hope maybe, longing?

Mia's eyes shift to movement behind Dava. There are four masked people running out of the electronics store.

Suddenly everything happens at once. Mia fires her biotics and starts running toward Dava and the others. "DOWN!"

Mia sees recognition cross Dava's face. The commando fires up her biotics. She shields herself, Shayna and Miranda and then it happens. The front of the store explodes out in a brilliant mixture of glass and rock. Mia is thrown from her feet. She feels hot lancing pain in her side. She was so worried about getting to the group she forgot to shield herself. The ground spins as Mia flies through the air. It's a weird feeling. For a split second she feels free as she flies. Then the ground rushes toward where she doesn't feel anything at all.

* * *

Little A is running down the long hospital hallway. "Move please." She makes her way to the emergency area. There was another explosion on main street and every available Doctor is to assist.

"We got about twenty people coming in!"

"Aethya?"

"Malia, Goddess did you hear?"

"Yeah I did."

"What are you doing here?"

"Helping out."

"So much for your long hot bath."

The first ambulance arrives. Little A and Malia wait for the doors to the vehicle to open. When they do they see two emergency workers lower a hurt asari on the floating bed. "We lost her heartbeat in transit, but it's beating again. Her blood pressure is dropping," one of them says. Little A runs along the side of the floating bed listening to the emergency workers give her the vitals. They get the asari to the room then as a team they move her to the bed.

"I got this Malia, you take the next one." Little A feels Malia's hand wrap around her upper arm.

"Aethya, you need to step back."

"What? What are you talking about?" Little A looks at Malia like she is insane. She sees the worried look on her face. Her eyes snap to the patient. She can't breathe. Her hand starts to reach out…

"Aethya, sit over here." She feels herself being led away from her sister, away from Mia. She shakes her head as if to clear the cobwebs. "No, I have to help her. Mia. Mia can you hear me?"

"Dr. T'Soni!"

Little A freezes.

"You need to sit over here while I check the patient, you will not interfere, is that understood?"

Little A nods.

Malia leaves her and starts barking out orders.

Little A's mind is reeling. Why was Mia on main street? And if she was on main street was her Dad too? Her Dad was watching her. Goddess. Little A stands and runs to the next ambulance. She watches to see who is being brought in. She doesn't think about helping she can only concentrate on finding her Dad.

"Dr. T'Soni?"

Little A turns around to see Dr. Lini.

"What are you doing out here? We need your help!"

Little A opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out.

"Dr. T'Soni?"

She feels a hand on her shoulder. "What is it?"

Little A can't think. Normally she is so good in a crisis situation but this…seeing her sister lying on the bed half dead has thrown her for a loop.

"Dr. T'Soni?"

"I uh….my sister."

"Your sister?" Dr. Lini's eyes grow wide, "Your sister was brought in?"

Little A slowly nods.

"Come with me."

Little A follows the head of emergency services as if on auto pilot. The noise of the emergency room, the screaming, the barking of orders, they are all muffled. Aethyta feels like she has been drugged because everything is so hazy.

"Sit down here."

Little A looks around, they are in the Doctor's lounge.

"Is there someone I can call for you Dr. T'Soni? Your father perhaps? Or mother? Dr. T'Soni?"

"Um yes, please."

"You stay here, I will be right back."

Little A looks around again. She doesn't remember entering this room.

"Here ya go, have some water."

A nurse hands Little A some water. She doesn't remember her name. "Drink up." Aethyta does as she is told.

She doesn't know how much time passed, it seems like a lifetime but at the same time it feels really fast.

"They are bringing your sister into surgery Dr. T'Soni," says Dr. Lini. "She is in very good hands. I also got a hold of your father."

"My father? Is she okay?"

"Yes, yes she and your mother are on their way."

"I thought…I thought my Dad was with her."

"Oh dear."

Aethyta feels a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I need to get back to work. You take all the time you need okay?"

Little A starts to regain her focus. She looks at Dr. Lini. "I can help."

Dr. Lini seems to study her. "No dear. Right now you are a sister and a daughter. Okay?"

Little A nods.

Dr. Lini squeezes her shoulder, "All right then. I have to go, there are four more transports coming in."

Little A picks up her water and has to use two hands to steady the bottle. After a few swigs she takes a few deep breaths then brings up her omni-tool to call the rest of her family.

* * *

Raina is on main street. Her head is pounding but she is on a mission. After her patient Linda gave her the names she said were the four masked people, a representative from child services showed up to take Linda. At first the young asari was frightened but Raina sat with her and the three of them talked about what was going to happen and why. Being hurt by a parent is not okay, it is never okay. By the time Linda left, Raina cleared the rest of her day. Her headache will not allow her to function well anyway.

But before going home she needs to see Jess. She called her work but found out that she was reassigned to the location on main street. A twinge of anger hit her when the asari on the other end told her that. She wondered why Jess didn't tell her, then she wondered if maybe she did, but she didn't bother to listen.

Talking to Linda helped Raina maybe more than it helped Linda. Raina knows she has issues, she knows she is angry, but she does not want to lose Jess. That is her mission. She needs to see Jess to tell her that. She just hopes it isn't too late.

When Raina turns the corner she sees in the distance black and gray smoke rising up into the sky. She sees sirens flashing in circles. She stops with a gasp.

"There's been another explosion," someone says as they hurry toward the scene two blocks down. Raina immediately rushes to the tattoo shop. It is nowhere near the smoke but she has to know for herself that Jess is okay. She nearly knocks into an asari coming out of the tattoo parlor. "Excuse me."

The asari leers at her as she walks by.

Raina's heart is racing. She enters the parlor and looks around. She doesn't see her, she doesn't see Jess. She starts to walk toward the back when she hears her name.

"Raina?"

She turns. All of her instincts tell her to pull Jess into a hug. She even starts to open her arms when relief hits her that Jess is indeed all right, but she stops herself. Maybe Jess doesn't want to be hugged by her. Suddenly her mouth is dry and she is nervous to talk to the person she has shared a bed with the last five years.

"What are you doing here?"

Raina finally swallows the lump in her throat. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. I heard about the explosion."

Jess gives her a small smile, "I'm fine. The police came by and told us to stay away from the scene. I hate how people just gawk at others misfortunes."

"Indeed." Raina looks around. In her rush to see Jess she didn't notice if they were alone.

"I'm the only one here right now. Not a lot of people looking for a mark these days due to the attacks." Jess busies herself with cleaning up her work station. The asari Raina passed must have been a customer.

"I didn't realize you moved to this location."

Jess stiffens at that before returning to cleaning her work station.

"I did not mean for that to sound like an accusation. I don't blame you for not telling me Jess. Goddess, you probably tried to tell me but I didn't or wouldn't listen."

Jess stands and looks at her, "I didn't tell you. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize to me. I need to apologize to you. I have been keeping you at a distance and I am sorry. I don't want to do that anymore. It…it's just hard for me sometimes."

"Sometimes? Really Raina sometimes? How about _all_ the time. Do you have any idea how it makes me feel when you don't share with me? When you don't take your walls down during our melds? It makes me feel like shit Raina. You don't trust me; it's as simple as that. It has been five years and you don't trust me. Well I don't know what I can do to earn your trust Raina." Jess throws her arms into the air as if she has had it and Raina knows she has had it.

"I will try harder Jess, I promise." Raina can feel the sting of tears coming but she fights like hell to keep them at bay.

Jess sighs. "I think we don't fit Raina. It's not supposed to be this hard."

"Who told you that?" Raina jumps on that statement. "Relationships are hard Jess if they were easy more people would be in them. I get it. If you are tired of me fine, but don't fool yourself into thinking that two people click and they live happily ever after. It takes work hard work."

"Yeah? And where is your hard work Raina? Where? Night after night after night I have been there for you, waiting! Waiting for you to open up to me. Hoping that one day you will just let me take on your burdens."

"You have no idea of my burdens!"

"No of course not because you won't tell me!"

Raina is panting. Her head is pounding. This is not going as she hoped. Maybe Jess is right, maybe they don't fit.

She looks up at the asari who has tears in her eyes. She wants to tell her everything, tell her how she feels what scares her, what gives her hope. But something is stopping her.

"Look, I have to finish cleaning up here. You can show yourself out." Jess turns and continues to clean up her work station.

Something moves inside Raina. Something within is screaming at her to do something. She approaches Jess. She places her hand on her shoulder.

Jess sets down her stuff and turns to look at her. There is a question in her eyes.

Raina places her other hand on Jess' cheek. "Embrace Eternity." When she sees Jess prepared, her eyes go black.

There is a swing set on the top of a hill where the flowers are in bloom in beautiful yellows, whites and blues. There is a slight breeze as the trees talk to each other. Raina takes Jess' hand as they approach the swing set. "This is where my Mother always brought me and my sisters when we were scared."

Raina is showing Jess her mind, her experiences.

"It's beautiful."

"I try to remember this place Jess but lately I have forgotten it. The scenery changes. It is stripped away piece by piece as if someone is tearing apart paper. "This is what I typically see now."

It appears to be an alleyway, dark and dank. Looking above Jess see clouds swirling in an angry mass. Then a scream so horrific rings out that Jess covers her ears. "This is what I dream about."

Jess looks and sees a monster, something she has only read about. Raina can tell she is scared so she takes her hand. "It's an asari Ardat-Yakshi. This is what the reapers turned them in to."

Jess cannot speak. She points at a figure in the alleyway.

"That's me." As if watching a movie Jess is frozen still.

An electrical pop screams through the wind and suddenly the monster is in front of Raina, the Raina the two are watching. "I started having this dream when Mia and I were young. This next part is a little disturbing."

The transformed Ardat-Yakshi brings up her clawed hand and impales Raina lifting her up so the asari is eye level with the monster.

"Oh Raina, my God."

Raina squeezes her hand, "It's not over.

As the impaled Raina struggles something changes in the Ardat-Yakshi. The grin showing teeth and saliva morphs, the face completely changes. The monster changes form and the impaled Raina is back on her feet. A clawed hand is no longer inside her, but rather a knife. A knife that is being held by Mia, her sister.

"This is the dream I had yesterday when you left." Raina can feel Jess' shock. "The dream usually ends with the Ardat-Yakshi smiling at me, but this time it changed. I was so overwhelmed by it I couldn't find the words to tell you Jess and I know now that if I had told you all along, if I had shared with you my fears, my nightmares, that I would have found the words."

The scenery changes once more. They are on a playground. Raina looks so young, she is a child. "I'm eight here." Raina is running on the playground in a panic in search for her sister.

She finds Mia surrounded by three asari. "This is when Mia and I were exposed to an Ardat-Yakshi." Raina shows Jess what occurred on the playground. How Raina stood in front of Mia and took a beating that was meant for her sister. "There." Raina points. "We all thought she was the Ardat-Yakshi," she points to Caressa, "but it was really her. Her name was Elina. After we recovered from a fight with her, Mia showed me one night what happened. I was thrown into the shack but this is what Mia experienced." Raina shows her the scene from Mia's point of view. They are older now, no longer children, but still young. Elina is straddling Mia forcing herself into her mind. Then a shot rings out. Elina stands and looks at Shepard. Shepard tells Mia to look away, but she didn't. Elina's left side of her head blows away in blood and brain matter before she slumps to the ground.

Raina feels shock and anger coming from Jess. "This was fifteen years after the playground. I don't even remember what it's like to be that young anymore."

The scenery changes once more. Raina shows Jess images from her childhood and her young adulthood. She even shows her the nightmare that she and her father shared, still do share from time to time. She also showed her Abby, Abby Williams, her first love. How she wanted to forget her pain by drinking, how she remembers who it clouded her senses and she liked it. Raina showed Jess things she has never shown anyone before.

Finally, they return to the swing set on a nice summer day.

"I have failed her Jess."

"What are you talking about?"

"I failed my sister. I couldn't protect her. And now when I see all that she has been through I am still angry with her for shutting me out. But that is exactly what I have been doing to you. I am such a fool." Raina falls to her knees.

"Raina?" Jess places her hand on her back, "What is it?"

"My…my head."

"End the meld Raina, end it right now."

Raina's heart warms when she hears the concern in Jess' voice. Maybe it isn't too late after all.

Raina ends the meld.

Jess quickly grabs a chair for her to sit and then grabs a bottle of water for her, "Drink."

With a shaking hand Raina does as instructed.

"You didn't fail her Raina."

"I did."

"You have been protecting Mia your whole life. You took on the burden of a parent while you were still a child."

"I had to. I sensed when she was in trouble. I could sense it in everyone close to me. Mia and I used to be so close I could tell when she wasn't feeling well before I even saw her in the morning. And now," Raina has tears in her eyes when she looks at Jess, "now I am afraid. I'm afraid that she won't want anything to do with me and I am angry at her because I feel that way." Raina laughs a little, "It sounds ridiculous."

"Not if it is how you feel. You have been through hell and back Raina. You can't continue to carry this alone. I see what it does to you."

Raina looks at Jess when her hand cups her cheek. "I am so sorry Jess. I love you so much. Will you please give me another chance? Will you come home?"

Jess leans her forehead against Raina's. "I want to come home Raina, more than you know."

Raina is not sure she can handle hearing more.

"Things will have to change."

Raina nods, "I know. I will have to start following my own advice about opening up."

Jess tilts her chin up to look her in the eye, "Do you think you can?"

Raina strokes Jess' cheek, "Yes. I think I took a pretty big step just now."

"Yes you did and I am grateful for it. Thank you for trusting me enough to show me how you feel." Jess leans in and kisses her softly on the lips. When she starts to pull away Raina wraps her arms around her and pulls her closer deepening the kiss.

"I do trust you Jess. I was just…I was afraid I would scare you away if I showed you what haunts my dreams."

Jess stands her up and pulls her into a hug. "I don't scare easily." She looks at her, "What scares me most is when you stop talking to me. Just don't stop talking to me."

"I won't, I promise." Relief floods Raina as Jess kisses her again.

They part when Raina's omni-tool beeps. She looks at Jess with a smile, "Sorry."

Jess smiles at her.

Raina brings up her omni, "It's my sister." She presses the button, "Hi Little A how are you?"

Raina's smile diminishes, "What?"


	14. Chapter 14

Little A is in the parking lot of Thessia Medical. She is waiting for her parents and sisters to arrive. Eva said that James would watch Beni and she would come by as soon as possible. Raina, well she did not take the news well. Aethyta was glad that Jess was there with her. When the line was silent she thought they got disconnected. Jess came on and Aethyta had to tell her everything she knew all over again, which is that Mia is in surgery.

"Aethyta?"

Little A turns quickly, "Goddess! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry."

Little A looks at Dava, "What are you doing here?"

Dava looks down.

Little A studies her. She has a bandage on her arm, "What happened?"

"How's Mia?"

"Mia?" Little A's eyes get big, "You were there? Goddess what happened?"

"Is she all right Aethyta?"

Little A looks to see if Dava has any more injuries.

"Little A!"

"What!" She jumps again. "Stop scaring me, Goddess!"

"I'm sorry. What are you doing out here?"

"I'm, I'm waiting for my parents. Mia is in surgery. What happened?"

"I don't know. I was outside of the electronics store where Shayna works talking to her and her Dad."

"They were there too? Are they alright? Where are they?"

"They're fine Aethyta." Dava squeezes her shoulder to calm her. "I saw Mia."

"What? What do you mean you _saw_ her? Where?"

"She was outside on the sidewalk one store over. She yelled for us to get down. I just knew, I knew she saw something. I was able to bring my shield up and project myself, Shayna and Miranda. Then the store blew. I saw…" Dava looks away and clears her throat.

Little A touches her arm, "You saw what Dava?"

"I saw her get blown off her feet. I couldn't…I couldn't find her at first, there was so much smoke. She ..she looked so small and there was so much blood."

"You found her? Oh Dava, I had no idea."

"I can't lo…" Dava presses her lips together.

"You can't what?"

"Aethyta?"

Little A turns to see her mother and father approach. "Mom!" She runs to her mother's open arms.

"Honey how is she?"

Little A starts to cry. Her mother holds her tighter.

"Dava?" says Shepard as she limps closer. "You okay?"

"Fine."

"Is your Dad here?"

"No I don't think so."

Shepard places her hand on Dava's shoulder, "You sure you're okay?" She looks at the bandage on the commando's arm.

Dava looks down. Liara and Little A come closer. "Mia saved my life."

"What?" says Liara.

"I was on main street just outside of the store when I saw her. She must have seen something because she started yelling for everyone to get down. On instinct I created a shield."

"Shayna and Miranda were there with her," says Aethyta.

"Are they alright?" asks Shepard.

"Yes, they are fine. They are inside waiting to be released. It's pretty busy in there."

Liara hugs Dava, "You are welcome to wait with us if you want to."

"You wouldn't mind?"

Shepard squeezes her shoulder, "Not at all."

They walk inside. Little A directs them to the surgical floor and then a private family waiting room. "I will check to see how the surgery is going," says Little A.

"Do we need to call your sisters?" asks Liara.

"No they should be here soon. I will be back as soon as I can."

Shepard turns to Dava who is standing with her arms crossed looking out the window. The day has clouded over now as if Thessia is in mourning. Shepard approaches. She places her hand on the commando's shoulder, "You okay?"

Dava uncrosses her arms, "Yeah," she clears her throat, "looks like it's going to rain."

"Did you see her? Before they brought her in?"

Dava looks at Shepard then swallows. "Yes."

"And?"

"She was bleeding from her side. She was covered in soot, her face was bloody, it..it was hard to see."

"Was she unconscious the whole time?"

Dava nods.

"You said Shayna and Miranda were here?"

"Yes, we each had a few cuts and bruises."

"Shepard? Liara?" They both look at the door, it's Miranda and Shayna.

Miranda hugs Liara first. Shayna walks over to Dava and gives her a hug.

"Hi Shepard."

"Shayna."

Miranda approaches and hugs Shepard.

"Is there news?"

"Not yet," says Liara as she joins the group by the window. "All we know is that she is still in surgery. Little A went to see if she could get an update."

* * *

Little A walks up to the surgical unit desk. There is an asari nurse behind the desk who looks as tired as Aethyta feels. "Excuse me."

"Yes?"

"I'm Dr. T'Soni. My sister Mia is in surgery. Is there someone who can provide an update?"

"Dr. T'Soni?"

Aethyta turns. "Yes?"

"I'm Dr. Ronan."

Little A nods in respect.

"They are finishing up with her now. They should be moving her to intensive care shortly."

"And?"

"Are you the only family here?"

"No, the rest are in the waiting room." Little A places her hand on the asari's arm, "Please tell me."

Dr. Ronan nods, "Of course. She lost a lot of blood. The care she received on sight most likely prevented her from bleeding out. There was damage to her intestine which we repaired."

"Her intestine?"

"Glass imbedded into her side making quite a mess of it."

Little A swallows. "We are most concerned about her brain. It is quite swollen. We had to put her into a medical coma in order to release the pressure. The next forty –eight hours are critical."

Aethyta sways a little, Dr. Ronan catches her arm. "Are you alright?" She looks to the nurse, "Can you get a chair please?"

Little A can't talk. She is suddenly exhausted as if her long work hours, her worrying for her sister and now this have hit her like a two-ton sky car.

"Here, sit down here Dr. T'Soni."

"I'm…I'm sorry."

"Take this." Dr. Ronan hands her a glass of water. Aethyta drains it.

"No need to apologize, it is a shock I'm sure."

Little A looks into the Doctor's ice blue eyes, "How did you know she was my sister?"

"Doesn't everyone know who the T'Soni's are?" the Doctor smiles. "Actually, I am a big sky ball fan. Played it when I was younger though I was never as good as your sister. I have followed her career and I have seen you around. You are in your first year residency correct?"

"Yes that's right."

"Wish I could tell you that it gets better. Have you decided on a specialty yet?"

"Not yet no.

"Well if you ever want to learn about surgery let me know. I'd be happy to tell you the do's and don't's."

"That is kind of you thank you." The Doctor has a very nice smile.

"Think you can stand?"

"Yes I think so." Little A leans on the good Doctor.

"Shall we try a step or two?"

Little A feels the heat in her cheeks. She stands on her own, "I apologize."

"No need."

Aethyta takes a few steps under the careful eye of Dr. Ronan. "I'm okay, thank you." She turns to the nurse behind the desk, "Thank you."

The nurse nods with a sympathetic smile.

They make their way back to the family waiting room. Raina and Jess along with Eva are there waiting. Little A holds her sister's hands while Dr. Ronan tells them what she told her. That the next forty-eight hours are critical, that Mia is in a medical induced coma.

The Doctor gives a smile to Aethyta before leaving. Aethyta mouths 'thank you' before she departs.

"I think you need to get some sleep Little A," says Eva, "you look exhausted."

Little A sighs.

"You heard the Doctor," says Shepard, "we can't do anything now. You all should go home."

"That includes you too Dad," says Raina.

Shepard places her arm around Liara, "We are going to stay for a while longer."

Malia walks in and touches Little A's shoulder. When the asari turns her friend pulls her into a hug. Malia whispers into her ear, "Can I talk to you?"

Little A nods then walks out with her. When they are away from everyone she asks, "What's going on?"

"I have to tell you something. First how is your sister?"

Little A fills her in on what Dr. Ronan said.

Malia hugs her again, "I'm sure she will be okay Aethyta, she is so strong."

"Yeah. What were you going to tell me?"

"That Detective friend of yours Valya came in and took Dr. Lini away."

"What?"

"I know. I don't know why, I wasn't close enough to hear anything."

Little A shakes her head in shock.

Malia places her hand on Aethyta's shoulder, "Do you need anything?"

"Huh? No, no thank you. Is it bad if I go home and sleep when my sister is in a…" her voice cracks. Aethyta starts to cry. Malia holds her close.

* * *

"Have a seat," says Valya. She and Kendall brought in Dr. Lini for questioning regarding the main street attacks. Her name is one of the names the young asari Linda gave to Raina.

"I do not understand why you could not tell me what this was about at the hospital. I have patients to attend to."

"My understanding was that the emergencies were over Dr. Lini," says Valya.

"They are never over Detective."

Valya smiles at her, "Well nonetheless, we appreciate you coming in."

"I didn't realize I had a choice."

Valya ignores her comment. "Would you like something to drink? Water perhaps?"

Dr. Lini lets out a long breath. "Please."

Valya nods to Kendall who leaves the room. Valya sits down across from the Doctor.

"What do you know about the attacks on main street?" says Valya.

Dr. Lini furrows her brow, "Nothing other than I hope you catch those responsible."

Kendall enters the room and sets the water bottle down in front of the Doctor.

"Thank you," says Dr. Lini.

Valya presses a small black box in the middle of the table. "Have you seen any of these people?" A projection appears displaying pictures of six asari varying in age.

Dr. Lini's lips press together. "I know her. What has she done?"

"What is her name?"

Dr. Lini sighs and rolls her eyes. "Linda, she is my daughter."

Valya does not react to the identification. "Your daughter?"

"That's right. What has she done this time?"

"Why do you say that?"

"The girl never listens and this is not her first time getting into trouble. Now if you don't mind please tell me what she has done."

"What happened to your hand?"

Dr. Lini looks at her bruised knuckles then covers them with her other hand. "I ran it into a door. Now what is this about?"

"I'd hate to see the door," says Kendall who is staring at the Doctor.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you know where your daughter is Dr. Lini?" says Valya.

The Doctor rolls her eyes, "I suspect she is either home or with a friend."

"So she has friends?"

"Yes she has friends."

"Can you provide their names please?" Valya brings up her omni-tool.

Dr. Lini looks at the tool then the Detective. She doesn't reach out to enter a name.

"Is there a problem?"

"I don't remember their names."

"Convenient," says Kendall.

"How did you hurt your hand again?" says Valya.

Dr. Lini looks hard at Valya, "Did something happen with my daughter?"

"Do you really care?"

"Excuse me?"

Valya stands up and walks around the table. She grabs Dr. Lini's wrist with a vice like grip.

"Hey!"

"You know what I think Dr. Lini?" She struggles but there is no getting away. "I think you like to control things and when you can't control them you lose your temper."

"Let go of me!"

"I think you should pick on someone your own size, oh but wait, you probably wouldn't have the guts to try to take on someone your own size." Valya lets go of her wrist.

The Doctor cradles her wrist with her other hand. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Cut the crap!" says Kendall. "We know what you have done Doctor."

"I…I don't…" The Doctors is frazzled.

"How long has it been going on?" says Valya as she towers over the sitting Doctor.

"I don't like what you are implying. I discipline by daughter."

Valya gets right in her face, "Discipline wouldn't leave bruises on your knuckles!"

Dr. Lini sets her jaw as she leans away from the Detective.

"What I don't understand," says Kendall, "is why you would want to hurt innocent people."

Dr. Lini's head snaps up, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh please like you don't know," says Valya who is still towering over her.

Dr. Lini furrows her brow she has a lost look on her face.

"The attacks on main street," says Valya.

"What about them?" She looks between the two Detectives. "What you think I had something to do with them?"

"We have a witness that says you do," says Kendall. Valya shoots her a look.

"What? That…" Dr. Lini looks at Valya. "Linda. Linda told you I had something to do with the attacks?" She sounds shocked.

The Detectives don't say anything.

Dr. Lini smiles and shakes her head. She sits up straighter in her chair. "I had nothing to do with the attacks. You both have been made fools of. My daughter likes to lie Detectives. She obviously is getting back at me."

"Back at you for what? Disciplining her?" says Kendall in a sarcastic tone.

The Doctor grits her teeth. "I do not beat my child. I am a single parent, I am doing the best I can."

Kendall is about to say something back when there is a knock at the door and Meryl walks in, "Detectives a minute please."

Valya looks at Dr. Lini. The asari looks tired, Valya can relate. She too is a single parent; she too had trying times with her daughter.

"Hey."

Valya turns to see Kendall waiting for her. They both leave to speak to their boss.

"She had nothing to do with the attacks," says Meryl.

"How do you know that?" asks Kendall, she beat Valya to the question.

"Because she was at the hospital during this latest attack and the one before that and the one before that."

"There could be more of them," says Valya. They both look at her. "There are always four masked people that are spotted. It doesn't necessarily mean that they are the same four people."

"That's a bit of a stretch isn't it? Why is this the first time I am hearing about this theory?" says Meryl.

"Just something I have been thinking about."

"Uh huh. Can you prove it?"

Valya opens her mouth to speak but then closes it.

"We at least can arrest her for beating her child," says Kendall.

"How credible is this kid?" says Meryl.

"She was shaken up when Dr. T'Soni spoke with her, but I think she is pretty courageous for coming forward."

"I didn't ask if she was courageous Detective. I asked if she was credible."

Valya sighs. "I'm not sure." She hates to admit it, but right now she is not sure.

"We don't have enough to hold her."

"What are you talking about?" says Kendall. "She beats her daughter!"

"Says her daughter. Release her. And find out why the Doctor didn't know her kid was taken to child services."

"You can't be serious?" says Kendall.

"Maybe we can hold her while we follow up with the daughter," says Valya. "Let the good Doctor stew for a bit. It's within the law to hold her on suspicion of child abuse without charges being brought."

Meryl crosses her arms as she looks between the two Detectives. "Do it."

"Thank you boss," says Valya. She pats Kendall's shoulder, "Let's go."

* * *

"Do you think she's telling the truth?" says Valya. The two Detectives are on their way to where Linda is staying, temporary housing is available for emergency cases for young asari in need.

"About what? Hitting her hand in the door? Hell no," says Kendall. "That Doctor beats her kid no question."

"Maybe." Valya can see out of the corner of her eye that Kendall is looking at her. "What?"

"What are you thinking? You don't believe Linda?"

"The bruises on her arms are not be consistent to bruising on Dr. Lini's knuckles. How often do you punch someone's forearm?"

"Did you check her anywhere else?"

Valya grimaces, "No I did not. Dammit! I was so concerned about getting those damn names I didn't ask to see if there were any more bruises."

"Don't sweat it. We will see Linda soon and we can ask her then."

"Yeah but it's sloppy work on my part."

"Oh big deal. The great and awesome Detective makes a mistake, better call Thessia Times." Kendall playfully pushes her shoulder.

"Ha ha."

"I wouldn't worry about it Valya."

They fly the rest of the trip in silence.

"Why are you landing here?" says Kendall. "The house is across the street over there."

"Call it a hunch."

"Call what a hunch?"

Valya looks at Kendall, she knows to be quiet.

After almost an hour of waiting Kendall says, "So. We going to sit here for a while?"

"A while."

Kendall sighs then stretches her arms over her head. "What are we waiting for exactly?"

A smile crosses Valya's lips, "That."

Kendall follows her partner's eyes and sees Linda leaving the house. "And where do you suppose she is going?"

"I don't know but she sure carries herself well don't you think? Doesn't look like a scared little girl to me."

Kendall leans forward, "Son of a bitch. Who is that?"

They see Linda getting into a sky car.

Valya looks at her partner, "I think we need to find out don't you?"


	15. Chapter 15

The sun is starting to set. The glass buildings are reflecting the orange, yellow and red sky as the sun drops over the horizon. Valya and Kendall have been following the young asari Linda via sky car for over two hours now.

"So I guess no plans for me tonight," says Kendall.

"Sorry."

"Nah, it's okay. I was just going to open a bottle of wine and watch a vid. What about you? Did you have plans with Akira?"

"Well I was hoping to see my daughter Dava. We didn't have that much time to talk at the hospital."

"She's okay though right?"

"Yeah she's okay. She only got a few scrapes, but…" Valya's voice trails off. She is thinking about her daughter and how she looked at the hospital. She looked lost and almost broken and it was in the instant that Valya knew, knew she still loved Mia T'Soni.

"But? Oh, you mean the Mia don't you?"

Valya nods.

"Did you get a chance to talk to Shepard and Dr. T'Soni?"

"No."

"Have you heard anything on Mia's prognosis?"

"No."

"Well if you want to call your daughter you certainly can…."

"Here we go," Valya interrupts. The sky car they are following is finally landing.

"Better keep going," says Kendall.

She's right. They are in a small residential area but there are no other sky cars around. They do not want to draw attention to themselves. "I don't want to lose them," says Valya looking for a good place to park without being suspicious.

Kendal twists around in the seat and looks out the window of the sky car while they continue to fly by. "I see the house."

"You sure?"

"Yep I'm sure. Two people were coming out to greet them. Should I call it in?"

"Yeah."

Kendall informs dispatch of their status and location while Valya sets down. She looks at her partner, "So what's the plan?"

Valya lets out a sigh. "Well. We need to get to a spot where we can watch the house. Then we wait." Valya's omni-tool beeps. She looks at it, "It's the boss." She hits speaker then answers, "Hi boss."

"What's going on?" says Meryl.

They fill the Captain in on trying to follow up with Linda but Linda left and now they are outside of some home two hours away from Armali.

"I can call the station in that area," says Meryl, "once you give me the address. It won't hurt to see if there are any outstanding warrants."

"Thanks boss," says Valya.

"I leave it up to you on whether or not you approach Detectives. If you go in, please call for backup."

"We will," says Kendall.

"I'll send you the contact at the station in case you need them."

"Thank you Meryl," says Valya.

"Be careful." The call disconnects.

Valya can feel her partner looking at her, "What?"

"Do you want to call Dava before we head out? Or Akira?"

"Actually," Valya brings up her omni-tool once more. She punches in a message for her daughter and her bondmate. She did request an update from Dava regarding Mia's condition and she prays to the Goddess it's good news, "there's no need. Let's go."

* * *

"Honey?" says Arelia, "are you alright?" Shayna is staying over at her parent's house. The explosion really rocked the young asari. Arelia is seeing if she has settled into her old room.

"I'm fine," she winces a little as she sits on the bed.

"Are you in pain?"

"Just a little."

Arelia sighs and gently sits next to her daughter so as not to bounce on the bed. She places her arm around her and squeezes, "I am so glad you are okay."

Shayna is quiet. She is looking down at her hands in her lap.

"What is it honey?"

"I just wish Dava didn't have to work tonight. I was hoping to see her."

"She's working?"

Shayna looks at her mother, "Well yeah, she said she had to."

"I see."

"Shouldn't you know if she has to work Mom?"

There is a knock on her bedroom door. They both look up to see Miranda in the doorway. "Here you two are, everything all right?"

Arelia squeezes Shayna's shoulder once more then kisses her temple. "I will talk to you later." Arelia stands and as she passes her bondmate to leave, she gives Miranda's hand a squeeze.

"Mind if I sit?" says Miranda.

"Sure."

Miranda grabs the chair from the corner and moves it closer to the bed then sits down. "How are you feeling?"

"Just a little sore."

"Yeah me too," Miranda rolls her shoulder. "Landed a little funny."

Shayna gives her Dad a small smile.

"I've been thinking," says Miranda.

Shayna makes eye contact.

"I'm sorry I have not looked at this from your perspective. I have always been driven by knowledge Shayna and it is very hard for me to see how incredibly smart you are working at that store."

Shayna rolls her eyes, "Well you got your wish. Can't work there now."

"That is a highly inappropriate thing to say Shayna, people died."

Shayna lets out a breath, "Sorry."

"Will you please look at me?"

Shayna looks at her father.

"I support you no matter what you decide to do with your life Shayna. I realize I have been domineering and controlling and I apologize for that. This isn't exactly easy for me. You know you and your sister didn't come with an instruction book," Miranda smiles but her daughter does not. "Look I'm trying here Shayna. What is going on?"

"I just think it sucks Dad that it takes me almost dying for you to actually support me."

Miranda has never hit her children but she has an overwhelming, bubbling up to surface rage within that wants to put her against the wall and slap her silly. The ex-Cerberus operative takes in a deep breath and slowly lets it out. She keeps hearing Arelia's voice in her mind, be patient, be supportive, let her live her own life or you may lose her. Miranda looks at her daughter who is not looking at her. She stands up, moves the chair back into the corner and heads for the door without saying another word. She may need to be patient but she doesn't have to put up with this shit.

"Dad I'm sorry."

Miranda stops in the doorway and looks back toward her daughter.

Shayna stands, she is fiddling with her hands, "I…I didn't mean to sound like such a bitch. I'm just tired."

"We have been through a lot today, I'll let you sleep."

"No Dad, that's not what I mean."

Miranda looks at her daughter who gestures back to the chair. Miranda takes it.

"I'm tired of everything. I'm tired of school, tired of deadlines, tired of worrying. I wanted a job that I knew I could do without having to push myself. Now I know what you are thinking. I am going to get bored. I just want to work there until that happens. I mean I am going to live a very long time Dad and I want to be happy. I am burnt out of school, burnt out of having lofty dreams. I just want to be right now. I want to relax and have some fun." Shayna sits on the edge of the bed, "Can you understand that?"

"I can try."

Shayna stands again and approaches her Dad. "That's all I ask Dad. It's my life. I know you want what is best for me but I have to make my own decisions and the mistakes that go along with them. Okay?"

Miranda stands. She does not like it, not one bit. She doesn't want a lazy daughter; she wants successful, driven daughters. But she also knows that there are things in her life that she regrets, life she would have liked to experience. Miranda decides to smile for her daughter. She opens her arms and Shayna steps in. "I do love you Shayna."

"I love you too Dad."

"You get some sleep." Miranda looks her over, "You sure you are okay?"

"Yes, you and Dava made sure of that."

"Where is she anyway?"

"Working."

"Ah okay." Miranda heads for the door.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. Thank you for helping me today and thank you for understanding where I am right now."

"Sure. Good night."

"Night."

Miranda heads into the family room where Arelia and Rose are watching a vid. She sits down beside her bondmate and takes her hand as she settles into the couch.

"Everything all right?" whispers Arelia.

"Fine."

"You look tired."

"I am tired, now be quiet and watch the vid." Miranda leans her head against Arelia's shoulder and falls asleep.

* * *

"Excuse me? Shepard?"

Shepard and Liara are sleeping in the family waiting room on the surgical floor.

"Shepard?"

The retired Captain slowly opens her eyes. When she sees where she is she jerks awake. "What is it? Is everything okay?" She sits up.

"Yes," says Dr. Ronan, "I am sorry to concern you."

Shepard lets out a long sigh. She rubs her face with her hands. She looks down a row of chairs and sees her blue beauty still sleeping. "What's going on Doctor…" Shepard slowly stands.

"It's Dr. Ronan."

"Yes, sorry." Shepard covers a yawn.

"No apology necessary. I thought perhaps you and Dr. T'Soni would like to see your daughter."

"Is she awake?" Shepard is suddenly very alert now.

"No, no I'm sorry. We are days away from that I'm afraid." The Doctor places her hand on Shepard's shoulder.

"Elly?"

Shepard moves to her blue beauty and helps her up. "Hi."

"What is going on?"

"Dr. Ronan here said we can go see Mia."

"I'm afraid you cannot stay long."

"Is she awake?" says Liara.

The Doctor gives her a sad smile.

"Sorry honey, no. It could be days," says Shepard answering for the Doctor.

"If you would follow me."

Dr. Ronan leads them through a set of double doors then into a private room. She stops at the doorway. Shepard notices the look the desk nurse is giving the Doctor, but the asari seems to be ignoring it. "We aren't really supposed to be here are we?" Shepard asks keeping her voice low.

The Doctor smiles a little, "I'm afraid you can only have about ten minutes."

"Thank you."

Shepard and Liara enter the room.

The sun has not yet risen so the room is dark, only the glow from the machines light up the place. Shepard grabs a chair and sets it down next to the bed for Liara. "Sit."

With a shaking blue hand Liara reaches out and places her hand next to Mia's."

"You can touch her hand honey."

There are cords coming out of their second oldest daughter. Mia is not all that recognizable. She still has dark circles under her eyes, her cheeks are still sunken and her complexion is far too pale. The only good thing about Mia being in a coma is she looks peaceful, finally peaceful. Her brows are not furrowed as if in pain her body is not moving or arms thrashing as if fighting an invisible foe. Shepard knows better. Mia's demons are still there, they are just dormant for the moment. Shepard feels the heat behind her eyes when she hears Liara start to cry.

"Hey, oh hey honey."

Liara turns and hugs Shepard around the waist. "What if she doesn't make it Elly?"

"Hey now." Shepard looks at the tubes coming out of Mia's nose and her arm. She is strapped in place to minimize movement. Her head is locked in a sort of halo. Shepard swallows. She feels the fear starting to bubble up. She turns her attention to her bondmate. "Hey you remember what you say to me?" She tips Liara's chin up so their eyes meet.

"What?"

"None of that. Okay so none of that. She is going to pull through Liara. We have to believe it." Shepard wipes away the tears on Liara's face. "We have to. We have to be strong for her because she is going to wake up and not want our help. She will want to leave this place as soon as possible and you know it." Shepard's voice cracks at the end of that sentence.

Liara's head snaps up. She quickly stands, "Oh Elly." She pulls Shepard into a hug. They both remain in each other's arms, both crying, both leaning on each other for strength. "You're right Elly." Liara looks at her bondmate, "She is a T'Soni after all."

"Damn straight. And I don't know anyone tougher than those T'Soni's." Shepard smiles. She leans her forehead against Liara's. "She is going to pull through."

Liara nods, a soft sob escapes, "I hope so." Shepard holds her again.

"She will you'll see. You hear that Mia? You take the rest you need, but then you get your ass out of that bed."

Liara smiles a little as she looks down at her daughter still in her bondmate's arms. "She looks so small, so frail."

"Yeah." Shepard swallows. "But you know what?" She kisses her crest.

"What?"

"I am going to remember her like this because she won't ever look like this again, not ever."

"Excuse me."

Shepard and Liara turn to see Dr. Ronan in the doorway. "I'm afraid you have to leave now."

Shepard can tell Liara is about to protest but she squeezes her a little. "Thank you Doctor for letting us see her."

"Yes thank you," Liara wipes her tears then nods to the Doctor who returns the nod. Liara moves to Mia, leans over and whispers "I love you" to her daughter then kisses her forehead.

Shepard does the same then they both leave the room with the Doctor.

"When will you wake her up?" says Shepard.

"It is too early to determine that I'm afraid," says the Doctor. "We need to wait for the swelling in her brain to go down."

"And how long will that take?"

Dr. Ronan gives them both a sympathetic smile. "I know you want me to be able to give you specific answers, but I am afraid I can't. This is a wait and see situation. I'm afraid I have to ask that you both be patient. I can only imagine how hard that is, but we are doing everything we can for your daughter."

"Yes of course," says Liara, "Thank you."

"If you don't mind my saying so, I think you both should go home and get some sleep. I know you want to be here for your daughter, but I do not know when you will be able to see her again."

Shepard covers a yawn."

"This way please." The Doctor leads them back to the family waiting area.

"Thank you Doctor," says Shepard, "we appreciate you breaking the rules for us."

"Of course." The Doctor leaves the couple.

Shepard turns to Liara, "I think she's right."

"Hmm?"

"I think we should go home and get some sleep Liara. We can come right back."

"I don't want to leave her Elly."

Shepard takes her hands into her own, "I know. But you heard what the Doctor said. She is in a coma Liara. She doesn't even know we are here. We need to keep up our strength so we can be strong for her." Shepard can see the glassy shine to her blue beauty's eyes. She pulls her into a hug. "She is going to pull through remember?" Shepard looks up and sees Dava approaching. She checks the time; the sun still has not come up. She wonders if the commando slept.

"Dava?"

"Is there news?" says Dava.

"What? Oh, no. No she is still the same."

"I thought because," Dava looks at Liara.

"Dr. Ronan just brought us in to see her that's all," says Shepard.

"I didn't realize Mia could have visitors."

"She can't."

"Oh."

"Are you all right Dava?" asks Liara, "have you been here all night?"

"I…well I didn't want to intrude so I have been in a different waiting room. I'm sorry, if you prefer I leave I can. I just saw you with the Doctor and thought maybe there was an update."

Liara moves out of Shepard's arms and hugs Dava. "You are not intruding." Liara steps out of the hug and looks at her, "Are you feeling all right?"

"Yes thank you."

"How's the arm?" Shepard points at Dava's bandage.

"It's fine thanks."

"Is Shayna okay?"

Dava looks away when she answers, "Yeah she's fine. She is staying with her parent's."

"What about you Dava?" says Liara, "Will you be staying with your father?"

"No. I mean…well no."

"I am sure she would love to see you."

"So there wasn't any news then?"

Shepard places her arm around Liara. She notices the change in subject but doesn't say anything. "The Doctor said it could be days before the swelling in her brain goes down, that we just have to wait and see."

Dava sighs a little then nods, "Okay."

Shepard furrows her brow, "Dava are you sure you are okay? I think you should head some and get some sleep. That is what we are about to do."

Dava just looks at the both of them.

Shepard walks toward the asari and places her arm around her. The three of them leave the hospital together. "We can escort you home." They are in the parking lot now.

"That's okay, I'm fine to get home. Would…would it be all right if I came back?"

"Dava," Liara steps close to the asari and takes her hand, "we will inform you if there is a change in her at all. We will not shut you out."

Shepard sees the commando visibly relax.

"Thank you very much, I appreciate it."

Liara hugs her once more then Shepard hugs her. "Take care Dava and get some rest."

The commando heads across the parking lot to her sky car.

Liara sighs, "She still loves her."

"Yes she does."

"And how do you feel about that Elly?"

Shepard looks at her blue beauty, "I'm not sure to tell you the truth, but no need to worry about that now. Let's get home and get some sleep. The sooner we do that the sooner we can come back."


	16. Chapter 16

It has been three hours since Valya and Kendall have been watching the house where Linda entered. The sun is slowly rising where shadows from the trees are starting to cast onto the street. Kendall stated she saw two people meet Linda when they flew by to park but they cannot be sure how many people are actually in the house. They are situated across the street in a residential home. Kendall knocked on the back door and the homeowner allowed them entry after explaining that it was police business. They have been sitting in the front room of the home ever since taking turns watching the house.

"I think we should call for backup," says Valya as she stands up away from the window and stretches.

"For what?" says Kendall.

"We need to have people watch the house."

"I say we have the local police knock on the door."

"What?"

Kendall continues to watch the house as she talks. "Hear me out. The local police knock on the door saying they got a tip regarding Linda's whereabouts. They simply ask if she is okay. They can then check out the place, get the number of people inside, get an idea of what we are dealing with. What do you think?"

Valya yawns. "I like it. I'll make the call." Valya's omni-tool beeps. She looks at it, "Hey do you mind if I take this? It's my daughter."

"Sure go ahead. Just be quiet, the owner doesn't get up for another hour."

"Thanks." Valya walks toward the back of the house and sits at the kitchen table. She answers her omni, "Hi Dava, are you okay?"

"Dad? Where are you?"

"I'm working honey. You okay? You sound tired."

The other line is silent to the point where Valya checks her connection. "Dava?"

"I couldn't sleep. I was at the hospital."

"Are you still there? Is there news?"

"I'm not there anymore no. And the news is the same. Medical induced coma. It will take days before the doctors know about Mia's condition. Right now she is holding her own."

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. I wish I could be there with you."

"Where are you?"

"Working, I told you."

"So you basically can't tell me anything."

Valya sighs, "Not right now I can't no. I'm sorry honey. Maybe you and Akira should have breakfast together. I don't like the idea of you being alone or are you with Shayna?"

"No. She stayed at her parent's house last night."

"Dava," Valya catches herself. This really isn't a conversation to have over omni. "Are…how are you feeling? How is your arm?"

"It's fine, just a little sore. I am going to try to get some sleep. I just wanted to give you a call."

"I'm glad you did honey. I hope to get some reinforcements here soon then I will be heading home. I will give you a call to see if it's a good time to stop by."

"Okay Dad."

"Dava?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're okay? Is there anything I can do?"

"I'm okay."

Valya doesn't believe her. "Okay. I've got to go honey. You take care and sleep well. I love you Dava."

"Love you too Dad, be careful."

"Always." After disconnecting the call Valya calls the local station.

"Valya!"

Valya runs to Kendall forgetting the call to the station. "What?"

"Two of them are moving."

Valya looks out the window careful not to move the curtains. "Is Linda one of them?"

"Nope."

"Shit. They are heading for the sky car."

"Are the local police coming?"

"I didn't get a chance to call them."

"Shit."

The two asari are entering the sky car. One is carrying a box and places it carefully in the trunk.

"Shit," says Valya. "Okay. You go to the sky car and follow them. I'll call the local police and get them to approach the house."

"I don't want to leave you Valya."

"We don't have much of a choice. We need to know where they are going. See if you can get some pictures of them." She pats her shoulder, "Go, I'll be fine. You be careful."

Kendall stands and looks at Valya, there is doubt in her eyes.

"Go Kendall. I'll be fine."

"Don't do anything stupid."

"Right back at ya, now go before they take off."

Kendall quickly heads out the back.

Valya watches the house as she calls the local police.

* * *

Eva is exhausted. She has been up with baby Beni for what feels like forever. She has the blue bundle of joy in her arms walking back and forth in the kitchen. The sun is warming her and the room as the light crests the horizon. "It's okay honey just sleep for Ma Ma please." Eva pleads as she continues to walk back and forth and back and forth.

"Eva?"

She turns to see James rubbing his eyes.

"You okay? How long have you been up? I thought it was my turn." He approaches and opens his arms.

Eva gladly hands over the baby. "You needed to sleep, I heard you working late last night."

James smiles and gives Eva a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, but you didn't have to do that. I have today off; I thought I told you that."

"I know and you did tell me. It's just…" Eva slumps in the kitchen chair.

"What?" James continues to pace the kitchen because Beni seems to like constant motion.

"Well work is calling you in a lot lately James even though you are supposed to be on vacation because your bondmate just had a child." She winces at her tone, but there it is. "And on top of that my sister is fighting for her life and…" her voice cracks. The emotions hit her out of nowhere. Before she realizes it Eva is sobbing into her hands.

"Eva?" James quickly sets Beni into her crib then hurries back to Eva. He pulls her up and holds her close.

"What if she dies James?" She clutches at him knowing that without him she would not be able to stand.

"She's not going to die honey."

"You don't know that."

James takes in a deep breath and lets it out. "You're right I don't. But your sister is strong and I just hope and pray that she is going to make it. She has a lot to live for." This statement makes Eva cry harder. James just holds his wife and waits.

When Eva is able to speak she looks up at him, "She hasn't even met Beni yet. What if she never meets her?" Eva's knees buckle but James is able to catch her. He steadies her.

"Hey, you okay? Eva?"

"I…" she wipes her nose, "I'm so tired."

James helps her to their room. "You need to sleep honey." He helps her sit down on the bed. Eva wipes her face and yawns.

"She can't die James. I …I haven't even talked to her since she came…" Eva grabs at James and holds him around the waist.

"Oh Eva." James sits on the bed beside her and wraps his arms around her. "The swelling will go down and she will wake up, you'll see. You have to have faith honey. I know it's hard, but she is going to make it." James rubs her back and realizes that she has turned very quiet. "Eva?" He holds her arms and looks at her. The asari is fast asleep, tears streak her cheeks. His heart breaks for her. So exhausted yet she still stayed up with the baby so he could sleep. He gently eases her under the bed covers that are still drawn back. He covers her up and kisses her on the forehead. "I love you Eva, sleep well."

* * *

Jess rolls over and reaches for Raina. When her hand comes up empty she opens her eyes. "Raina?" The sun is starting to shine through the blinds on the windows. She checks the clock. Normally Raina would be up at this time for work but she wasn't expecting her to go in today. Jess gets out of bed. After doing her business in the bathroom she walks downstairs. "There you are."

Raina is sitting at the kitchen table reading something. She looks up at Jess with a small smile.

"You look terrible," says Jess.

"Gee thanks."

Jess kisses her cheek then sits next to her, "Sorry, you know what I mean. Did you sleep at all?"

Raina sighs, "Not really."

"Nightmare?"

Raina looks at Jess with a sad smile, "Just one. I couldn't fall back asleep and I didn't want to wake you so I came down here to read." She presses a button and the display disappears.

"Anything I'd like?" says Jess motioning to the now empty display.

"Just research."

Jess turns her hand to palm up on the table. She is happy Raina takes it. "Are you going into work today?"

"I am."

"Shouldn't you get some more sleep?"

"Well, I'd like to but I have patients. I am hoping to see Linda today."

"Is that the young asari you told me about?"

"Yes. I just hope her stay with strangers was okay last night."

"Is that what your nightmare was about?"

Raina's hand goes still in Jess' hand. "Was it about Mia?"

Raina nods a little as she lowers her head.

"Can you tell me about it?"

Raina squeezes Jess' hand but she won't look at her. "If I tell you I'm afraid it will come true."

Jess stops breathing for a few seconds. She waits.

Raina shakes her head, "I can't lose her." She looks up at Jess with tears in her eyes. "I can't lose her."

"I know," Jess scoots her chair closer and hugs Raina close, "I know."

* * *

Dava is about to fall asleep at last when she hears a knock at her door. At first she thinks that she fell asleep and was maybe dreaming. She closes her eyes again then the knock occurs louder this time. She slowly sits up in the bed and waits. Maybe if she waits long enough whoever it is will go away. Then she hears who it is.

"Dava? It's Shayna."

Dava lets out a long breath as she stands and heads for the door. She opens it to find Shayna looking worried and angry, she can't really tell which.

"Can I come in?"

Dava steps out of the way, "You okay?"

"Are you? You must be so tired."

Dava hears a hint of sarcasm in her tone. She closes the door. "I am actually. I was just going to sleep."

Shayna turns to look at the commando, "How was work?"

Dava swallows, "It was fine."

Shayna narrows her eyes at her. "So you are sticking with that story then?"

"Shayna," Dava sighs, "I'm tired, can we talk about this later?"

"Oh you mean you want to sleep so you can come up with a better lie? Is that it Dava? I know you didn't work last night. So where the hell were you?"

Dava presses her lips together.

"You were at the hospital last night weren't you? You were sitting with Mia?"

"For your information she can't have visitors."

"And how do you know that Dava unless you were there!" Shayna crosses her arms over her chest. "I didn't want to see it. I totally did not want to see what was plain as day right in front of my face."

Dava rubs her face, "What are you talking about?"

"You still love her."

Hearing the words out loud is a bit jarring.

"I cannot believe it took me this long to see it. You still love her don't you?"

Dava looks away.

"Answer me!"

"I…I don't know."

Shayna scoffs. "You don't _know_? Are you fucking kidding me? You don't know? Where were you last night? I'll tell you where you were, you were at the hospital instead of with your girlfriend. You know, me. The asari you _say_ you love!"

Dava sighs, "You ever get tired Shayna?"

Shayna sneers at her, "Tired of what?"

"Of being so incredibly self-absorbed."

"What?" Shayna places her hands on her hips and cocks one hip to the side. "What did you say to me?"

"I have been honest with you the entire time we have been together. You act like you are the only one hurting. You act like you are the only one who could have died yesterday. Well you weren't! I could have died! Your father could have died. I looked up and I saw Mia I…I just saw her…standing right there. I…I was shocked Shayna. Do you really think I want these feelings? Do you think I like being confused? Do you think I am purposely trying to hurt you? Well I'm not! I saw her, she yells and I knew. I just knew something was wrong. She saw something and I trusted that! I trusted her even though we haven't talked in over five years. So excuse the hell out of me for staying at the hospital last night to see how she was doing when it is because of her that you and I are even alive right now!" Dava clasps her hands together to try to stop them from shaking. "I am not leading you on. I didn't plan for this to happen."

"You lied to me."

"Yes I lied to you. Yes. Because I didn't want to fight with you."

"That is such bullshit Dava. You lie to me so we won't fight? That is just stupid. You don't lie. You tell me what is going on with you. That is what two people are supposed to do when they are in a relationship. And last time I checked we were in a relationship."

"Well maybe we shouldn't be." She didn't really mean to say that out loud. Dava cannot believe that Shayna is not yelling at her. The asari has turned quiet and that is more frightening.

"Is that what you want?" Shayna crosses her arms again. "You want to end our relationship?"

"No," Dava sighs as she rubs her face. "I don't know, I'm tired. I wasn't expecting to have this kind of conversation when I haven't slept in over a day."

"You're bleeding."

"What?" Dava looks at Shayna like she has grown horns.

"Your arm."

Dava looks at the bandage on her arm. She doesn't say anything she just looks at it. She doesn't even realize Shayna led her to sit in a chair until she was sitting at the kitchen table.

Shayna changes Dava's bandage in silence. Dava is having a hard time keeping her eyes open. "I'm sorry Shayna. I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't want to hurt your feelings. I'm…I'm just…..I don't know… just"

"confused, yeah I know." Shayna finishes up with the new bandage. "This should be good now."

Dava stops Shayna with her other hand. She doesn't look at her she just runs her thumb over Shayna's knuckles. "I'm sorry."

Shayna slowly pulls her hand away. "Get some sleep."

Before Dava can say anything Shayna is out the door. Tears prick at her eyes when she heads to the bedroom. She is not even sure what just happened or what was just said. All she knows is that she needs to sleep.

* * *

Valya's eyes are locked on the house across the street. Two asari police officers just arrived and are at the door knocking. The Detective filled them in and they agreed they would ask for Linda and say they received a tip she was there and that she needs to return back to her temporary housing.

Valya sees one officer start to walk around to the side of the house. She suddenly has a very bad feeling. The first officer still at the front door brings up her hand to knock again. When the hand comes down the door is blown across the street, the asari with it. The entire house lights up like a roman candle.

Valya falls out of her chair covering her face waiting for the windows to blow in at her, but they don't. Her eyes wide and mouth open she cannot believe what she has just witnessed.

"What happened?"

The voice from the asari home owner coming down the stairs knocks Valya from her state. She looks at the asari, "Stay here!" She shields herself as she runs out the front door across the street to the burning house. She brings up her omni-tool and calls for back up as she has her side arm up and ready for anything. She finds the burning door in the street and a piece of what looks like the asari's arm.

The front of the house is completely gone, only flames remain. Black and grey smoke swirl in a circle as it rises. She runs to the side of the house to see if she can spot the other officer. She cannot see anything in the thick blackness. She hears something coming from behind the house. Valya quickly and quietly hides at the corner of the house to look at the backyard. She sees three figures but cannot make them out. She has no idea if one of them is Linda or if the figures are asari or human. They could all be Vorcha for all she knows.

Her jaw clenches when she hears what sounds like laughing coming from one of them in front of her. Smart or not she decides to do something about it. "Freeze police!"

Valya continues to approach the figures that have stopped now. The smoke is making her eyes water so with the back of her sleeve she wipes them while keeping her side arm up and pointed at the three. "On your knees."

They do not reply, they do not move.

"Hands up and get on your knees, NOW!"

Valya hears sirens in the distance. She knows she is too exposed out here. "On your knees now!"

"Which is it? Hands up or on our knees?" says one of them before the three start laughing.

"Put your hands up and get on your knees!"

One of the figures raises her hands, the other two follow suit.

"Knees! On your knees!"

When one starts to move to their knees a bullet ricochets off the Detective's shields. She looks to her left and cannot see anything in the smoke then more bullets ricochet off then more bullets. Feeling her shield weaken the Detective knows she is in trouble. When she looks toward the three figures she sees a huge ball of light flying right at her. She is thrown off her feet slamming into the back of the house.

"Run run run!"

Valya is on her hands and knees trying to catch her breath. She starts coughing. She has to get out of this smoke.

"Police freeze! Drop your weapon!"

"I'm a cop!" Valya drops her gun in front of her.

"Hands up!"

Valya is coughing. Her ribs her, her back is killing her. She raises her hands knowing the police are doing their job. "I'm a cop," she says before she starts to cough again.

She feels a hand grip her upper arm hard. She is moved away from the house, toward the front by the street. She would say more but she can't stop coughing. She sees rows and rows of sirens.

"Who is this?"

"She says she's a cop."

"Valya? Are you Valya?"

Valya looks up. Her eyesight is blurry. She can't stop her eyes from watering.

"We need a medic! I got this. Where are our people?"

"Not sure."

"Find them."

"Valya hang in there we are getting you some help. My name is Olivia, Detective Olivia. Let's sit you down here okay?"

Valya has to trust this person to lead her into a sit. She cannot see and at the moment cannot stop coughing.

"Here we go. Emergency Services are here."

"Put this on."

Valya feels a mask on her face. She holds it while the strap is secured. She breathes in and holds the mask aside to cough."

"Keep it on, cough with it on. It will help."

Valya winces as she swallows. She breathes in and out then in and out again relieved that the coughing is subsiding.

They check her vitals. "Detective. We are going to wash your eyes"

Valya tries to move, she doesn't like the sound of that.

"No no, it's okay. Just rinse, like you are at the sink."

"Smooth." Valya hears Olivia's voice again. "I got it. There is a bowl in front of you I need you to hold it."

Valya raises her hands and feels the bowl. She holds it.

"I am going to flush your eyes with saline. I know it hurts, just try to keep them open as best you can." Valya feels a soft hand on her face then feels the sting of the saline. She flinches back but then remains still after the initial shock. "That's it, good. Almost done."

Valya continuously blinks.

"Okay they are going to check something."

Valya waits.

"Okay. The watering should stop soon. Thanks guys."

Valya is relieved when she can see shapes. They are not perfectly clear but it is better than nothing. She feels the bowl being pulled away, "It's okay I got it." Valya lets go.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Valya feels a hand on her shoulder.

Valya swallows. She moves the mask aside to speak, "They're dead."

The hand on her shoulder goes still. "What?"

"I'm sorry. They were knocking on the door, well one was the other officer was heading to the side of the house when the front of the house just exploded."

"Medic! We need a medic!" Valya hears shouting from a distance.

"Stay here Valya." Olivia leaves her. Valya cannot hear what is going on but it's obvious that someone was found. She hopes it's one of the officers and that she's alive.


	17. Chapter 17

Valya is getting pretty tired of hospitals. She is sitting on one side of a large waiting room, on the other side are what seems to be the rest of the local police force. Stay put is what her boss Meryl said, she is on her way she said. This is after of course after telling the Detective that she let Dr. Lini go. After what Valya saw today she knows the good doctor most likely did not beat Linda, that Linda is definitely involved with the group of hoodlums terrorizing main street in Armali. Her next stop after seeing her daughter and kissing her bondmate is to talk to Dr. Raina T'Soni. She figures if she was fooled by the young asari perhaps Raina was too.

"How are the eyes?"

Valya looks up to see a very beautiful powder blue asari with gorgeous grey eyes and a smile to die for.

"Olivia, I'm Olivia, the Detective that spoke to you on scene."

"Oh, right yes." Valya stands, "Sorry I didn't recognize you, you know with the whole not seeing very well thing."

"Right."

"How is that officer?"

"Cali?" Olivia sighs, "Doctors are cautiously optimistic.

"That sounds not horrible."

Olivia smiles a little, "I guess you could say that. How are you doing?"

"Aside from feeling like my eyes were taken out of their sockets, washed, then put back in, I'm fine. I'm…I'm just so sorry."

"Are you up for a debrief?"

"Sure."

"If you would follow me please."

Valya follows the Detective. She keeps her eyes forward when she passes the other police officers. She has no idea if they blame her somehow, she certainly does not like the feel of the room. She doesn't blame them of course, they lost one of their own and they could lose another one. It's hard not to feel responsible.

"Valya?"

Valya grabs Olivia's arm to stop her, "That's my boss."

"How are you?"

"Fine, thank you. Captain Meryl this is Detective Olivia."

The both nod to each other.

"Did a Doctor check you out?" says Meryl.

"Yes. I got the all clear."

"And how is Cali doing?"

Valya wonders how she knows the asari's name.

"Cautiously optimistic," says Olivia.

"I'm sorry about Vera."

"Thank you Captain," says Olivia, "I was just bringing your Detective to a private room to talk about what happened. You are welcome to join us."

"Thank you, lead the way."

Though tired Valya filled in Olivia and her colleagues on what happened. Why they were following Linda that they believe she is part of the attacks occurring on main street in Armali. The tension in the room settled after Valya explained everything. For a while the former commando was wondering if perhaps they all blamed her to the point of pressing charges, but thankfully that did not happen.

Now Valya is following Meryl to the sky car.

"Where's Kendall?" says Valya.

"She followed the sky car to a warehouse about thirty minutes outside of Armali. I sent Sara and Naava to take over for her so she can get some sleep, something you need Detective."

"Are they going to search the warehouse?"

"Not without probable cause."

Valya stops her, "How about a house exploding?"

"Valya, I get it. I don't think it's a good idea to rush in just yet."

"Why? Because you need more people to die?"

Meryl reels on her fast and is in her face. "You are out of line Detective. I knew Vera and I know Cali. So cut the self-righteous crap right now!"

Valya swallows. "I….I'm sorry."

"You should be. Now I am taking you to your home. I expect you to get some rest. I don't want to hear another word from you, you got it?"

Valya nods careful not to say anything.

* * *

Shepard and Liara are back in the small waiting room on the intensive care floor of Thessia Medical. They have been here all morning hoping for some news. When Shepard asked for Dr. Ronan she was told that the Doctor's shift didn't start for another hour, it's been two.

"Elly, could you please stop pacing?" says Liara with a sigh.

Shepard stops in her tracks and looks at her blue beauty. "Sorry." She narrows her eyes, "Are you okay?"

Liara moves her hand that was rubbing her forehead, "No I am not okay my daughter is in a coma!"

Shepard just stands there and waits.

Liara sighs again, "I'm sorry."

Shepard approaches and sets next to her. She takes her hand. "You have another headache?"

Liara nods.

"Why don't I get us some food, maybe that will help."

"Maybe."

"Sleep is what will really help honey. You need sleep."

"How am I supposed to sleep?" Liara stands and crosses her arms.

Shepard waits.

"What did we do?"

Shepard sits up not sure if she heard correctly, "What?"

Liara turns to her with tears in her eyes, "Where did we go wrong with her?"

"Honey," Shepard stands and starts to hug Liara but the asari backs away.

"No." She turns her back on Shepard. "I can't help thinking that if we did something differently, not let her got to Earth or visited her against her will maybe none of this would have happened."

Shepard lets out a long slow breath. She is not sure how to comfort Liara when the exact same things have crossed her own mind. "I've been thinking the same thing Liara."

The asari turns to face her, "You have?"

"Well sure, it's hard not to."

"Have you come up with an answer?"

Shepard smiles a little, "Not really. I mean Liara we did everything we could. And if we did force a visit on her Mia would have just retreated all the more. She is going through something and she didn't want our help she made that loud and clear. You know more than anyone on this planet Liara that you can't force someone to get help." They lock eyes. Shepard knows Liara gets her meaning. "You can't force someone to open up to you."

"What happened to her? She seemed fine. How did I miss it?"

"Hey I missed it too. You can't beat yourself up over it Liara it doesn't do any good. Mia made her choice to shut us out. We did our best."

"I don't believe that."

Shepard looks at her with furrowed brows.

"I'm sorry Elly but I don't. There had to be something we could have done."

"Oh I see what this is about."

Liara looks away.

Shepard feels the heat behind her eyes. She shakes her head. "You blame me. That's what this is really about."

"You said she would come around, you said she would be okay." Liara covers her mouth as if hoping the words were not just spoken.

Shepard feels the galaxy closing in on her. Her chest feels tight, her throat feels like it is closing and her hands are shaking. She wants to hit something she wants to scream she wants out of this damn room. She is stunned in silence. She cannot find the words any words because she knows Liara is right. Shepard was the one that convinced Liara to keep their space from their daughter because Mia asked for it. A single tear hits Shepard's cheek. She angrily wipes it away.

"Hi guys."

Shepard looks at the doorway, it's Little A.

"Goddess is there news?" Little A sounds a little panicked.

Shepard clears her throat as she approaches her youngest. "No." She pats Little A's shoulder and walks out.

"Dad? Where?" Little A looks at her mother, "Where is she going? Mom?"

Liara shakes her head as she hugs herself tighter.

"What's going on?" Little A slowly approaches her mother. The Shadow Broker looks like she is about to lose it. "Mom?"

Liara quickly hugs her daughter and lets the tears flow.

Little A has no idea what she just walked in on but she knows it isn't good.

* * *

Shepard storms out of the hospital almost running over Miranda.

"Whoa whoa, geez Shepard what's the rush?"

After seeing the retired Captain's face Miranda touches her shoulder, "God Shepard is there news?"

Shepard looks at her. "No." She shakes her head as if bringing her back to reality. She was just stuck in a blaming cycle chastising herself for listening to her daughter five years ago.

"What's going on?"

"Oh haven't you heard? My wife blames me for what happened to Mia."

"What?"

Shepard lets out a breath, "Look I need to walk or something."

"Yeah I can walk with you unless you prefer to be alone."

Shepard tilts her head and they start walking.

"Your hip still bothering you?"

"Huh?"

"You're limping."

She hardly noticed it. It has become pretty common place. "The pain comes and goes, it's a real picnic what can I say."

"I could look at it maybe there is something I can do. Shepard?"

"I can't believe she blames me. All this time and I have to hear about it now?"

Miranda remains quiet as they walk. She knows Shepard well enough that sometimes the retired Captain just needs to vent.

"Mia asked me five years ago to leave her alone, to give her time. I had no idea it would take this long before seeing her again. What was I supposed to do? If she doesn't return my calls just fly there and _make_ her talk to me? No! Of course not. You can't do that. You know what the real problem is Miranda?"

She doesn't reply.

"Mia is just like me. That is why Liara is mad. Both Raina and Mia deal with things like I deal with things."

"You internalize first."

"Exactly. Unbelievable. I mean we gave Mia every opportunity to get help didn't we?"

Miranda nods when Shepard looks at her.

Shepard's breath hitches, "Damn it. I…I need to sit down."

Miranda grabs her under the elbow and helps her to a bench. They are now across the street from the hospital in a small park.

"You okay?" says Miranda.

Shepard is rubbing her hip and leg. "Damn thing just tightens on me."

"You doing your stretches?"

Shepard shoots her a look.

"Well?" Miranda presses. "You need to do them…"

"Yeah yeah every day, got it."

They sit in silence for a bit.

"She is just worried for her Shepard, she doesn't actually blame you."

"And you don't think I am worried too!" Shepard shakes her head, "Sorry, didn't mean to yell."

"It's okay." Miranda touches her shoulder, "I want to thank you Shepard."

"For what?"

Miranda looks her in the eyes. "Mia saved my life. She saved my daughter's life. I understand Liara being upset and wanting to blame whoever is closest. It's because she scared Shepard. But what you two did with Mia. Letting her go, trying to let her figure things out. It brought her back here and I will forever be grateful that she was on that sidewalk. She saved Shayna's life Shepard. She's a hero just like her parents."

Shepard looks away and quickly blinks. She doesn't want to cry.

"You know I always wanted kids. The moment I found out I couldn't have them I wanted them. And now…well." Miranda lets out a long breath. "Shayna is working or was working at a stupid electronics store, totally beneath her and she is actually happy with that. She told me she is burnt out on school and basically having any responsibility. So I wonder what the hell I did wrong. I mean she is a cashier for God's sake Shepard, a cashier."

"Well Miranda, living up to what you and your sister have done in your lives I am sure is probably pretty over whelming to her."

"What are you talking about?"

Shepard almost does a double take. "Oh gee let me think. Oriana cured RUST. You helped defeat the Reapers. You helped bring down the Illusive Man."

"You did that."

"You helped! My God I couldn't have done half the stuff I did without you and Liara and Tali and…" her voice trails off. "God I miss it sometimes."

"Yeah there is something about being under constant gun fire huh?" Miranda nudges her with her shoulder.

"You know what I mean. Sitting on the Normandy talking shit with each other. And now…now they're all dead. I should be dead."

"Shepard," there is a warning in her tone.

"What? It's true. Doesn't it get you down Miranda? Living past when we should? I mean Oriana has survived her husband. Now her children are getting up there in age."

"Shepard stop."

"What? I mean that's the problem right? Humans. We don't live long enough. Only because of our nanites are we still here. And now because you were fortunate enough to find an asari, you can live long enough to see them marry someday. Don't get me wrong Miranda, I feel blessed and I am so thankful that I get to be here for my kids."

"But?"

"But sometimes I just wonder you know."

"You prefer to have Liara be on her own right now dealing with this Shepard? Is that it?"

"No," Shepard sighs, "That's not what I'm saying. I …I just think of Eva and James. I am so happy that she is doing well and she found someone to love who loves her back."

"But he is going to die well before she is, is that it?"

"You can't be around death and not be affected by it Miranda."

"Eva knows what she is doing. She knows her time is limited with him. Just like all of our time is limited no matter the lifespan. My God these explosions prove that every day. Shayna told me that her co-worker was only 150 years old. I mean in asari terms that is really young. She didn't deserve to have her life cut short like that. I know what you're saying Shepard I do. But I won't apologize for improving our nanites to extend our life span."

"I know, and I am not asking you to." Shepard pats her knee. "I am grateful for it and to answer your question, no. I would not want Liara going through this alone. I am glad I am here to help her even if she is taking out her fear and anger on me."

Shepard looks at Miranda, "How is Oriana?"

"She's doing really well. We spoke last night. She has been following the news here and she about flipped when I told her we were near the explosion."

"Near?"

"Well, no reason to worry her." Miranda smiles. "Her sons Hunter and Tanner are doing very well. Their kids are great as usual. Oriana is having a blast being a grandmother even though her grandkids are in their thirties. Jeff, Hunter's first kid is engaged and Oriana really likes her."

"Do the kids ever ask about why she doesn't age?"

"I don't know. I suspect they will talk about it when the time comes."

"He engaged to a human?"

"Yes. Her name is Gail. I haven't met her yet. Arelia and I are planning a trip to Earth next month. Though I am not sure we should go just yet."

"Why is that? Because of the explosions?"

"Because of Shayna. I don't know what to do about that child. She is not driven Shepard. She doesn't make things happen she waits for them to happen and now what is going on with her and Dava…"

"What about Dava?"

Miranda sighs, "Come on Shepard. You and I both know the minute Mia landed on Thessia Dava has thought of nothing else."

"Sorry."

"For what? They were each other's first love. That can be pretty powerful."

"I guess."

"You don't approve?"

"I don't know. History hasn't exactly proven that when they are together they are happy. I think it might be better if they admire each other from afar."

Miranda laughs a little, "Well whatever happens I just hope Shayna is okay."

Shepard pats Miranda on the shoulder, "She is one tough cookie Miranda, don't under estimate her. She might need a break right now but I suspect she will figure it out soon."

"I hope you're right."

Shepard's omni-tool beeps. She brings it up and sees a message from Little A.

"What is it?"

"I need to get back." Shepard stands and starts to limp toward the hospital.

Miranda catches up, "Everything okay?"

"I don't know, Little A says there is news."

They make their way back to the waiting room where Liara and Little A are sitting.

"What's going on?" says Shepard. She notices that Liara will not look at her.

"Dr. Ronan was just here," says Little A.

Shepard can't help but notice the smile on her face. "And?"

"The swelling in her brain is going down nicely. They are going to back off on the sedation."

"What does that mean?"

"It means she could be awake as soon as tomorrow."

"That's great!" Shepard hugs Little A and twirls her around. She sets her down though when she sees that she doesn't seem as excited. "What? What aren't you telling me?"

"We still don't know if she has any brain damage."

Shepard looks between Little A and Liara. Liara is still not looking at her. "Okay."

"It's still a wait and see situation. Once she wakes they will perform tests to see the extent of the damage. It….it could be a very long recovery depending."

Shepard nods, "Okay. We are here for her. She can stay with us. I mean she will get whatever she needs. Is …is this good news about the swelling going down or not?"

"Yes, yes it's very good news."

"Well then act like it."

"Elly," says Liara. Shepard sees her stand.

"No. Look. Our daughter is fighting. That alone is something to be grateful for. And if you two want to just focus on what could be or what if scenarios go right ahead. I am going to focus on the here and now. This is good news and I choose to be happy about it."

"All I'm saying Dad is that she is not out of the woods."

"Yeah I know exactly what you're saying Aethyta. But right now, you are not a Doctor. You are my daughter." Shepard's voice cracks, she turns around and hugs herself.

The silence in the room is deafening.

Miranda finally breaks it by saying, "I need to go. I'm glad to hear there is some improvement." She touches Shepard's shoulder.

Shepard gives her a smile as she leaves.

Shepard feels a hand on her back, "I'm sorry Dad."

The retired Captain clears her throat and turns around. She hugs her daughter. "I'm sorry too. I…I just want to hang on to something good even if it only lasts a few hours."

Little A nods, "Of course."

Shepard sees her daughter look at her then her mother. "I was thinking about getting something to eat. Do you want me to bring back something?"

"I'll go," says Shepard. "I need some air anyways." Shepard knows her daughter wants to say more but she doesn't give her a chance. She walks out happy for the distraction.


	18. Chapter 18

The drive home from the hospital was excruciatingly quiet. Shepard brought food back to the hospital hoping Liara cooled off a bit, but no. If it weren't for Little A being there no one would have talked for the twenty minutes it took to eat. Shepard left it up to her youngest daughter to fill the rest of her sisters in regarding the news about Mia. She told them that they were leaving the hospital. No point in staying when they couldn't visit Mia and when Shepard tried to find Dr. Ronan to inquire about another possible visit exception, she was told she was in back to back surgeries.

So now Shepard is flying her and Liara home and she is not sure what to say to her bondmate. What does one say to someone who has been blaming you silently for the last five years? How is that even possible? Sure things have been tense between them every once in a while but Shepard never thought Liara blamed her.

Shepard starts to bring the sky car down. "How long are you going to give me the silent treatment?"

The sky car lands and Liara gets out before Shepard can even turn the thing off. She quickly shuts it down and gets out, "Damn it Liara! Talk to me!"

The asari stops in her tracks. She turns around and looks at Shepard.

"It's not fair that you blame me Liara, I mean do you really blame me?"

"Every single time I wanted to visit Mia, you said no. Every. Time. Elly!"

Each punctuated word feels like a stab to her chest. "I was only doing what Mia wanted me to do." Shepard approaches the asari. "She asked me to leave her alone Liara."

"For five years?" Liara is yelling. "She is a child Elly. You don't listen to a child she listens to us!"

"Really? Really Liara! She is NOT a child. She is an adult with a profession who has been living on her own. You can't force her to get help! You can't force her to talk if she doesn't want to talk!"

"And you would know all about that wouldn't you?"

Shepard flinches as if struck. She might as well have been.

"If she dies I will never forgive you for the five years I lost with her. Do you hear me Elly? I will never forgive you." Liara turns and walks into the house.

Shepard feels like she is in a dream that this couldn't actually be happening. It's one thing that Liara is afraid and angry but to take it out on Shepard like this is completely unfair isn't it? She is not sure if she should go inside or not. I mean it is quite clear she is not wanted. She brings up her omni-tool to dial but then her hand stops. Tears prick her eyes when she sees who she was about to call, Ashley Williams. Shepard starts to cry. She never deleted the entry from her omni-tool and she cannot believe she was about to call a friend who has been dead for decades.

She walks to the sky car and opens the door. She stops as she wipes each cheek. She has no idea where to go. Not the best position to be in. "Oh Ash, I sure could use your advice right about now." She sits down and leans against the car and cries into her hands.

* * *

Raina is packing up her things. It has been a long day at the office. She cannot wait to share the news with Jess about Mia. She was going to send a message but thought it best to share the news in person. She has decided to hope for good things not worry about the hurdles Mia has yet to jump over. Such as does she have brain damage? How much brain tissue is dead if any? Is her skyball career over? Will she recognize her family if and when she wakes up? These things and more are something Raina is choosing not to worry about though it has been hard ever since she researched swelling of the brain between appointments.

She leaves her office and nearly jumps out of her skin when she sees Valya in the waiting room. "Goddess Valya."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I wasn't sure if I should knock or not."

"Are you all right? What are you doing here? I was just leaving."

"I wanted to talk to you and didn't think it was a good idea to do it over omni."

Raina gestures to the couch in the waiting room. "What's going on?"

It doesn't take long for the Detective to fill Raina in on Linda. She told her about following the young asari outside of Armali and that the house she spent the night in exploded. She thinks Linda is still alive but cannot really be sure. She also told her about Dr. Lini. How the doctor is Linda's mother but she doesn't believe Linda's claims that her mother beats her.

Before leaving, Raina told Valya to get some sleep because it looked like the Detective hasn't slept in a few days.

She is now flying home. Her hopeful thoughts about Mia have now turned into internalized self-doubt. How did she not see what Linda truly was? How was she so easily manipulated? Where is her judgment these days?

On every flight home Raina flies by her parent's house since it is on the way. As she flies by she sees her father sitting outside of her sky car. She narrows her eyes to make sure and turns around when she sees that her father is not moving. She lands then gets out to see what is going on.

"Dad?"

She sees her Dad wipe her face with her hands then slowly stand up. She doesn't miss the wince on her father's face.

"Dad? What's going on?"

"Hey kiddo." Shepard opens her arms but does not take a step. Raina knows her father is in pain and it is not just physical pain. She closes the space and hugs her.

"What are you doing out here? Where's Mom?"

Shepard clears her throat, "She's inside. Did you hear the news about Mia?

"I did yes, Little A called me. It's fantastic. I don't want to be too hopeful but at the same time I do, if that makes any sense."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But this is a good first step and your sister is a fighter. I know she is going to pull through."

Raina touches her Dad's forearm, "Dad what are you doing out here?"

"Ah…just enjoying the weather."

What a lame excuse. Now she knows something is wrong. "You look like you have been crying."

"Do I?" Shepard looks away. "We just got home honey and I was…."

Raina stops her, "What is it? Why have you been crying?"

Shepard purses her lips and keeps her eyes averted.

"Does Mom know you're out here?"

Shepard sighs, "I was just about to go inside honey. There is nothing to worry about."

"I don't believe you."

"Look honey. I…." Raina watches as her Dad tries not to cry, "I…um…"

Riana pulls her into a hug. "It's okay. It's okay to cry Dad. You can cry."

Shepard starts slow at first. She tries to hold back the tears but when she falls to her knees the sobs come. Raina holds her tightly.

* * *

"Oh my Goddess, I thought you would never come home. I almost forgot what you looked like."

"Ha ha Akira," says Valya.

"You look terrible."

"You're two for two."

"Oh darling, you know I'm kidding." Akira holds her close then kisses her on the lips. "Are you okay?"

"Other than being thrown against a house and sucking in smoke I think I am doing pretty well."

"Sit." Akira runs a scan.

"You know the Doctor cleared me," Valya covers her mouth while she yawns.

Akira finishes the scan. "Uh huh. Does this hurt?"

"Ow! Shit woman."

"Sorry. What about this?" Akira is moving her hands along Valya's back, where her ribs are.

Valya flinches, "You can stop anytime now."

"Did they give you anything for the pain?"

"Didn't ask."

"Stubborn as always."

"That is why you love me and you know it."

Akira kisses her crest, "Damn right. You are going to have some nice bruising. Let me get the medi gel, it will numb your back."

Valya catches her hand, "Hey?"

"Yeah?"

"Sit." Valya pats her lap.

Akira straddles her legs. "Yes?"

"I missed you." Valya pulls her close and kisses the medical examiner. She pours everything left of her energy in the kiss. It's a kiss that says I miss you, I love you and I never want to be away from you this long again.

"Wow. Maybe you should be away more often."

"No, no no. I don't ever want to be away from you for that long again." Valya hugs her tightly.

"Are you okay?"

"I am now," says Valya as she continues to hold her bondmate.

Akira leans back and kisses Valya again. When they break apart panting Akira stands and takes Valya's hand. "Follow me if you feel up to it."

"Absolutely, but I probably need that medi gel first."

* * *

Raina is not sure how long she held her father. The air started to turn a little chilly so she knows it was for a while. "I think I should get you inside Dad."

Shepard wipes her face. She doesn't quite make eye contact with Raina, "Sure," she clears her throat, "can you help me up?"

"Of course." Raina stands then helps her Dad. Shepard's leg buckles the moment weight is put on it but Raina is quick she holds her up. "I got you it's okay, I got you."

Shepard winces through clenched teeth. "It's….ah…it's locked up."

"It's okay just lean on me."

"I…I need a shot."

"I know Dad. Let's get you inside."

Raina helps Shepard inside. Once through the door she sees Liara. "Mom?"

"What…what's going on?"

"I need to get Dad to bed. Can you help me?"

Raina is shocked to see her mother hesitate.

"Mom?"

"It's okay honey, just bring me to your old room," says Shepard.

Raina adjusts her hold on her father, "No it's not okay." She looks directly at her mother. "Can you manage getting her the shot she needs mother?"

"Raina," Shepard gives her a warning tone.

Liara turns and leaves the kitchen toward the master bedroom.

"What is her problem?"

"It's between your mother and me. Can we hurry please?" says Shepard clenching her jaw.

"Sorry." Raina brings her into her old bedroom and carefully helps Shepard sit on the bed. She draws back the covers. "Let me get your pajamas."

"Thanks honey."

Raina knocks on the door frame of the master bedroom. "Mom?"

"I'm getting it."

Raina walks in. "I'm grabbing her pajamas. Mom?"

Liara is in the bathroom but is not coming out. The door is open so Raina looks in.

"Mom?"

Liara wipes her face and turns toward her daughter. "Here. Can you give it to her?"

"No Mom I cannot give it to her. What is going on between you two?" Raina crosses her arms over her chest.

Liara walks past her out of the bathroom, "That is none of your concern."

Raina narrows her eyes at her mother. "What are you two arguing about?"

Liara's head snaps up. The look she gives Raina makes her stop breathing for a second. "I told you it is not your concern."

"Fine. But I'm not giving her the shot. So either you can make her suffer all night or you go in there and help the woman you supposedly love."

Liara's mouth opens then shuts without a word. She walks out of the bedroom.

Raina lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. It is not often when she confronts her parents. It's not exactly something she makes a habit of and to this day she doesn't know which parent scares her the most. She grabs her Dad's pajamas and quietly walks to her old bedroom but remains outside.

"Where's Raina?" says Shepard.

"Getting your pajamas. Do you need help with your pants?" The shot Liara administers is more potent when it is injected directly into the hip. It works faster which is something Shepard needs because it is quite apparent that she is in a lot of pain.

"I can do it." Shepard unbuttons her pants. She tries to stand but putting any pressure on her leg is not going to happen. She cries out in pain as her hand holds her hip.

"Deep breaths," says Liara almost kindly.

Shepard nods as tears escape her eyes. It has been a long time since her pain has been this intense.

Liara gently pulls her pants off. Shepard leans back to lift her hips then she lies on her side to pull up her underwear so Liara has access for the injection.

Quietly Liara first rubs the skin with alcohol then readies the syringe. She places the needle and pushes the medicine in. She puts everything back into the small case she brought from the bathroom then stands up.

Shepard grabs her wrist. "I love you Liara. I was only doing what Mia requested. I never meant to hurt you when I told you no."

Raina peers in and sees Liara standing as still as a statue. "You did hurt me Elly."

"I tried to honor her wishes Liara. Do you really blame me? I can't help the way I am just like Mia cannot help how she deals with her pain."

Liara is silent. Raina's heart is hurting because she senses the pain her parents are in.

"I can take your anger Liara. Though I think you are really upset with Mia, I can take it. I'm sorry. I love you and I'm here if and when you want to talk."

"I…I can't right now."

"I understand that Liara, so why can't you understand it when Mia is not ready to talk?"

Raina can see her mother is trying not to cry.

Shepard continues, "Just like I hope you can understand that this is not my fault. It's not. And I hope you see that soon honey because though I can take your anger and your wrath right now, I can't take it for very long."

Liara looks at Shepard at that statement. It looks like she is about to say something but instead Raina sees her mother's hand hold her father's hand and just stand there.

"I'm sorry Liara."

Raina sees Liara start to look toward the door way so she quickly ducks back behind the wall.

"Raina?" says Liara.

Raina waits a beat, another beat and then appears in the doorway, "Yes?"

"Will you help me get your father into our bed please?"

Raina cannot help but smile. "Sure."

No one says anything as the two asari move Shepard to her side of the bed.

"Could you get a glass of water please Raina," says Liara.

"Okay."

"Thank you Liara," say Shepard. "I know this is hard for you, thank you."

Raina returns with the glass of water. The intensity of what she felt from her parents has simmered down a bit. She sees her parents holding hands while her Dad struggles to keep her eyes open. "Here you go."

Liara holds the glass up to Shepard's lips. After taking a sip the retired Captain settles back into bed. Raina can tell the medication is taking affect.

"Thank you Raina," says Liara standing up. "She needs to sleep now."

They both leave the bedroom and walk to the front door.

"Are you okay Mom?"

"I will be."

"Is it true?"

"Is what true honey?"

"You blame Dad for Mia?"

Liara looks at her, "That is between me and your father. I don't appreciate you listening in on our conversation.

Raina swallows and looks away, "I'm sorry, it's just…well…"

Liara sighs, "What?"

"I don't like it when you two fight."

"It's not like it is a common occurrence Raina. People fight."

"Yes then they make up. Right Mom?"

"Honey, I'm tired, so if you don't mind."

Nothing like getting the boot. Raina does not move. She waits until her mother makes eye contact.

"What?" says Liara.

Raina wants to say more to her mother but perhaps this isn't the time.

"Raina we will be fine, okay. Now if you don't mind," Liara gestures to the door.

"Sure." Raina steps outside then turns, "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"If you need to talk, I'm here. If you need help with Dad you can call me."

Liara smiles though it doesn't reach her eyes. "Thank you honey. Good bye." Liara shuts the door before Raina can say anything else.

As she walks to her sky car she hopes and prays that her parents are going to be all right.

The short trip home takes less than a minute. Raina lands her sky car. She is about to enter the house she shares with Jess when she suddenly feels very scared. Raina stops her hand which is almost at the door and breathes. She has learned to take these intense feelings in stride but once in a while she is still shocked at how quickly the emotions hit her.

Raina quickly and quietly moves around the side of the house. She peaks into a window. She covers her mouth to keep from making a sound. She sees Jess tied to one of the kitchen chairs with a gag over her mouth. She is facing the back of the house so there is no way Raina can try to get her attention.

Raina checks the front area of the house. No other sky car in sight. No footprints. She makes her way to the back of the house and stops cold when she hears a voice.

"I don't know where she is! Fuck don't you listen?"

Raina slowly moves to the back corner of the house. She looks in the backyard and sees a human woman pacing back and forth obviously talking to someone on her omni-tool.

"Oh fuck you! I can do this. It's not my fault the shrink isn't here."

Raina swallows. She weighs her options. If she calls the police they will probably arrive too late. She could call her mother, but she doesn't want to put her family in harm's way. She waits and listens.

"You're sure you want me to get rid of her?"

Raina hears the woman laugh.

"Got it."

Raina sees that the woman is done talking. She starts to walk toward the back patio door.

Raina readies her biotics and quickly runs toward the human woman whose back is to her. She throws a stasis field before the woman can get inside the house but at the last second the woman dives out of the way. Raina has no idea how she did that. The woman rolls and is up on her feet throwing a biotic ball so fast Raina does not have time to react.

She is cursing herself for not shielding first. Raina prepares for the hit by leaning into it. She is pushed hard but she is able to keep her feet. She sees the woman running toward the house. Raina throws a biotic ball and runs after her.

The ball crashes through the floor to ceiling window next to the patio door. Raina sees the woman lose her footing so she continues her pursuit. When she sees the woman head toward Jess, Raina throws another ball but this one is different.

The woman pulls a knife. Jess's eyes go wide when Raina is at the threshold of the smashed window. The knife comes down fast but it does not penetrate Jess's back. Raina threw a shield around Jess and the woman didn't notice until her hand thrust down. She looks up at Raina and an animalistic erupts from the woman's throat. She rushes Raina knife up high.

Raina throws a stasis field and freezes the woman in place.

The woman is struggling hard so Raina knows she doesn't have a lot of time. She quickly runs to Jess to untie her. "Are you all right?"

Jess nods.

Raina is able to remove the restraints on Jess' wrists.

Jess takes off her gag, "Are you okay?"

Raina works on the restraints around Jess' ankles. "Watch her."

"Got it."

Raina is having a hard time with getting Jess' ankles free.

"Ah Raina, you might want to hurry up."

Raina looks up at the woman. The stasis field is nearly gone. Raina stands and hands Jess her omni-tool, "Call the police."

Raina steps away from Jess and throws a large biotic ball at the woman.

Just as the woman gets free she is hit square in the chest and thrown through another window leading to the backyard. Raina follows and is ready to strike again when she sees the woman not moving. She looks for the knife. She doesn't see the knife.

The woman is quick. She slashes out with the knife. Raina is able to move her ankle out of the way just in time. Raina stomps on the woman's arm which produces another primal scream. Then Raina throws another stasis field, turns the woman around like she weighs nothing until the woman is face down. Raina raises her up above the roof line then slams her into the ground.

The woman does not make a sound. Raina kicks the knife away then sits on the woman's back.

"Raina? The police are on their way."

"Get some rope."

"Holy shit."

"Jess please hurry, I'm not sure how long she will be out."

Raina holds the unconscious woman's hand in such a way that if she were to wake and try to move the pressure on her wrist would make her remain still.

"Here." Jess hands her some rope.

Raina is quick. She ties the woman's hands then her feet.

"Is she alive?"

Raina checks the woman's pulse. "Yes." She stands up and looks at Jess.

"Goddess are you all right? Did she hurt you?" Raina looks Jess over.

Jess just smiles.

"What? What are you smiling about?"

"I forgot what a badass you can be."


	19. Chapter 19

Liara just finished her bath when she heard the first siren fly by the house. Thinking nothing of it she checked on Shepard. The retried Captain is sound asleep, the heavy duty pain medication does that to her. She will be very grumpy in the morning but at least she can sleep now. Another siren. Liara takes Shepard's hand into her own brushing her thumb over her bondmate's knuckles. Tears come to her eyes that she blinks away. "I'm sorry Elly," she whispers as another siren is heard.

Liara looks up at the window now. She drew the shades so she stands up and moves them aside. The sun has almost set and there is another siren flying fly, this one belongs to an Emergency Vehicle and it looks to be on the way to her daughter Raina's house.

Liara quickly gets dressed. She checks Shepard one last time then gets into her own sky car and flies.

She lands the sky car with a thud and gets out with mouth open. There are five police cars and an emergency vehicle at Raina and Jess' house. "Oh Goddess." Liara starts running for the front door but is blocked at the last minute by an asari police officer.

"Whoa whoa, I can't let you in there ma'am."

"My daughter lives here where is my daughter? Raina!" She yells past the officer. "Raina!"

"Calm down please ma'am."

Liara looks at the young officer, "If you call me ma'am one more time…"

"Mom?"

Liara looks up to see Raina in the doorway, "Goddess Raina!" She nearly plows over her oldest daughter when she wraps her arms around her. "Are you all right? What's happened? Is Jess all right?"

"Yes Mom, we are both fine."

Liara takes a good look at her daughter. She looks drained, like she has used a massive amount of biotics but never recuperated. She has seen that look in asari many times. "You need fluids Raina right now."

"I know Mom. I have something inside, come on." Raina leads her mother inside.

Liara's hand covers her mouth when she sees the mess. Not one but two of their floor to ceiling windows are completely gone; the remaining tidbits of glass are strewn about inside the family room as well as outside. She sees Jess sitting at the kitchen table across from Valya. The Detective nods to her as does Jess.

"Over here Mom," Raina guides her to the family room. "Watch your step. I cleaned over here after they took photos."

They sit on the couch together. Liara takes Raina's hands and looks at her again, "Are you sure you are all right? What happened?"

Raina takes a sip of her blue tinted drink. It helps replace the electrolytes she used up during her biotic fight.

It doesn't take long for Raina to fill in her mother on what happened. Raina told her she had a feeling before opening the door and checked around the house through the window to see Jess tied to a chair and about how she fought a woman who tried to stab her girlfriend.

"And where is this woman now?" says Liara.

"At the police station I imagine," says Raina. "Valya already spoke to me now she is speaking with Jess."

"Can't you be with her?"

"They want to keep us separate to see if our stories match."

Liara's face turns cold, "As if you would lie."

Raina is touched. She pats her mother's knee, "It's all right Mom, it's procedure." Raina takes another swig of her drink. "How did you know the police were here?"

"I heard the sirens and then I saw the emergency services vehicle."

"Ah yes, they gave me this," Raina holds up her drink.

"Raina how many times have I told you to keep that on hand?"

"I know I know. Look on the bright side."

"There's a bright side?"

"Well sure. I didn't get stabbed." Raina puts on her best smile but it doesn't fool Liara. The Shadow Broker just shakes her head.

"Not funny huh?"

"I should say not."

Raina takes her Mom's hand and gives it a squeeze. "How is Dad?"

"Sleeping." Liara cannot help but look around again. The house is such a mess. "I can help you clean this up. When will they be out of here?"

"Valya knew of some contractors that do emergency work. They are on their way over now to board up the windows, that way Jess and I can still stay here."

"You are going to stay here?" Liara almost gasps. "Oh no. No you are not," she shakes her head furiously.

"Why not?"

"Well for one because it isn't safe. Two, that woman was on the phone with someone so these bad people know where you live."

"And three?" Raina smiles at her mother.

Liara narrows her eyes at her daughter. "Three, I am your mother and you will do as I say."

"Is that so?"

"Really Raina I do not see how you can joke at a time like this, you are so like your father." Liara looks away after saying that.

"Hey." Raina takes her hand again. "I'm sorry. Would it help if I told you I was terrified?"

Liara pulls her daughter into a hug, "Oh honey I am just so glad you two are all right." Liara holds her at arm's length, "Will you please stay at the main house?"

"I have to ask Jess."

"Of course."

"Ask me what?"

Liara looks to see Jess and Valya approaching careful to not step on broken glass.

"I would like the two of you to stay at the main house," says Liara.

"That is not a bad idea," says Valya, "they have more security."

Raina sighs a little, "Yes another thing I have been meaning to do, increase our security."

"Well I am guessing you won't put it off any longer," says Valya, "not after tonight."

"Are they free to go Valya?" says Liara.

"Yes."

"We will just pack a bag then," says Jess. She and Raina head upstairs.

"I heard about Mia, sounds like good news," says Valya.

Liara looks her in the eye, "Who did this to my daughter?"

Valya swallows and briefly breaks eye contact. "You know I cannot tell you that Liara."

"You can tell me or I will find out myself makes no difference to me."

"Now hold on."

"No you hold on. Why were Raina and Jess attacked?"

"I cannot comment on an ongoing investigation Liara you know that."

"Was this some random attack?" Liara can tell by Valya's body language that it was not random. She furrows her brow at her, "What then? A patient?"

Valya looks away.

"This was a patient?"

"Not directly, look Liara I have already said too much. You just have to let us do our job, please."

"Well you certainly have your hands full don't you Detective. First with the main street hoodlums I think the media has coined them and now this? Do you have the resources to do your job?"

"Mom." Raina's tone is a warning.

Liara looks at her daughter without saying a word.

"What are you doing?"

"It's okay Raina," Valya says putting up a hand, "she is just worried about you. I would be the same way if it were Dava."

Liara is about to say something but Raina steps between the two, "Nevertheless, I apologize for her tone Valya, I am sure she didn't mean anything by it, did you mother?"

Liara puts on a friendly face, "Of course not. My apologies Detective." Liara looks hard at the former commando.

"Okay," says Raina, "I think that we are ready to go Mom."

Liara is fuming. First Mia now Raina, will her daughters never be safe and sound?

"Mom? Mom?"

Liara feels a hand on her shoulder, "What?"

"We are ready if you are."

"Of course."

Raina turns to the Detective, "Thank you Valya. Please let me know if you there is anything more you need from either of us."

"I will Raina thank you. Thank you Jess."

Jess smiles at her.

"Liara," Valya nods to her.

Liara returns the respectful nod but does not say another word.

Outside now on the way to the sky car, "Mom, you did not have to be so mean to her."

"I was not mean."

"You weren't exactly polite either."

"I will take my sky car over okay?" says Jess.

They both look at her and Raina answers, "Okay see you over there."

Liara feels a hand on her arm stopping her. She looks at Raina.

"What is going on?"

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Don't you? First you take out your anger on Dad now Valya, what is going on?"

Liara ignores the question and opens the driver side door.

"You can talk to me you know."

"I am tired Raina, please get in the car."

"Isn't this what makes you angry about Dad, when she won't _talk_ to you?"

Liara doesn't want to talk about it, is that so hard to comprehend? Yet she never thought that what she is doing right now is the exact same thing Shepard does that drives her nuts. Liara gets into the car. She waits for Raina to get in. She takes her daughter's hand and gives it a squeeze. "You do the same thing Raina." Liara looks at her daughter.

"I know."

"I will talk to your father in the morning."

"About what is bothering you?"

Liara looks straight ahead and takes her hand back. She starts the sky car and heads home.

* * *

Little A feels hopeful this morning. She received a message last night that the sedatives Dr. Ronan ordered for Mia have eased down so to speak. The young asari Doctor hopes that today is the day that Mia opens her eyes. Aethyta knows not every question will be answered but one very important one hopefully will be and that will be answered just by having her sister open her eyes.

The one good thing about being in a medically induced coma is Mia no longer suffers from withdrawal symptoms and since she was doing so well before the accident she most likely will not have any lingering symptoms when she wakes up, at least that is what Aethyta hopes.

As she waits for her toast to pop up she fingers the small packets of red sand she found in Mia's small black case. They were hidden under the mirror. Little A was making sure the syringe was clean and cleared when she dropped the case and the packets fell out. Now she has questions for her sister. Why on Thessia would Mia have red sand in her possession if she was trying to get off the stuff?

The buzzer beeps making Little A jump a little. Her toast is finished. She covers the toast with jelly. It is a local treat made from a fruit that grows only on Thessia. It looks much like an apple but instead of being red or green, the fruit is purple and has a nice sweet taste to it. She takes a bite and closes her eyes as her tongue takes in the sweetness of the jelly as well as a small spicy kick.

Not sure what to do with the small red sand packets Little A hides them under her bed in her bedroom. She isn't exactly sure why she isn't just throwing them out but she decides against it. She quickly finishes her toast, sets the plate in the sink then heads out the door. She is startled when she opens it.

"Oh Goddess!"

There is a human woman standing in front of her door with her hand up as if she was about to knock. She has shoulder length blonde hair and incredible blue eyes.

"Sorry," the woman covers her heart with her hand. She looks just as startled.

"Can I help you?"

"Uh yes. Are you Dr. Aethyta T'Soni by chance?"

Little A is not sure who this woman is or how she knows her name she prepares herself. "I am."

"Oh good, I got lost a few times. This place can be very confusing, but I am sure I am at fault because I am not much of a traveler. I have never been off Earth before."

Little A looks at her with raised eyebrows.

The woman returns the look, "Oh sorry." She laughs. "My name is Donna Garner, I'm Mia's roommate. Is she here?"

Little A's heart stops for a split second. She must have her mouth open in shock because the woman says, "Dr. T'Soni?"

"Sorry. Ah, please come in, nice to meet you." She steps aside so Donna can walk inside.

The human woman sets down her large duffle bag. She turns to face the asari, "Sorry to come unannounced like this but I have not been able to get a hold of Mia for a few days. I was starting to get very worried about her since our last conversation ended so abruptly."

"When," Little A gestures to the kitchen table chair, "did you last speak with Mia?"

"A few days ago. She did not sound good at all. Do you…" her voice trails off. The woman seems to be studying Aethyta. She looks around, "Is she here?"

"Um…Donna?"

Aethyta knows her tone hit her mark when she sees Donna turn a shade paler at it. "What's happened? Is she alright?"

Little A sighs. "She was in an accident."

"What? What kind of accident?"

"There was an explosion…"

"An explosion?" Donna stands up in horror. "Oh my….oh my God, please tell me she is not dead."

Little A studies the human. The woman is on the verge of tears, she is biting her lower lip to keep it from quivering and she is hugging herself almost as if she wants to block out the truth if the truth means Mia is dead. Little A stands, "No, no she is not dead."

Donna visibly relaxes at that. "What happened? Where is she?"

"I think you should sit down."

Donna does as she is told.

Little A without asking grabs a glass of water for her and sets it down in front of her before sitting across the table from her.

"Thank you." Donna with a shaking hand takes a few sips of the water. She looks at Aethyta. "What is her condition?"

Little A sighs a little. "She was caught in the blast wave of the explosion. Some glass from the store embedded into her side damaging her intestine."

Donna winces. Aethyta remembers that Mia mentioned her roommate was also a Doctor, she wonders what kind.

"The surgeon was able to repair it."

"So normal bowel function then?"

"Yes at least that is what the Doctor is expecting."

Donna sighs, "That's not so bad I guess, right?" She smiles but it quickly fades when she sees Aethyta is not done. "Oh God."

"When she fell she fell pretty hard. Her brain swelled so they had to put her in …"

"a coma." Donna finishes the sentence bringing a hand up to cover her mouth in shock. "How long ago did this happen?"

"A few days."

"Oh God."

"What?"

"I…I think I was talking to her when it happened."

"What?"

"I was talking to Mia. She …" Donna stops and looks at Aethyta. "You are aware of her drug problem?"

"Yes. And you have been helping her with her withdrawal?"

"I have been trying to yes. This isn't the first time Mia has tried to quit. I called Mia a few days ago and she did not sound like herself which made me panic. She saw Dava."

"What? Where?"

"I don't know. All I know is when I called her she was in a bar getting ready to drink. She was muttering to herself a lot but she did tell me that there was no hope anymore. It broke my heart that I wasn't there pulling her out of that place. She hung up on me. I called back. She finally answered and told me that she practically ran out of the bar." Donna smiles, "I was so proud of her for that. But she wasn't making a whole lot of sense. What I did hear was that she saw Dava and I think she saw her with someone else."

"Oh my, that would probably be Shayna. They have been seeing each other a little over a year now. All three of them were childhood friends."

"That would explain her wanting to drink. She wasn't using as far as you know was she?"

"You mean red sand?"

"Yes."

"No, not to my knowledge."

Donna lets out a breath of relief. "We were talking. I asked her how she got there. I mean I had no idea where she was but she said she was just walking. So I asked how she got there and that is when she remembered she was there to pick up pasta or something like that."

Little A smiles, "We have a favorite pasta place on main street."

"Oh God, main street?"

Little A furrows her brow.

"I have been watching the galactic news. There have been attacks all along main street, why on Earth was she there?"

Little A shrugs, "I'm not sure."

"So that's was why we were cut off. I heard her yell, she yelled the word down. I yelled at her to tell me what was going on and then nothing. I heard nothing after that and I have been leaving messages for her these past few days. When she didn't reply I thought the worst and came out here."

Aethyta is impressed. That is quite the journey for a roommate to make.

"Do you think I can see her?"

"Actually I was just on my way to the hospital. The swelling in her brain has gone down and yesterday the sedatives the Doctor was giving her were stopped."

"So she could wake up today?"

"That is what we are hoping. There are things however that we don't know yet."

Donna looks at her expectantly.

"We don't know if she has brain damage. Her heart stopped en route to the hospital but they were able to resuscitate her."

"Was she down more than four minutes?" In most human circumstances, four minutes without oxygen to the brain means the brain tissue starts to die. "Oh wait, what is the threshold for asari?"

"Three."

Donna covers her mouth again much like Liara does when she is shocked.

"Did they resuscitate her in time?"

"They say they did."

"But we won't know until she opens her eyes and they test it correct?"

"That's correct."

Donna shakes her head as tears form in her eyes. She blinks rapidly and looks away.

Little A reaches out and touches her arm, "She's a fighter Donna. We are all very hopeful."

Donna cannot speak. She is biting her lip again and keeping her eyes averted. Little A can see the trembling in her chin.

"I will be right back." Aethyta leaves Donna alone so the human can cry in private. She decides to use the bathroom and take her time washing her hands. She realizes as she is buying time before going back into the kitchen that she doesn't know anything about Donna, only that she is a Doctor, Mia's roommate and someone who cares for her a great deal. Little A wonders if the feeling is reciprocated. She dries her hands then quickly types a message to her mother that Donna is here and that she is going to bring her to the hospital. She also sends Raina and Eva a message as well. She doesn't want anyone to be surprised when she shows up with her.

After about ten minutes Little A returns to the kitchen with a box of tissues. "Here you go." She sets it down in front of Donna.

The human woman smiles, "Thank you." She dabs her eyes then blows her nose. "Do…do you think I can accompany you to the hospital?"

"Of course."

Little A told Donna to set her luggage in the room Mia was staying in. The asari figures Donna will stay with her while she is on Thessia. On the ride to the hospital Aethyta learned that Donna and Mia have been roommates for a little over two years now. When the asari asked who Mia roomed with before all Donna said was nobody good. But the way she said it, with disdain in her voice, Aethyta knows Mia's previous roommate must have been bad news.

When the pair reach the waiting room Shepard, Liara, Raina, Jess, Eva, James and baby Beni are there. Little A is in the middle of introducing Donna to the group when Dr. Ronan appears in the doorway with a smile on her face.

"Good morning everyone."

"Doctor," says Liara.

Everyone quiets down and gives the Doctor their full attention.

"Wow what a big group. I'm afraid I cannot bring all of you with me."

"That's okay Doc," says Shepard. Her arm is around Liara. "Her mother and I will accompany you."

"Very well. Let me be clear," says Dr. Ronan to the group, "The sedatives were stopped yesterday leaving time for the medication to leave Mia's system. However, with that said, that does not necessarily mean she will wake up just because we want her to. I know this is incredibly frustrating but it could be days before she wakes possibly even longer, we simply do not know. Once her eyes open I am sure you will want to talk to her. I ask that you please be patient and let her adjust; remember she has been unconscious for a few days now. She will probably be disoriented. She may not remember what brought her here in the first place. No need to get into specifics, her memory should come back." She looks at Shepard and Liara, "That means no coaching okay parents?" Dr. Ronan smiles.

Shepard and Liara nod.

"All right then, follow me."

Shepard keeps her grip on Liara's shoulder as they follow Dr. Ronan. She leans slightly into Liara as her hip is stiff this morning. After waking up Liara was sitting next to her on the bed holding her hand. There were tears in her eyes and she apologized for blaming Shepard.

If Shepard wasn't so groggy from the shot the night before she would have leaped out of bed then and there and hugged Liara so tightly, but instead all the retired Captain could do at the time was squeeze her hand and say it's okay. Liara leaned down and kissed her and it was a kiss that washed away the emotional pain that became a wall between them. Liara thanked Shepard for telling her she could handle her anger but only for so long. And though Liara did not think she treated her fairly Shepard simply said I love you and that was that. No reason to dwell on hurt feelings but get right to the repairing.

"Here we go." Dr. Ronan enters Mia's room. There is a nurse already in the room on the other side of Mia. Shepard and Liara sit down in the two chairs by Mia's bed.

The nurse heads outside after Shepard sees the Doctor nod to her.

"The nurses will be monitoring her from across the hall. I brought you in now because her rhythm indicates a near wake state which means it could be any time now. But please remember what I said…"

Shepard raises her hand to stop her, "We know the drill Doc."

"Very well. I will leave you two alone. I will be back in about an hour."

"Thank you Doctor," says Liara.

Shepard watches as Liara takes Mia's hand.

"Her color looks better," says Shepard. Mia's cheeks still look hollow but her color is definitely better.

"What if she doesn't wake up?"

"Well remember what the Doctor said…."

"No…you know what I mean Elly."

"Hey," Shepard wraps her arm around Liara, "none of that remember? We will get through this no matter what."

Liara merely nods. Shepard can see she is trying not to cry.

Shepard looks at her daughter. She is no longer strapped in place to prevent movement. She has a small tube under her nose most likely giving her oxygen. Shepard follows the tubing with her eyes all the way to the machine that is making a slight whirring noise.

Suddenly Shepard feels Liara's hand on her knee gripping as if the human is about to bolt or something. Shepard's eyes snap to Mia's face. For what seems like forever nothing happens but then there it is, a slight flutter of the eye lashes.

Shepard knows Liara saw it too because she quickly looks at her and takes her hand. Now they are both hand in hand watching their daughter's eye lids. If it were not such a serious occasion it would be kind of funny.

"There," says Liara, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. "Did you see it?"

"I did."

Mia's eye lashes flutter again. They do this for a few minutes even though it felt like hours. Then both eye lids open. They close right away but they open, for one brief micro second they open.

"Come on, come on, come on," says Shepard quietly as if cheering her daughter to score during a skyball game.

Mia's eyes open once more this time they stay open just a little longer before closing.

Shepard places her hand over Liara's whose is holding Mia's hand.

"That's it honey," says Shepard. "There are a lot of people waiting for you Mia, take your time."

Mia opens her eyes.

Shepard and Liara stop breathing.

Mia blinks.

The room is deathly quiet except the whirring noise from the machine providing oxygen to their daughter.

Shepard squeezes Liara's hand.

Liara says, "Mia?"

Mia blinks then blinks again. She looks at her mother. "Mom?"

Shepard and Liara release the breath they were holding when they hear Mia barely above a whisper.

"That's right honey it's Mom and Dad. You're safe now, oh Goddess we love you Mia, we love you."

Mia's eyes slowly close. She blinks one more time but her eye lids close once more.

"Mia?"

Shepard stands up and exits the room. "Dr. Ronan?" Thankfully the Doctor is in the hallway. She comes right away. "She woke up. She woke up and said Mom. That's good right?"

The Doctor moves to the other side of Mia's bed. "Mia? Mia can you open your eyes for me please? Mia T'Soni. I need you to open your eyes."

They wait.

The Doctor runs a scan. She leans down closer to Mia, "Mia, I need you to open your eyes if you can hear my voice."

There it is again. The eyes flutter. They open then close.

The smile on Dr. Ronan's face is all Shepard needs. Her daughter is waking up. She might not sit up and share a meal with them today, but I bet by tomorrow she will be able to keep her eyes open for more than a few seconds.


	20. Chapter 20

After Mia first opened her eyes Shepard and Liara remained in her hospital room for two hours. Shepard on occasion would return to the waiting room to let everyone know that she didn't wake up again. She assured them that the Doctor said it is normal, that Mia has been through a lot and it is an excellent sign that she opened her eyes and recognized her mother.

Shepard and Liara left around the Noon hour to take a break from watching Mia. The room felt like it was closing in on them so they are eating lunch at a restaurant that is not on main street.

Jess needed to get to work so Raina decided to go home and grab more clothes and necessities since they will be staying at the main house for a while.

Little A and Donna are waiting their turn to see Mia so they are in the waiting room.

Eva along with baby Beni and James are in Mia's room right now. They have been there for about twenty minutes and still no movement from Mia.

"Want something to drink?" says James.

Eva is feeding Beni in the corner of the room.

"Yes please that would be great. Little Beni is almost done here."

"Do you want me to take her?"

"No that's okay. We can leave soon James. Mia probably won't wake up again today."

"I am fine staying as long as you like."

Eva smiles at him as he leans over and gives her a kiss on the lips. She watches him kiss little Beni's crest then walks out in search of something to drink.

Eva finishes feeding Beni. She buttons her top then holds her little blue bundle on her chest over her shoulder to burb her. She stands up and walks around the room quietly singing to Beni as she pats her back. She swears Beni loves this part of their feeding ritual because she always coos and wiggles almost in sync to Eva's singing.

Eve turns toward Mia's bed and casually looks over at her sister. She stops cold when she sees her sister's eyes are open. She blinks a few times because she is not sure if she is seeing things. She slowly walks toward the bed. Mia blinks again.

"Mia?"

Mia's eyes move toward Eva.

"Mia can you hear me?"

Eva with one hand touches her sister's hand. "It's Eva. Can you hear me?"

Mia slowly blinks as she moves her head this time. Eva sees her wince.

"Are you in pain? Let me get the Doctor."

Eva is about to step away when Mia's hand moves beneath hers and she hears a quiet whisper, "Eva?"

Eva takes her hand and gives it a squeeze. "That's right Mia it's Eva. Thank the Goddess you're awake."

Mia smiles a little then winces again.

Eva grows concerned, "Let me….let me get the Doctor okay?"

"Wait."

Eva moves closer to Mia, "What is it?"

Mia lifts her hand slightly, "Who's that?"

Eva is not sure she heard correctly. Mia sounds like she has a mouth full of cotton. Then she realizes what Mia asked. "Oh, this is your niece, Benezia Kathleen Mack. Baby Beni, this is your Aunt Mia. She also has your name." Eva places Beni next to Mia's hand on the bed. Then she takes Mia's hand and places it on Beni's leg.

Mia's fingers slowly squeeze the little leg. "Beautiful."

Eva sees her sister wince again. "Honey, I think I need to get the Doctor okay?"

Mia moves her head so she is looking up at the ceiling, she slowly nods.

Eva knows she is in pain. "Okay, I will be right back." Eva only has to walk across the hallway as the nurses station is just outside of Mia's room. "Excuse me, is Dr. Ronan available, my sister is awake and looks to be in a lot of pain."

"Of course, one minute please." Eva watches the nurse punch buttons on a console. "She will be here shortly."

Eva smiles at the nurse and returns to Mia's room. She doesn't want to leave her sister alone especially if she is scared about her surroundings or is in pain. "Mia?" She takes her hand once more. "The Doctor is on her way okay?"

Mia opens her eyes again. She doesn't move her head this time. "Water?"

Eva leans closer wondering what she said, "Wa…water? Of course hang on." With one hand holding Beni, Eva uses her other hand to pour a glass of water into a plastic cup. She puts the cup in her hand that is holding her daughter then she snaps on the lip which already has a straw. She holds the straw up to Mia's lips, "Here you go, takes sips okay?"

Mia opens her mouth and sucks a little. It looks like it takes great effort. Eva continues to hold the cup until Mia holds up her hand a little. "Enough?"

"Yeah…thanks."

Eva sets down the glass. She looks toward the door, where could the Doctor be.

"Sorry."

"What?" Eva looks at her sister. She is not sure what Mia said.

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"I hear she is awake." The Doctor walks in with a nurse trailing behind her.

Eva backs up to give the Doctor room.

"Hello Mia, my name is Dr. Ronan. Can you tell me how you feel?" The Doctor is leaning over Mia so Mia can see her without moving her head.

"Bad."

Dr. Ronan smiles a little. "That does not surprise me Miss T'Soni. Do you remember what happened?"

Eva swallows as she watches Mia blink a few times.

"It's okay, no need to worry about that now," says the Doctor. "Can you squeeze my fingers Mia?" The asari places two fingers each next to each of Mia's hands.

Eva can only see Mia's left hand from her angle. Mia slowly lifts her hand and hardly squeezes the Doctor's fingers.

"Good, that's good Mia." The Doctor moves to Mia's feet. She lifts the end of the blankets and folds them onto her lap so Mia's calves and feet are showing. "Can you point your toes for me Mia?"

Mia closes her eyes and winces as each foot slowly moves. Mia sucks in a breath through her teeth.

The Doctor moves closer to her, "What is hurting?"

Mia clenches her eyes shut.

"Mia? Mia what hurts?" says the Doctor.

Eva wants to yell at her to leave her alone but she knows this is necessary. She hates seeing her sister like this.

The Doctor looks down at Mia's torso, "Is it your side?"

Mia nods a little.

"Tell me where." The Doctor starts to slowly press on Mia's torso. Mia hisses again when the Doctor hits the spot. Dr. Ronan brings up her omni-tool and runs a scan.

Eva does not like that the Doctor's smile has now turned sour. She gives the nurse some orders regarding medication; at least Eva thinks it sounds like medication.

"Mia," says Dr. Ronan, "your intestine is inflamed…."

"Why?"

"Why is not important right now Mia. We are going to give you some medication that should bring down the inflammation which is causing you pain okay? I will be back to check on you in a few hours. Do you have any questions?"

"Pain."

Eva sees Mia wince again.

"You want something for the pain?"

"Please."

Eva wants to yell at the Doctor to hurry up and give her something for the pain. I mean come on how long does she have to suffer before relief is on the way?

"I will give you something Mia and check back in a few hours to see how you are doing okay?"

"kay."

"Okay." The Doctor unfolds the blankets and covers Mia's calves and feet again. The nurse is busy injecting something into Mia's IV.

"May I speak to you?"

Eva is so focused on her sister that she jumps a little when Dr. Ronan touches her arm. "Of course." She approaches Mia, "I'll be right back Sis." Mia looks to be sleeping again, whatever the nurse just gave her Eva hopes she can sleep and not be in any more pain. She follows the Doctor into the hallway.

"Which one are you?" says Dr. Ronan with a slight smile on her face.

"Eva, sister," she returns the smile.

"Eva are your parents here?"

"No they are at lunch. I …I can get them back here. Why is there a problem?"

"Nothing immediate, but I would like to speak with them when they return. Can you please have one of the nurses page me when they do?"

"Can't you tell me what's going on? I mean is her pain too high, is there something wrong?"

Dr. Ronan touches her shoulder, "I'm afraid I need to speak with your parents Eva, I hope you can understand that."

"Okay sure, I will call them."

"If you could go back into the waiting room for now please. I would like Mia to get some rest."

Eva swallows, "Sure. I just need to get my bag."

Dr. Ronan stops her, "I'll have a nurse grab it." She nods to a nurse who pops into the room and comes out with the bag.

Eva takes it and places it on her shoulder. "Should I be worried?"

Dr. Ronan smiles, "Not yet."

* * *

"Hi Dad."

"Dava hello." Valya hugs her daughter close. She asked her to come to the police station because she has not been able to get away.

"You okay? You look really tired," says Dava.

"Oh believe me I am, here." Valya gestures to the break room chair and sits next to her. "Can I get you anything? Something to drink? There are plenty of choices." She smiles as she nods to the vending machine in the room.

"No thanks, I'm good."

"Are you?"

Dava furrows her brows, "What do you mean?"

Valya reaches for her daughter's hand with both of hers. "I've been worried about you since the explosion. I'm so sorry I haven't been able to stop by honey. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay."

"Yeah? Are you sure?"

Dava shrugs and takes her hand back. "Just a bit sore in spots, otherwise no big deal. I return to training tomorrow."

"That's a little soon isn't it?"

"Not really seeing as I wasn't really hurt."

"Ah." Valya nods. She looks at her hands then up at Dava, "Have you visited Mia?"

"No."

Valya sees her daughter's shoulders sag. "You want to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about? Eva gives me updates. The swelling in her brain has gone down. I think they are all over there hoping she wakes up today."

"I see. And how do you feel about that?"

Dava's eyes snap to Valya's. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I didn't mean anything by it honey."

"I want her to be okay Dad geez."

"Well of course you do I wasn't implying anything."

Dava crosses her arms over her chest, "Well you could have fooled me. I mean just because she doesn't want me doesn't mean I don't want her to be okay and happy."

Valya lets that last sentence hang in the air. Valya studies her daughter, "Does that mean you want her?"

Dava rolls her eyes and sighs, "Is this why you asked me to come down here Dad? To talk about my feelings for Mia?"

"Well yes, partly and I wanted to see you. Last time we talked you said you wanted to see her when she visited, so I wanted to see how you were doing with all of this."

"I don't know. I mean I have already pissed off Shayna."

"What do you mean?"

Dava shakes her head. "I can't love her; I mean we are not good for each other."

"You mean Shayna?"

"No I mean Mia."

Valya doesn't say anything.

"I mean." Dava sighs and bows her head into her hands. "I don't know Dad I'm so damned confused."

Valya rubs her shoulder, "How so?"

Dava sits up again and leans back in her chair. "I love her, I mean obviously I love her, but I think there will always be a small part that loves her. I …I just don't think we are good for each other. But then at the same time if she were to walk into this room right now the first thing I would want to do is hug her and kiss her."

Valya sighs a little, "I'm sorry honey."

Dava nods. "I saw her you know."

"When?"

"Right before the explosion. I ….I'll never forget the look on her face. She looked so disappointed almost, like she was really, really sad. I was in front of the store where Shayna works along with her and Miranda and I look up and there she is not ten feet from me. Her mouth looked like it was open in shock. I..I just wish I knew what she was thinking in that moment. I don't want to hurt her Dad. I never wanted to hurt her."

"I know Dava I know that. And a part of Mia knows that too."

"I guess that's why I want to talk to her. I mean I have no idea what she thinks of me anymore."

"And if she still loves you, you are not sure what you will do."

"Right."

"I wish I could make it all better for you honey. I mean I wish I could wave a magic wand and make your pain go away, but I can't and it sucks and it's not fair."

Dava smiles a little, "I know."

"Are you and Shayna still together?"

"Yeah. We had a fight but we have talked since then. I felt she was being really selfish. I mean I have told her from the start that I wanted to take things slow. And when I found out about Mia coming for a visit I told her that I wanted to talk to Mia. I have been as up front with Shayna as much as possible but she threw it back in my face."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Well she feels like my second choice so I don't really blame her. It's kind of an impossible situation. I mean I have feelings for Shayna. They are not the same as I had for Mia. But I get Shayna feeling jealous even though I told her I felt confused and needed time to work through my feelings."

"It's good of you to see things from her point of view. The question I have for you is, is she seeing things from your perspective?"

"I think she is trying to now. Before she totally wasn't, but I think she is now. We have been talking about it. I suspect it won't be our last fight regarding Mia."

"And how is work going?"

"Oh I love being a commando you know that. We have overnight training coming up."

"I always loved that. Does it still last four nights?"

"Yeah. We do drills all day and into the night to keep our skills sharp."

"I always loved looking up at the stars at night. It's just gorgeous. Hopefully you will have time to take them in."

"I'm sure we will. There's a group that is going to Omega next month. I have been thinking of going with them."

Valya furrows her brow, "What do you mean? On vacation or assignment?"

"Assignment. It would be for a few weeks."

"Why Omega?"

"Not sure actually," Dava shrugs. "I think it is some type of supply run or something. They are sending ten commandos. Seven of the spots are already filled."

"That is a pretty dangerous place Dava."

"I know, but it's not like I won't be armed or on my own. I don't know, I'm just feeling a little bored I guess. I want to see something other than the inside of a training room, you know what I mean?"

"I do yes but, Omega?"

"I can take care of myself Dad."

"Oh honey, believe me I know that. I am not questioning that, I have just not heard the best things about that place that's all." Valya snaps her fingers together, "You know who you could ask about it?"

"Yeah I don't think asking Shepard or Liara about Omega right now is such good timing."

"Oh, right. Sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"Anyway, like I said I have just been thinking about it, doesn't mean I am going to do it. I should probably stay and make sure my relationship with Shayna is okay."

"It's hard sometimes being in a relationship. Have you brought this up to her?"

"Are you kidding? No way. She would probably have my head. No I have to choose the right time to bring it up and I will only bring it up if it is something I want to do."

"Makes sense."

"How is Akira?"

"She's great. In fact, she asked me to ask you if you want to come over for dinner tonight. You can bring Shayna if you want to."

"Yeah okay. I will see if she is free. I know the workers of the shop are meeting this afternoon but I'm pretty sure she is free tonight. Can I let you know later?"

"Of course." Valya checks her omni. "Hey, I should probably get going." They both stand. Valya hugs her daughter. "Thank you so much for coming to the station Dava."

"No problem. See ya later."

* * *

Shepard and Liara returned from lunch and got the message from Eva before she left for home with James and baby Beni. The blue bundle needed to be put down for a nap. They are now standing next to the nurse's station outside of Mia's room waiting on Dr. Ronan to finish her examination of their daughter.

Shepard grabs Liara's hand when they see Dr. Ronan come out of Mia's room.

"Hello Doctor," says Liara, "is she awake again?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Our daughter said you wanted to speak to us."

"Yes. You may recall that Mia sustained damage to her intestine."

They both nod.

"Well it is inflamed and the medicine I prescribed does not seem to be helping."

"What does that mean?" says Shepard.

"It means I am going to need to open her up again."

"When?" says Liara her voice shaking.

"Now. I want to see what is causing the inflammation. The scans are inconclusive and I need to make sure we are not dealing with a leak or an infection and the only way to do that is to open her up and see."

"Is it serious?" says Liara.

"It can be which is why I want to do the surgery as soon as possible. The other option of course is to try a different medication to see if that helps bring the inflammation down. If it doesn't then we wasted a half day. It's up to you."

Shepard looks at her blue beauty. They do not need to exchange words; they know what must be done. Shepard turns to Dr. Ronan and says, "Do it."


	21. Chapter 21

The sun is barely peeking up over the horizon. Valya is finishing up in the shower while Akira is making the coffee. They had dinner last night with Dava and Shayna. The two young asari seem close yet there is a distance between them. Valya knows that distance has a name, Mia T'Soni. After the talk with her daughter yesterday Valya brought it up with her bondmate. It will take some time said Akira. Dava is trying to work through her feelings and they have always been complicated when it comes to the T'Soni girl. Valya knows she is right she just doesn't like seeing the light in her daughter's eyes so dim. They used to be bright and vibrant and full of life, now they remind her of how Dava used to be when she and her daughter hardly spoke. She doesn't ever want to go back to that again.

After dressing, Valya enters the kitchen where Akira is sitting at the breakfast bar sipping coffee.

"Hmm something smells good," Valya kisses her cheek, "Coffee smells good too."

Akira touches her face with her hand and kisses her fully on the lips. "Good morning." She looks Valya in the eyes, "You okay? You didn't get much sleep did you?"

"Sorry," Valya grabs her own mug and pours a cup. "Hope I didn't keep you up."

"Not entirely."

Valya can feel her bondmate's eyes on her.

"You worried about Dava?"

Valya turns and sighs, "It's that obvious?"

"To me it is."

"I just don't know how to advise her. I feel horrible. A part of me wishes Mia never came back and seeing that she is in the hospital and she saved my daughter's life…" her voice cracks. The feeling rose up suddenly taking her by surprise.

Akira sets down her mug and cross to the kitchen to hug her bondmate. "She's okay honey, she is okay."

Valya pulls Akira tighter not wanting any space between them. The exhaustion of the case and the fear of losing her daughter and seeing her hurting is all the detective can stand. As she holds her bondmate all she can think about is how her first bondmate died. Seeing her crumpled body and wondering if it was Dara or Dava under the debris. She will never get the image of Dara's lifeless eyes staring into nothingness when she turned over the asari.

"Valya darling, I think you need to call in sick today."

She cannot speak her throat is too tight. She shakes her head trying to get the image of Dara's corpse out of her mind.

"I think you should. You need to rest. You are no good to anyone like this."

Valya holds Akira tighter as the tears falls, as the sobs wrack her body. She knows her bondmate is right. She is exhausted, but there is still this business with the warehouse. She wants to talk her boss Meryl into going into the warehouse because the Linda trail has gone cold.

"Valya?"

The former commando feels herself being led to the couch in the family room. She doesn't want to think about work or about what could be or what she needs to do to stop it all, she just wants to hold Akira and wish the galaxy away right now. She can't face this right now and it scares her a great deal.

Sitting on the couch now Valya just continues to cry on Akira's shoulder. As the moments pass and the images that flashed before her settle to the here and now, Valya finally breaks the hug and wipes her cheeks.

"Did you hear me about staying home?"

"I…I can't."

"Yes you can." Akira's tone is firm. "You call Meryl or I will. You are no good to Kendall like this. You could get hurt or get your partner hurt."

Valya looks away.

"You know I'm right."

Valya clears her throat. It still feels tight so she just nods.

"Oh darling," Akira pulls her into another hug. "It's going to be okay, everything is going to be just fine. Dava is safe and alive and there is no need to feel guilty about not wanting your daughter to be in pain."

Finally finding her voice Valya says, "I know."

"I have two autopsies this morning, after that I will come home and check on you okay?"

Valya laughs a little, "You don't have to do that, I'll be fine. I'm sorry, I …I don't really know where that came from."

Akira cups her cheek, "I do. You're exhausted physically and emotionally darling. You need to sleep."

Valya covers Akira's hand with her own, "You're right."

Akira leans close and kisses her on the lips. "I will call you later. I'll pick up something for lunch how does that sound?"

"Yeah okay."

"You going to be okay?"

Valya lets out a long breath, "Yeah, I'll be fine thanks."

"Okay," she kisses her quickly again, "I will see you later. I love you and please get some sleep."

Valya manages a small smile when Akira rises from the couch, "Love you too."

After Akira leaves Valya pulls herself together. She finishes her coffee and cleans both of their mugs. She stares at her omni-tool. She knows she should call her boss to take a personal day but where the hell is Linda and what is in that warehouse outside of Armali? She couldn't live with herself if there was another attack today and she was napping.

Valya splashes some water on her face brushes her teeth and heads for work.

* * *

Shepard and Liara are the first ones to the hospital. They are not sure if they will see the rest of their children until after their work day. The second operation went well. There was a tear in Mia's intestine that Dr. Ronan was able to repair. Mia is on heavy antibiotics to prevent infection.

Dr. Ronan reported last night that Mia woke up and was aware of her surroundings before falling back asleep. The swelling in Mia's brain is nearly nonexistent. The asari is healing very nicely. Though Mia is still in intensive care she has been cleared officially by Dr. Ronan to have visitors so Shepard and Liara and any family member can come and go as they please as long as it is during visiting hours.

"Here you go honey," Shepard hands Liara a small bag along with a cup of coffee. They are in Mia's room waiting for their daughter to wake up again.

"Thank you Elly."

Shepard sits in the chair next to Liara and takes a sip.

"You are not having anything?"

Shepard lifts her cup.

"That is hardly breakfast."

"I'll get something later. Did you find anything last night?"

"What do you mean?"

Shepard gives Liara a knowing look when the asari turns her face toward her. "I went to sleep and you were still in the secure room. What did you find?"

"I found that Linda's mother is Dr. Lini. Her father left twenty years ago and that Linda has been in trouble before."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Theft mostly in the form of shoplifting. She has never been arrested however."

"Nice," Shepard says sarcastically.

"They have lived in Armali all of Linda's life. Her acting up started after her father left."

"What was the reason for leaving?"

"Infidelity. She moved to Palaven."

"Really?"

"Yes. Linda has very high scores in engineering, more specifically mechanical engineering. She is very good with her hands and electronics."

Shepard huffs a little, "So she is the bomb maker? A fifty year old asari?"

"A highly intelligent fifty year old asari."

"But still Liara, someone must be pulling her strings, don't you think?"

"Perhaps."

"We should contact Valya about this."

"I sent her an email before going to bed last night."

"That's my blue beauty."

Liara smiles a little then looks at Mia.

Shepard rubs Liara's shoulder, "She is going to wake up soon honey."

Liara nods slightly.

"Did you find any accomplices? Or friends Linda hangs out with?"

"According to her school files she saw the school psychiatrist. The notes in the file mention the name Gywneth."

"Human or asari?"

"Unknown."

Shepard purses her lips, "Could be something."

"I sent that to Valya as well. I …" Liara looks at Shepard.

"What?"

"I feel I owe her an apology."

"Why?"

"I was a bit harsh with her at Raina's house."

Shepard flashes her sly grin.

"I'm being serious Elly."

"Oh I know. I wouldn't worry about it. You were just protecting your children." Shepard squeezes her shoulder.

"Nevertheless I should apologize."

"Mom?"

Shepard and Liara's head snap toward Mia. Liara squeezes her daughter's hand, "We are here honey, your father and I are here."

"Hi there sport," says Shepard, she touches her leg through the blankets. "How are you feeling?"

"Water?"

"Of course." Liara grabs the plastic cup and sets the straw next to Mia's lips.

After a few sips Mia says, "Thanks."

Shepard says, "I'll go get the Doctor."

Liara leans down and kisses Mia's forehead. "I love you honey."

Mia raises her hand, Liara takes it. "What happened?"

Liara swallows. She is not sure if she should answer.

"Mom?"

"What do you remember honey?"

Mia's eyes look around the room as if she will find the answer. "I remember being at Aethyta's place."

"Anything else?"

Mia swallows. "I…I remember Dava. Was she here?"

"Did you see her here?"

Mia looks at her; she narrows her eyes, "Why do you keep answering my questions with another question?"

"Good morning," says Dr. Ronan as she enters Mia's room, Shepard is right behind her. "Hello Miss T'Soni, I'm Dr. Ronan. May I call you Mia?"

"Sure."

"Do you remember me Mia?"

Mia shakes her head a little.

"That's okay. You have been pretty out of it, don't worry, I won't take it personally." Dr. Ronan smiles at her. "Can you squeeze my fingers?"

Shepard and Liara stand back as Dr. Ronan performs her examination.

"Good, that's good. Does this hurt?"

Mia's breath hitches, "A little."

"That is to be expected." Dr. Ronan runs a scan. "Everything looks really good Mia. Can you tell me what you remember?"

Mia's eyes dance around at the ceiling again.

"I'm…I'm not sure. It's all pretty fuzzy."

Dr. Ronan smiles, "Memory can be a funny thing, it's nothing to worry about." The Doctor looks over at Shepard and Liara so they know she is talking to them as well as to Mia.

"I'm…I'm pretty hungry."

"Well that's great," says Dr. Ronan. "I will have a nurse bring in a tray."

"When can I get out of this bed?"

Dr. Ronan raises her eyebrows at that. She smiles. "I think we can take baby steps. Maybe you can sit up for a while first. How does that sound?"

"Okay."

"Okay then." Dr. Ronan hits a button. Mia's bed rises so she is sitting up at a forty-five degree angle. "How is that?"

"Stomach hurts."

"Okay, how about this?" the bed lowers the degree.

"Better."

"Okay. When your stomach hurts you lie back down okay?"

"Okay."

Dr. Ronan squeezes Mia's foot through the blankets. "All right. I wish all of my patients were this simple." She winks at Shepard and Liara. "If you need me for anything you push this button okay and the nurse will contact me. Got it?"

"Yes, thanks."

"You are welcome. I will see about that tray."

"We will be right back honey," says Liara. She takes Shepard's hand and follows the doctor into the hallway.

"Excuse me Dr. Ronan?" says Liara.

"Yes? She is doing great folks. She can probably be moved out of intensive care tomorrow and maybe even home by the end of the week."

"That's wonderful," says Liara. "She…she still does not remember what happened Doctor. She was asking me and I am not sure how much we should tell her."

"I see. Well like I told your daughter memory is a funny thing. She may or may not remember the events right before the explosion."

"Should we tell her she was in an explosion?" says Shepard.

"I think if she still asks and you feel she can handle it, then yes," says Dr. Ronan. "I don't want her anxious about what happened; I need her relaxed to expedite healing. So I leave it to the both of you. You know your daughter better than I do; you know what she can and cannot handle."

Normally that would be true, but they don't really know their daughter all that well anymore.

Shepard and Liara exchange a look.

"Uh Doc?" says Shepard.

"Yes?"

"We learned recently that our daughter had a red sand problem. She was going through withdrawal when she arrived here on Thessia."

Dr. Ronan gives them both a knowing smile.

"You knew." says Shepard, it's not a question.

"I suspected when I saw her blood work before performing her first surgery. If you are worried about her physical symptoms I would say she is past them."

"We are worried about what she can handle," Shepard swallows, "emotionally."

"Is she under the care of a Doctor for her addiction?"

Shepard places her arm around Liara, "Not that we know of. Mia was only here a few days before she was injured."

"I would find out if she was under the care of a Doctor. And if she wasn't, I would discuss that with her. We have programs here I can certainly provide you the information. She will need a support system. She will need an outlet, a new way of dealing with whatever made her turn to drugs."

"We would appreciate a list, thank you," says Liara.

"Not a problem," says Dr. Ronan. "Now if you excuse me, I need to return to my rounds."

"Thanks Doc," Shepard extends her hand. She knows the asari bow their heads in greeting and to show respect, but she is human. She likes to shake hands no matter how long she has lived on Thessia.

Dr. Ronan extends her hand and gives Shepard a firm hand shake while making eye contact. "My pleasure."

Shepard looks at her blue beauty. She cups Liara's cheek with her hand, "You ready for this?"

Liara nods, "Ready as I will ever be."

* * *

Valya and Olivia are sitting in an unmarked police sky car outside of the warehouse thirty minutes away from Armali. Valya requested they take the warehouse today and her boss Meryl agreed. Her boss also told her that Olivia will be Valya's partner for the rest of the case since Olivia's department is now involved due to the house explosion that killed one officer and injured another.

There are two highly trained units closing in on the warehouse right now. Valya and Olivia are at the northwest corner of the warehouse; Andrea and Kendall are at the northeast corner while Sara and Naava are at the southwest corner. There is a unit in the southeast corner.

Valya and Olivia get out of the sky car and wait. They both have binoculars and their omni-tools open to hear what is going on. Outside the perimeter they set up is the bomb specialization unit. If there are explosives in the warehouse they will go in while everyone else clears the area.

Valya sent a message to Akira. It was the easier way out of course instead of calling her. She broke down this morning and even though she has been fighting a headache she needs to do this. She hopes her bondmate will understand why she couldn't stay home.

Based on the surveillance there are only two people inside. What they are doing no one knows, but they will find out soon.

The unit leader's voice comes over the omni-tool. "We are set. Do I have a go?"

Valya replies, "You have a go, repeat you have a go."

Valya sees the unit quietly breach the door. Every unit member has cameras, so everyone outside of the warehouse can see what is happening.

"What is that?" says Olivia.

Valya squints her eyes, "I can't tell."

"We got a runner!"

The camera shakes with movement as the unit members pursue someone.

"Heading to the northwest corner!" says the unit leader.

"That's us," says Valya. She starts to leave the cover of the car when she is pulled back.

"Down!"

Bullets wiz by overhead, other's thud into the side of the car.

Valya's breath is knocked out of her. She did not see that coming at all. Suddenly static electricity fills the air and blue light surrounds her. She turns onto her back. She sees Olivia enveloped in pure blue light. If it weren't a life and death situation right now Valya would lay there in awe at the beauty of it.

"A little help?"

This snaps Valya out of it. She gets to her knees and sees an asari heading right for them. This is not the same runner from the warehouse. She brings up her firearm and fires three rounds to center mass. Perfect. Except that the asari was shielded and the bullets did not penetrate.

Valya looks to her right past the cover of the sky car and sees that the runner is being apprehended by the unit. One person is running toward them to help.

"We are taking fire," yells Valya into her omni.

The asari throws a huge biotic ball toward her and Olivia.

Valya hears Olivia yell "Shield!"

Valya brings up her shield to cover her and Olivia just in time. They both are pushed hard but they don't lose their balance due to the double shield.

"Fire!"

Valya does not have to be told twice. She and Olivia throw their own biotic ball. The two balls slam into the unknown asari throwing her off her feet.

The asari from the unit that broke off to help freezes the unknown asari in place then cuffs her. "Got her, we got her!"

Valya falls to a knee suddenly dizzy and short of breath.

"Hey."

She feels hands on her.

"Hey you okay?" says Olivia.

"Yeah…I..I just need to catch my breath."

Valya sees Olivia look at her omni-tool. "They got the other one, see?" She shows Valya the display.

"This is unit leader; we have the second suspect, bringing her out now. Everyone clear the warehouse, everyone clear the warehouse. Explosives are present."

Valya brings up her omni-tool, "Good work everyone. Bomb team it's all you."

Olivia kneels next to her, "You okay?"

Valya takes a deep breath in then out. Her head is clearing though she still feels incredibly tired. Maybe she should have stayed home after all. "Yeah fine, help me up?"

Olivia extends a hand and steadies Valya when she sways on her feet.

"I think you should let a doctor check you out."

"I'm okay really." Valya looks around. "Where the hell did she come from?"

"No idea. I could tell you didn't see her though. I hope I didn't hurt you when I tackled you."

Valya laughs a little, "Are you kidding, who cares. You saved my life." She looks at the powder blue asari, "Thank you."

Olivia smiles at her.

"Everyone okay here?" it's the asari who broke from her unit to help.

Valya looks to see the asari she cuffed being led away. "Yeah fine, thanks for the help."

"Anytime."

Valya lets out a long breath. "I should call Meryl."

"Hey," Olivia stops her hand. "Why don't you have someone else do that while you get checked out?"

"I don't need checking out, I promise."

"Humor me?"

Valya doesn't blame her of course. What is she supposed to say? I'm just really tired, sorry for almost getting you killed? She should have listened to her bondmate. Thank the Goddess Olivia had her wits about her. Valya shakes her head at the thought of what could have happened.

"Don't make me cuff you Detective."

Valya looks at Olivia who is smiling. "Okay, okay let's go."


	22. Chapter 22

The police station is all a buzz. People have been passing by patting Valya on the shoulder. Her temporary partner Olivia brought her to Thessia Medical to get checked out, she is fine they said just needs rest. The former commando covers a yawn with the back of her hand as she writes up what happened at the warehouse.

"Here ya go," says Olivia setting down a can in front of the detective.

"Thanks." Valya opens the beverage and takes a long swig. She looks at her partner sitting across from her, "What?"

"How can you drink that stuff?"

Valya shrugs her shoulders. "Helps me keep me awake."

"Which is why I ask again, how can you drink that stuff? You need to go home and sleep Valya."

Valya looks up at the powder blue asari, "Are you kidding? We get this huge bust and you want me to sleep through it? No way."

"You are running on fumes Detective."

Valya ignores her. She's right of course but she still ignores her. She owes her bondmate a call. She doesn't want Akira finding out that she was in the emergency room before she tells the medical examiner herself.

"So how do you want to handle this Valya? Valya?"

"Huh?" The detective looks at Olivia.

"How do you want to approach our suspects?"

"Hang on." Valya finishes her report regarding the facts as she saw them unfold at the warehouse. She saves her work then looks at Olivia over their butted up desks. "I think we need to make them sweat. Wait until we hear from the bomb specialization unit. That way we know what we are dealing with."

"And what about this Linda person?"

Valya covers a yawn again. She shakes her head to try to wake up. "I don't know Olivia, what do you suggest?" She takes another long swig of her energy drink. Valya looks at Olivia whose eyes are growing wide. "What?" She sees the asari swallow. Valya turns to see what she is looking at and nearly jumps out of her chair.

"Care to tell me what you are doing here?"

Valya's heart is racing. She can't tell if it is the drink or being scared senseless by her bondmate. "Akira I can explain."

The Medical Examiner is standing with her arms crossed over her chest. If Valya didn't know any better she could swear she can see smoke coming out of her ears.

"I heard from a friend of mine that you were in the emergency room. What happened? And tell me again why you are here?"

"Uh…" Valya stands up and grabs Akira under her elbow but the asari backs up and swats her arm away. "Can we talk somewhere in private please?" She lowers her voice. Valya sees Akira's anger, but then her eyes shift to Olivia then back to her. "Akira?"

"Hello there. I'm Dr. Akira T'Donal, Valya's bondmate. I don't believe we have met."

Olivia stands, "Hello, I'm Olivia." She nods her head in respect. "I am Valya's new partner."

"New partner?" Akira looks over her shoulder at Valya, "Really?"

"It just happened," says Valya. She figures she should butt in to try to diffuse the situation. "Olivia is from the department where one officer was injured and one died in the house explosion I told you about."

Akira nods a little not looking at Valya but keeping her eyes on Olivia. "I am sorry to hear that Olivia."

"Thank you. Cali is going to pull through though, so that is great news."

"Great news indeed."

"Ah yeah, so anyway," says Valya, "we are partnered until we can catch the people responsible for the explosions and attacks on main street. It's a coordinated effort now between jurisdictions."

"I see."

Valya freezes when her bondmate turns to her and gives her a look that says she is not a happy camper.

"Is Meryl around?"

Wondering why she is asking about her boss, Valya says, "No."

"Good, we can use her office then."

Valya swallows when Akira walks away. She quickly follows and closes Meryl's office door behind her. "I can explain."

Akira turns, "Do. Not. Speak."

Valya waits.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to hear from a colleague that your own bondmate is in the emergency room because she was attacked?"

"Akira…"

Akira snaps her hand up to stop the Detective from speaking. "I about had a heart attack Valya. I cannot believe you did not stay home after you agreed with me this morning. You are dead on your feet. When was the last time you looked in the mirror?"

Valya doesn't say anything.

Akira puts her hands on her hips, "Well?"

"Oh can I talk now?"

Akira narrows her eyes.

"I sent you a message about not staying home didn't you get it? I…I couldn't stay home honey I just couldn't. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if another attack happened while I was home sleeping."

"You cannot keep working like this Valya!"

Akira's voice vibrates off the walls, Valya winces at the heat of her words. She takes a deep breath and lets it out. "I am fine Akira."

"You are not fine. How did you get hurt today?"

Valya looks past her, not exactly away, but breaks eye contact. "What?"

"How did you get hurt?"

"I'm not hurt."

Akira grunts in frustration. "You know what I mean."

Valya shrugs her shoulders and shakes her head slightly.

"What if I ask Olivia over there, what will she tell me?"

Valya suddenly feels hot. "Look Akira, you can't just come to my place of work and lecture me on…"

"I knew it! You wavered or didn't see something right? Am I right?"

Valya looks away.

"You are unbelievable. When are you going to get it through your thick skull that you have a family? You have a daughter and you have a bondmate. You can't just rush into dangerous situations unprepared or totally exhausted! You could have been killed!"

Valya studies her bondmate. She sees the tension in her shoulders the brightness in her eyes, she knows Akira is scared for her. "I'm fine Akira I promise."

Akira shakes her head. She breathes in and out without saying another word.

Valya does not like it when Akira goes quiet like this. "I'm sorry Akira," she reaches out to the medical examiner but Akira steps aside.

"I'm going home."

"Akira please wait."

Akira turns from the door to look at Valya. "You need to stop Valya. You need to give other people the chance to do their jobs too. You can't do everything yourself. Look at what it is doing to you."

"I told you I'm fine Akira."

Akira backs away when Valya reaches for her again. With tears in her eyes she looks at the detective, "Keep telling yourself that." She turns around and walks out of the office.

* * *

Little A and Donna have arrived at Thessia Medical. The young asari Doctor escorted the human Doctor to the correct floor and wing of the hospital.

"Are you nervous?" says Little A as the elevator's soft ding tells them they have arrived on the proper floor.

"Only a little," says Donna, "she doesn't even know I'm here. I hope it is a happy surprise."

"Is there some reason why Mia would not be happy to see you?" After a few moments of silence, Little A looks at Donna when she doesn't hear a reply. "Donna?"

Donna looks at her but her face is hard to read.

Little A stops her in the hallway. "Donna?" It's a warning tone this time.

Donna sighs, "I don't know Aethyta." She shakes her head, "I honestly don't know. I mean we left on good terms as good as terms as Mia could leave things considering."

"Will she be upset, because no offense Donna, I know you have come a long way to see her and everything, but her health is the most important thing right now."

Donna smiles at her. "I can see how much you love her. I'm so glad she stayed in touch with you Aethyta."

Little A almost takes a step back at that she is surprised by the words.

"Mia is a very private person. She and I were as close as she wanted to be Aethyta. I don't think she will be upset to see me, but I can't promise to know her state of mind either."

Little A studies the human blonde. Donna has been pretty tight lipped ever since arriving on Thessia. Though the asari thinks there is something between the two she is not sure.

"If you don't want me to see her I understand. Please don't forget, I want what is best for her too."

"Of course." They continue walking toward Mia's room. Aethyta is not sure what to do. I mean the human woman did come all the way from Earth because she was worried about Mia. She is her roommate, a Doctor and has been helping with Mia's withdrawal. Little A nods to herself, that it should be fine for Donna to visit her sister. She just hopes she doesn't regret it.

* * *

"How are you holding up?" says Shepard as she rubs Liara's shoulders.

They are sitting with Mia who has been asleep on and off most of the afternoon.

Liara's hand rubs her forehead.

"The late night catching up with you?"

"I'm afraid so," says Liara.

"Maybe we should get going then."

Liara looks toward Mia.

"She's fine honey. You need a long hot bath and a good night's sleep."

Liara stands to face her bondmate, "I will leave on one condition."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"You join me."

"Do you two need a room?"

Shepard and Liara turn to see Mia looking at them.

"Oh honey!" Liara covers her mouth with her hand and turns two shades paler.

Shepard just laughs. "Well sport I see you haven't lost your sense of humor."

Mia reaches for the controls of her bed.

"Here I got it," Shepard punches a button that raises Mia into more of a sitting position. "You hungry?"

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Almost two hours."

Mia yawns.

"Would you like some water?" says Liara.

"Yes, please." Mia takes a few long sips. "Thanks."

There is a knock on the doorframe.

"Hi all," says Little A.

"Aethyta," says Liara, "hello." She pulls her daughter into a hug.

"Hi Doc," says Shepard.

Little A walks into the room and hugs her Dad. "Hi Sis how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good thanks."

"You look good. Your color is coming back."

"I'll say," says Donna.

Mia looks at the human woman. Her mouth slowly opens. "Donna?"

"Hi stranger."

Mia tears up.

"You okay Sis?" says Aethyta.

Mia holds out her hand for Donna, their eyes never leave each other.

Shepard, Liara and Aethyta stand back as Donna moves closer to Mia.

"Don't cry," Donna cups Mia's cheek with her hand.

"You're here. I….I can't believe you're here." Mia pulls her closer so Donna has to lean over and hug her. Mia starts to cry.

"It's okay, shh it's okay."

Shepard, Liara and Aethyta all exchange looks. They have no idea what kind of relationship these two have but it's becoming pretty apparent.

Little A turns to her parents, "Maybe we should leave them alone?"

Shepard takes Liara's hand and kisses it, "Let's go."

The three of them leave the room to give Donna and Mia some privacy.

Shepard turns to Little A in the hallway, "Okay Doc, you need to spill."

"Spill? Spill what? I am as shocked as you are."

"Surely she must have said something to you about her relationship to Mia," says Liara.

Little A shakes her head, "No, I am telling you she is as closed mouthed as Mia. I am not even sure how the two met. I just …well I figured Donna loved her but I had no idea….I mean…do you think Mia loves her back?"

"Well it looked like love to me, but I don't know if it is friendship love or something more," says Shepard.

"We don't know anything about this girl."

"Mom, I'm sure she is fine."

"Your mother is right. We need to make an effort to get to know this Donna person."

Little A shrugs her shoulders, "She is a perfectly nice human being. We all know how rare those are."

Liara and Aethyta laugh.

"Ha ha, you are so funny," says Shepard.

* * *

"Sorry…" says Mia as she wipes her face with her hands.

"No need to apologize," Donna wipes her own tears.

Mia looks around the room, "I guess they left."

Donna laughs a little "Guess so."

"When did you get here? I…I can't believe you are actually here." Mia grabs her hand and holds it.

"I'm real Mia."

They fall into a comfortable silence.

Mia looks up at Donna, "I'm so sorry Donna, about everything." Mia holds up her hand, "Before you say I know, just know that I want this time to be different."

Donna gives her a small smile.

"I know you have heard that before too. Goddess." Mia shakes her head.

"Hey. Don't worry about that right now, you worry about getting better."

Mia strokes the human's hand, "I … I can't believe you came all this way."

"After our last conversation I had to come, I was worried about you."

Mia furrows her brows, "What last conversation? You mean at the transport station?"

Donna blinks a few times her mouth falls open to speak but then she closes it.

"Donna?"

"What do you remember about what happened?"

Mia sighs and rolls her eyes, "Not you too."

"What does that mean?"

"It means no one will tell me what happened," Mia slams her free hand into the bed then winces and grabs her stomach.

Donna stands, "Easy…easy now. Take deeps breaths."

Mia tries to take in a breath, "I…I can't." She starts to squirm in bed in obvious pain.

"Mia T'Soni, slow your breathing." Donna squeezes her hand, "Breathe in…" Donna takes a deep breath in. Her and Mia's eyes lock, "That's it. And out. And again in and out."

Mia relaxes a little though her free hand is still covering her stomach.

"Is that better?"

"Please just tell me."

Donna sighs. "We were talking via omni. You were in a bar."

"A bar? Here on Thessia? Why?"

Donna swallows.

Mia looks at her. "Oh Goddess. I saw her didn't I? I saw Dava and I freaked out."

"Is that what you remember?"

"Oh cut the crap Donna!" Mia sits up then slumps in bed holding her stomach again, "Damn it!"

Donna remains silent while Mia calms down.

"Do you need me to get the Doctor?"

"I thought you were a Doctor." Mia smiles but it finishes with another wince. "I'm okay."

"Try not to get so excited Mia."

"No shit."

Donna sighs.

"Sorry." Mia presses the button so her bed declines to a more comfortable position. She looks up at the ceiling. "You called me." Mia looks at Donna, "Didn't you?"

"Yes."

Mia returns to staring at the ceiling hoping the tiles contain the answers she is looking for. Her dreams have been all jumbled together, maybe they aren't dreams but memories. "I saw Dava and I went into a bar, so much for will power."

"Mia," Donna's tone is a warning. "Don't do that ."

"I never should have come isn't that what you really want to say to me Donna?"

"Mia."

"Well isn't it?"

Donna squeezes Mia's hand, "I did not come all the way from Earth to say I told you so. I wouldn't do that."

"I don't see why not. You're just wasting your time."

"What do you mean?"

Mia swallows. She narrows her eyes at Donna. "You keep coming back and all I do is hurt you. What kind of person keeps coming back for more abuse?" Mia can feel herself losing control. She wants to make herself shut up but she doesn't. Falling back into old habits is comforting even if it is something she doesn't want. She is screaming at herself to shut the fuck up, but her mouth keeps spilling out words to hurt her only friend.

"Don't."

"Don't what?" Mia snatches her hand away.

Donna blinks in surprise. "Don't do this Mia. Not again, please don't shut yourself off from me, from everyone."

Mia crosses her arms, "I don't know what you are talking about. I really gotta hand it to you Donna."

Donna steals herself as if getting ready for a strike.

"You are one glutton for punishment aren't you? Am I just supposed to fall down at your knees and beg for your forgiveness?"

Donna stands up and moves away from Mia. Her lip is quivering.

"Oh what's the matter? You're not gonna cry are ya? I mean did you really think you were going to come all this way and we were going to hook up or something?"

"Stop it."

"Stop what? I'm bad news Donna can't you see that? I'm no good for you, so why don't you just get the hell out of here!"

"You are worthy Mia."

Mia almost gasps.

Donna wipes a tear from her cheek, "You deserve good things Mia. You are loved."

"Stop it."

"You have a family that loves you Mia."

"Stop!"

"Someday," Donna moves closer to Mia, "you will realize that you are worthy of love Mia."

Mia shakes her head back and forth furiously. "Stop it."

"There are people in this galaxy that love you for who you are, not who you think you should be."

"Please stop," Mia barely speaks above a whisper.

Donna sits on the side of her bed and takes her hand and won't let go when Mia tires to pull away. "Look at me Mia."

This feeling, this feeling of love is too overwhelming. Mia cannot trust it, can she?

"Mia?"

"No."

"Stop hating yourself Mia. It accomplishes nothing. It doesn't protect you from getting hurt again, it only isolates yourself."

"I…can't."

"Yes you can."

Mia feels Donna's hand on her face, "I love you Mia T'Soni. I love you."

"You can't love me."

"Yes I can."

Mia looks away. She tries to pull her hand out of Donna's grip but can't. She feels her lip start to tremble. She is totally uncomfortable. If she were well she would have literally run away by now.

"I love you."

"Stop it Donna."

"No."

Mia looks at her. "You'll regret it."

Donna gives her a small smile, "Maybe, but I see you hide. I know who you really are and I am not going anywhere no matter how long it takes for you to bring that Mia back."

Mia snarls, "_That_ Mia is dead."

"I don't believe that and I know there is a part of you that doesn't believe it either. You don't want to believe it. Otherwise you would have kept drinking that day. You wouldn't have taken my call. You would have ignored me. You wouldn't want to stop abusing red sand. Can't you see Mia? Can't you see the great strides you have taken since you have been here?"

Mia furrows her brows.

"You took your health into your own hands and you dealt with your withdrawal against my advice. You insisted on seeing your sister because she had a baby. Oh my goodness Mia she is so cute. And your middle name is her name. I love that Aethyta coined her nickname as Beni. Isn't that great?"

"But I fail. Don't you see Donna? I always fail." Mia wants to fight. She wants to push Donna away but she's tired, both physically and emotionally. Maybe Donna is right, maybe she is worth loving.

"You always are hard on yourself, that part is true, but you do not always fail Mia. Give yourself praise when you deserve it. You deserve it."

"No I don't." Mia feels the heat behind her eyes once more.

"There will come a time you will believe that Mia and I pray to God that I am there when you do."

Mia looks up at her. "Why? Why do you put up with me"?

Donna kisses the back of her hand, "Because I love you."

Mia cannot stop the tears. They flow freely. She clings to Donna's hand as she curls onto her side and cries. She wants to believe what Donna is saying but there is something within that tells her she is stupid, she is not lovable, she is not worthy. She has been listening to that voice for so long she thinks anything outside of that is alien and completely untrue. But is it?

A member of her family has been at her bedside every time she has opened her eyes. Isn't that love? But what about all of the people she hurt? How could they possibly forgive her? She hurt her parents and yet they have visited. She hurt her sisters and yet they have visited. Mia cries harder as she thinks about the times where she pretended to be asleep when she knew Raina was in the room. She opened her eyes to see her sister reading and waiting but never let on that she was awake. It was a cruel thing to do but she didn't know what to say to her older sister. She knows Raina feels things so deeply and when Mia shut her out she felt it worse than anyone else. Yet Raina came. She came and she sat and waited because she loves her sister, right? If she didn't care she wouldn't have visited.

"It's okay Mia."

Mia hears Donna between her sobs. How could she have been so foolish? Shutting people out when she thought she was protecting them from her. She didn't want to hurt anyone so she hurt herself by completely isolating herself. If it weren't for skyball she probably wouldn't have left her apartment. And Donna. By the Goddess Donna. She should be crowned a saint because of all the shit she has put up with.

"It's okay Mia, I'm here."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Mia is almost hoarse now. She is sorry for the pain she has caused to Donna, to her parents, to her sisters. Most of all, at last, she is sorry for the pain she has caused herself. Maybe Donna is right, maybe hating yourself is a waste of time. The past five years are proof of that. But can Mia remember? Can she remember how to live with love in her heart instead of bitterness and pain? She cries harder holding onto Donna's hand hoping beyond hope that it isn't too late to find out.


	23. Chapter 23

The house is destroyed; there is a hole in an exterior wall leading outside. Debris is everywhere and smoke assaults her nostrils. Slowly stepping through the opening Valya moves slowly. She knows her daughter and bondmate were in this house, are they still? As if in slow motion, the former commando approaches a fallen body where only feet can been seen under the rubble.

She looks up and sees a faceless figure. "Choose" it says. "You must choose."

Valya knows what the figure is asking. No not asking, demanding. She closes her eyes and chooses. When she leans down and removes the debris to see who is under it she already knows the answer before turning the dead asari over. She knows Dara is dead.

Valya jolts awake.

"Hey you okay?"

The detective looks up and sees Olivia.

"Valya?"

Shaking her head Valya looks around. She fell asleep at her desk. "What time is it?"

"Going on 2:30 AM."

"Why are you still here?"

"I didn't feel right leaving you alone, besides I had to finish up some paperwork on another case. Are you okay? You cried out in your sleep."

"What? Yeah, yeah I'm okay." Valya looks at her desk. "Do we have a report from the bomb specialization unit yet?"

"I got an update an hour ago; they are still at the warehouse sorting through things."

Valya yawns. "Okay, I'm heading home then. Do you need a ride?"

"Nah that's okay. My hotel is in walking distance."

"You sure?"

Valya can see Olivia wants to say yes. "Come on, it's not like it's out of my way."

Olivia smiles, "Okay, thanks." She grabs her bag and stands. "Let me just run to the restroom."

Valya rubs her face with her hands. She holds them in front of her, they are shaking. Her heart is racing a little. The dream scared her. She checks her omni-tool to see if she has any messages from Akira, none. She quickly types a message letting her know she is on her way home though she doubts her bondmate will see it before morning.

"Okay ready."

Valya grabs her bag and walks out with her partner to her sky car.

There is a slight cool breeze that hits her face. Valya closes her eyes as she breathes in, it feels refreshing.

"Smells like rain," says Olivia.

"Well we need it." They get into the sky car. "Which hotel?"

"The Deluxe."

"Oh fancy." Valya smiles as she puts the sky car in flight mode. The trip doesn't take long. Valya yawns a few times and shakes her head. She is glad that the hotel is close.

"You okay to drive home Valya?"

Covering her mouth for another yawn she answers, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What time tomorrow?"

"Valya checks the clock on her dashboard. Can we say 11:00 AM?"

"Sure. Why don't you meet me here, we can have an early lunch and talk strategy."

"Yeah okay sounds good."

Olivia gets out, "Good night Valya."

"Night."

The Detective slaps her face with her hands to try to wake up enough for the twenty minute flight home. She keeps both windows open and cranks up the air conditioning hoping it will help.

A loud horn surprises her and she swerves back into her lane almost blinded by the oncoming headlight. Heart racing she checks her location. Five minutes away, she fell asleep at the wheel. She blasts the radio and starts to sing along hoping that will help.

She manages to land in front of the house she shares with Akira. When they bonded a little over a year ago they decided that Valya would move in with the medical examiner. The house she shared with Dara was not a very large home, but it was good enough for them to raise Dava. Akira has expensive taste. The interior is gorgeous so much so it could be in a magazine layout. It is a two story home painted light yellow with white trim. The main floor consists of a chef kitchen, family room, den, master bedroom with adjacent bathroom and a guest bathroom. The upstairs has two bathrooms and three bedrooms. One bedroom is a workout room which Valya needs to start using again. The other two rooms are for guests or possibly children.

The two have discussed children but only briefly. Valya is certainly open to having another child, she loves Akira. But right now both of their schedules are too busy to bring a baby into the world and neither one wants to stay home and raise her.

Yawning, Valya stumbles out of the sky car. She approaches her front door looking left and right as she always does. She doesn't sense anything so she unlocks the front door, heads inside and locks it behind her. Home at last.

There is one light on in the kitchen. It's the light above the stove. Valya turns it off and walks to the master bedroom. She slowly opens the door and undresses in their walk-in closet. She doesn't bother with pajamas. She brushes her teeth then slips under the covers.

Akira moves a little.

Valya places her arm around her stomach and cuddles close, she kisses Akira's cheek, "You were out of line Akira. You were right but you were out of line coming to my work like that."

Akira kisses her forehead, "I know."

"I would never come to your place of work and yell at you like that."

"I know darling. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. Love you." Valya kisses her fully on the lips; cuddles close and quickly falls asleep.

* * *

Today is the day. Dava heard from Eva that Mia is doing much better, laughing even. The Doctor says she should be able to go home in a few days. They want to make sure her intestine has no further issues. Dava is on her way to the hospital. Visiting hours start in thirty minutes and she wants to be the first one there. The commando has given space for Mia's family to visit and reconnect. Now it is time for Dava to finally thank her for what she did the day of the explosion. She wants to thank her and talk to her.

Walking down the hallway toward Mia's room Dava thinks about her conversation with Shayna last night. The asari was not very happy to hear that Dava was going to talk to an old flame, her first love, but Dava wants to be open and honest with Shayna. After a while she calmed down and understood why Dava needed to do this.

Two doors away Dava slows down. Her hands are suddenly sweaty and her heart is racing. She takes a deep breath in and out as a memory of kissing Mia for the first time flashes in her mind. She shakes her head to get rid of the memory. It was a good memory up until Dava entered Mia's mind without permission. Dava wipes her palms on her pants and opens the door to Mia's room.

She stops cold, frozen in place. There is a blonde woman sleeping in a chair next to Mia's bed. Her blonde hair is splayed on the bed covering Mia's arm. Dava moves a little closer and her heart stops. They are holding hands. Dava's throat is suddenly tight and her chest hurts. She can't move. She wants to but her brain doesn't seem to be sending the proper signals to her legs and feet.

"Dava?"

Dava gasps and looks at Mia who is curled on her side toward the human woman. She sees Mia blink a few times then lift her head, "Dava?"

The commando is not sure what to do.

Mia sits up a little, "Hey." Dava sees Mia's eyes move between the woman and her a few times.

"Hey," Dava cannot believe she is actually able to speak.

The human woman stirs.

Dava can't stop looking at the two of them. Her eyes finally meet Mia's who seems to be a bit sad. "I should leave you two alone."

"No, wait." Mia sits up and this time she touches the woman's head. "Donna honey?"

_Honey?_

"Hmm?"

Dava leaves before Mia can say anything. She even hears her yell her name to stop but she just keeps moving. What was she thinking visiting her like this? Was she thinking they could get back together? That they would live happily ever after? Yeah right! Dava quickly enters the elevator before the doors close. She can't help but think what Shadow said to her before she died all those years ago, before Dava plunged the knife into her one last time, 'she will never fully love you.' How did Shadow know? Did she see something in Mia when she forced herself into Mia's mind? She hears Shadow's voice as if she is standing behind her in the elevator, 'You are damaged goods.' Maybe she was right after all.

Mind spinning, hands shaking, she feels the heat behind her eyes building. Her throat and chest are constricting. She feels trapped. She can't get Shadow's voice out of her head. She can't stop seeing Mia dangling from the robe in the warehouse where Shadow held her. "Oh Goddess Mia…I'm so sorry I was so weak." The elevator door opens and Dava slams into someone who shouts after her but she doesn't stop. She sees the door that leads outside and her legs start pumping. She can't believe she came here. She can't believe she thought she could have a conversation with the woman she loved, who was she kidding?

Outside now Dava forgets her sky car and just runs down the sidewalk away from the hospital. She swears she hears someone yelling after her but she doesn't stop she just runs and runs.

* * *

"You okay?" Little A rushes into Mia's hospital room panting.

"Did you see her? Did you see Dava?" says Mia.

Little A looks between her sister and Donna. "Here you are. Man you certainly got up early to beat me here."

She sees Donna and Mia exchange a look.

"Wait, did you stay here last night?"

Donna looks at Little A, "I'm sorry. I left after you went to your room last night. I was too wound up."

"And you thought hey why not break visiting hour rules and stay overnight?"

"Aethyta," says Mia as a warning.

"It wasn't like that Aethyta. I…well I came back to see if I could sit with Mia and the nurse let me. Next thing I know I am waking up to Mia talking to someone."

"So she saw you? Dava saw you."

"Where is she Aethyta?" says Mia. She moves as if she is going to get out of bed, but winces at the movement.

"No Mia," Donna pushes on her shoulders, "You can't leave."

"I have to see her Donna, you know I do."

"I know," the human is very calm, "but not right now and not like this. Please lie back."

Little A is amazed that Mia does as she is told.

"Why did you rush in here Aethyta?" says Mia.

"I…I saw Dava and I thought maybe you two fought or something. I wanted to make sure you were all right."

"Why would you think we fought? Was she upset?"

Little A sees Mia's concern as she looks toward Donna than back at her.

"Little A!"

"Mia calm down please," says Donna.

"Yes okay, she looked upset. I called after her but she just ran off, I don't think she heard me."

"She heard you." Mia crosses her arms.

"What is it?" Donna looks at Mia.

"Aethyta you have to find her."

"I'm sure she is fine Sis."

Mia shakes her head, "You didn't see the look on her face.

"Okay," Aethyta draws out the word. "Look you may not know this Mia and I was waiting to tell you but Dava will be just fine, believe me."

"Why because she has a girlfriend?"

"You know?"

Mia gives her a knowing look. "I remember seeing her with Shayna before the explosion."

"That's great!" Little A catches herself, "I mean, that's good that you remember what happened."

"Look I'm not saying that she can't get over me. I am happy for her, I am," Mia reaches for Donna who takes her hand. "I just need to talk to her that's all."

Little A looks between the two. "I'm confused."

"About what?" says Mia.

"Are you two an item or not?"

Donna giggles.

"Aethtya."

"No I'm serious. How can you talk about having to talk to Dava with your girlfriend right here?" Little A actually lowers her voice as if Donna cannot hear her.

Mia rolls her eyes, "We don't have any secrets."

"Really?" Aethyta is shocked.

Mia glares at her.

"She know about your stab wounds?"

Donna gasps and looks at Mia.

Mia pales. "How….how do you know about them?"

Little A studies both of them, "You really don't have secrets."

"How do you know Aethyta?" Mia sits up and leans closer to her sister as if ready to pounce. Donna places a warning hand on her shoulder.

"I saw them that night I helped you into the bath tub."

Mia furrows her brows, her eyes are darting left and right as if to remember.

"You were shaking like crazy so I poured you a bath and put in some baking soda."

"To help get the toxins out," says Donna, "smart."

"I had to help you undress Mia because you were shaking so badly," she looks at her sister. "You don't remember?"

Mia shakes her head slightly.

"How did it happen?"

Mia leans back into the bed and crosses her arms while looking out the window.

Little A sees Donna press her lips together.

"You're not going to tell me?"

Mia says nothing.

Donna clears her throat, "Aethyta? This is not a subject Mia is ready to discuss with anyone."

"But she can discuss it with you?" The words leave her mouth before she can think first. She actually sees Mia flinch at her tone. Little A sighs, "I'm sorry, I didn't …well I didn't mean to sound like that, I apologize." Little A touches Mia's shoulder. She pulls her hand back when Mia jumps at the contact.

"I will try to track down Dava for you. I can call you when I do."

Without looking at her Mia says, "I don't have my omni-tool anymore, it was destroyed."

"Oh." Aethyta looks at Donna, "I have Donna's number. Can I call you?"

"Yes, that would be fine."

"Okay then. I'll go now."

Mia is still looking out the window.

Little A sees Donna touch Mia's knee. Mia turns her face toward her sister. "Thanks."

"You bet. I'll be back later." Little A leaves.

"Are you okay?" says Donna.

"I don't remember her helping me like that."

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about Mia. You will have to tell them eventually."

"No I don't."

Donna gives her a sad smile. "It might do you good to talk about it."

Mia looks at the window again.

"How about I get us some breakfast?" Donna stands.

Mia catches her wrist, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Dava."

"Oh honey, you have nothing to be sorry about. I know you need to talk to her."

"You're not afraid?"

Donna raises her eyebrows.

"That something will happen between us. That I have unresolved feelings for her or something?"

Donna pats her hand, "I think we both know the answer to that Mia."

Mia sighs.

"You do what you feel you need to do Mia. I am not going anywhere. Being roommates doesn't come with a price. You don't _owe_ me anything."

"I owe you everything."

Donna smiles. "You know what I mean." She leans over and kisses Mia on her cheek. "Rest a while and I will get some breakfast, okay?"

Mia nods, "Okay."

* * *

The burn in her legs feels good. The pain reminds Dava that she is alive that no matter what she is alive, plus it gives her something to focus on instead of hearing Shadow's voice over and over again, 'she will never fully love you' 'she will never fully love you'.

Dava wipes her face with the back of her arm. She hadn't realized she was crying until now. She looks around at her surroundings and slows down from a run to a walk. The place is quiet with not much sky or street traffic. She has run to an old warehouse block where many of the buildings stand empty.

Her omni-tool rings. She brings it up and sees that Aethyta is calling. She ignores it. When she looks up she sees Caressa standing in front of her. She panics and readies her biotics. She looks at her hands then up again ready to strike but no one is there.

She frantically looks around turning in a circle. What the hell? Caressa is dead. She has been dead for years. Then it hits her. Empty warehouse. Shadow. Caressa. It was very much like this when Caressa grabbed her for Elina, the Ardat-Yakshi that beat her and used her as bait to lure Mia. The same thing happened with Shadow. Dava was forced to tie Mia up in an abandoned warehouse. Why did she have to run here of all places?

Hands and legs shaking Dava feels like she is losing her mind. She is seeing things, she is hearing things. This can't be good. She tries to remember her counseling sessions, what she learned but right now she is having a hard time forming a complete thought. Why are all of her bad memories being triggered? She nearly gasps when she realizes the answer, Mia. Dava was afraid of this. When she spoke to her father she was afraid she might be pulled back into the pit of despair that almost ruined her.

Her head snaps to her left when she hears something. It sounds like someone kicked an empty can and sent it rattling along the street. There is it again. Now she hears voices. She doesn't know why but Dava ducks around the corner of the nearby building and crouches behind two bushes. Who would be out here among empty warehouses?

"You sure we should move so soon?"

"Soon? Are you kidding? We have waited long enough!" Two people are just past the corner of the building about fifteen feet from Dava, one asari and one female human.

"Yeah but they got our stuff."

"Must I always be the one who thinks of everything? They got one warehouse that's it. They won't get any more, not unless you're stupid and are followed back here!"

Instincts kicking in, Dava brings up her omni-tool and starts to record audio and video.

"What about the others?"

"They won't talk. We have nothing to worry about."

"And we have enough supplies?"

"It's not going to be as big as I hoped, but it will do. Let's go."

The two figures walk back around the corner and away from where Dava is hiding. She can feel the thump, thump, thump of her heart in her ears. She waits a few minutes to make sure no one comes back. When she feels it's clear, Dava heads back toward the hospital. She needs to get her sky car and call her Dad.


	24. Chapter 24

Dava is on her way back to the hospital parking lot. The sun is slowly rising, heating her skin that started to chill due to her earlier exertion that found her in an abandoned warehouse section of town. Who were those two people talking? And were they possible talking about more explosives? Almost to her sky car now she hears someone call her name. When she turns she sees Little A running toward her.

Dava swallows as her stomach suddenly tightens. She had completely forgotten about seeing Mia, her whole reason for being at the hospital in the first place.

"Dava, hi," Little A says out of breath. "Are you okay?"

Dava studies the young Doctor. "Yeah I'm fine Aethyta. Sorry but I need to get going."

"Okay."

Dava hears Aethyta's tentativeness. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't want to bother you Dava."

Dava reaches out and touches Little A's shoulder. "No, no it's okay. What's going on?"

"Never mind," Little A shakes her head. "You look like you are in a hurry." Little A turns toward the hospital entrance.

"Wait." Dava catches her wrist. "What's going on?"

Little A moves from foot to foot like she can't keep still.

"Maybe I should be asking you if you are okay Aethyta."

Little A looks down at her feet then looks up with her cheeks coloring. "Well um…geez this is harder than I thought it would be."

"What is?"

Little A lets out of breath. "Look. I don't want to introduce past hurts back into your life Dava…"

"But?"

"But Mia wants to see you."

Dava slowly blinks. She wasn't expecting that. "She does?"

Little A swallows. "Yes."

"Right now?"

"Oh no, oh um…actually, no I don't think right this second no."

"You don't have to be so nervous Aethyta, I'm fine."

"Are you?"

Dava furrows her brow. Aethyta's eyes seem to bore right through to her inner most thoughts. "I wasn't expecting Mia to be single, if that's what you mean. I didn't know her girlfriend made the trip with her."

"She didn't, and I am not so sure about the girlfriend part."

"Come again?"

"Well," Little A shrugs her shoulders and shakes her head as she leans on Dava's sky car in the parking lot. "I mean I think they are a couple but they didn't come right out and say it."

"Okay."

"I mean if they were a couple, would they really talk about you with each other so open like that?"

"Uh, you lost me."

Little A looks at her, Dava raises her eyebrows. "Oh sorry. I'm a little scattered."

"Just a little." Dava smiles.

Little A smiles back and playfully swipes at the Commando.

"So who is she?"

"Her name is Donna. She is Mia's roommate on Earth and she didn't come with Mia. She just arrived a few days ago. She was on her omni with Mia when the explosion occurred. She was worried and came here."

Dava nods, "I see."

"After you left, I mean you seemed very upset. You ran into me on the first floor when you got out of the elevator. I called after you and everything."

Dava furrows her brow, she didn't know that. "Sorry I guess I was a little preoccupied."

"No it's okay and I know…well I know your history is painful just like Mia's but…" Little A's voice trails off.

Dava places her hand on her shoulder, "I want to talk to her too. I think we need to clear the air so to speak."

"You do? Even if Mia and Donna are an item? I mean I think they are, but I have only seen them hold hands."

Dava smiles at Little A. Though Dava is an only child she has always thought of the asari Doctor as her little sister too because she was close to Mia and her family growing up. "Yes even if they are an item. I am not exactly single either you know."

"No I know, it's just…" Little A sighs. "I am just used to watching what a say to Mia. I don't have to do that with you, which is a good thing. I mean. You're strong Dava. She's…"

"Hey."

Little A looks at her.

"Mia is strong too. She just has to find her strength again."

"It's been five years Dava. I know Elina and Shadow both violated her mind, but Shadow did that to you for years."

Dava flinches as if hit. They are not good memories.

"Shit Dava. I am so sorry. What a stupid thing to say. I am so sorry."

"Hey, stop." Dava locks eyes with Aethyta. "What Mia and I experienced was very traumatic, make no mistake."

"Yeah I know, but Mia wasn't violated as long."

"Stop it. Stop right there."

Little A swallows.

"It doesn't matter if she was violated once or a hundred times. The pain is still there it is still real and it still changed her just like it changed me. Would you look at Eva and say to her hey you were only raped once?"

"Of course not!"

"No of course not." Dava says gently. "Mia has her own demons to deal with Aethyta just like I have mine. And you have to remember that I violated her mind too."

"But you were under the influence of…"

"It doesn't matter." Dava interrupts. "Think about it. You love someone. You have feelings for them. You kiss for the first time. They enter your mind uninvited and don't stop when they ask you to. How is she supposed to trust again?"

Little A swallows and looks down.

"I know I was under Shadow's influence and it was her fault in the end, but that doesn't change what I did to Mia. It might have been Shadow at the controls but it was my face and my touch Mia felt. You don't just get over that Aethyta."

"But you came through, I mean…"

Dava stops her again with her hand on her shoulder. "We heal at different rates. Mia internalized her pain. I did too at first. I blamed myself for the pain I caused her even though I was under the control of an Ardat-Yakshi. There are days I still think to myself that I should have been strong enough to resist."

"But why? Dava there was no way. No one can resist them that's why our people banish them or kill them because of how dangerous they are."

"Doesn't change the fact that there is still a part of me that says I should have been stronger, I should have resisted. Those thoughts won't ever go away. But what I have learned through therapy is that it wasn't my fault so when I start to feel like it was I need to make myself think differently. It is very difficult to do sometimes."

"Is…is that why you ran out of here so fast. The memories were too overwhelming?"

Dava sighs. "Yes. I have to fight the voice in my head that says I am no good, or I am at fault. I fight that voice every day, sometimes every hour or every minute. Sometimes I can go weeks without having to fight it. When I first started to change my thinking, purposely change what I thought about, it was exhausting and hard and I wanted to give up."

"But you didn't."

"Sometimes I did. Sometimes I still want to. But in the end I realized that I didn't want to be a victim anymore. I wanted to be strong again."

"You amaze me do you know that?"

Dava smiles and looks away.

"I'm serious Dava. You and Eva, how you have come through your pain just amazes me."

"Just remember Aethyta, the pain is always there just below the surface waiting to bubble up and defeat you. Always. So don't be so hard on Mia. She has a kind heart even if she has forgotten, even if you have forgotten. If she didn't she wouldn't have saved my life or Shayna's life or Miranda's life. She wouldn't have come here in the first place to meet her baby niece."

Little A nods a little as she lets out another breath. "You are wise beyond your years Dava."

Dava laughs out loud, "Oh no, that is still you young Doctor. You have always been the wise one in your family, you and Raina are too smart for your own good."

Little A smiles but then it fades just as quickly as it appeared.

"What is it?"

"Are you happy Dava? I mean really happy with Shayna?"

"If you are asking me to compare Mia to Shayna I won't do it. I refuse. It isn't fair to either one of them. Each one has their strengths and weakness, each one has things I love and things that I don't love. Just like I am sure there are things about Kaya you don't like."

Little A nods.

"See. And you don't compare her to other people you have been interested in do you?"

"I sometimes do."

"And where does that get you?"

"Nowhere fast."

"Exactly." Dava laughs. She looks at the young asari in front of her that is only a few years younger than she is. "I appreciate you caring about my happiness Aethyta. I think I am doing pretty well considering."

"I just want everyone to be happy."

"I know you do and it's sweet, but it's not up to you to make sure we are all happy. I am responsible for my own happiness just like you are responsible for your own happiness and so on and so on."

"Yeah." Little A turns solemn.

"You're worried about her aren't you?"

"I am. With how she shut everyone out I just wonder when the yelling is going to start. I mean no one could really yell at her when she was in a coma or even now in the hospital. But once she is no longer in the hospital, I don't know. I think things are going to come out."

"Between her and Raina."

"Yes."

Dava places her arm around Little A's shoulders. "Maybe that's a good thing. You can't help everyone Dr. T'Soni."

Little A barely smiles as she leans into Dava.

"They will figure it out. Mia will figure things out. She will be happy when she is ready to be happy. It won't happen overnight, it might not even happen during her visit, but it will happen. You'll see."

"I hope you're right. It's hard not to worry about her, about everyone."

Dava steps back and looks at her omni-tool. "I'm really sorry Aethyta, but I need to get going." She needs to see her father.

"Yeah okay. Thanks for talking."

"Anytime." Dava locks eyes with her, "I hope you know that I am here for you Aethyta."

Little A nods and hugs Dava. "Can I tell Mia we spoke and you are open for talking to her?"

"Absolutely. And hey."

Little A looks at her.

"You're a great sister Aethyta and a great friend."

"Thanks Dava, you're a great friend too."

* * *

Now in her sky car Dava calls her father. When she doesn't get an answer she calls Akira. The medical examiner told her that Valya was having an early lunch at The Deluxe before work.

On her way to the hotel Dava thinks over what she saw in Mia's hospital room and what she and Aethyta talked about. She meant every word. It takes time to heal. In some circumstances Dava is still healing. She is just so upset with herself that she froze. She had it all planned out what she was going to say to Mia and even prepared for different responses from the asari. But when she saw the human she now knows is named Donna, everything just left her brain like a giant hole opened up and all her thoughts just spilled out.

She must have looked so stupid to Mia but there was a second, a brief second where they locked eyes and had a silent understanding. Now she wants to vocalize that understanding. It is hard to think about her future without Mia in it, it always has been. But in the time the professional skyball player has been back on Thessia all Dava has done is second guess her instincts, blame herself all over again for what happened so long ago and feel like she isn't deserving of happiness or love. Though she has techniques to fight these horrible thoughts that crippled Dava for too long, it is exhausting and difficult to deal with. Hating to admit it to herself, Dava knows once Mia leaves for Earth the bad voice that haunts her will lie dormant once more.

Landing outside the hotel on the street Dava places her sky car in park and enters the hotel. She was told there was a restaurant that you can't miss once you enter.

Dava smiles to herself knowing she has made the right decision regarding Mia. The smile on her face disappears when she sees her father sitting across from a gorgeous powder blue asari. Her heart seems to slow and the voices in the restaurant become muffled. The clinking of glasses and silverware is hardly heard. What the hell is she looking at? Who is her father with? Not again.

The sounds of the restaurant rush back when someone asks her if she needs a table.

"I'm sorry?"

"Would you like a table or are you waiting for someone?"

Dava swallows and looks at her father's table then back at the hostess. "Ah yes, I am meeting them, excuse me." Without another word Dava heads toward her father.

She can feel her hands sweating, her face heating. She stops next to her father without looking at the powder blue asari that is sitting across from her.

"Dava, hey how are you? Care to join…"

"How could you do this?" Dava says through clenched teeth. Her hands are fisted at her sides.

Valya looks between her and Olivia. "I'm sorry?"

"You heard me. Isn't once enough? You're doing it again?"

Dava sees her father's face hardened. Valya stands up and grabs Dava under the elbow. "Excuse us." She says to the asari across the table.

Dava walks with her father but pulls out of her grip the minute they are outside of the restaurant near the hotel lobby.

"You don't know what you are talking about," says Valya keeping her voice low.

"Don't I? Who the hell is that in there and how long have you been sleeping with her?"

People look their way but Dava doesn't care.

"She is my partner Dava and that's it."

Dava swallows. The shocked and hurt look on her father's face and the slight tremble in her lip tells Dava that her father is telling the truth.

"I had no idea you thought so little of me." Valya bites her lower lip and turns toward the restaurant.

"Dad wait." Valya does not wait. She heads back into the restaurant leaving Dava to wonder what the hell just happened.

* * *

"What good news?" asks Aethyta as she walks into Mia's room. Her Mom and Dad are back. "When did you two arrive? I didn't see you."

"We didn't see you either," says Shepard with a great big smile on her face.

"What's going on?"

"Your sister is being released tomorrow," says Liara.

"That's great." Little A meant to sound more excited.

"You okay?" says Shepard as she touches Little A's shoulder to look at her.

"Yeah, fine."

"Did you see her?" says Mia.

Little A's eyes dart around the room.

"It's okay Aethyta," says Mia as if coaxing her to speak.

"I saw her in the parking lot. She said she wants to talk to you too."

"Who?" says Shepard.

"Dava," says Mia.

"Honey," says Liara touching Mia's foot through the blankets, "are you sure that is wise?"

Mia and Donna exchange a look. "Yeah Mom, I need to talk to her."

"Well!" Shepard claps her hands together, "I say we get you settled at home first then you can invite her over."

"Mia is staying with you?" says Aethyta.

"Is that all right honey?" Liara approaches her youngest daughter. "We have the room for both Mia and Donna. I thought with Kaya coming home soon you would feel too cramped."

"Oh okay."

The room falls quiet.

"If you prefer that we stay out of it Aethyta, Mia can certainly go home with you tomorrow."

Little A looks up at her mother's hopeful expression. She knows both her parents want to reconnect with Mia, she just didn't think about how much she was going to miss Mia until now. She smiles, "I think it makes the most sense."

Shepard places her arm around her, "Are you sure Doc? We don't have to."

Little A smiles a little. "I'm sure. Besides, Mia might need constant supervision for a few days and I need to return to work, so…"

"Can you all excuse us?" says Mia.

Shepard and Liara exchange a look.

"Please?"

"Sure." Shepard takes Liara's hand, they leave followed by Donna.

"Are you mad that I want to stay with them?" says Mia.

"No."

"Then what is it?"

Little A looks at her sister almost as if it is for the first time. Sure the color in her cheeks have come back but they are still sunken as if her sister missed a month worth of meals. She swallows as she studies her sister thinking back on what Dava said. That Mia loved Dava, trusted Dava and Dava hurt her in one of the most intimate ways possible. Looking at her sister Aethyta wonders if Dava would have looked like this too had she not gotten help.

"Aethyta?"

Little A feels the heat behind her eyes; she quickly blinks to avoid any tears from falling. "It's fine really. It makes the most sense. Mom and Dad will be there to help you no matter the time of day or night."

"Then why does it look like you are about to cry?"

"I'm just going to miss you that's all."

"You're going to miss taking care of a junkie loser?"

"Don't say that! Don't you ever say that about yourself!"

Mia leans back at the force behind Little A's words. "Okay, okay sorry."

"You should be Mia." Little A is breathing heavily. "You are not a junkie loser. You are my sister. You are a person who saved the lives of three people a week ago. Don't ever call yourself that again." She is pointing her finger at her as if scolding a child.

Mia narrows her eyes at her sister then looks away. "Okay." She barely speaks above a whisper.

"I didn't hear you."

Mia looks at her, "I said okay." Her eyes look to Aethyta's finger, "And point that thing somewhere else."

Little A let out a breath nice and slow, "Okay."


	25. Chapter 25

Rose T'Jala is in her bedroom getting ready for a date. She has gone on out with people before but never one on one and with someone she has never met. Little A set her up with her friend and colleague Malia. She has tried on three dresses so far and neither one feels good enough. She turns to the doorway when she hears a knock.

"Wow you look gorgeous! What's the occasion?" Shayna enters her younger sister's room and plops on her bed. Lying on her stomach with hands under her chin she smiles at Rose.

"You like it? It's for a lunch date."

"Like it, it's beautiful. What date? Do I know this person?"

"Little A is friends with her. She works at Thessia hospital. She's a doctor."

"Ohhh. What's her name?"

"Malia."

"Where are you going?"

Rose turns her back to the mirror and looks over her shoulder. "You don't think it's too revealing?"

"Depends."

Rose waits. When her sister doesn't reply she looks at her, "On what?"

Shayna sits up with a devious look on her face, "Do you want it to be?"

Rose feels the heat in her cheeks. She opens her mouth to talk but then closes it.

"My my Rose, did I make you speechless?"

"Don't be mean. I'm nervous."

Shayna stands up and stands behind her sister so they are both looking in to the full length mirror. "You have nothing to be nervous about. You are a beautiful asari. Here." Shayna grabs a tricolor scarf. She turns Rose to face her then wraps the scarf around her neck, makes a little knot then turns Rose back to face the mirror. "This way if you don't feel a connection with Malia you can keep the scarf on and if you feel a little more provocative, you can take it off."

Rose blushes again. "It's not too much?" Rose is wearing a burgundy dress with white, blue and burgundy colors in the scarf.

"I think you are gorgeous." Shayna squeezes her shoulders. "And you have nothing to be nervous about. She is the one who has to give you a good impression not the other way around."

"Don't be a snob Shayna. She has a career and I am still in school."

"So what? You are a T'Jala. Daughter of the head of commandos and an ex-spy genius."

Rose rolls her eyes, "Dad was not a spy."

"Whatever you say." Shayna returns to Rose's bed and sits.

"Okay. I think I will wear this then." Rose sits next to her sister. "What are you doing today? D you have plans with Dava later?"

Shayna shrugs her shoulders. "Who knows."

"What does that mean?"

"Did you hear about the genetics program on Earth?"

"What?"

"Dad was telling me about it. She has been researching it. She thinks I should attend, well not thinks, she wants me to attend."

Rose shakes her head; I thought you were taking a break from school.

Shayna sighs. "If I go then I am away from her."

"But…but what about Dava?"

"What about her?"

"I thought you loved her?"

"She doesn't love me. She loves the great Mia T'Soni. The fucked up Mia T'Soni."

"Shayna."

"What?"

Rose stands, she doesn't want to be next to her sister any more. "What has gotten into you? Mia saved your life."

Shayna stands up as well, "Wrong! She saved Dava's life, I just happened to be there."

Rose narrows her eyes at her. "We are friends with the T'Soni's. After everything Mia has gone through I would ….

"Oh please. I am so sick of hearing what poor Mia has gone through. Do you know that Dava wants to talk to her, no no, wants is not the right word. She _needs_ to talk to her. I mean what is that about?"

"I know you are upset Shayna but you don't have to be a bitch about it. Where is your empathy?"

"Empathy?" Shayna laughs. "Mia is a star. She comes from the two greatest galactic heroes our time or anytime will ever see, ever Rose. What do I have to be empathetic for? She is nothing but a spoiled brat that gets what she wants when she wants it!"

"I think you have that wrong Shayna."

Rose gasps and Shayna turns to see Dava in the doorway.

"Dava," Shayna barely says it above a whisper. "I…"

Dava shakes her head. "I am such a fool. I was fool to think you and I could work Shayna. I …I came over here seeking comfort because I was having a hard time, haven't had the greatest of days so far. And I wanted a hug from the woman I love. From the woman I thought who loved me. I am such a fool."

Rose remains quiet as her eyes fill with tears.

"Dava I was just…."

"Just what? I heard everything Shayna. You can't talk your way out of this, not this time." Dava stares at Shayna. "I'm really sorry you never thought I loved you. But rest assured I won't love you anymore."

Rose hugs herself as Dava looks at her. The look she receives from the commando is one of sympathy; almost saying sorry you had to witness this.

"You look really beautiful Rose," says Dava.

Rose smiles a little as a tear escapes and streaks down her cheek. She wipes it away.

"Please Dava wait," says Shayna.

Rose watches Shayna reach out to Dava but then stops her hand midair when Dava shoots her a look that could kill.

"I'm sorry Dava. I was just spouting off. Venting you know? I didn't mean it."

"Yes, you did. I wish you the best Shayna. If you enroll in that genetics program, I hope you're happy." Dava turns and walks away.

Shayna stares after the commando. Rose can see her sister is in shock. Her sister is starting to lose her composure. Shayna turns to her with tears in her eyes.

"What have I done?"

Before Rose can say anything Shayna starts to cry. She runs out of Rose's room and into her own by the sounds of it since Shayna slams her bedroom door.

Rose quickly runs toward the front of the house.

"Rose is everything all right?" says Arelia.

"Did you see Dava?"

"Yes honey she just left, what…?"

Rose doesn't answer her mother she just runs out the front door. She sees Dava almost at her sky car, "Dava! Dava wait please!"

The commando squares her shoulders and turns to face her.

"I'm so sorry Dava. Shayna didn't mean it, she is just upset. I think she is just really insecure and feeling pressure from our Dad it's just…." her voice trails off.

Dava gives her a small smile. She touches Shayna shoulder, "I know she meant every word Rose."

"But Dava…"

"It's okay. I'll be," her voice cracks. Dava looks away.

Rose wraps her arms around the commando. "I'm so sorry Dava. I'm so sorry she hurt you."

Dava stands a little straighter as Rose is gently pushed away. "You don't want to ruin your makeup for your date."

Rose wipes her cheek, "How did you know?"

"I heard everything remember?" Dava gives her a sad smile. "I hope you have a great time."

Rose sees Dava's lip start to quiver.

"I gotta go." Dava turns and enters her sky car.

Dava won't look at her and Rose knows she is crying. She steps back so the dust from the sky car lift off does not get her dress dirty. Once at a safe distance, Dava flies off.

"Rose? Is everything all right?"

Rose turns and sees her mother in the doorway of the house.

"Not really."

"What happened?"

"I think you need to ask Shayna that." Rose wipes at her cheek again and walks past her mother.

Arelia catches her wrist. "Honey?"

"Mom please."

Arelia nods and kisses her daughter on the cheek. "Okay."

Thankful that her mother does ask her more questions Rose walks back into the house no longer excited for her date.

* * *

Valya and Olivia enter their floor of the police station. The place looks empty.

"Where is everyone?" says Olivia as she looks around.

"Valya, Olivia, in here." Sara beckons them over to the conference room. Every detective is present as well as their boss Meryl. They are all watching a vid.

Valya sees two figures on the display, one asari and one human female. They are talking about how 'they' won't talk, that they have enough supplies. It's not going to be as big as I hoped but it will do says the asari. Meryl pauses the display.

"What is this?" says Valya, "that looks like Linda, the asari we have been looking for."

"Good you're here," says Meryl. "This is a recording made a few hours ago from this location." Meryl displays a map with a red circle on it. "This is where we are going to have our teams set up."

"Excuse me boss?" says Valya.

"Detective."

"Where did this come from? Can we trust the source?"

The other detectives in the room look around the room, their voices create a small rumble of noise.

"What?" says Valya. "What did I miss?"

"This is from your daughter Valya. She was in this area this morning. She felt something was off and decided to record what she overheard and saw. And since you have now confirmed this is Linda we need to mobilize."

"Valya?" says Olivia so only the Detective can hear, "You okay?"

Everything seems to numb out after she heard her daughter's name. Is that why Valya was at the hotel, to tell her about this recording?

"Valya?"

"Huh?"

"You okay?" says Olivia.

Meryl starts to speak again so Valya does not reply, she tries to pay attention. The bomb specialization unit though still working at the warehouse they took earlier will be sent to the new location once it has been cleared by the police.

"This will be a joint operation," says Meryl. "We have the help of the police jurisdiction outside of Armali," she nods to Olivia. "I also want to involve the commandos. There are four buildings at this location and we are going to have to hit them all at once."

"We hitting it today?" says Kendall.

"The sooner the better. We need to make sure everyone is ready, but that is the plan yes," says Meryl.

"Sounds like they have something big planned," says Sara, "the sooner we hit that location the better."

"My thoughts exactly. I have a few calls to make. Stick around and be ready for a briefing," Meryl walks out of the conference room.

Valya walks up to Kendall, "Hey."

"Exciting isn't it? Your daughter is awesome for getting this to us."

"Yeah about that," Valya pulls her to the side of the wall away from the detectives exiting the conference room, "when was she here?"

"I'm not sure, about an hour ago I guess. I asked if she would rather wait for you and she said she thought it was too important to wait. I would say she was right. I mean if that was Linda, I am thinking either she is a very smart fifty year old asari, or…"

"She's not really fifty years old," Valya finishes the sentence for her.

"Exactly."

"Did we ever find out more about Dr. Lini?"

"Linda's mother? No. Just the information you came across."

It was information Liara gave to her.

"I think we need to find out more information about Linda."

"Got it."

"Get Olivia to help you too."

"What are you going to do?" says Kendall.

"I'm going to call my daughter."

Kendall pats her arm, "She is one great kid Valya, one great kid."

Valya's stomach tightens at that comment. "Yes she is." The former commando waits until everyone is out of the conference room. She runs the recording one more time to ensure she didn't miss anything. She wonders why Dava was out there in the first place.

She brings up her omni-tool and dials. No answer. She tries again. No answer.

"Excuse me Valya?"

The Detective looks up to see Naava.

"Yeah?"

"You coming?"

Valya sighs, "Coming."

* * *

"Hi Raina."

"Eva."

"Can you take her please?" Before Raina can answer Eva is transferring baby Beni into Raina's arms. "I have had the worst morning." Eva leaves Raina in the doorway and walks into the kitchen.

Raina smiles down at little baby Beni. "Hello little one." She closes her eyes and smells her. There is nothing like the smell of a new baby.

"You want some tea?"

"Sure." Raina closes the door and walks into the kitchen. There are empty bottle strewn about the counter, dirty dishes in the sink and some type of puddle on the floor. Raina looks around, "Where's James?"

Eva sighs, "He was called into work, again. So much for helping me." Eva bends down and scrubs at the floor.

"Why don't you let me get that Eva."

"I got it. I'm almost done."

Raina looks at her sister. Her shoulders are tight her jaw is clenched, something is bothering her. "What's going on Eva are you all right?"

"She just kept me up all night, nothing new." Eva stands and rinses out the cloth she used to wipe the floor. "Would you look at this mess! It's disgusting! He was supposed to help me with this and he…" her voice trails off.

"Eva?" Raina cannot see her sister's face because her back is to her. "What is it?"

Eva turns to her with tears in her eyes. "I'm just so tired. I haven't slept, James keeps going into work and I am alone. I can't handle this Raina I just can't." Eva's head falls and she cries into her hands.

Raina places baby Beni into her carrier then moves to her sister to hug her. She lets her sister cry. She can see how exhausted she is. "It's okay Eva."

"No it's not. He should be here."

Raina can hear the anger in her voice, the frustration.

Eva steps out of the hug and wipes her face with a paper towel she grabbed from the dispenser. "I know his work is important and I know things are crazy here with the attacks and everything but he is supposed to help me." Eva slumps into a kitchen chair.

Raina sits in the next chair over at the circular table. "Have you spoken to him about it?"

Eva shakes her head then blows her nose. "There's no time. I am either feeding her or burping her, or cleaning up after her or trying to get some sleep for myself, there is no time to have a conversation with him."

"Why don't you go and take a long hot bath Eva. I will watch Beni and you can sleep or read or write, whatever you want."

"Write? Are you kidding me? Who has time for that? What about your work?"

"I have a clear schedule this afternoon which is why I dropped by. I was hoping to steal my niece for a few hours."

Eva narrows her eyes at her, "You were? Really you were? Or you just decided to say that since I am a mess."

Raina reaches out and takes Eva's hand, "You are supposed to be a mess Eva. You just had a baby."

Eva laughs a little at that.

"You go. Beni and I will go to the park then we maybe we will visit Jess."

Eva's eyes go wide, "But you won't go to main street right. Doesn't she work on main street?"

"No no of course not. No, Jess is working at the other location today and there is a park not far from there."

Eva lets out a long sigh and relaxes into her chair. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am sure. I would love to spend time with Beni. Besides, I need to make sure she sees me as her favorite Aunt you know." Raina smiles.

Eva returns the smile but her tears start again.

Raina squeezes her shoulder. "Go Eva. Relax okay. I won't be long. You call me if you need anything. Jess and I will make you a home cooked meal tonight how does that sound?"

Eva nods as she wipes her nose. "Okay. Thank you Raina."

"Don't mention it. Go lie down."

Eva nods and she stands up. "She just ate. Her milk is…"

"In the refrigerator, I know. I got this."

Eva smiles, "Okay." She walks down the hall toward her bedroom.

Raina looks at little Beni squirming and cooing in her carrier, "Your Ma Ma just needs some rest little one. You and I are going to have a great afternoon."

Beni's eyes widen slightly as her little mouth moves into what looks like a smirk.

Raina leans over and kisses the baby on each cheek then nose and forehead. "Who is the cutest baby in the world? Who is the cutest baby in all the galaxy?"

Beni replies with a wiggle.

"That's right, it's you little one." Raina looks toward the hallway, she doesn't hear Eva. She turns to the baby, "I will be right back." Raina heads down the hallway and peers into Eva's bedroom. Her sister didn't even bother getting under the covers. She is out cold splayed across the bed as if she just fell onto her stomach and fell asleep, which is probably what happened. Raina grabs a waded up blanket from the corner of the room and spreads it our over her sister. She kisses her cheek then returns to baby Beni.

"Okay, are you ready for an adventure little one?"

Wiggle wiggle.

Raina grabs two bottles of milk and places it into a two bottle cooler with a shoulder strap. She hoists that on her shoulder, fastens Beni snuggly into the carrier then lifts the carrier and heads out. After securing Beni into the back seat of her sky car Raina calls Jess. Thankfully the asari has an opening in about thirty minutes. An hour at the park sounds lovely Jess said.

Raina puts the sky car in flight mode and smiles when she hears baby Beni cooing.


	26. Chapter 26

Raina enters the mark shop where Jess works with baby Beni in tow. The small bell dings when she opens the door.

"Hi there, how can I help….oh my goddess." The asari front desk worker steps out from behind the counter to look at the baby in the carrier. "She is so precious."

"Thank you. This is my niece."

"Oh yes, you must be Raina. You are as beautiful as Jess says you are." She winks at her.

Raina feels the heat in her cheeks. "Thank you."

"I'm Sage. Can I get you anything? Jess is almost finished with a client."

"I am fine thank you. "

"Okay. Well you and the little one can sit over there."

"Thank you Sage."

Raina cannot help but stare at Sage. The asari has a mark the runs from the side of her neck under her shirt. She is not sure what it is but it looks beautiful. The psychiatrist has been thinking of getting a mark but she is not sure what she wants. Something to symbolize her family perhaps she is not sure. It would be easier if she were in the military or perhaps a commando, then she could start somewhere, but she is just not sure. Her father never got one and she spent her career in the Alliance. She smiles to herself when she thinks about Jess' tulip. How she likes to trace the mark with her tongue. Suddenly feeling hot she is happy for the cooing coming from little Beni. Her thoughts turn to her little niece.

"Are you happy little one?"

She swears baby Beni smiles but she is probably too young for such a feat.

"We are going to the park soon little one. Won't that be fun?"

Raina hears someone clear her throat. She looks up and sees Jess with a great big smile on her face. "Oh hi."

"Well hello." Jess leans down and kisses Raina on the lips. "How are you?"

"Good, how are you?"

"I'm good. I just need to clean up my station and I will be ready to go." She looks at the blue bundle of joy. "How is little Beni?" She touches the baby's foot which produces a wiggle.

Raina looks at Jess. "I thought we could grab some lunch and eat it in the park"?

"Great idea. Why do you look so flushed? Are you feeling all right?"

Raina looks down at the baby. If only Jess knew what she was previously thinking. "I'm good."

Jess touches her shoulder, "Okay then. I'll be fast."

Raina smiles as she watches Jess walk away. She looks down at baby Beni. "That was Jess little one. She is the asari that I love. Yes. I am very lucky to have found her. Very lucky indeed."

* * *

Little A knows where to find her. The commando is in the clearing that years ago became her and Mia's spot. It is off the path that leads into the woods from the Shepard/T'Soni backyard. She sits on a fallen tree looking out into a meadow of flowers. It is like a sea of blues, yellows and whites. The birds chirping and the trees rustling make this spot a peaceful one. Little A often comes here herself when she needs to think.

She sees Dava sitting on the log looking out at the sea of flowers. Without a word she sits beside her and takes her hand in her own then leans her cheek on Dava's shoulder. She enjoys the silence with her friend and waits.

Dava with her free hand wipes at her cheek. "Let me guess, Rose."

"She told me what happened. I'm sorry."

"I'm not. I knew the type of person Shayna was or rather is. I …" Dava shakes her head.

Little A waits.

Dava sighs, "I guess I thought I could change her and that was my mistake."

"She is a bitch."

Dava laughs a little. "Be nice."

"Sorry."

"She has a very good side Aethyta, one that cares, one that is unselfish. She does not show that side of her to very many people and not often enough."

"You are too kind Dava."

"No. She is just too angry right now. Until she figures out things with her father, I am afraid her anger will only grow."

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"How can you be so stoic in all of this after what she said?"

Dava smiles a little, her eyes looking far beyond the meadow. "I am not stoic Aethyta. I never expected to be with Shayna the rest of my life. The longevity of our people is both a curse and a blessing. To find someone to be with the rest of my life now in my young age would be very rare."

Little A sighs, "I know what you mean."

Dava squeezes Little A's hand. "Tell me."

"I can feel Kaya pulling away from me."

Dava turns to look at her, "What?"

"It's okay. Her studies and career are very important to her as they are to me. They are pulling us in different directions right now. I haven't heard from her in over a week. I am not even sure when she is coming home."

"I'm sorry Aethyta I had no idea."

Little A shrugs. "It's okay. I am fine with it. Besides it is as you said. A curse and a blessing. If we do part ways, perhaps there will be a time that our paths with intersect again. Who knows. Or I could be misreading her entirely and she is not really pulling away. Our schedules are so busy it's hard to stay in touch especially when she is off planet."

"And when you are busy worrying for the rest of your family instead of yourself."

Little A rests her head against Dava's shoulder again. "I know. I know I need to stop doing that but I can't seem to help it."

"There is nothing wrong with wanting the people you love to be happy just don't let it bring you down when they are not."

"Yeah."

Dava takes in a deep breath and lets it out.

"After we spoke I told Mia that you wanted to see her," says Little A.

Keeping her eyes toward the meadow, "And?"

"She was happy to hear it. She is being released tomorrow. She and Donna will be staying with my parents."

"That's good. I…"

Little A lifts her head and looks at the commando, "What?"

Dava locks eyes with her, "Is Mia sick?"

Little A swallows, "What?" She breaks eye contact.

"After the explosion when I was trying to stop the bleeding she looked, unwell. Is she sick Aethyta?"

Little A does not answer.

"Aethyta?"

"She does not have a terminal illness if that is what you mean."

"But there is something, isn't there?"

Little A looks at her, "It is for her to tell you." She can see that Dava gets her meaning.

"Okay."

"What will you do now?" says Little A.

"About what? Shayna? Nothing. We are done. There is no need to draw it out. If she wants to be friends we can work toward that, but right now I don't need that kind of friend in my life."

Little A nods.

"I don't mean to sound harsh."

"That is not harsh. Calling her a bitch like I did, now that is harsh." She smiles at the commando.

"Walk a mile in her shoes Aethyta."

"What?"

"It is an Earth saying. I think my Dad heard from it from your Dad. Walk a mile in their shoes before passing judgment. Shayna's Dad is pretty domineering at times."

"You can say that again."

"Think about what that must be like Aethyta. To have a father who constantly pushes you, expects nothing but perfection from you. The pressure must be enormous. I don't know how Liara and Shepard were with you and your sisters, but I saw how Miranda wore her daughter down, how she continues to do so. I fear if she doesn't change her ways she won't just lose Shayna, but Rose as well. I don't agree with a lot of what Shayna says and does, but I can see how and why she has become the person she is."

"She can't blame her father for how she is Dava, that's just an excuse not to take responsibility for her actions."

"Agreed. But it is a factor Aethyta. Our experiences make us who we are. How we think, the conclusions we jump to. We are imperfect people, every one of us. Some people cannot get past their upbringing, some can. I believe it is a constant struggle."

"There you go again spouting wisdom beyond your years." Little A hugs Dava's arm and rests her head against her shoulder once more.

After a few minutes of silence Dava says, "I was thinking about what you said about the Ardat-Yakshi."

"What about them?"

"Do you forget that they are victims too?"

Little A sighs, "No. I was just trying to get it through your thick skull that they are very powerful and you should never feel guilt over what happened. I know it is a disease they do not welcome or want. It is a curse of our people."

"Akira was working on a cure you know."

"I know."

"But I killed Shadow before she could see if it worked."

Little A sits up and looks at Dava. "Don't you dare."

"What?"

"Don't you take that on as blame Dava. You did what you had to do."

Dava stands, "You weren't there Aethyta."

Little A stands with her. "I didn't have to be! I heard all about it. I lived the after math too Dava. I saw what she did to Mia, to you. You had to kill her." Little A's hands start to shake.

"I'm not so sure."

"Goddess Dava. You give compassion to a bitch like Shayna and yet you don't give it to yourself. Why? Why is that?"

Dava opens her mouth then closes it as she averts her eyes.

"It is not your fault Ardat-Yakshi exist. It is not your fault there is no cure. Stop taking on things you have no business taking on. I swear between you, Raina, Mia and my Dad you carry the sins of the galaxy on your shoulders!" Little A is yelling. "I am sick of it! The pain you cause yourselves is just…"

"Hey, hey." Dava places her hands on both of Aethyta's shoulders.

Little A is breathing heavily.

"Hey?"

"What?" Little A finally looks at Dava.

"I'm sorry."

Suddenly overwhelmed Aethyta starts to cry.

Dava pulls her into a hug. "Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you so upset. What is going on?"

Little A pulls away and turns her back on Dava. "You are not the only one who sees things Dava." She wipes her face and turns to look at the commando. "I see the pain in my father's eyes almost daily, my mother's eyes and my sister's eyes. I see the same pain in your eyes. When will you all just stop punishing yourselves?"

"We all have our flaws Aethyta."

"Yes we do Dava. But I am sick and tired of seeing good people suffer for things they have no control over. Just like you can't stand to see Shayna and her anger, I cannot stand to see my family members take on pain that isn't theirs! Or you take on pain that isn't yours! I'm sick and tired of seeing the people I love suffer because they don't think they are good enough! They don't think they are good enough to find love, or good enough to live. It's bullshit!" She turns towards the meadow and screams at the top of her lungs. Little A turns to look at Dava who is standing still as a statue. "I wish this galaxy wasn't filled with such pain but I often wonder if people create that pain because it is all they know and they find comfort in it. Well I am not comfortable with it Dava! Not one bit. You deserve good things. You deserve to have someone better that Shayna T'Jala in your life. And yes I am going to say it. You deserve to have someone better than Mia. I just wish you could see it. I wish you could see what I see when I look at you. Just like I wish Mia could see what I see when I look at her." Little A's eyes fill with tears. "But you're right Dava. You were right when you said I can't help everyone."

"Aethyta I didn't mean…."

Little A continues, " I became a Doctor to help people and so many times I see the people that mean the most to me suffer and I can't do a damn thing about it. And do you want to know what the worst part of it is Dava?"

Dava slowly shakes her head.

"The worst part is I am more selfish than Shayna because…" her voice breaks. Little A shuts her eyes tight, a tear trickles down her cheek. "I don't want anything bad to happen to me." She starts to cry into her hands.

Dava moves to her, "What…what are you talking about?"

"Don't you see? I'm the only one in my family where nothing bad has happened to them. And I am grateful for that and at the same time I feel guilty about it. It's like I got some pass or something. My sisters, my parents, what they have experienced…" Little A bites her lower lip to keep it from trembling, it's not working. "I don't want anything bad to happen to me. And I feel bad because of that, how the hell does that make any sense?"

"Oh Aethyta," Dava pulls her into a hug.

Little A holds her tightly as her shoulders shake.

"You are not selfish Aethyta. You are the most unselfish person I have ever met. You put your family and your friends before your own needs. I see you do it all the time. You are not selfish."

Aethyta continues to cry.

"And you don't have to feel bad because you don't want bad things to happen to you. I don't want bad things to happen to me either." Dava tries to lighten the mood a little. "You are not selfish." Dava kisses the side of her head and holds her close.

A few minutes pass. Little A composes herself enough to stop her body from shaking with sobs. Suddenly tired by her outburst she steps out of Dava's hug and moves back to the fallen tree limb and slumps down on it. She holds her head in her hands.

She feels Dava sit beside her and wrap her arm around her shoulders.

Little A angrily wipes at her tears. "You deserve better Dava. I'm sorry Shayna hurt you, but I'm not sorry you aren't with her. You deserve better, I just wish you believed it."

Dava takes her hand as she looks out toward the meadow. "Thank you Aethyta."

Little A lets out a mix between a cry and a laugh, "For what?"

Dava nudges her shoulder, "For being such a good friend."

* * *

"Did you get enough to eat?" says Jess. She and Raina along with baby Beni are sitting on a blanket in the park not too far away from a sandbox and swing set where young kids are playing.

"I did yes. How was your meal?"

"It hit the spot thanks." Jess lies down on her back. She places her hands behind her head and crosses her ankles. "What a beautiful day."

Raina smiles as she holds baby Beni. "It is."

Jess turns onto her side and props up on her elbow. "Are you going to see Mia tomorrow when she is at your parent's house?"

"I'm not sure." Raina holds up a toy in front of Beni. "Do you like this?"

"Are you going to avoid her the whole time she is here?"

Raina shoots her a look.

"What? I'm just asking."

"I don't know. I have things I want to talk to her about but tomorrow might be too soon."

"Because she is recovering."

"Yes because she is recovering. Why? What's the big deal?"

Beni looks a little scared.

"Sorry little one, Auntie Raina doesn't mean to sound like such a grouch."

Jess touches the back of Beni and looks at her, "Maybe Auntie Raina wouldn't be a grouch if she just talked about what is bothering her, right little Beni?"

Raina sighs.

Jess looks at her and smiles. "You know I am right." She sits up and crosses her legs in front of her. "May I?"

Raina hands the baby over to Jess.

"Why don't you do a dry run with me?"

"What?"

"Come on," says Jess. "Pretend I'm Mia. Talk to me. Why are you so upset with me?"

Raina looks at the baby then at Jess. "No."

Jess' smile fades when she looks at Raina. "Why not?"

Raina starts to busy herself with packing up the garbage. "Because I don't want to."

"Don't you ask your patients to roll play with you? I thought that was a technique that you liked to use."

Raina shoots her a look that could stop traffic, "I am not your patient and you are not my Doctor."

Baby Beni starts to cry.

Raina didn't mean to sound so angry. "I can take her."

"Nope. I think you have done enough honey." Jess tries to keep her tone nice but Raina can hear the disappointment. The asari stands and sways back and forth to try to calm Beni down.

Raina fights the heat behind her eyes. She gathers up the garbage and places everything into a bag.

"It's okay little one; Auntie Raina is usually this stubborn. Yes she is, oh yes she is." Jess is making funny faces at Beni. She stops crying and starts to coo at one of Jess' faces.

Raina ignores the jab and stands up and heads to a waste bin where she discards the garbage. She takes in a deep breath and lets it out. She returns to Jess and Beni.

"You want to walk a little bit?" says Jess.

"No. I think I should get her back."

"Raina, come on."

Raina looks at the time. She has been gone for two hours. "Don't you have to go back to work?"

"Not for another hour."

Raina is upset. She knows she shouldn't be but she is.

"I didn't mean to upset you Raina. I was only trying to help."

"I don't appreciate you throwing my work back into my face like that."

Jess sighs as she sways from foot to foot. She continues to make faces at Beni. "When you talk about that technique Raina your face lights up at the progress of your patients. I just thought you might want to try it that's all."

Raina clenches her jaw closed. She picks up the blanket to fold it.

"I apologize Raina. I was just trying to help and be a sounding board for you, that's all."

Raina looks at her. "We were having such a wonderful time I don't understand why you had to bring up my sister." Raina grabs the bottle cooler she brought for Beni and slings it over her shoulder.

"So there are things I am not allowed to bring up now is that it?"

Raina doesn't hear accusation in Jess' tone. In fact it sounds pretty ridiculous. "No. I'm sorry." Raina sighs. "I didn't mean to react like that. I know you are trying to help me and I appreciate it, I do. I guess I didn't realize how sensitive I am when it comes to Mia."

Jess looks at her with raised eyebrows.

"Okay okay, I know I'm sensitive. I'm sorry." She approaches and leans in to kiss Jess. She is happy when the asari closes the space. "How about that walk?"

Jess' face lights up. She looks at Beni, "Yay! A walk! Let's go little one.


	27. Chapter 27

The sun is setting. The heat is still stiff on the air, no breeze at all. The detectives, police specialized unit and the commandos are getting ready to take the warehouses. According to detectives Andrea and Kendall, only one warehouse has had activity, people going in and out, asari and human both.

Arelia is heading the operation. Valya is second in command; Meryl gave her the okay to lead from a police point of view. There are four commando units, each outside of a building. The specialized police unit is supplementing the commando units by having three people at each building.

Dava has been assigned to watch the Shepard/T'Soni home tonight along with her superior Tif. Since Jess and Raina were attacked a commando has been following each of them ensuring their safety and since they are staying at the main home that is where the two sit, outside watching.

"You okay Dava?"

"Yeah fine. I just wish we had a more exciting assignment."

Tif laughs a little, "Be careful what you wish for. I'll take this kind of assignment any day." Tif stretches in the sky car. "You bring the stuff?"

"Yeah in the back."

"Great, I'm starving." Tif reaches back and grabs the cooler Dava packed. She pulls out a sandwich and something to drink. "Want one?"

"No thanks."

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yep."

Raina is at the window looking through the blinds.

"Honey, you should sit down and relax," says Shepard. "You can't watch them all night."

Raina lets the blind down. "I don't like this."

Shepard places her arm around her oldest daughter's shoulders, "I know honey, but it is for your safety." She walks Raina into the family room where Liara and Jess are chatting.

"Everything all right?" says Liara. Shepard sits next to her on the couch while Raina sits on the arm of the chair Jess is in across from them.

"Raina is just a bit jittery."

Jess takes Raina's hand. "You okay?"

"I just don't feel right."

"What is it honey?" says Liara, "what do you feel?"

"It's hard to say really. I just feel off."

Shepard and Liara exchange a worried look.

"I'm sure it's nothing."

"It's probably because of what is happening tonight," says Shepard.

"Yeah, I am sure that's it," says Jess trying to comfort.

"Maybe," says Raina.

"How about we occupy ourselves with a board game?" says Shepard standing and clapping her hands together.

Liara jumps a little at the sound.

"A board game?" Raina says with a laugh.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Surely there is something else we can do," says Liara.

"Oh come on, it will be fun." Shepard hurries out of the family room.

"Mom?"

"Don't ask me."

"What?" says Jess.

"We haven't played a board game for decades," says Raina.

"Okay here we go!" Shepard has three boxes in her hands.

"Where did you find those?" says Liara.

"Under the bed."

Raina laughs while Liara shakes her head.

"What?" says Shepard looking innocent.

"What are our choices?" says Jess getting into the mood.

"Okay. These are classic games. This one is about owning real estate. This one is about galactic domination, though this game can take hours and hours."

"Not that one please," says Liara.

Shepard sets that one aside. "And this one is about life."

"Life?" says Jess.

"Yep! You can choose to go to school or just start out and get a career then raise a family." Shepard shows Jess the box.

"Cool let's play this one!" Jess looks at Raina who is trying not to laugh at her. "What? I've never played before."

"I cannot believe you still have these Dad," says Raina as she kneels in front of the coffee table. She starts to clear the table.

"Can you really see your father getting rid of these," Liara says with a smile on her face.

"Ha ha," says Shepard. She sets the board on the table. "I'm blue."

"Of course," says Raina and Liara at the same time.

* * *

"We ready to move?" says Arelia, "All units check in." Arelia looks at Valya, they exchange a nod. They are in a building a block over where they set up a command post. The head of the commandos checks the monitors. The point person of each unit has a camera on their helmet which displays on one of the four monitors. Arelia wanted to see everything in order to communicate movements.

All units have checked in, each point of entry is ready to be breached.

"On my mark," says Arelia, "Three, two, one, mark."

The cameras shake and show each unit breaching each door almost in synch. The only unit equipped with audio is the unit where activity was seen, building 1. "Two left, two right," says the unit leader. Arelia eyes each monitor.

"Shit," says Valya, "look."

"Down, down on the ground!" yells the unit leader.

The camera shows two humans with their hands up.

"Down!"

Blue light flashes in front of the camera then it goes black.

"Report!" says Arelia.

Gun fire can be heard.

Arelia checks the other monitors. Nothing is happening, just units methodically searching.

"Do something Arelia!"

"Report!" says Arelia ignoring the Detective.

"Taking….fire…." the connection is scratchy.

"No shit," says Valya.

"Unit A come in."

"Unit A go ahead."

"You have a go."

"We have to do something Arelia."

"Valya shut up. It is under control."

Unit A enters the side of the warehouse. More gun fire, more biotic flashes cross the camera from the new unit. "Got a runner!"

"Unit B intercept," says Arelia.

"Unit 2 report."

"No one's home."

"Any explosive materials?"

"Negative."

"Fall back and support Unit B."

"Understood."

"There!" Valya points at one of the monitors. "That's Linda!"

Unit A's camera shows two asari on their knees with their hands behind their heads.

"Unit A reporting."

"Go ahead Unit A," says Arelia.

"We have four hostiles under control. We have explosives here. We need emergency services, we got wounded.

"Understood. Can the wounded be moved?"

"Yes."

"Get everyone outside the perimeter of that building. Go to site Alpha."

"Understood."

"Emergency unit?"

"Go ahead."

"Site Alpha, say again, site Alpha." Arelia switches channels, "Bomb unit come in."

"Go ahead Arelia."

"Kensi, explosives present, you have a go for building 1, be careful."

"Understood."

Unit 3 report."

"Empty."

"Unit 4 report."

"So far nothing. Checking a back room."

"Valya, where are your detectives?"

Valya's eyes are glued to the monitors.

"Valya?"

"Huh? Oh. Well they are not _my_ detectives."

"Where are they?"

"Andrea is outside of building 4. Kendall and Olivia are outside building 1 and Sara is outside 3 and Naava outside 2, why?"

"I don't like that there is a back room Unit 4, use caution," says Arelia.

"Roger that."

"Unit D, back up Unit 4 now please."

"Understood."

"What are you thinking?" says Valya. She is not surprised everything has gone so smoothly, she used to be a commando after all.

"I'm thinking there are probably more than 4 people to apprehend."

"Wow."

Arelia and Valya turn to see who is behind them.

"Very impressive."

It's a human woman with a gun in her hand pointed at the two asari.

"You know I have never actually seen the commandos in action, only heard about it. I applaud you Arelia. Fantastic job really."

"Who are you?" says Valya before she can think.

"Oh silly, silly Valya. Do you really think I am going to tell you that? Over there and the minute I see blue around your pretty little hands you're dead."

Arelia and Valya slowly move sideways away from the monitor station.

"So which one wants to die first?"

"Why are you doing this?" says Valya.

"You just don't listen do you? Why would I tell you that? This isn't one of those dumb dramas where the bad guy spills their guts before escaping. I always did think that was stupid. I mean why should I tell you our plan."

"Too bad we ruined it," says Valya as she steps away from Arelia.

"Stop moving! And you didn't ruin a thing. This is just a minor setback."

Valya moves to the right again, away from Arelia. "And here I thought you weren't going to tell us anything."

The human woman scowls. "You bitch!" She lifts her weapon and fires.

Arelia throws a biotic push. It is not very strong as she did not have time to charge her biotics, but it is enough to push the gun so the bullet's trajectory does not hit Valya. Before Arelia can attack again, the woman is thrown back into the side of the wall and lands in a slump.

Arelia looks at Valya, "Nice."

"You too."

Arelia moves to the monitors and checks the cameras. "Unit 4 report."

"Found a tunnel, standby."

"A tunnel?" Arelia says to herself.

Valya pushes the unconscious woman to her stomach and cuffs her hands behind her back. "What?"

"Valya with me." Arelia readies her biotics then walks past Valya. She looks at the wall.

"What are you doing?" says Valya.

Arelia feels the wall; there is a slight crack that runs vertically up the wall. "Finding this." Arelia pushes and part of the wall opens. She sees flashlights. She turns to Valya, "Stay behind the wall here." She runs back to the monitors.

Valya does as she is told.

"Unit 4 come in."

"Go ahead."

"The tunnel you are in leads to me. I see your flashlights." Arelia looks at Valya who nods.

"Understood."

"Emergency unit come in."

"Go ahead."

"How's it looking?"

"No causalities. Loading two to go to the hospital now."

"Understood, thank you." Arelia sees Unit 4 emerge from the wall.

"Arelia."

The head of the commandos nods.

"Great work," says Valya.

The unit leader nods, all six asari walk in from the tunnel.

"Please back up the bomb specialization unit," says Arelia, "and take her with you." Arelia nods to the unconscious woman.

"No no," says Valya, "I got her."

* * *

Dava is walking around the Shepard/T'Soni home. She is in the backyard; so far there is no sign of any trouble. She approaches the house and hears laughter. She peeks inside and sees everyone around the coffee table playing something, Dava smiles. She almost loses her balance into the window when her omni-tool beeps.

She steps away from the window and answers, "Hi Tif, nothing back here."

"It's over."

"What?"

"Yeah. I just got word that they took the warehouses. They have five people in custody. Arelia wants us to let them know. Do you want to do the honors?"

"Are we done watching Raina and Jess?"

"No, not tonight anyway. They want us here overnight as planned. So? You want to tell them?"

"No you go ahead. I'll meet you back out front in a few minutes."

"Roger that."

Dava feels a sense of relief. She is happy that the family that feels like her second home is safe. She walks the backyard then heads toward the side of the house. She thinks she hears something but is not sure. She stops. She is about five feet from the front corner of the house. She hears someone knocking then she hears a moan.

Dava knows something is wrong. She runs toward the front of the house. When she rounds the corner she sees Tif on the ground and a figure at the door. But she also sees Shepard.

Liara opens the door; blue light is already swirling around her hands.

The figure at the door didn't notice. "Linda says hi." She is grabbed from behind but something falls at her feet.

"Elly back!"

Liara, Raina and Jess all throw their biotics at the small device.

Shepard pulls the figure down on the ground.

Dava sees what they are doing. She jumps on top of Tif.

The small device explodes.

The biotic field that is wrapped about the device pulses as flames try to find a weakness in the field to escape.

"Hold!" Liara says as sweat forms at her brow.

The figure yells and fights Shepard.

Dava looks and see the pulsating field. The flame has nowhere to go. It is only growing larger. The asari gets up and yells at Liara, "Throw it! Throw it before it gets to be too much!"

Liara looks at Raina and Jess. Their jaws are clenched in concentration. "You two ready?"

"Ready," they say in unison.

Dava helps Shepard pull the figure away from the doorway. She cuffs the woman.

"Let's help," says Shepard with a glint in her eye. Shepard and Dava both ready their biotics.

Liara, Raina and Jess all walk outside.

Shepard points, "Over there. Dava and I will push it. Once we do that you let go, got it?"

"No wait," says Liara.

"What?"

"If you are going to do something, do it fast please," says Raina as her arms start to shake. The flame trying to escape is becoming too burdensome.

"Wrap it like we have," says Liara. "And we all push it. Otherwise if we let the field down too soon it could explode here."

"Got it." Shepard looks to Dava. "Ready?"

"Ready."

Shepard and Dava ready their biotics and join the biotic field the three asari already formed. "On three," says Shepard. "Then we all push together over there. One, two, three."

Like a well-oiled machine all five biotic users push the enclosed flame away from the house. "Now!" They all release the field and duck.

The flames explode out happy to find air and just like that the flames disperse as little sparks hit the grass.

"Everyone all right?" says Shepard. She joins Dava in helping Tif stand up.

"We are fine," says Liara.

"How…how did you know?" says Tif as she holds the side of her head.

"Security cameras," says Shepard.

"Let's get her inside, she's bleeding," says Liara.

Liara, Raina and Jess go inside to help Tif.

Shepard slaps Dava on the shoulder, "Great work!"

"I…I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner."

"Are you kidding. Our plan worked like a charm." Shepard is smiling. She looks incredibly happy. "I haven't felt a rush like that in a long time." She slaps Dava on the shoulder again. "You want help with your prisoner?"

Dava would be surprised if it were anyone else. "Sure. I need to contact Arelia."

"Sure thing. Let's bring our guest inside shall we?"

They hoist the woman up.

Shepard puts her arm around her shoulders and slaps her a few times in the face, "Guess we spoiled your plan huh?"

The woman just scowls without saying a word. Dava smiles as she follows Shepard and the woman inside.

Shepard sits the cuffed woman at the kitchen table. Everyone else is in the family room. "You have another set?"

"Ah, Tif does let me get them." Dava walks into the family room. "She okay?"

"I will be fine. I can't believe she snuck up on me like that."

"Can I have your cuffs Tif?"

"Sure." Tif grabs them and hands them to the commando.

"Thanks." She brings them to Shepard.

"I thought we could cuff her to this chair here. Do you mind if I do the honors?"

Dava can't help but smile at Shepard's excitement. She's like a kid in a candy store. "Sure."

"Hey! That hurts!" says the woman.

Shepard winks at Dava.

Dava dials her omni-tool to inform Arelia of the attack. Once off it she says to Shepard, "They are sending a police unit to pick her up. They will want to question all of you."

"No worries. We recorded the whole thing."

Dava smiles.

"Dava?"

"Yes?"

"Can you grab some ice please?" says Raina.

"Sure." Dava knows where it is. She finds a bag, fills it with ice then closes the bag. "Towels still in the same place?" she says to Shepard.

"Yep."

Dava grabs a towel to wrap the bag of ice in. She grabs a few bottles from the refrigerator. "You okay here on your own Shepard?"

"I think I can manage."

They exchange a smile. Dava brings the ice into the family room. She hands it to Raina.

"Thanks."

Dava sets down a bottle for Liara, Raina and Jess. "For your electrolytes."

"Thanks." Jess takes a swig. "I have never done anything like that before, what a rush."

Raina just shakes her head when she meets Dava's eyes. "Thank you Dava."

"You're welcome." The commando looks at Tif, "How's the head?"

"Hurts, but I'll live."

"The bleeding has stopped," says Liara. She applies some medi-gel. "This should feel better."

Tif's facial features relax, "It does, thank you."

Liara stands and looks at Dava, "How are you? Any injuries?" Liara turns the commando around to see for herself.

"No I'm fine."

Liara looks Dava in the eye, "I'm glad you are here." She pulls her into a hug. "And I am glad you are okay."

Dava closes her eyes as she hugs Liara. It reminds her of her mother.

Liara steps back from the hug, "Anyone need anything?"

"Does this mean we can go home?" says Raina as she takes a drink of her beverage.

"Not tonight," says Dava. "I think it's best we sort everything out to make sure the threat is gone."

"Makes sense to me," says Liara.

"You are just saying that Mom because you like us here."

Liara winks at Dava, "Yes I am." She leaves to join Shepard.

Dava sits on the edge of the coffee table careful not to move any of the pieces on the board. "So who's winning?"

Raina smiles, "Dad of course. She always wins."

"I'm surprised you aren't playing the galactic domination game."

"That would take too long and you know it. Oh my goddess," laughs Raina, "there was this one night where Dava and Mia were playing that game for over six hours."

Dava smiles at the memory. When she looks at Raina the psychiatrist's smile fades quickly as if she just realized what she said.

"Sounds like a lot of fun," says Jess. "Maybe you can show me how to play it sometime Dava."

Dava meets Raina's eyes and she gives her a small smile. "Yeah, that sounds good."

"Help me up?" Tif holds out her hand.

Dava stands and helps her superior up.

Tif looks around, "We need to secure the prisoner in the sky car."

"Arelia is sending a police unit."

There is a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," says Liara. She checks the camera. "It's Valya." She opens the door. "Hi Valya."

"Liara hi, is my daughter okay?"

Dava walks into the kitchen.

Without waiting for a reply Valya walks inside and hugs her daughter. "I am so sorry Dava, I'm an idiot." She holds her at arm's length, "Are you okay?"

"I'm an idiot too. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"That doesn't matter now. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Dad, really."

Valya looks around.

"The Shepard/T'Soni family strikes again," says Dava. "You should have seen it."


	28. Chapter 28

_A/N: Hello all. Just want to extend a huge thank you for those that follow me and this story. Thank you to those who leave reviews and a huge thank you to those that leave reviews after each chapter. Your kind words mean a lot to me._

_Here in the good 'ole USA we are approaching Memorial Day, which is Monday, May 26__th__. I want to personally thank all of the men and women in the military. I know our freedom is not free and I am so very grateful for your sacrifice. I know I am not alone in being thankful but I wanted to say it here because I know some of you who follow me are enlisted or were enlisted. Thank you for your service, thank you very much. God bless you and your loved ones._

* * *

Little A is cleaning the house as fast as she can. Kaya called and she is to arrive in two hours. Two hours! Nice notice said Aethyta but she got over it quickly and decided to focus her anger on cleaning, cleaning and more cleaning!

Kaya loves fresh sheets on the bed so Aethyta is changing the sheets. When she moves the bed three small packets fall to the floor. Aethyta bends down to look at them. She had forgotten she put them here. It is red sand and it was in Mia's small black case. She never told her sister that she took the packets. Aethyta stops and looks at the small packets. Tears prick her eyes because she knows that these small packets ruin lives and almost ruined her sister's life. It is amazing how something so small can cause such huge damage.

Without another thought Little A opens the packets and empties the contents into the toilet and flushes.

There is a knock at the door.

Aethyta checks the peep hole then opens the door. "Hi Dava."

"Hey, how are you?"

"Good come in come in." Little A hugs her. "I heard what happened last night are you okay? Little A's hands move down each of her arms.

"What are you doing?" Dava laughs as she pulls her arms away.

"Oh sorry, habit."

"Checking for broken bones Doctor?"

"Sorry." Little A walks into the kitchen, "Kaya called, I have less than two hours to finish cleaning the place."

"Want some help?"

"What? You can't be serious."

"Why not?"

Little A approaches Dava and feels her forehead with the back of her hand. "Are you sure you feel okay?"

"Ha ha." Dava playfully bats her hand away, "I'm fine, really."

"Well you look kind of tired if you don't mind my saying." Little A takes a swig of water she grabbed from the refrigerator.

"Gee thanks. I just got off work and I feel too hyped up so I thought I would stop by."

"Do you need to talk?" Little A leans her hip against the kitchen counter.

"I was just hoping for a distraction right now if that's okay. So I'd like to help you. Just put me to work, please. "

Little A studies her. She knows something is on Dava's mind but she doesn't push. "Okay, you asked for it. You can help me with the bed sheets."

An hour flew by. Dava was a great help. Aethyta was able to get the apartment looking and smelling wonderfully. Little A left for the transport station and Dava went home to finally get some sleep.

Shepard and Liara along with Donna and Mia are in the sky car on their way to the main house. Mia has been released from the hospital but told to take it easy for at least a week, no heavy lifting, no exercising, no biotics, etc, etc.

"You looking forward to your old bed?" says Shepard as she lands the sky car.

Mia has been quiet the whole flight home.

"Mia?"

"Huh? Yeah actually I am."

Donna takes her hand and gives it a squeeze.

Mia opens the door.

"Wait please," says Shepard.

"Mia are you hungry?" says Liara while Shepard and Donna get out of the sky car.

"Not really Mom."

Liara smiles at her, "Okay." She exits the vehicle.

Shepard opens Mia's door, "You ready sport?"

Mia takes a deep breath in and lets it out, "Ready." She holds out her hands.

Shepard and Donna are on each side of her. They grab Mia under the elbows to support her. Mia gets to her feet with a wince.

"You okay?" says Shepard.

"So far."

"Okay, nice and easy."

They slowly but surely make their way to the front door. Mia has never felt so slow in her life.

"How are you doing Mia?" says Liara as she waits for her to cross the threshold.

Mia is sweating and her legs are shaking. She is too focused on not falling to answer.

"Elly, she needs to sit down." Liara is worried.

"Almost there. A few more steps sport."

Mia makes it to the kitchen chair and carefully sits down.

Liara sets a bottle of water in front of her. She cups her cheek with her hand, "Honey you are so hot."

Mia catches her breath. "It's okay, I'm okay." She takes a swig of water.

Donna sits beside her.

"Can we move to the couch?" says Mia.

"Sure," says Shepard. She and Donna once again help Mia stand. They walk much slower this time.

"I know you were hoping to stay in your old room tonight Mia," says Liara, "but I made up Raina's bed for you so we wouldn't have to worry about the stairs."

Mia slowly sits on the couch. Donna lifts her legs at the ankles and moves them onto the couch.

"Sounds good Mom thanks."

"Here," Liara hands her the water.

"Thanks."

Shepard sits on the edge of the coffee table. "You okay?" She touches Mia's leg.

Mia takes in a deep breath and slowly lets it out, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"You hungry?"

"I already asked her Elly."

"I'm actually pretty tired especially after that. If feels like I just ran a mile."

"Okay. Donna," says Shepard as she stands, "we have food in the refrigerator so help yourself. There are also places that deliver if you prefer that."

"Okay thank you."

"Are you going somewhere Dad?"

"I am taking your beautiful mother out tonight."

"Really?" Mia smiles which turns into a yawn. "That's great."

"I don't think we should leave you alone your first night back," says Liara.

"I'll be fine, besides I have Donna, my own personal Doctor."

"You never did tell us what type of Doctor you are," says Shepard.

"I work in the emergency room."

"And how did you two meet?" says Liara.

Donna looks at Mia.

"When do you two leave?" says Mia.

"See that," says Shepard, "she is trying to get rid of us already. Shepard checks the time. "Oh geez. We have an hour, we better get moving. We all know how long it takes for Liara to get ready." She winks at Mia.

"Keep it up Elly." Liara bends over and kisses Mia on the forehead. "Please do not hesitate to call us if you need anything."

"I won't."

"Promise me."

"I promise Mom and thanks."

"Donna may I speak to you for a moment?" Liara walks into the kitchen.

Donna and Mia exchange looks before the human follows.

Shepard kisses Mia's cheek. "Listen to your mother. You need anything, you call okay?"

"I will Dad thanks."

"Love you sport."

"Love you too."

Shepard walks into the master bedroom leaving Liara to talk to Donna.

"Is everything okay?" says Donna.

"Yes of course. I didn't want to presume anything regarding your sleeping arrangements so I made up a second bed for you in Raina's old room. I didn't think you two should share the same bed while Mia recuperates and I figured you would want to be close by."

Donna looks away as her cheeks get brighter.

"I did not mean to embarrass you."

"No no I appreciate that, the second bed I mean." Donna clears her throat then makes eye contact. "I agree Mia should have her own bed."

"All right then." Liara swallows then leans closer to Donna so only she can hear. "Should I be worried about how worn out Mia is?"

Donna smiles, "Not at all. It will take time for her to gain her strength back."

Liara nods. "I am glad you are here Donna. I hope we have the opportunity to visit further before you head back to Earth."

"I'd like that."

Liara touches her arm, "Thank you for looking out for my daughter."

Donna blinks quickly and swallows. "Sure."

Liara smiles then walks into the master bedroom.

"Everything okay?" says Mia when Donna returns to the family room.

"Yes, everything is fine."

"What did my Mom want?"

Donna smiles, she covers her mouth with her hand.

"What?"

"She set up a second bed in Raina's old room; she didn't want to presume anything."

"Oh my Goddess, I am so sorry."

"For what, I think it is very thoughtful."

"Yeah and embarrassing."

"Well I agree with her that you should have your own bed while you recuperate."

Mia yawns again.

"You need anything?"

"I'm sorry Donna."

Donna sits by her feet on the couch. "For what?"

"That we never…"

Donna touches her foot, "Don't worry about that now. Worry about getting better."

Mia looks at her with tears in her eyes, "When I think of all the people I have been with I…" she starts to cry.

Donna scoots closer and carefully hugs her.

"I have treated you so badly Donna, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"I know, it's okay. Don't worry about that right now. It's in the past." She leans back and looks at her, "Okay?"

Mia sniffles and nods.

"Don't beat yourself up over this okay. We move forward from here, forward Mia, not backward. Got it?"

Mia smiles a little, "Got it."

Donna starts to scoot away when Mia holds on to her arms.

"I never wanted to hurt you Donna and I know that is all I have done."

"Forward remember." Donna wipes Mia's cheek with the pad of her thumb. "Forward."

"Okay."

Donna stands up, "I think I might look at some menus if that is okay with you."

"Sure."

* * *

Little A is at the transport station. She cannot wait to see Kaya. The asari left for Palaven for a two month workshop, Aethyta has not heard from her in over two weeks. When she sees Kaya exit the ship she jumps up and down and waves both hands over her head. "Kaya!"

Kaya looks around and finally their eyes meet. She smiles.

Aethyta weaves through the crowd, jumping once in a while to keep her sights on Kaya. When she finally sees her she throws her arms around her. "Hi!"

"I've missed you Aethyta. I am so sorry I haven't called you."

Aethyta leans back and kisses her fully on the lips. The crowd, the noise, all fall away as she kisses her. She holds Kaya tighter when she feels her respond.

Someone bumps into them which breaks their embrace. "Hey watch it!"

"Get a room!"

Kaya laughs as she grabs Aethyta's hand. "Forget about him, let's get my luggage."

Hand in hand they retrieve Kaya's luggage. When they reach the parking lot the crowd noise has died down to where they can talk.

"How was your workshop?"

"Oh it was fantastic! I learned a lot from Professor Beatty. He was amazing."

Aethyta places Kaya's luggage into the sky car.

Kaya gets in the passenger side. When Aethyta gets in she says, "Can we get take out?"

"Really? You don't want a home cooked meal?"

"Did you make something already?"

"No. I would have had I had more notice."

"I know I'm so sorry. My brain has been all over the place the last few days. I thought I called you and when I checked my phone history I was shocked that I hadn't." Kaya takes her hand and kisses it, "I'm really sorry. I hope you are not too angry with me."

"It's fine. And yes we can get take out."

Kaya smiles, "Great! Pasta please."

"How did I know you were going to say that?"

"What can I say, your family rubbed off on me."

Aethyta fills Kaya in on what has been happening. Eva's birth, Mia's visit, the fact that she was going through withdrawal when she arrived on Thessia. The attacks on main street, the explosion Mia was in and the fact that those responsible were apprehended last night. "Mia should be at the main house about now."

"My Goddess Aethyta, I had no idea all that was going on. You should have called me."

"I didn't want to bother you. I know how busy you were."

Kaya takes Aethyta's hand.

"What?"

"I'm sorry that I gave you the impression that my work was more important than you." Kaya kisses her hand.

Aethyta feels the heat behind her eyes.

"How are you holding up?"

"Me?" Aethyta clears her throat.

"I know you remember. You worry about everyone. Are you okay?"

Little A shrugs her shoulders. "I'm better now that you're home."

They both ate their meals in record time. Kaya appreciated the effort Little A went through to get the apartment clean. When Little A excitedly showed her the bedroom with the fresh sheets Kaya started to undress right on the spot.

"What are you doing?" says Little A.

"What's it look like? I want to make love to you."

"Oh really?" Little A closes the space between them and kisses Kaya deeply. She helps the asari take down her pants.

"On second thought."

Little A looks up at her.

Kaya takes her hand, "Let's shower first."

Little A laughs. She knows that Kaya loves clean bodies on clean sheets.

* * *

Dava is having dinner at her Dad's house. Akira is making her specialty asari dish. It contains seafood from Thessia, much like shrimp from Earth. She likes to serve it over thin noodles with a sauce very similar to garlic. Dava brought dessert. There is a bakery on main street that is staying open late today to celebrate the capture of the hoodlums. The media has been playing video from last night over and over commending the great coordinated work between the police departments and the commandos. Arelia and Meryl both gave brief statements. Dava hopes to learn more from her father on why the hoodlums set out to kill innocent lives.

Holding cake in hand Dava knocks on the door.

Valya answers and smiles a great big smile. "Hi there!"

"Hi Dad."

"Oh let me take that." Valya takes the cake while Dava follows her into the kitchen where Akira is preparing their dinner.

"Hi Dava."

"Hi Akira." They exchange quick kisses to the cheek. "Smells delicious."

"Where did you get this?" says Valya before setting the cake on the kitchen counter.

"The main street bakery. They are open late today, didn't you know?"

"Oh yes that's right, to celebrate. Hmm looks yummy."

"Don't you dare," says Akira. She sees Valya with her finger ready to touch the cake. "You will ruin your dinner."

"Really honey? Will I really _ruin_ my dinner?" She winks at Dava.

Akira holds out her spatula, "Step away from that cake Detective."

Valya lifts her hands up in surrender, "Yes ma'am medical examiner ma'am." Valya steps back a few paces.

"Do you want something to drink Dava?" says Akira with a smile. "We are having wine with dinner."

"Sure, I'll have a glass, thank you."

"I got it," says Valya. She kisses Akira's cheek. "You need any help?"

"No thank you. You two go relax."

Valya pours two glasses of wine and hands a glass to Dava. "Shall we?"

They sit in the family room. After taking a sip Dava says, "What's going on with the case?"

"Well none of them are talking," Valya sighs then takes a healthy sip of wine. "I did some more research on Linda though."

"That is the young asari you have mentioned before right? The one who went to see Raina?"

"That's right. I was hoping to shed more light on who she is but I came up empty. And that's not all."

Dava takes a sip.

"Her mother Dr. Lini is gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"Just that. No one at the hospital has seen her for two days. When I asked if that was unusual the people I spoke to said yes. They also said she had the day off two days ago, but was expected today."

"And she didn't show up."

"Exactly. So until we know more I am not really sure I should treat her as a suspect or a victim. In any case we have notified all police stations on the planet and transport stations. Hopefully she will turn up."

"Do you think Linda did something to her?"

Valya takes another sip, "I'm not sure. She is incredibly intelligent and I cannot get a read on her at all. She has one of the best poker faces I have ever seen. I can't tell if she is lying or telling the truth, which doesn't really matter since she is not really talking."

"Have you asked her about her mother?"

Akira walks in and sits on the arm of the couch by Valya. She puts her hand on her back. "Dinner should be ready in a few minutes. What are we talking about?"

"Linda."

"Weird isn't it?" Akira looks at Dava.

"I was just asking Dad if she asked Linda about her mother."

"I want to wait on that. Andrea and Kendall are tracking down a second home about five hours from here. It's like a vacation home."

"Sounds promising," says Akira.

"Could be," says Valya. "I don't want to tip my hand too quickly. I don't want Linda to know that we cannot locate her mother in case it is part of her master plan."

"And if it's not part of her master plan?" says Dava.

"Well then, I guess we figure that out if and when that happens."

The oven beeps. Akira stands up, "Dinner is ready." She hurries into the kitchen.

Valya and Dava stand up. Valya touches Dava's shoulder, "You doing okay?"

"I broke it off with Shayna."

"What?"

Dava walks into the kitchen and sits at the table.

"Honey, Dava just told me she broke up with Shayna."

Akira sets a plate down in front of each of them.

"Honey? Did you hear what I said?"

Akira sits down with her own plate. "I heard you. Are you okay?"

"You don't seem surprised," says Valya.

"Because I know Dava deserves better."

Dava's cheeks flush.

"Well I agree," says Valya, "what happened? Do you want to talk about it?"

Dava takes a bite. "Hmm this is fantastic, thank you Akira."

"My pleasure."

"I think we are too different I guess. There are some things Shayna needs to work through."

"Her father you mean?" says Valya.

"That's one of the issues yes. I just don't think we were very compatible."

"And you are sure you are okay?"

"Yes. I feel really good about it Dad, honest."

"And what about Mia?"

Dava looks at her father, then Akira then back to her father. "What about her?"

"Have you spoken to her yet?"

"She was released from the hospital today. I hope to swing by tomorrow or the next day if she is up for a visit. We have both agreed that we need to see each other."

"That's good Dava," says Akira.

"Do you need me to go with you?" says Valya.

Dava nearly chokes on her food. She swallows, "What?"

"You know, for moral support?"

"Thanks Dad but I think I can handle it."

"Okay then." She looks at her bondmate, "This is delicious Akira, thank you."


	29. Chapter 29

Detectives Andrea and Kendall are about five hours outside of Armali in a secluded area mostly known for it's vacation homes on the various lake system. They have an address for Dr. Lini out here and hope to find her since she has not been heard from in two days. The sun is setting and most people are in for the evening, the lights from the houses casting dim soft reflections on the water.

"Think it's too late for a house call?" says Andrea as she gets out of the sky car.

"I think if Dr. Lini knew people were looking for her she would excuse the interruption," says Kendall. "Let's walk around the house."

As they walk around the house there is only one light coming from the first floor. In the backyard now Andrea peers into a window but the blinds are drawn and she cannot see anything inside. "Any luck?"

Kendall is at the back door looking in. There is a small slit between the window covering. "I'm not sure, what do you make of that?"

Andrea looks. She sees what looks like a chair leg. The view is obstructed by the window covering and the kitchen table. "Oh shit." Andrea pulls her service weapon.

Kendall plants herself flat against the back of the house and draws her weapon. "What?" she whispers.

"I think someone is in there," Andrea moves aside so Kendall can look.

"I can't see anything," says Kendall."

"I'm going to check around the other side to see if I can get a better view." Andrea heads around the corner toward the front of the home. Kendall follows, "Just watch your step Andrea. I don't want to get blown up."

Andrea stops at a window. "Boost me up."

Kendall clasps her hands together and bends down with on leg forward, knees bent. Andrea places her foot into her hands and jumps with her other leg. Kendall keeps her steady.

"Oh shit."

"Would you stop saying that."

"It's Dr. Lini. She is tied to a chair and it looks like she is bleeding from her side."

"What else do you see? Any wires or explosives?"

Andrea looks. "I can't see anything. "I'm going to break the window."

"No! Don't you dare. It could be wired."

"We can't just leave her in there."

"Is she alive?"

Andrea watches Dr. Lini's chest. "I…I think so, it's hard to tell but I think I see her chest rising and falling."

"Okay come down." Kendall bends her knees lowering Andrea. "We need to call for back up."

"We are five hours away from Armali what backup?"

"I'm calling," Kendall says sternly as she dials her omni-tool.

"Hey Kendall, what's going on?"

"Kensi, I need your help." Kensi is the head of the bomb specialization unit who is still working at the warehouse they took earlier. "Andrea and I are outside of Dr. Lini's vacation home. She is tied up inside. She looks to be bleeding. We need to enter the house but backup is too far away. Recommendations?"

"Uh, hang on." There is some background noise. "You are on speaker Kendall, Meryl is here."

"Where is Dr. Lini?" says Meryl.

Kendall places her omni on speaker. She nods to Andrea.

"Kendall helped me up to a window. She is very pale, there is a pool of blood from a wound that looks to be on her side. It looks like she is still breathing, but it is hard to tell."

"Can you break through that window?" says Kensi.

"Yes."

"Okay don't do that. Not yet. Have you checked all entrances to the house?" says Kensi.

"No not yet. Most of the windows are covered."

"Okay," says Kensi, "Meryl is calling the local police to see if they have anyone that knows explosives. In the meantime, check the entrances and let me know what you find."

"Okay." Kendall and Andrea check the entrances. All of the other windows are covered and there is no getting into the front or back door without opening them.

"We have just the one window where we can see in," says Kendall.

"Okay," says Kensi, "sounds like a trap to me. You need to sit tight."

"We can't do that!" says Andrea, "Dr. Lini will die if we don't get to her."

"I need you to hang on Andrea. I need to check some things to see how I can help you from here."

"Okay."

"I need about five minutes."

"She might not have five minutes."

"If you break that glass and it triggers something you all die," Kensi is firm in her reply.

Kendall looks at Andrea. She waits until her fellow detective is looking at her, "We will wait to hear from you Kensi."

"Boost me up again," says Andrea.

"Why?"

"I am going to tap on the glass to see if I can get her attention."

"No. That might set something off."

Andrea grunts in frustration as she paces back and forth. "Then boost me up and let me check on her."

Kendall studies her, "No tapping the window."

"I know. I don't want to blow up Kendall."

"Okay." Kendall hoists her up again. "Anything?"

"Hang on. Okay, let me down."

"Well?"

Feet firmly on the ground Andrea says, "She is definitely still alive. I saw her head move. We have to get in there Kendall."

"We need to wait." Kendal checks the time. Two minutes have gone by and it feels like a lifetime.

Finally Kendall's omni-tool beeps. She picks it up immediately, "Go ahead."

"Okay. You have thermal sensors on your omni right?" says Kensi.

"Yes."

"Use it at the pane. Move the omni around the frame. Show me what you are doing."

"Okay." Andrea turns on the vid and thermal imaging functions. She is boosted up once more. She moves the omni-tool around the frame. Something lights up, it looks thin enough to be a wire. "You see that?" says Andrea.

"Yes," says Kensi. "You are going to have to cut through the window pane and cut that wire."

"Oh is that all?"

"You can do it Andrea."

The asari looks down at Kendall, "You got me?"

"I got you."

Andrea turns on the function to cut through glass. "It's a good thing I just updated my omni-tool."

"Cut slowly," says Kensi watching everything. "Meryl says local police and emergency services are on the way."

"Any bomb experts?" says Andrea hopeful.

"Afraid not."

"Okay, starting the cut." Slowly and very methodically Andrea cuts through the window pane.

"Good that's really good Andrea keep it up," says Kensi watching her every cut on the vid screen.

Andrea finishes cutting the pane. She taps it and it falls to the floor inside the house. She looks at Dr. Lini whose head starts to move up.

"Hang on Dr. Lini. We are trying to get to you." Dr. Lini can't quite lift her head enough to look at Andrea outside the window. Her head falls forward as if she has fallen unconscious.

"Andrea, concentrate," says Kensi.

Andrea wipes her brow. She brings up her thermal imaging. She feels along the crack of the window casing for the wire. She finds it and lifts it slightly with her fingers.

"Okay, nice work Andrea. Now cut it," says Kensi.

Andrea turns on the cut function. Watching the thermal image she places the sharp end just on the wire where her fingers are holding it. Carefully she cuts. She feels a hot sting but does not move her fingers until the wire is completely cut. When the wire is cut the thermal imaging no longer picks up an image. She places her finger in her mouth to help stop the bleeding, she nicked herself. "Got it."

"Great job," says Kensi.

"Is it safe to enter the house?"

"Run the thermal scan again."

Andrea does as she is told. Nothing comes up on the scan.

"Should be safe."

"Should be?"

"Based on the explosive materials found in the warehouses, we know they like to use a certain wire that runs hot. This allows for faster detonation. If there is no image on your thermal scan, you should be clear."

Andrea takes a deep breath in and out. "Okay, I'm going in." Andrea breaks the window and pushes the glass away from the frame. "Kendall push up on three. Three, two, one."

Kendall lifts her hands up that are holding Andrea's foot. She hears a thud and a moan.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Andrea makes her way to Dr. Lini. She checks for a pulse. "She is still alive, but barely."

"I hear emergency services," says Kendall as loud as she can so Andrea can hear her.

Andrea unties Dr. Lini who slumps forward. Andrea slowly sets her down onto the floor so she is lying on her back. "Dr. Lini can you hear me? Dr. Lini, my name is Andrea. I am a Detective, I am here to help you."

"Andrea?"

"Yes Kensi."

"Be sure to check the doors before you let emergency services in and the areas in front of the doors in case there is a pressure point set up."

"Pressure point?" Andrea is not sure what she means.

"You step on something to trigger it. Run your scan along the floor by the doors."

"Will do."

Andrea quickly checks the front door and for any thermal images. Nothing shows up. "Okay, did not find anything so I am opening the front door."

Kendall moves at the front of the house keeping her distance from the door. She holds her breath.

Andrea takes a deep breath in then out. She slowly places her hand on the door handle. "Here I go." She swallows. She turns the knob. She opens the door. Nothing happens. Andrea lets out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. "I'm still here. Moving back to help Dr. Lini. Kendall I need your help."

Kendall enters the home to see Andrea by Dr. Lini's side.

"Get some towels to help stop this bleeding."

Kendall quickly moves into a bathroom where she grabs some towels. She runs back to Andrea and hands them to her.

Andrea's bloody hands move from Dr. Lini's side. She grabs the towels and places them on the wound.

"Dr. Lini? Dr. Lini can you hear me?" says Kendall. She locks eyes with Andrea. "Her pulse is very weak."

The sound of sirens gets louder. "I will go wave them down," says Kendall, "You okay with her?"

Andrea nods.

Kendall runs out and waves at the emergency vehicles approaching.

* * *

Kaya and Little A are in bed eating ice cream from the same carton with two spoons. They have been snacking between their bouts of making love. Kaya has been insatiable and Little A has been all too happy to comply.

"Hmm I could get used to this," says Little A.

"When do you have to go back to work?"

"Not for another three days," she has a great big smile on her face.

"That's great."

"What about you?"

"Not for two weeks."

"Two weeks? Are you serious?"

"Yeah why?"

Little a swallows a bite of creamy ice cream. "I have never known you to go two weeks without working."

"Ha ha," Kaya nudges her with her shoulder.

"Do you have plans? Maybe we should go somewhere before I return to work."

"What about Mia?"

Little A swallows another bite. Kaya leans in and kisses the side of her lip. "You missed a spot."

Little A smiles, "Well maybe tomorrow we can spend the day together. Mia will need her rest tomorrow and I have a feeling she will be talking to either Dava or Raina and that will probably wear her out."

Kaya nods. "Has Raina spoken to you about her feelings?"

"No, are you kidding? She is just as bad as Mia except she doesn't know it. At least Mia knows that she shut us out and she is sorry for it. Raina is just clueless, she doesn't realize she is doing the exact same thing."

"It's a shame."

"What?"

"I don't mean to put your oldest sister down."

"But?"

"But Raina acts like her pain is more than yours or Eva's or your parents. Just seems hypocritical to me."

Little A sighs. "Mia said some pretty awful things to her Kaya."

"I know. I shouldn't have said anything, I'm sorry."

Little A pats her knee, "You are entitled to your opinion but I admit I do feel defensive when you talk about Raina or any of my sisters like that. I know I shouldn't be that way."

"I don't say it to upset you Aethyta."

"I know." Little A takes another bite.

"I saw the pain you went through when Mia stopped talking to your family. How you kept calling her and calling her until she finally answered you. I saw what that did to you. What it still does to you."

"Just makes me wonder what would have happened if the rest of my family actually kept calling her too. Maybe she wouldn't have gotten addicted to red sand."

Kaya sets her spoon down and looks at Aethyta. "Do you really mean that?"

Little A shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know, I guess not. I mean Mia is an adult after all. It's her fault she got addicted. I just know the whole shutting out thing was because she couldn't ask for help or didn't know how."

"But she is asking now right? That says a lot, doesn't it?"

"Yes which makes me very happy. I just hope when Mia goes back to Earth that she keeps the lines of communication open with all of us. I hope she does that and keeps off the sand."

Kaya takes her hand and squeezes it, "I hope so too."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Tell me about your workshop."

"It was good." Kaya takes a bite.

Little A furrows her brow when she notices Kaya won't look at her. "I was kind of hoping for specifics."

Kaya swallows then takes another bite.

"Kaya?"

Kaya dips her spoon in once more but Little A stops her hand with her own. "Kaya why won't you look at me?"

When Kaya does look at Little A her eyes are tearing up.

"What is it?"

"Um," she clears her throat and sets her spoon into the half eaten carton. "Professor Beatty offered me a job." She looks at Little A, "It's on Palaven."

Little A slowly sets her spoon down. She feels like she has been hit in the gut. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him I would think about it. I wanted to talk with you first."

Little A drops her spoon into the carton then gets out of the bed and grabs her robe. "So you thought what? We would fuck and I would just follow you?"

"Aethyta!"

"Is that what this was Kaya?" She clenches her hands into fists.

"No. It's not like that and I don't appreciate being insulted like that. Don't ruin a perfectly good evening."

Little A feels the sting of tears in her eyes. "I think you have already done that Kaya." Little A's voice trembles a little.

"Aethyta," Kaya gets out of bed.

Little A raises her hand to stop her, "Stop Kaya. Maybe you didn't plan this I don't know, all I know is I feel like you have taken advantage of me. You could have told me this before we started making love in the shower."

"Well excuse me for wanting you." Kaya grabs her robe and angrily wraps it around her naked body. "You know me better than that Aethyta. I would never use you like that and I resent the implication."

"Then why didn't you tell me!" she yells.

Kaya opens her mouth but then closes it. She takes a deep breath in and out as she sits on the edge of the bed. "I wanted our reunion to be perfect. I missed you so much; I actually pictured us making love all night just like this. I wanted this Aethyta, I wanted you. I just didn't want to upset you. I…I wasn't ready to have this conversation."

Little A's hands are shaking. She keeps them fisted at her sides. She studies Kaya. After a minute of tense silence she says, "You have already made up your mind haven't you?"

Kaya does not look at her.

Little A is not sure what to do. She feels like she is just frozen in place. She wants to scream and yell at Kaya. How dare she make love to her without telling her this? This changes everything. She can't help but think of her conversation with Dava about how Kaya is pulling away. She didn't think she was pulling away when she picked her up at the transport station. Everything has been great, just like old times. But now, now as she looks at the woman she loves she knows it's over.

Little A takes a deep breath in and out. The shaking in her hands has stopped. She sits next to Kaya. She takes her hand in her own and says, "I'm going to miss you."

Kaya starts to cry.

Aethyta wraps her arms around her and holds her knowing it will be one of the last times.

* * *

"Hey you okay?" Jess sees Raina in the family room sitting in the dark. Only the clock light from the kitchen illuminates her way toward the psychiatrist. They are in their own home again now that Linda and the others were apprehended. "Raina?"

"Sorry did I wake you?" She wipes her cheek before looking at Jess.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jess sits next to her on the couch.

"It's nothing."

"Raina, it's obviously not nothing."

Raina shakes her head, "I'm just thinking."

"About talking to Mia?"

"Among other things."

Jess takes Raina's hand, "Can you tell me?"

Raina sighs. "I keep thinking about Linda."

Jess furrows her brow, "Linda?"

Raina looks at her. It's a look that says seriously?

"Oh yeah right Linda. The asari who you thought…" she stops. Raina looks away. "You blame yourself for not knowing she lied to you?"

"I should have known better."

"Honey you met the girl one time, well two if you count finding her in the bushes outside your office."

"I just don't know how I could have been so utterly fooled by her. I even had strong feelings when I found her."

"What kind of feelings."

"Pain mostly and anger."

"Well I suspect those feelings were spot on honey."

Raina looks at her.

"I mean it is quite clear that there is something wrong with that asari. If she told you that her mother beat her it was probably her sick way of getting back at her. So I think that her pain and anger is real, she is just handling it poorly, very poorly to say the least."

"I guess."

"Are you questioning your ability to sense things?"

"It's hard not to. I have never doubted my feelings before."

"I don't think you should start. Like I said, you probably sensed things from her accurately."

Raina sighs, "Then I guess I am just a bad psychiatrist. Glad we cleared that up."

Jess squeezes her hand. "A young asari who is very angry at her mother sought your help. You did what anyone else would do in your position. You cared for her and tried to get to the bottom of it. Your patients are lucky to have you Raina."

Raina smiles a little, "I appreciate you saying that."

"But you don't believe me?"

Raina wipes her cheek as a tear streaks down. "I think I have lost my confidence Jess and I don't know how to get it back. I don't know," she shakes her head, "just when I think to myself that I can do this job, I am helping people and making a difference I get these thoughts in my head that I am not good at this and should do something else."

"Like what?"

"I have no idea. I don't even know what I want any more, I feel so lost."

"Do you think this has to do with your issues with Mia?"

Raina sighs, "Probably."

"Maybe things will look clearer after you speak to her."

Raina nods a little as she wipes another tear. "Do you think I am selfish Jess?"

"What? No. Why would you ask me that?"

Raina looks at her, "Because when it comes to my sister I feel like I have been hurt the worst and as I have been thinking about it I wonder if I am just a very selfish person who doesn't practice what she preaches which makes me a hypocrite."

"You listen to me." Jess takes both of Raina's hands. "We all go through periods of selfishness. As a whole no you are not selfish, far from it Raina, very far from it. I just think this stuff with Mia has built up over the years that you need to release it honey. It is eating you up inside and you need to talk to her and let it go."

"I'm scared."

"Of what?" Jess cups her cheek so Raina will look at her.

"That I will lose my temper and do nothing but yell at her."

"Maybe that is what you need to do."

Raina looks away.

"I'm serious. It's not like you are going to stop being sisters if you speak your mind Raina. Mia is a big girl she can handle it." Jess thinks back to when Mia was drunk at the mark shop. She wonders if she is wrong, maybe Mia can't handle it.

I'm not so sure."

Jess sighs, "Don't you see that you are protecting her even now? That is not selfishness."

Raina gives her a confused look.

"By not talking to Mia you are protecting her at least you think you are. You think losing your temper is a bad thing and I say it is necessary. She hurt you a great deal Raina. You need to deal with the pain and you have an opportunity to do just that. Not a lot of people get that option." Jess wipes a tear from Raina's cheek, "All I know Raina is that you are one of the most intelligent people I know. You are going through a rough patch, that's it. Linda is a conniving little varren. Don't let one bad patient get the best of you. What would you say to yourself if you were your own patient?"

Raina squeezes Jess' hand. "I would probably tell her what you have told me. It's not my fault. I did the best that I could."

"Well there ya go."

"There is a difference between saying something and feeling it Jess."

"Then say it enough so that you do feel it Raina. Don't let a little punk who gets her kicks hurting people beat you. She is not worth it. She can rot in hell for the pain she has caused, the lives she has taken."

Raina looks at Jess, "Rot in hell huh?"

Jess smiles, "Yes, a thousand times yes."

Raina's smile fades.

"What can I do?"

Raina looks at her. She lifts her hand and cups Jess' cheek. "You are doing it and I love you for it." She leans in and kisses Jess fully on the lips.


	30. Chapter 30

_A/N: Happy Memorial Day you awesome people! Once again I want thank anyone having anything to do with the military. Whether you are in it or support someone in it, I thank you for your sacrifice. I thank you for your service!_

* * *

It is early morning. The morning dew on the grass has dissipated as the sun heats the backyard. Mia is sitting outside on one of the Adirondack chairs. Though it is getting warmer she has a blanket covering her legs. She is alone at the moment. Her parents are inside. She is not sure where Donna is, the human said she wanted to run some errands in town. Apparently her Dad dropped her off on main street. It was nice to see the people milling about again said Shepard. Hopefully Donna will be back soon.

Mia is tired. Her night was not the best. She was haunted by nightmares. Typically after such a night she would snort red sand to help her wake up and function. Though her body does not crave it her mind does. She wishes she could stop thinking about the euphoric feeling, the fact that she could just float away and not have a worry in the galaxy. Her mouth waters just by thinking about it. Oh how she wishes she could stop thinking about it.

"Mia?"

Mia jumps at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah sorry, I …I didn't hear you."

Liara sets down a bottle of water.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"Are you up for a visitor?"

Mia swallows. She sits up a little straighter and winces at the movement. "Who?"

"Dava. I can tell her to come back if…"

"No it's okay." She knows she has to get this over with and anything to keep from thinking about red sand is a welcome distraction.

"Are you sure honey?"

"Yes, thank you Mom."

Mia can tell her mother wants to say more by the set of her jaw and the fact that she is pressing her lips together.

"I'm okay Mom."

Liara squeezes her shoulder and walks back into the house. Mia can hear her mother saying something to Dava. She doesn't turn around because it hurts too much to twist. So she waits for Dava to appear in front of her.

"Hey."

Mia turns her head to see Dava, "Hey."

Dava starts to bend over at the waist. She reaches out with her arms. Mia opens her arms with a half smile. Dava hugs her carefully then sits down in the chair next to her though she turns it to face her.

"How are you feeling?" says Dava.

Mia shrugs her shoulders, "Tired and sore."

Dava gives her a sympathetic look, "Sorry."

"How are you? You look good."

Dava is wearing a sleeveless top that shows off the tone of her arms. "Thanks. I wish I could say the same to you."

Ouch. Mia looks away.

"Sorry, I…"

"No. You don't have to apologize Dava. I have looked better there's no question." Mia smiles a little.

"I …I wanted to thank you Mia for saving my life."

Mia looks her in the eye, "You would have done the same for me. You have done the same for me."

Dava swallows but she keeps eye contact. "Nevertheless, thank you."

"I think that makes us even now doesn't it?" Mia smiles, "I lost count."

Dava laughs. "I don't remember but I'm fine if we call it even."

"Sounds good."

They fall into silence. Mia closes her eyes and tilts her head back to take in the sun. She loves the feel of the heat on her skin.

"Are you okay Mia?"

"Yeah I just said I was tired."

"I don't mean your recovery from the explosion."

Mia swallows. She wonders what Dava has heard. Does she know?

"When I," she clears her throat, "when I was trying to stop the bleeding on your side you looked…well sick."

"How was I supposed to look after being blown up?" Mia says sarcastically.

"I don't mean to upset you Mia; I'm just worried about you."

"Well…" Mia sighs, "Dava what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's not your job to worry about me anymore. It hasn't been for a very long time."

Dava shrugs her shoulders, "I know, but that doesn't mean I am going to stop."

Mia looks at her and Dava just smiles. "Are you going to tell me?" she persists.

"I'm a drug addict. Happy now?"

Dava covers the shock on her face pretty quickly. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Mia spits. "It's not your fault. You didn't force me to take red sand." Damn she is thinking about red sand again.

Dava is quiet for a few minutes. "Why?"

Mia snaps her eyes to hers, "Why what?" Dava always did get right to the point.

"Why did you turn to red sand?"

Mia shakes her head. "Doesn't matter."

"Matters to me."

"Well it shouldn't." She says it harshly. "We have to stop this Dava. I am not good for you and you know it."

"I know." She barely says it above a whisper.

"Look," Mia sighs, "I don't know what you want me to say."

"I want you to say what is on your mind."

Mia narrows her eyes at her, "You sure about that?"

Dava swallows, "Yes."

"Every time I look at you I think I should be as grounded as you are, as healthy as you are, but I'm not Dava, I'm just not." Mia sits up a little and her breath hitches. "You are everything I want to be, and it is fucking painful to see how well you are doing." Mia looks away, "There I said it."

"Have you tried to get help?"

"Yes I have tried to get help!" Mia sits up and grabs her side, "Shit." She hisses through her teeth. Dava stands up with hands out wanting to help but keeping her distance at the same time.

"What can I do?"

Mia holds up her hand as she turns away from Dava, "I'm okay," she says between labored breaths.

"Maybe I should leave Mia I didn't mean to cause you harm."

Mia shakes her head. "No, don't. Don't leave."

Dava waits with arms out to see if Mia needs anything.

Mia turns to her, "I'm okay, really I'm…I'm okay." Mia slowly takes a breath in and winces when she exhales.

Dava slowly sits back down.

After a few more breaths Mia says, "How did you do it? Get past it?"

"I had a really good therapist."

"Dr. Snowden?"

"Yes then I started to see Malin after Dr. Snowden retired."

Mia looks at her, "Raina's partner?"

"Yes. I still see her about once a month."

"I…I didn't know that."

"It wasn't easy Mia, in fact it was fucking painful. I think that's the point."

"What is?"

"Too feel the pain all over again but with a different perspective."

Mia sighs. "I don't want to feel it, that's the point. I…I can't, I can't feel it again Dava, I just can't."

"You can."

Mia looks at her.

"You are so strong Mia T'Soni."

Mia scoffs at that.

"You are. You just don't remember that's all. Do…do you remember that time in the pizza parlor, school just got out and we hadn't started dating yet?"

Mia furrows her brow and slightly shakes her head.

"Caressa came in with the two other bullies."

"You mean Elina?"

"Well we didn't know it at the time that she was the Ardat-Yakshi."

"What about it?"

"Don't you remember how you stood up to Caressa? How you stepped in front of me and held my hand because you knew I was scared? You showed her no fear, not any of them. You're strong Mia you just have to find your strength again."

Mia looks beyond Dave as if her memory is somewhere beyond the trees in the backyard. "I had forgotten that."

"You have been standing up for people your whole life Mia. You worked your ass off to become a professional skyball player and look at your first seasons. Awesome is the only word I can think of."

Mia smiles, "I see how you did that."

"Did what?"

"Left out the part that my last three seasons with the Storm have been shit. That I am not even a starter anymore and I am lucky to even have a job."

"You have to stop doing that."

"Doing what? Speaking the truth?"

"Putting yourself down every chance you get. It's pointless."

"You learn that in therapy?"

"Yes I did Mia and there are still days I struggle so I know you can do it."

"I'm a drug addict Dava. Did you not hear me? I prefer to snort red sand so I don't have to remember. I don't want to remember. I don't want to feel that pain again."

"But you are feeling that pain even now aren't you? You take red sand to forget; well you are obviously in pain Mia. Therapy will help you. It will hurt more at first but you are strong enough to get through it."

Mia shakes her head vigorously, "I'm not like you Dava. I'm….I'm not who I used to be anymore."

"You can be again."

"No," Mia looks away when she feels the prick of tears. "No I can't."

"Then focus on the person you want to be."

Mia wipes her cheek then turns her face toward Dava, "What?"

"Who do you want to be like? There must be someone."

Mia swallows. A single tear streaks down her cheek, she quickly wipes it.

"It doesn't have to be one person it can be a bunch of people. What qualities do you want that you don't think you have?"

Mia clears her throat. "I want to be kind."

"That's easy."

Mia furrows her brow.

"Uh, you saved a bunch of people over a week ago, you are definitely kind."

"No I mean all the time. I don't want to jump to conclusions or be so quick to anger. I don't want to be …" her voice trails off.

"You don't want to be what?"

"So damned scared all the time. You know I can't even meld Dava?" Mia cannot believe she just admitted that, but talking to Dava is comfortable even though the subject matter is not.

"No…No I didn't."

"Can you?"

"Yes."

"How? Why? I want to know why you can after what Shadow did to you." Mia's anger has returned.

"It took time."

Mia rolls her eyes.

"Nothing about what we went through Mia, what you went through is going to be easy to get past. You have to work hard to get through it. It…It was very hard at first. Especially after I …" she looks at Mia, "after I didn't stop when you asked me to."

In a calmer voice Mia says, "How did you start?"

"Well," Dava sighs, "with my Dad actually. We started with short melds and went from there. I…I didn't experience a more intimate meld until…"

"Shayna," Mia finishes her thought.

"Yes."

"And?"

"I was very scared and Shayna believe it or not was understanding. She was patient, she was kind, she was forgiving."

"What do you mean forgiving?"

"We tried multiple times but multiple times I stopped it. I was too scared to deepen the meld. I kept seeing…"

Mia looks at her. "Let me guess, me."

"I kept seeing the look on your face in the park when you told me to stop and I didn't. I was afraid once I deepened the meld that I wouldn't be able to stop if Shayna wanted me to."

"Did she want you to?"

"No."

Mia sighs.

"I realized during therapy that a lot of my fear was just that. False evidence appearing real. I was so scared of harming Shayna that I froze. Malin helped me to work on how I communicated with Shayna so she would understand where I was coming from. And eventually, after about six months of being together, we were actually together."

"That's great." Mia smiles at her, "I mean it that's great Dava. I hope you are happy with her."

"What about you and Donna?" Dava does not want to tell her that she broke it off with Shayna. Now is not the time.

"No we never….no."

"But you want to?"

"I …don't know. I don't think I am good for her." Mia shakes her head, "I'm not good for anyone."

"You're doing it again."

Mia looks at her.

"You have to stop putting yourself down."

Mia didn't even realize that she was putting herself down. " I feel like I don't know who I am anymore. I'm lost and I don't know how to get home."

"Seems to me that you are in a really good spot to find home, don't you think?"

Mia looks around, "You mean here on Thessia? At my parent's house?"

"Why not? Maybe you need to stay here to find your strength."

"I have a job remember?"

"Maybe you should take leave to get healthy."

Mia shakes her head, "It's not that simple Dava."

"Of course not. I know, I know. But maybe you should think about it. Skyball teams are always looking for great players. Taking a season off could be just what you need."

"Donna has been the only good thing in my life. I don't think I could stay here and go through this without her." Mia looks at Dava, "I'm sorry if it hurts to hear that."

"It doesn't hurt Mia. I want you to be happy. I want you to let yourself be happy. I know you can get through this because I got through it."

Mia reaches out her hand. Dava takes it.

"I'm glad you're doing so well Dava, you deserve to be happy."

Dava squeezes her hand, "So do you."

Mia pulls her hand away but Dava won't let go. She looks at the commando.

"So do you Mia. You deserve to be happy."

Mia tries to pull her hand away again.

"I want you to say it."

Mia's eyes burn with tears. She shakes her head.

"Say it. Come on, you can say it."

Mia shakes her head. She pulls her hand away, "I….I can't."

"You will. Someday Mia you will. I know you don't believe me. I didn't believe it because I thought the exact same thing, but it's true."

Mia looks away; her hand wipes her tears away.

"If you want I could ask Malin if she knows any good therapists on Earth."

"I tried therapy remember?" Mia sniffles.

"Try again." Dava stands and touches her shoulder, "Hey."

Mia looks at her.

"Try. Again. Keep trying until you stop blaming yourself, until you stop punishing yourself. Try again."

Mia's eyelids suddenly feel very heavy. She covers her mouth when she yawns. She looks at Dava, "Okay."

Dava places her hands on her hips, "Okay what Mia?"

Mia smiles a little, "Damn you are persistent. Okay I will try again."

"Good. I think I should get going. You look pretty tired."

Mia raises her hand. "Help me up please?"

"Sure." Dava carefully helps Mia up. She puts her hands on her arms to steady her, "You okay?"

"Can I hug you Dava?"

"Of…of course, you don't have to ask. You never have to ask."

Mia slowly steps into Dava's arms and holds her. Dava is a little taller than she is so her cheek rests just above her collarbone. "I'm sorry I'm not like I used to be Dava. I'm sorry I'm like this. I don't even recognize myself anymore."

"Don't be. The person you want to be is just under the surface Mia, you'll see. Stop fighting her. Let her come out. Trust yourself, _love_ yourself."

"You know I will always love you right? Just not _love_ you like that?" Mia tightens her hold.

"I feel the same way."

"I'm sorry for the pain I have caused you Dava." Mia continues to hold on tight.

"I'm sorry too. Will you promise me something Mia?" Dava leans back to look at her, she looks a little pale.

"What?"

"Promise me you won't give up on yourself."

"I'll try."

Dava returns to hugging her. Their cheeks touch.

Mia's knees give out.

Dava holds her up, "You okay?"

"I'm…I…I need to lie down."

"Okay. Let's get to your room." Mia leans heavily on the commando.

Mia sees her mother come through the back door, "Everything all right?"

"Can you help?" says Dava.

Liara places her hand under Mia's elbow, Dava does the same. Mia rests her head on Dava's arm.

"It just kind of hit me."

"It's okay we got you," says Liara. She looks at Dava, "She is in Raina's old room."

They enter the house and slowly make it to Raina's room.

"Dava," says Liara, "could you please ask Shepard for the bag from the hospital please? She should be in our room."

"Sure." After Mia sits on the bed Dava hurries away.

"Can I see your side?" says Liara.

Mia leans back a little. Liara lifts her shirt.

"Is it bad?"

"Your bandage needs changing. Can you lie down?"

Mia carefully scoots closer to the head of the bed. Liara helps with her feet. Mia lies down on her back. "Was your conversation all right?"

"Yeah it was Mom, you don't need to worry."

"That is my job honey." She kisses her forehead.

"Everything okay?" says Shepard. She followed Dava into the room. Dava hands the bag to Liara.

"She is exhausted and her bandage needs changing."

"Need any help?"

"I got it Elly, thank you."

"Can I do anything?"

"No thank you Dava."

Dava touches Mia's foot, "Take care of yourself Mia."

Liara looks at her daughter. She has fallen asleep.

"I can show myself out."

"That's okay, I will walk you out." Liara walks Dava outside. "How was your talk?"

"It was good. It was really good."

"Did she…say anything about …" Liara stops, "Nevermind."

Dava touches her shoulder, "Be patient. I know how hard my recovery was on my Dad and I can only assume it is very difficult for you and Shepard."

Liara is a bit thrown. Not sure what to say she nods.

"Thank you for letting me see her."

Liara smiles, "Of course. Say hello to Valya and Akira for me." Liara opens her arms.

Dava hugs her. "I will."

Liara returns to Mia. She finds Shepard changing her bandage.

"How is she?"

"No blood, so that's good," says Shepard. "Want to lift her and I will get the covers?" Shepard pulls Mia's shirt down to cover the bandage. She is still out like a light.

Blue light forms around Liara's hands. She lifts Mia carefully straight up in the air.

Shepard quickly moves the covers down. Liara sets Mia gently on the bed and Shepard covers her up. She leans over and kisses her forehead.

Liara trades places and does the same. She follows Shepard into the kitchen where the retired Captain is throwing out the used bandage.

"Did their talk go okay?" says Shepard.

"I believe so."

"What is it"?

Liara smiles a little, "Dava told us to be patient."

"That was forward of her."

"No no, it's not like that. She told me that her recovery was very difficult on Valya."

"Yeah I remember."

"She is very wise for one so young. I think she sees something in Mia that perhaps I don't anymore." Liara covers her mouth, "Did I just say that?"

"Hey now," Shepard takes her other hand. "It's okay to be angry with her."

"Is it? She has suffered so much already Elly; I don't want to add to it."

Shepard pulls Liara into a hug. "You're not. Mia made her bed now she has to lie in it. She has consequences she has to face."

Liara steps back from the hug, "Do you think she is up to it?"

"Yes. We may not see it now Liara but Mia is strong. She will get through this. We all will."

"I hope you're right Elly, I hope you're right."


	31. Chapter 31

Raina is in her sky car parked outside of the main house. Valya asked her for help. Dr. Lini was transported to Thessia Medical after her condition stabilized. Valya thinks if Linda's psychiatrist could talk to the mother perhaps some insight could be found on Linda's motivation or better yet, the location of a woman named Gwyneth. The police still do not know what species the name belongs to but the assumption is human being. All the police have right now is a name which Liara provided to Valya.

Raina agreed to help though stated she is not sure how much help she could really be seeing as she only spoke with Linda twice and half the things the asari said were lies. She called her youngest sister Aethyta to ask her questions about Dr. Lini. Did she know the asari? Did she work with her? Aethyta insisted on knowing why the sudden interest. After Raina filled her in Little A said she would tag along. She wants to see how the Doctor is doing.

Little A suggested meeting at the main house so Raina would have to talk to Mia no doubt. Well she is not ready to talk to Mia so she is waiting outside in her sky car until her youngest sister arrives.

Raina jumps when someone knocks on the passenger window. A hand covers her heart in relief when she sees her mother. She gets out of the car.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I'm meeting Little A."

"That part I know Raina, but why are you waiting out here? Won't you come in?"

Raina looks past her mother to the front door biting her lower lip. "I'm okay out here thanks. She is supposed to be here soon."

"She is asleep Raina."

Raina looks at her mother, "Who?"

Liara gives her a knowing look.

Feeling like she has been caught in a lie Raina looks away from her mother toward the trees surrounding the property.

"Raina, are you all right?"

Ignoring the question, "Did you find out any more information on Gwyneth?"

Liara sighs.

Raina finally looks at her, "What?"

"How long are you planning on acting like this?"

"I don't know mother, a few more years." She regrets the words the minute they spewed out of her mouth. She looks at her mother, "Sorry."

"I can see you are hurting Raina. Don't you think it will help if you talk to Mia?"

"You just said she is asleep," she looks up and sees Little A's sky car. "Besides, we need to get going." Raina really doesn't want to talk about this. She really doesn't want her mother to press her. She is relieved when she keeps her distance both physically and emotionally. They both watch Little A's sky car land.

Little A slowly walks toward them.

"Sometime today please Aethyta," says Raina impatiently. She tries to ignore the shocked impression on her mother's face.

"Hi Mom," Little A gives Liara a hug. It lasts longer than usual and Raina wonders just how long her sister is going to drag this out.

"Are you all right honey?"

Raina narrows her eyes at her sister. Her mother is right, something is off.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired is all." She looks at Raina, "Sorry I'm late."

"You two be careful," says Liara.

"We will," says Little A then gets in the car.

"I'll see if I can find out what is going on," says Raina when she looks at her mother's concerned face.

"Thank you." Liara steps back.

Raina gets in the sky car and lifts off.

After a few minutes in silence she asks her sister, "Are you okay Aethyta?"

"Not really," she sighs.

"What's going on?"

"Kaya got a job offer."

Raina waits.

"It's on Palaven."

"Are you moving?"

Little A scoffs. "No. I want to finish my residency here."

Raina looks at her sister. On closer inspection her eyes look puffy and her shoulders are hunched forward slightly. "I know long distance relationships can be a challenging…"

"We aren't going to try that."

"Oh?"

"No point. We hardly stayed in touch with each other over these last two months. I don't think we can survive it." She sighs again as she looks out her window.

"I'm so sorry."

"I want to throw a party for her."

"Okay," Raina draws out the word. "What kind of party?"

"A celebration of course. It's great that she got a job. She really loved her workshop and I know she respects and admires Dr. Beatty."

Raina clears her throat. "Won't that upset you?"

"Nah. I knew this was coming eventually. It was either going to be my work or hers that would separate us. And now that it has I think we should celebrate her success, not dwell on what I am losing, but rather what she is gaining."

Raina reaches for her hand and squeezes it when she finds it, "You have always been very wise Aethyta, very wise."

Little A returns to looking out the window. "So I called the hospital this morning, Dr. Lini is going to pull through."

"I assumed that since they moved her to Thessia medical."

"True."

"So how well do you know Dr. Lini?"

"Not very. She bought lunch for me once."

"Well that was nice of her."

"Yeah." Little A continues to stare out the window at the passing buildings. "She was behind me in line. She kept talking about budget cuts."

"Budget cuts?"

"Yeah. I guess the hospital is cutting jobs."

"Hmm."

Little A looks at her, "What?"

"I find that a little odd don't you?"

"What?"

Dr. Lini talks about budget cuts which I am sure she doesn't want and her daughter is terrorizing main street giving the hospital more work than it can handle."

"What? You think …. What?"

"Think about it."

"Linda is insane Raina."

"Maybe. But maybe this is all a cover to keep the staff intact."

Little A looks at Raina like she has lost it. "No way."

"You said so yourself that you don't know Dr. Lini very well. How can you be so sure?"

"How can you?" she snarls.

"I am just talking out loud Aethyta, no need to get so upset."

Little A sighs loudly then returns to looking out the window.

Raina wants to say more about this party for Kaya, but decides against it when she sees the hospital. She lands the sky car. They both exit the vehicle. Raina hunches her shoulder against the chill in the wind. She looks up to see clouds rolling in. "I think it's going to rain."

"What was your first clue?" Aethyta says sarcastically.

Raina stops the urge to roll her eyes. "Are you going to be this full of sunshine all day Aethyta?"

"Yes, in fact I am." She doesn't wait for her sister; Little A walks toward the hospital. Raina quickly follows wishing she was doing this alone.

Little A leads Raina to the proper floor.

"Aethyta will you please wait a minute?" Raina does not want to run to catch up to her sister.

Little A stops outside a door and looks at her sister. "She's in here."

Raina, a little out of breath looks around. She wonders where the police are. Valya said there would be a guard outside the room. When she looks back at the door Little A isn't there. "Aethyta!" Raina quickly enters the room. She has felt Aethyta's anger and sorrow on the ride over now she is flooded with fear. "Aethyta?" Her sister is on the other side of Dr. Lini's bed. She looks funny, like she is too stiff. "Aethyta?"

Raina is grabbed from behind and feels a small pinch at her neck. Her hands grab the arm that is choking her.

"Do not move."

Raina stops immediately though she keeps her hands on the person's arm. She looks at Little A whose eyes are as big as saucers. She moves her head to look at Dr. Lini but the person holding her squeezes tighter.

"I said don't move."

Raina feels the pain at her neck again. What is it? It feels sharp.

"We don't want any trouble," says Little A.

"Shut up!" She squeezes her arm tighter around Raina who is bent back at an awkward angle. "You shut the fuck up or she dies you got it?"

Little A swallows.

Raina knows that whoever is holding her is a woman by the sound of her voice. She looks at Aethyta. She wants to tell her sister everything will be all right. She has a plan.

"This is what is going to happen," says the woman.

Raina doesn't let her finish. Her eyes go black.

A primal scream escapes from the woman behind Raina. Her arm bar hold on her is released immediately. Raina falls with her to the ground.

"Raina!"

Little A kicks something away then grabs Raina by the shoulder, "Raina, Raina can you hear me?"

Raina blinks a few times, her black eyes returning to emerald. Her hand comes up to her head, it is throbbing.

"Get away from her," Little A half pulls half drags Raina away from the person then opens the door and calls for help.

Raina is still lying on the floor slowly trying to prop herself up. Her head is pounding and the feelings she senses off of everyone is starting overwhelm. She hears whimpering in the corner. She blinks her eyes open and sees a human woman huddled within herself.

The hospital door opens quickly. Little A enters followed by a uniformed officer. She quickly bends down and secures the human woman by cuffing her hands behind her back.

"Raina?" Little A is kneeling in front of her but Raina cannot seem to focus, her vision is blurry.

"Raina can you hear me?"

She nods; at least she thinks she does. Is it over? What happened?

Little A sits on the floor and gently coaxes Raina to relax and lie her head in her lap, "Relax Raina, just relax."

Raina is not sure what is going on. The room is full of muffled sounds and blurry images. The light is strong it hurts her eyes. She is flooded with emotions of the people around her. She feels panic, frantic, scared and relieved all at once. She didn't realize she was crying until she felt her sister wipe her cheek.

"It's okay Raina, you're safe now, you did it."

Raina's eyes flutter close.

When Raina opens her eyes again the room is darker and much quieter. She does not feel completely overwhelmed with emotions like she did before. A soft moan escapes her mouth when she moves her head.

"Raina honey?"

She feels a familiar touch in her hand, Jess.

"Can you hear me?"

"My head hurts." She feels lips on her forehead.

"Let me get the Doctor."

"No wait," Raina does not let go of Jess' hand.

"What honey?"

"What happened?"

"Hold that thought okay?"

Raina feels lips on her hand then her hand is empty. She keeps her eyes closed as she breathes in and out. The throbbing has subsided but the images dancing in her mind and the associated feelings make her want to throw up. She keeps feeling angry and seeing images of violence and hearing laughter with evil intent.

"Raina honey, your family is here."

One by one she hears her Mom and Dad, Eva and Aethyta say hello and kiss her forehead or cheek. Then Aethyta tells them all what happened.

Aethyta entered Dr. Lini's room first. There was a Doctor standing near the bed. When Aethyta walked around the bed she said hello to Dr. Lini and stopped because she saw the fear on the asari's face. When she looked at the Doctor, it was a human woman in a white lab coat. Nothing else about her attire said Doctor.

The woman quickly moved behind the door when she heard Raina call Aethyta's name then grabbed her when she entered. She was there to kill Dr. Lini. Aethyta let everyone in the room know that the woman's name is Gwyneth Jones. Liara chimed in saying she recognized the first name and Little A said it was the same one that is friends with Linda, Valya confirmed it.

The police officer posted outside of Dr. Lini's room was gone using the bathroom which is how Gwyneth was able to enter undetected. No one suspected her because she was wearing a lab coat and walked as if she owned the place. There are human doctors practicing at Thessia Medical so no one really was concerned that she entered Dr. Lini's room.

After Raina subdued Gwyneth by entering her mind uninvited, Gwyneth was taken into custody. A syringe was found on her filled with a chemical that would have killed Dr. Lini had she had a chance to inject it into the asari's IV.

"Where is she now?" says Raina.

"Gwyneth? At the police station," says Little A. "Valya said she would talk to you tomorrow after you got some rest. With Dr. Lini's statement, your statement is more of a formality."

"So it's over then," says Shepard. She doesn't pose it as a question. "They get everyone involved in the attacks?"

"Looks like it," says Aethyta.

"And Dr. Lini?" says Liara.

"She is down the hall recovering."

"Who hurt her in the first place? Was it this Gwyneth person?" says Eva.

"Yes. Valya said she would tell us everything as soon as she could, once charges were official and everything."

"Can I go home now?" says Raina. She wants to be in her own bed.

"I think the Doctors prefer you stay overnight Raina," says Little A, "even though your meld didn't last very long you were unconscious for a few hours."

A few hours?

"Yeah honey," Jess kisses her hand, "you should stay and get some sleep."

Raina shakes her head. The feelings she senses from people are starting to become an issue. "I have to go." She tries to sit up but the room tilts and she lies down again breathing heavily.

"Easy now kiddo," says Shepard. She touches her shoulder. "You need to rest honey."

"I…I can't stay here." She winces.

Shepard and Liara exchange a look. Liara leans close and takes Raina's hand, "What is it?"

"I can feel everything Mom," Raina squeezes her eyes tight. "I can't stay here."

Liara pats her hand. "Okay honey we will see what we can do."

Raina curls up on her side and holds her head. She feels a hand on her shoulder, "Raina?" it's Jess. "They are checking right now. Can I get you anything?"

If she has anything she might just throw it up. She concentrates on her breathing.

"I can't find the damn Doctor," says Shepard.

Raina gasps a little at the noise and holds her head. She starts to rock in her bed.

"Anything?" says Liara.

"Nothing shows up on the scan," says Aethyta.

"Please…" says Raina. It is a plea, a cry for help.

"You said she looks good?" says Shepard.

Raina recognizes the tone, her father is worried.

"Yeah the scan is clean but…"

Raina feels herself being lifted.

"Elly."

"Open the door, we are taking her home."

They must be in the hallway because the light is much brighter even though Raina still has her eyes closed. She has a fistful of her Dad's shirt in her hand, the other one is clenched into a fist.

"Excuse me but where are you taking her?" Raina does not recognize the voice.

"I will deal with this," she hears her mother say.

The light gets softer and it is suddenly quieter though there is soft music playing. Elevator. "Hang in there honey we are almost on the main floor."

She feels a hand on her back and knows it is Jess.

There is a soft ding and once again Raina squeezes her eyes tighter to block out the penetrating light. Suddenly there are no imposing overhead lights and there is a slight breeze in the air that chills her skin. She is outside.

"We are almost to the car, how are you holding up?"

Raina takes in a deep breath of fresh air, "Better." She relaxes her clenched fist and her hand that is holding tightly to her Dad's shirt. She flexes her fingers and winces at the ache.

"Do you want to lie down Raina?"

"Where's Jess?" Raina still does not have her eyes open. She feels better with them closed.

"Right here."

She feels a hand on her back. "Stay with me."

No one says anything for a minute. Raina blinks her eyes. She sees the soft glow of a street light then her eyes fall onto her father's clenched jaw. She touches it, "Don't worry Dad, I'm okay."

"I'll follow you," says Eva.

"We can come back to pick up the car," says Shepard.

"I will wait for Mom and Little A to let them know what is going on."

"Thanks Eva." Shepard looks down at Raina, "Jess is in the back seat okay kiddo? You ready?"

"Yes."

Shepard gently places Raina into the back seat. Raina quickly lies down. She is still very dizzy. Her head rests on Jess' lap. "I'm right here Raina."

Shepard gets in and takes off.

By the time they reach home, Raina feels better, just extremely tired. She cannot sit up for very long because she feels too dizzy so Jess carries her inside and lies her down in bed right away. She hears her father say something to her then feels lips on her forehead. She couldn't make out what was said. She holds her head wishing the violent images in her mind would stop playing over and over again.

"Raina?"

Raina opens her eyes slightly then closes them again. She feels like everything is hazy, like her limbs are too heavy to lift. "Hmm? Time is it?"

"It's nearly midnight honey. I'm sorry to wake you but the Doctor told me to every two hours. I need to make sure you are responsive."

Raina tries to smile; even her facial muscles are tired. "Hi. Is that good enough?"

"Yes." Jess leans over and kisses her cheek. "Everyone is home safe Raina. Your mother explained to the Doctor that you had to leave; she was actually pretty good about it. She didn't really ask any questions."

"Mom."

"Yes your mother can be very persuasive."

"Sorry." Raina moves her head slightly as she presses her cheek further in to the pillow.

"For what?"

"For what I did." Raina opens her hand. She doesn't know if Jess can see it or not. She can't lift her hand it feels to heavy. She feels a warm hand enclose around hers and she is incredibly grateful.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Raina. You had to meld with her to stop her."

"Wrong."

"Hush now. You did it to save your life and your sister's life and Dr. Lini's for that matter. Stop thinking Raina. Just sleep now." She feels lips on her cheek. "Sleep."

"Love you." Raina tries to squeeze her hand. She must have moved her fingers a little because Jess squeezes her hand again.

"I love you too."


	32. Chapter 32

Two days have passed. Mia is outside walking with Donna. She is slowly but surely making progress. Yesterday she made it to the path that leads into the woods, today they are sticking to the front of the house; it is flatter and less tiresome.

"Are you going to tell me what has been bothering you?" says Donna as she supports Mia with a hand under the asari's elbow.

Mia winces as she walks but says nothing.

"Do you not like the new omni-tool I bought you? If you don't I am sure we can return it." Donna went into town two days ago for some shopping and she decided to replace Mia's omni-tool which was destroyed in the explosion.

"I need to sit," says Mia through clenched teeth.

Donna set up two chairs outside for specifically this reason. The human doctor helps her to the one of the chairs that is by the front door.

Mia lets out a breath when she sits down.

Donna hands her a bottle of water, "Stay hydrated." She sits next to the asari.

After a few sips Mia says, "The Storm let me go."

Donna snaps her head toward her, "What? You're kidding."

Mia shakes her head. "I'm surprised it took this long."

"But your contract, I thought it was for another year."

"It was. They will pay the penalty. It's basically my full salary without having to work."

Donna reaches across her chair to squeeze Mia's hand, "I'm sorry."

Mia shrugs her shoulders and looks away.

They sit in silence for a while.

"Do you know what you want to do Mia?" Donna finally says.

"About skyball?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know."

"You still want to play don't you?"

"What's the point? Now that I got fired other teams will think I am a problem. They probably won't pick me up."

"Prove them wrong."

Mia remains quiet.

"I thought being a professional skyball player was your dream Mia, or have you forgotten that?"

"Five years was a good run."

Donna doesn't like how defeated she sounds. She bites her tongue. Five years is nothing to a skyball player that has the skill Mia does. She is about to say something when a sky car approaches.

Jess gets out of the sky car and says hello as she walks to the front door.

"Hi Jess," says Donna, "How are you? How is Raina?"

Mia notices Jess' smile fades at the mention of Raina. "Hi you two. You're parents are home right?" she asks Mia.

"They are in the backyard with Beni."

"Okay thanks."

Jess starts to turn to walk away when Mia says "Jess?"

She turns to face Mia, "Yeah?"

"What's going on with Raina?"

Jess averts her eyes then looks at Mia's forehead, not her eyes, "What do you mean?"

"We heard what happened. Is she doing all right?"

Jess shifts from foot to foot, "Yeah, as well as can be expected."

Mia does not like that answer.

"I need to run something by your parents."

Mia can tell Jess wants to go. "Okay."

"I'll talk to you guys later, nice to see you."

"You too," says Donna. When Jess rounds the corner she looks at Mia, "I wonder what that was about."

"Raina. She must not be doing very well."

"What makes you say that?"

"Jess was nervous." Mia sits up a little, "Will you take me to see her?"

"What? Now?"

"Yes."

"Umm, I don't think that is a very good…"

"Please Donna," Mia interrupts. "Something is going on with her."

"I don't mean to be rude Mia but do you think she will listen to you? You told me the other day you thought she was avoiding you."

"And that needs to stop."

"You can't make her listen to you Mia."

Mia winces as she stands up. Donna quickly gets to her feet. "If you won't take me I will take myself."

"Mia be reasonable."

Mia turns to Donna and takes her hands into her own, "When have you known me to be reasonable?" A smirk plays on her lips.

"I don't think it is a good idea. She may not be ready to have a conversation with you."

Mia starts to walk toward Raina's house. It's two miles away. Mia knows she can't make it, but she will at least cross the small parking lot in front of the house.

"What are you doing?" Donna says without moving.

"I'm going to see Raina."

Donna sits down in the chair. "Good luck."

Mia is already sweating and her legs feel weak. She has already done two laps around the house today that is one more than yesterday. If she is not careful she is going to fall over. She makes it to Jess' sky car and leans against the hood. She is nearly out of breath. She looks back at Donna. The human is sitting with her arms crossed over her chest. Mia wants to scream at her to help her but she can't waste the energy. She takes a deep breath and lets it out then starts to walk away from the sky car. She falters a little. She hears Donna come up from behind her.

"You have proven your point Mia." Donna grabs her under the arm at her elbow. "Stop."

Mia is happy to stop.

Donna runs back to the chairs and grabs one. She quickly sets it down behind Mia and helps the asari sit.

Mia, thankful to be off her shaking legs tries to catch her breath.

"I'm afraid I can be as stubborn as you Mia."

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

* * *

"Hey Jess," says Shepard. She is holding baby Beni in her arms walking back and forth on the back deck.

"Hi, I hope I am not interrupting."

"Not at all, Liara went to get her bottle."

Jess looks at the baby, "She gets cuter every day."

"That's what I keep saying." Shepard looks to the patio door when she hears it open, "There she is, Jess is here Liara."

"Hello Jess." Liara hands the bottle to Shepard then hugs Jess. "How are you?"

"I'm okay I guess."

Liara gestures to a patio chair. They are situated under an umbrella to keep out of the afternoon sun. "What is going on? You said you wanted to discuss Raina?" Liara sits when Jess does.

"Yeah, umm. I'm not really sure how to start."

Shepard stands behind Liara as she feeds baby Beni.

"Is Raina having difficulty?"

Jess lets out a sigh, "Yes. She hardly sleeps and her nightmares," Jess shakes her head, "they're awful."

Shepard places a hand on Liara's shoulder. The asari looks up; Shepard transfers the baby to her then sits down so the two are facing the tattoo artist. "It's because of the forced meld."

"I figured as much but what am I supposed to do?"

"What you are doing," says Shepard. "It has to run its course."

"Elly," Liara and Shepard exchange a look. Shepard nods to her. Liara looks at Jess, "Many years ago my mind was attacked Jess and I was out of commission for quite some time."

"Oh, I…I didn't know that. I'm sorry."

"It is quite all right thank you. I suffered from severe headaches and nausea."

"She stayed in bed a lot," says Shepard.

"Did you have nightmares?" says Jess.

"I did. But as Elly said they do calm down over time. I am afraid because of how _sensitive_ Raina is, it may take longer for her to recover."

Jess blinks back tears that have swelled in her eyes. Liara leans forward and touches her knee. "What can we do?"

Jess looks away as she composes herself. "I…I just don't know how to help her. I have never seen her like this before. She doesn't want to talk, I almost have to force her to eat. She won't even sleep in the same bed with me anymore because she wakes up screaming and drenched in sweat. I…I don't know how to help her."

Shepard sighs. "Maybe we could take turns watching her."

Jess looks confused.

"Raina should not be alone during this time," says Liara, "especially with her gift. We have no way of knowing what she saw when she entered that woman's mind."

"We can only imagine," says Shepard. "We can be at the house when you are at work Jess, if that is okay with you. We don't want to impose."

"No…I mean yes that would be great and no it would not be an imposition, though I am sure Raina would not be too happy about it."

"Tough," says Shepard. "Raina has a tendency to shut down especially when she is really hurting."

Jess nods.

Liara touches Shepard's hand, "She knows that Elly."

"Sorry."

Jess smiles a little, "It's okay. You know her better than I do."

"Perhaps," says Liara. "We could visit tonight, bring dinner with us. Eva and James are spending the day together but they said they would be back to get Beni for dinner."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," says Shepard.

"I should probably tell her that you are coming over. She doesn't like surprises like that."

Liara transfers Beni to Shepard then leans forward and looks directly into Jess' eyes, "She has experienced something traumatic Jess. I do believe she will work through whatever images are haunting her right now. I know she appreciates your support, but you may be right. She may not like that you have come to us for assistance. As Elly said, that is too bad. The three of us know what is best for her. Raina is not thinking clearly and the sooner she realizes that the better. She will be grateful that you asked for help."

"Hell, I'm grateful you asked for help Jess," says Shepard. "It is not easy to be patient like this when you have no idea what they are going through. Shepard and Liara hold hands. "As Liara said, she will get through this it will just take time."

Jess lets out a long breath. "Thanks. I really appreciate the advice and the help. I…I'm just so worried about her."

"We are more than happy to help," says Liara.

Jess stands, "Has there been any word on the hoodlums?"

Shepard stands with Beni in her arms, "Valya says they have all been officially charged. They believe they have found everyone responsible for the attacks."

"And what about Dr. Lini?"

Liara stands, "She is recovering nicely according to Little A. She visited her yesterday."

"Yeah when Valya told Dr. Lini's daughter what happened to her; Linda didn't even bat an eye lash."

"She knew her mother was tied up and dying in that house?" says Jess.

Shepard nods, "I suspect that this human woman that Raina and Little A encountered in Dr. Lini's hospital room was there because Linda requested it."

"That's terrible. Her own mother."

Liara and Shepard nod. Shepard sets the bottle down on the patio table then hoists Beni up on her shoulder to burb her.

"Well I won't keep you, thank you again for seeing me on such short notice," Jess walks toward the patio door.

"It is our pleasure," says Liara, "we will be by later with dinner." Liara opens her arms and Jess smiles as she hugs the asari.

"Thanks."

"Hang in there Jess," says Shepard, "see ya later."

Jess walks into the house.

Liara turns to Shepard.

"You okay?" says Shepard.

"I hate that she is hurting so badly. She needs to cling to Jess not push her away."

"I know."

* * *

"Aethyta!" Rose throws her arms around her childhood friend. "How are you?"

"Wow, that was quite the greeting."

Rose loops her arm into Aethyta's and leads her through the house to the pool in the back. "I have had the best time lately with Malia. I am so glad you set up us."

"That's great, I'm happy for you."

At the patio door Rose turns to Aethyta. She doesn't sound very happy. "Are you okay? What's the matter?"

Aethyta steps through the open patio door and plops down on a recliner, "Kaya got a job on Palaven."

Rose sits across from her on another recliner, "Palaven? My Goddess are you moving?"

Aethyta shakes her head, "No."

"I don…." Rose stops. She studies Little A and notices that her lower lip is quivering and her eyes are bright with unshed tears. She moves to the recliner and puts her arm around Aethyta's shoulders, "I'm so sorry."

Little A cries.

Rose comforts her longtime friend feeling awful for her. She is so happy with how her two dates have gone with Malia she wanted to tell Aethyta all about it. Now she feels guilty for feeling so happy.

Little A wipes her face, "What's with the bags by the front door?" She sniffles.

Rose squeezes her shoulders then moves her arm to her side. "Shayna and Dad are going to Earth."

"Why?"

"They are checking out a genetics program Dad wants Shayna to attend."

Aethyta looks confused. "I thought Shayna didn't want to continue her studies right now."

"I think she is looking for a way to get away from Dad."

"Isn't that a bit extreme?"

Rose shrugs her shoulders, "Yes, but I don't care. I am so sick of her drama. Besides, maybe going on this trip together they will actually learn how to communicate with one another, but somehow I doubt it."

"What about your Mom?"

Rose sighs, "She is not happy with either one of them. I don't know how she puts up with my Dad."

Little A looks at her in concern, "Are you worried about them?"

Rose averts her eyes, "I don't know. They argue a lot Aethyta."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sure it is just a phase," she pauses, "or not." She looks at Aethyta, "When does Kaya leave?"

"A month."

Rose takes her hand, "What are you going to do? I mean, are you going to move out?"

"No. We talked about it and we are going to make the next month the best month the two of us have had together, at least that is our plan. I return to work day after tomorrow."

"And you don't want to try the long distance thing?"

Little A shakes her head, "No. Sorry I got upset."

"Don't be silly, you are entitled Little A, Goddess you two have been together a long time. Honestly, I always thought you would be together."

"Yeah." Little A wipes a stray tear from her cheek. "I want to throw her a party."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I want her Mom and my parents and all of our friends to celebrate her new job. I think I should give her a really good send off. Will you help me with the arrangements?"

"Absolutely! Do you want to see about having it here?"

"Oh," Little A looks at the pool and the surrounding pool deck and patio, "I hadn't thought of that."

"We don't have to. There is plenty of room at your parent's house."

"That might be easiest since Mia is still recovering."

"Oh I almost forgot, how is she doing? Is her girlfriend from Earth still here?"

Little A smiles, "Yes. I'm not sure when she leaves or when Mia plans to leave for that matter."

"Can she travel so soon after her injuries?"

"She shouldn't, but you know how stubborn she can be."

They exchange a smile.

Little A pats Rose's knee, "So tell me about Malia."

"No, we don't have to talk about that now."

"I want to. I want to hear all about it. How many dates have you been on?"

"Two so far. We go out again tomorrow night."

"Ohhhh you have moved to dinner I see, wow."

Rose smiles, "We have."

"Tell me everything."

* * *

Jess just heard from Liara and Shepard. They should be arriving in about thirty minutes. Raina is taking a bath. The first good sign in two days since she has not bathed since coming home from the hospital. The first night after Jess kept waking her up Raina was violently ill. She needed the room to be completely dark and quiet otherwise she winced in pain as she held her head. When she slept it wasn't for long due to the nightmares. Jess has never heard Raina scream like that before. She is on edge as much as Raina is. She has not told the psychiatrist that her parents are coming over. She was happy when Raina tried to smile at her when Jess helped her into the tub, she didn't want to ruin the moment by possibly upsetting her.

Jess heads upstairs to check on Raina. She has been in the tub for about twenty minutes now, she suspects Raina will want to get out soon and if not she can sit on the toilet and hopefully talk to her. As she climbs the stairs she hears a scream. Jess bolts for the bathroom.

Raina is gasping and coughing, her hand is clinging to the side of the tub, her knuckles white at the force.

"Raina!" Jess is at her side. "What happened?"

After a few more coughs and a gulp of air Raina says with a hoarse voice, "Fell asleep."

"Are you okay?"

Raina coughs again. "Yes."

"Here let me help you." Jess holds onto one of Raina's arms as the asari slowly stands. Jess can see her legs tremble, she knows Raina is exhausted and her body needs rest.

Raina tries to lift her leg over the edge of the bathtub but can't quite lift it high enough.

"I got you." Jess gently wraps her arms around her and lifts her out of the tub not caring that she is getting wet. She hears Raina start to cry. She quickly grabs a towel and starts to dry her off. "It's okay honey."

Raina just stands there silently crying and shaking as Jess dries her body. When Jess stands up Raina hugs her. Jess is surprised at the strength in her grip. "It's okay, you will get through this Raina."

Raina doesn't say anything she just clings to Jess.

Jess holds her until Raina's shaking becomes too much. "Let's get you in some clothes you must be cold." Jess helps her into the bedroom then grabs some clothes and helps her dress.

"I'm sorry Jess."

Jess is not sure she heard correctly, Raina spoke barely above a whisper. She kneels down in front of Raina's sitting form.

"I don't mean to shut you out."

Jess cups her cheek with her hand.

"It's so overwhelming."

"What is? Can you tell me?"

Raina shakes her head.

Jess sits next to her and takes her hand in hers. "It might help to talk about it."

"I can't….not yet I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She tries not to sound too disappointed.

"I know this must be hard for you." Raina winces as her free hand moves to her head.

"I just want to help you Raina that's all. I wish you would let me."

Raina moves to her side and lies down on the bed. Jess moves out of the way as Raina curls her legs up. "The images…"

Jess moves behind Raina and lies down. She places her arm around her, "Is this okay?"

Raina replies by patting her hand.

"What images?"

"Blood," Raina chokes out, she is near tears again. "Anger, violence, suffering."

"Do you see Gwyneth in the images?"

Raina murmurs, "Sometimes. She….." Raina's breath hitches as her hands move to her head.

Jess quickly gets up and grabs the trash can. She is just in time as Raina moves to the edge of the bed and vomits. Jess rubs her back as Raina arches and dry heaves. When finished she slumps back onto the bed.

Jess heads into the adjacent bathroom where she empties the contents into the toilet then flushes. She rinses the can then grabs a washcloth and holds it under cold water. When she returns to the bedroom she sets the can by the bed and gently dabs at Raina's face with the cold cloth.

"Is this better?"

Raina touches her hand in reply.

"I have something to tell you Raina please don't be upset with me."

Raina touches her hand again and this time holds it. Jess knows it hurts her to open her eyes. "I spoke with your parents." Jess waits to see how Raina reacts. She squeezes her hand. Jess lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "They are coming over tonight honey."

"What?" Raina removes her hand.

"Your Mom said she has been through something like this. I didn't know what to do Raina. I am really worried about you."

"It's okay."

Jess kneels next to the bed and looks at Raina's face. It kills her to see her in so much pain. "Are you sure?"

Raina's hand moves up to touch Jess' face. Jess helps it along and places it on her cheek. "Yes."

Jess kisses her hand. "Thank you."

Raina opens her eyes a little, "No Jess, thank you…for everything."


	33. Chapter 33

Mia has waited long enough. She heard from her parents last night that Raina was doing a little better. She was able to keep her dinner down which is a good sign. She even sat up and visited with them for a while but tired quickly and went to bed.

Donna told Mia this morning that she needs to return to Earth, her vacation time is up and she needs to leave in three days. Mia wants to give her sister more time, hell she wants more time, but today is the day. She just hopes they are both are up to it.

Donna walked with her this morning. Mia was able to make it down to the path in the backyard and into the woods without assistance. They didn't go very far but they went farther than they have since she has been out of the hospital. Mia still hasn't told her family that she was fired from the Vancouver Storm. She knows this will just add to their disappointment in her and she is not ready to see it on all of their faces. She has requested everyone come over tomorrow night. She asked if her parents would be willing to have dinner for everyone. Mia needs to talk to all of them. She doesn't want to but she knows she needs to. It's about time to talk about what happened and why she shut everyone out and she wants to do it all at once so as not to have to repeat herself to each sister and parent. Donna has been nothing but supportive and even suggested it. The thought made Mia sick to her stomach, still does, but since Mia wants to leave with Donna in three days she figures she owes her family that much. And if they don't like what they hear, she only has a few days to deal with it before going home.

Mia walks back into Raina's old room where Donna is reading. "You ready to take me?"

Donna sets down her data pad, "Are you sure about this Mia?"

Mia sighs and sits on the bed across from her, "Yes. I need to talk to her and I know what you are going to say."

Donna smiles a little, "And what is that?"

"I can't force Raina to talk, but she can at least listen." Mia can feel Donna studying her, "What?"

"Are you sure _you_ are ready?"

"No, but I need to do it." She looks at her friend. She hopes to be more to her soon. "Please Donna. My parents said she was doing better last night."

"All right," Donna puts her hand up to stop her from getting too excited, "If she asks you to leave though Mia, you need to leave. You should respect her boundaries. She went through a horrible trauma and you are going to add to that."

"Fine."

"Mia," Donna stands up and touches Mia's knee, "I am glad you are ready to talk to your sister, but she…"

"Needs to be ready to talk to me, I get it." Mia scoots to the side of the bed and takes Donna's hand into her own so the human sits next to her. "I know. I will push her Donna but I won't break her I promise."

"All I am saying is you may not know where her breaking point is anymore Mia. It's been a long time."

"I know. And I promise, if she wants me to leave, I will leave. I just don't want to miss my chance to speak to her before I go back to Earth."

Donna tips her chin up, "Does that mean you have decided to come back with me?"

Mia stands up and takes Donna's other hand in hers so she stands as well. "Is that okay?"

"Yes of course, if that is what you want."

Mia cups Donna's cheek with her hand. She looks her in the eye, "It is." Mia pulls her into a hug. "I just need you to be patient with me a little longer."

Donna laughs into her shoulder, "Just a little longer?" She steps back to look at the asari, "I will be patient for as long as it takes."

They stare at one another for a moment then Mia looks away as she steps back. "Okay then," she lets out a breath, "It's now or never."

* * *

"Raina I don't think I should leave you alone," says Jess. "I never should have agreed to go in today. Maybe one of your parents could come over or your sisters."

Raina and Jess are having a late breakfast in the kitchen. Raina is having a little bit of toast with some tea. "I already told you that I am feeling better Jess. I don't need a baby sitter. Besides you said you would be gone for only a few hours. If I need any help I will call Mom and Dad."

Jess puts her dishes away. "Are you sure? I am sure the client won't care that I need to reschedule."

"Yes I am sure. I haven't felt this good since the hospital, let me enjoy it please."

"Your color does look better. You don't look like you're dying anymore." Jess' lips turn up into a smirk.

"Gee thanks."

Jess walks over to the breakfast bar where Raina is sitting she kisses her cheek. "Okay then. If you need anything you promise me that you will call your parents then me okay?"

Raina pats her hand, "I promise. Now go and create a master piece."

Jess kisses her on the lips. "We still need to talk about your design."

"I know. I am still thinking about it."

"Okay. I will see you later. Take it easy."

Raina smiles. It's not like she is going to go shopping or go work out or anything. "I will, now go."

Jess leaves and Raina is thankful for the quiet.

She finishes her tea and cleans up the kitchen happy to be able to do such a task. Raina still tires easily and gets dizzy if she stands too quickly, but right now she is starting to feel herself again.

Jess has been great. The asari held her after waking from a nightmare not expecting an explanation. Raina smiles to herself when she thinks about how opening up to her feels like a really big step and that this must be how her patients feel when they do the same thing. Jess is a keeper. Raina cannot imagine her life without the asari and she wants to ensure she doesn't push her away, not anymore.

She pours herself another cup of tea when the doorbell rings. Raina checks the monitor as she brings the cup to her lips and stops. Mia is outside. Her stomach does flip flops and her throat constricts. She feels stronger sure, but she wasn't expecting this. She sets down her cup and takes a deep breath in and out to try to calm her nerves. She opens the door.

"Hi," says Mia.

Raina looks past Mia without saying a word.

Mia looks behind her, "Donna dropped me off. I was hoping we could talk."

Not moving from the doorway Raina looks at her sister, "Now is not a good time."

"Mom and Dad said you were feeling better so I thought I could stop by…"

"Did you not hear me?" Raina raises her hand to her head.

"Well how about you listen then?"

Raina clenches her jaw and narrows her eyes.

"Please Raina."

Without saying a word Raina steps aside to let Mia in.

"Thanks."

Raina closes the door. She grabs her tea, "Do you want anything?"

"No thank you."

Raina slowly walks to the family room and sits on the couch. Mia takes the chair across from her.

"How are you feeling?"

Raina sets her tea down, "What do you want Mia?" She already feels a headache coming, so much for feeling better.

"I wanted to apologize to you for shutting you out of my life."

Raina crosses her arms over her chest. She won't look at Mia.

Mia clears her throat. "I know I hurt you Raina and I am sorry."

Raina looks at her; it is not a nice look. "Is that it?"

Mia swallows. "I…I uh had it in my mind that shutting you and the family out was for your protection. I thought if I kept you away you wouldn't see what was happening to me that you wouldn't be affected."

Raina scoffs at that. "Not affected? Are you serious? Raina sits forward. "Do you have any idea how it feels to be completely ignored by someone who says they love you? You _ignored_ me Mia, you were cruel."

Mia looks away.

"No I didn't think you did. I felt abandoned Mia, I still feel abandoned. I felt that my life didn't matter to you anymore that you could care less what was going on with me. You made yourself quite clear when you stopped returning my calls, stopped sending me messages. So you go on with your life and the hell with the rest of us right. You selfish bitch! I needed my sister!" Raina's head is pounding and her hands are shaking she clasps them together and leans back into the couch to try to calm down. "I needed…" her voice trails off.

"I'm sorry."

"That's not good enough!" Raina winces as she yells. Her head is throbbing. "It doesn't even feel like we are sisters anymore! You did that Mia, you! I had no say in the matter!" Raina bows her head as her hands cradle it. A moan escapes. Her voice is strained, "I can't believe you chose today of all days to do this Mia. This just proves how selfish you are. I can't do this." Raina stands and sways. Mia rises with her hands out. Raina starts to walk but her knees buckle. Mia is there to catch her.

"I got you."

Raina shuts her eyes against the dizziness, against the throbbing headache, against the touch of her sister. She hasn't been this close to Mia in years.

Mia helps her to sit down. "What do you need?"

Raina takes a few deep breaths. She is holding her head as if to stop the pain, stop the spinning. Flashes of images cross her mind and tears swell in her eyes. "I need you to leave."

Mia kneels in front of her and touches her knee. "I don't think you should be alone."

"Leave! Leave! Just leave!" Raina slowly rocks front to back, front to back. "Please I…I can't do this…" her voice cracks.

Mia touches her shoulder, "Raina."

"I said leave!" Raina pushes her then curls onto her side on the couch still holding her head.

"I'll get Mom or Dad to stop by and check on you."

Raina can feel the turmoil from her sister. It is mixed with her own and the damn violent images that won't loosen their grip.

"I'm sorry Raina." Mia says it barely above a whisper.

When Raina hears the front door close she cries.

* * *

"We appreciate your work on this, thank you." The crowd of Detectives clap their hands. Meryl and the Thessia Detectives are thanking Olivia and the police department of Parni for assisting in taking down the Main Street hoodlums. The office is having cake and drinks, non-alcoholic of course. Olivia will be heading back home after today.

Valya pulls her aside, "You looking forward to getting back?"

"I am actually, nothing against working with you Valya. I learned a lot so thank you." She squeezes her arm as she makes eye contact.

"I learned a lot from you too. I am glad that Cali is doing better."

"Yes, she is out of the hospital. I believe she starts physical therapy next week."

Valya sits on the edge of her desk and takes a bite of cake.

"Now that the case is over what are you doing to do?" says Olivia.

Valya lets out a long breath. "I hope to take some time off and go somewhere with Akira. Actually, I was rented of those homes where we found Dr. Lini. Is that bad?"

"Nah," Olivia smiles. "It's a nice area. Very peaceful I'm told." She takes a bite of her own piece of cake. "How long have you two been bonded?"

"A little over a year. What about you? Anyone special in your life?"

Olivia smiles but shakes her head. "I'm bonded to my job at the moment."

"I can understand that."

"I still can't get over that Linda wanted her own mother dead."

"Well when we spoke to Dr. Lini yesterday she was not surprised. I don't know what's worse. Knowing your daughter is capable of murder or knowing she wants you dead."

"Yeah no kidding."

"Kensi and her crew are still working through all of the explosives but she can link the explosives found in the warehouse to the ones used in the explosions on Main Street. So Linda and her crew are going to be locked up for a very long time."

"Hi there," says Akira, "Am I interrupting?"

Valya stands up and kisses the medical examiner on the lips. "Not at all. Want some cake?"

"Sure."

"Be right back." Valya leaves the two asari alone.

"The case is officially over?"

"It is. Any further work I can be called to help," says Olivia, "but there is no reason for me to stay here anymore. Armali is a nice place. I hope the rebuilding of Main Street doesn't take too long."

"One thing we have learned since the war with the reapers is how to rebuild."

They stand in silence at that comment.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be so dour," says Akira.

"Feels like a lifetime ago doesn't it?"

Akira nods and looks for Valya. She smiles when she sees her approach.

"Here ya go." Valya hands Akira a piece of cake. "I found a piece with extra frosting just the way you like it."

Akira touches her cheek, "Thank you." She kisses her quickly on the lips then digs into the cake. "Hmm this is really good."

"We got it from the bakery on Main Street. People are so happy this is over," says Valya.

"We were just talking about the rebuilding efforts," says Olivia.

"Yeah, it could take a while but I wouldn't be surprised if everything is rebuilt within six months."

They eat in comfortable silence. "I'm going to say my goodbyes to Kendall and the others."

"Sounds good." Valya nods her head in respect, "It was a pleasure working with you Olivia."

"And you Valya." She looks at the medical examiner, "Akira, it was a pleasure."

"Take care Olivia."

The powder blue asari joins Kendall and the others.

"Are you going to miss working with her?" says Akira.

"What? No, I mean.." Valya narrows her eyes at her bondmate. "Do I hear a hint of jealousy Doctor?"

Akira looks away toward where Olivia is.

"Oh my Goddess you are jealous." Valya stands up and sets her half eaten piece of cake on her desk.

"I am not." Akira won't look at her.

Valya takes her cake from her and sets it down. She takes each of Akira's hands and places them on either side of her waist. "Uh huh."

Akira starts to smile.

"Look at me."

Akira looks at the Detective.

"I love you and only you, understand?"

Without breaking eye contact Akira says, "Yes."

Valya leans in and kisses Akira fully on her lips. She caresses her hand up one arm and pulls her closer when her hand gently pulls at the back of her neck. "Only you Akira," she says as she deepens the kiss.

"Hey you two get a room," says Kendall after clearing her throat.

Valya stops the kiss but she keeps eye contact with her bondmate. "I love _you_."

Akira smiles as her eyes start to water. "I love you too." She leans her forehead against Valya. "Thank you."

Kendall clears her throat again, "So I heard you are taking a few days off?"

Valya and Akira look at her, "Yes," says Valya.

"You two going anywhere?"

"I hope to."

"Really?" says Akira, "Where?"

Valya blushes.

"Oh sorry, was it supposed to be a surprise?" says Kendall a hand moves over her mouth.

"It's okay." Valya moves to her monitor. "Look here." She punches her omni-tool and brings up a photo of a home on the lake.

"Wow, that's gorgeous!" says Kendall, "Are you going there?"

Valya looks at her and the detective slinks away.

Akira smiles, "What is this?"

"It's in Shi'nal. We have the whole house for a week. There is a boat, fishing supplies; you should see the master bedroom." Valya hits a button on her omni –tool. Another photo displays. It is a beautiful master bedroom with attached bath with a spa sized tub.

Akira rubs Valya's back. "It's beautiful."

Valya turns to her, "Really?"

Akira quickly blinks, "Yes really."

"I thought we could leave here and pick up supplies, have Dava over for dinner then head out in the morning."

Akira wraps her arms around her neck, "Perfect."

"And I thought…" she looks away.

"What?"

"I thought if you wanted to have a child what better time that now."

Akira moves her hands to Valya's shoulders. "Are you sure? What about Dava? I thought you wanted to talk to her first."

"We spoke about it a few days ago." Valya takes her hands in her own. "I know you wanted to do it together but the subject presented itself so I asked her, please don't be angry."

"What did she say?"

"She said go for it." Valya grins ear to ear.

"Just like that?"

Valya shrugs her shoulders. "She is happy for us Akira. She said a sister would be great. I think she was expecting it at some point to tell you the truth."

Akira's eyes tear up again, "Wow."

Valya cups her cheek, "Wow. So what do you say? Should I start calling you Mom?"

Akira laughs, "Don't ever call me Mom."

Valya laughs with her then wipes a tear from her cheek. "You can still think about it, just know I am ready when you are."

Akira leans in and kisses her then hugs her tightly. "I love you so much Valya."

* * *

Liara's sky car lands. She approaches Mia with purpose. Though Raina wanted to be left alone, Mia remained outside until their mother could stay with her sister. She didn't feel right leaving her alone.

"What did you do?" says Liara.

Mia slowly stands from the front porch, "I just wanted to talk to her Mom."

"She is ill Mia. I do recall Raina giving you time to regain your strength when you got here. She didn't plow into your life and demand to be heard."

"I'm sorry I…"

"Save it…" Liara raises her hand to stop her second oldest. She sighs. "I know you want to talk Mia and that is good but you have to respect her wishes. You have to know that not everyone is ready to hear what you have to say."

"I know I just thought…"

"I don't think you _thought_ at all Mia." Liara sighs again. She touches Mia's shoulder. "You look tired. Go home and get some rest. I will take care of her." Liara hands her the sky car keys. "I'll call your father if I need a ride home."

Mia looks at her mother with tears in her eyes.

Liara gives her a quick hug. Mia notices her stiffness. She knows her mother is angry with her. "Are you okay to drive?"

Mia nods. She doesn't trust her voice.

Liara touches her shoulder. "I am very angry with you Mia. What you did, pushing Raina, you know it is not a good idea."

Mia nods again.

"That is why your father and I have not pushed you. You don't like it and you shut down when it happens. Raina is no different. I would have thought you knew that about your sister. Or have you forgotten?"

Mia swallows at her harsh tone. "No."

"What?"

Mia looks at her mother. Body rigid, jaw set, hand her hip. "I should have waited."

"Yes Mia you should have, especially in her condition. You know better, at least I thought you did."

"Okay Mom enough."

"Excuse me?"

"I said enough. I get it. I suck. I'm a selfish bitch. I want what I want when I want it. And here I thought I was improving, but I guess not! I will leave her alone just like she asked me to, so you don't need to worry." Mia would storm off if she could. Instead she turns her back and slowly walks to the sky car.

"Mia stop."

Mia does not stop.

Liara catches up with her, doesn't take long. "Stop please."

Tears spill onto Mia's cheeks.

Liara shakes her head, "You two are so damn stubborn." Liara pulls Mia into a hug. "I'm sorry. I know you are trying to reconcile, it's just…your timing could have been better."

Mia clings to her mother. She starts to cry.

Liara holds her tight. "I love you honey, I may be angry with you but I love you, nothing will change that, nothing will ever change that."

It takes a few minutes for Mia to calm down. When she does she says, "I never meant to hurt all of you so much. I thought you would be happy without me…"

"Stop."

Mia closes her lips together.

Liara tips her chin up. "We will _never_ be happy without having you in our lives Mia, _never_. So put that idea out of your mind right now. Do you understand?"

Mia nods.

Liara sighs. "Are you okay to drive home?"

"Yes."

"I am going to call Donna so she knows to expect you in five minutes, okay?"

Mia wonders if her Mom thinks she will try to score some red sand. The idea did occur to her. "Okay."

"Send me a message when you get there please."

"I will. Will you let me know that Raina is okay?"

"Of course." Liara heads to the house.

"Mom?"

"Yes honey?"

"Will you see if Raina will still come over tomorrow night?"

"I will. But Mia, please prepare yourself in case she doesn't."

"I will, thanks." Mia gets into the sky car and flies back to the main house.


	34. Chapter 34

Mia slams the sky car in front of the main house. She grabs her stomach at the sudden jolt. She doesn't get a lot of practice flying since she doesn't need to on Earth. She stumbles a little out of the sky car and bends over with hands on her knees to catch her breath. _Why do I have to be so selfish? Why did I have to go over there? What the fuck is my problem? I need it, I need it, I NEED IT._

Mia stands and takes a deep breath. On shaking legs she enters the house.

"Hi Mia."

"Hey," she says to her Dad then enters Raina's old bedroom. Donna is reading.

"Hi."

Mia ignores her and starts looking through her luggage.

"Mia?" Donna sets down her data pad and watches Mia.

Mia finds it and sets it on the bed.

"Mia what are you doing?" Donna's tone is firm.

Mia opens the black case and dumps the contents on the bed. "Where is it?" She turns over the syringes, the mirror, she shakes the case upside down again. "Where is it!"

"Mia calm down honey." Donna has her hands out ready for anything.

Mia turns on her, "Where'd you put it?"

"What are you looking for?" She knows Mia is looking for red sand, but she wants the asari to say it.

Mia pushes Donna against the wall. She arm bars Donna across her throat with her forearm. Through clenched teeth she says, "You know damn well what I am looking for. I am not going to ask again."

"Mia…look what you are doing honey." Donna tries to keep her voice calm. "Are you going to hurt me?"

Mia narrows her eyes at her. She pushes on her throat, "Where is it? I need it."

"No you don't."

Tears prick Mia's eyes. "Please Donna please I just need a little please."

"I…I don't have any I swear."

Mia clenches her right hand into a fist. She raises it. "Don't make me do this Donna. Just tell me."

Donna stands perfectly still. "I love you Mia. Do what you have to."

Mia pushes with her forearm again. Tears fall from her eyes now. Her fisted hand wavers. "Donna….please."

Donna remains quiet. She never breaks eye contact.

"I'm poison don't you see that Donna," Mia's lip quivers. "I'm no good."

"Don't say that Mia, I love you."

"Stop! Don't say that, you can't. You can't love me… you…" her voice cracks. Mia falls to her knees. "I'm not worth it!" she yells then starts to sob.

Donna kneels and wraps her arms around her. "You are Mia, you are worth it."

Mia crumbles against Donna as her body shakes with sobs.

"You are." Donna rubs her back with her hand up and down, "You are worth it Mia T'Soni, you are worth loving. You are worth loving."

* * *

Liara walks into Raina and Jess' house not sure what to expect. She doesn't have to go far to find her oldest daughter, she is on the couch sleeping. Liara looks for a blanket and finds one on one of the chairs. She starts to cover Raina when Raina whimpers. Liara sets the blanket over her feet then kneels down by the side of the couch.

Raina whimpers again, her hand clutches the couch cushion.

"Shh Raina, shh you are dreaming honey." Liara kisses her forehead. "You're safe Raina, you're safe."

Raina's head moves. Her eyes are moving frantically under her closed lids. "No…please no."

"Raina," Liara speaks loudly. "Raina wake up honey."

Raina's knuckles turn white. "Mia…no..no…"

"Raina. Wake. Up." Liara shakes her shoulder.

"No!" Raina wakes up screaming.

"It's okay, you're okay." Liara touches Raina's arm to ground her.

Raina's breath is coming ragged. Her eyes dart around, "Where, where's Mia?"

"She is at home honey, you were dreaming." Liara squeezes her arm, "Raina I need you to calm down. Your sister is fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Raina relaxes into the couch.

"Oh Goddess."

Liara stands and hurries into the kitchen. She grabs a glass and fills it with water then returns to her daughter. "Drink this."

With shaking hands Raina lifts the glass to her lips. Liara keeps her hand on the glass to make sure she doesn't drop it. Raina takes in a deep breath and slowly lets it out.

"Better?" Liara touches her arm as she sits next to her.

Raina nods, "Yes thank you."

Liara waits until she sees Raina is calm. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Raina half laughs, "Which part? Mia's visit or my dreams?"

"Either one," says Liara, "both."

Raina sighs as her hands rub her temples. "I wasn't ready." Raina looks at her mother, "I wasn't ready to talk to her."

Liara takes her hand, "I know. I tried to talk her out of it, your father and I both did, even Donna did. But you know your sister once she has something on her mind."

Raines smiles a little, "Yeah I know."

"Are you all right?"

"Is she?"

"Raina," Liara squeezes her hand, "honey. I am asking you how _you_ are."

Raina sighs again. "I'm afraid I was awful to her. I called her selfish," she swallows, "a bitch. I told her to leave. I …I couldn't handle her emotions. Everything was just flooding me, my …my head couldn't process all of it."

Liara remains quiet.

"I think if I was stronger I would have been able to handle her but… but I couldn't." Raina looks at her mother with tears in her eyes.

"Oh honey." Liara cups her cheek with her hand. "You did nothing wrong."

"I didn't realize how much pain she was in Mom. I fear I have only added to it."

"Don't do that Raina. Don't. Mia is responsible for her feelings; she is responsible for her actions. She knew you were recovering, she knew it was too soon to talk to you. She is in the wrong not you. Don't take on blame that belongs to her."

Raina nods as she wipes a tear from her cheek.

"Have you eaten?"

Raina looks at her mother, "What?"

"Have you eaten?"

"Uh…" Raina looks past Liara looking for the answer.

Liara pats her leg, "I will fix you something. You rest."

"Mom?"

"Yes honey?"

"Thank you."

Liara stands then bends down and kisses her cheek. "Anytime honey."

Raina takes another drink of water then curls onto her side and covers herself with the blanket. She is out as soon as her head hits the cushion.

* * *

Shepard hears Mia crying on the other side of the door. She hears Donna saying incredibly kind words that make her eyes burn. She is tempted to knock but thinks she should stay out it.

There is a knock at the door.

Shepard steps away from the bedroom door and says, "I'll get it." She checks the monitor then opens the door. "Hi Arelia." She furrows her brows. The asari commando looks tired and her eyes are puffy. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry I did not call first Shepard. May I speak to you?"

"Yeah of course, come in." Shepard steps aside as Arelia enters the house.

"You want a beer?"

"Please."

Shepard grabs two cold ones from the refrigerator. She opens both of them and hands one to Arelia. The asari takes a long swig almost draining the whole thing. Without a word Shepard grabs another beer from the refrigerator and says, "Want to talk outside?"

Arelia wipes her mouth then finishes the beer. She sets it on the counter, grabs the second beer from Shepard and heads outside to the backyard.

Shepard closes the patio door. "What's going on Arelia?"

"I have about had it Shepard." Arelia walks off the deck. She takes another swig of beer and starts to pace back and forth.

Shepard sits on the deck stairs and waits.

"How did you ever get along with her?" Arelia stops and looks at the retired Captain. "Well?"

"Who are we talking about?"

"Miranda! Who else?"

"What has she done?"

"She is driving my daughters away Shepard and I am incapable of stopping her. Do you want to know where she is right now?"

Shepard waits.

"She and Shayna are on their way to Earth. Miranda wants Shayna to enroll in a genetics program, apparently it is very good." She starts to pace again after taking another swig of beer.

"And I take it you don't want Shayna to go?"

"Shayna doesn't want to go!" Arelia stops again to yell. "She is just doing this to get away from her controlling father. My Goddess Shepard I have done everything I can think of but Miranda is acting just like her father. She is choking the life out of my girls and I can't stop it."

Shepard sighs. She knows how controlling Miranda can be but to make the same mistakes her father did, that is every child's nightmare.

"How did you ever get through to that woman?"

Shepard searches her memories. "I helped her."

"Helped her? Oh yes, with her sister right?"

Shepard nods. She knows her answer is not at all helpful.

"I have tried to tell her to stop controlling every little thing. Shayna moved out just to get away from her and Rose tells me that Shayna is going to enroll in this program just so she can leave."

"I thought she liked living here working at that store?"

"The store that blew up you mean?"

Duh.

"The one thing Miranda and I agree on is her intelligence, but to do this…she is escaping while we pay for top notch education and it might be something she never does anything with, how does that make any sense?" Arelia takes another long swig.

Shepard can tell the asari's beer is empty already. "Want another one?"

Arelia sighs. She stops and takes in what is happening. "I'm sorry I am in such a state Shepard." She sits in one of the Adirondack chairs.

Shepard joins her by sitting in the one next to her, though she moves the chair to face her first. "Don't worry about it."

"That woman is so thick headed and stubborn. There is no talking to her. She won't stop, she just….I think I am going to have to do something extreme for her to take notice."

Shepard swallows. She doesn't like the sound of that. "Like what?" She hands Arelia her untouched beer.

The asari takes it into her hands with a sad smile of thanks. "Rose and I could move out."

"What?"

"I don't know what else to do Shepard. She is out of control."

"Have…have you tried talking to Oriana?"

"She told me to be firm with her and patient. I have done both to no avail. I thought if I left her she will see how serious this really is."

"Well…" Shepard is not sure what to say.

"Well what? You think I am being unreasonable?"

Shepard starts to talk but stops, her mouth is stuck open.

"What Shepard?"

"I'm surprised at all of this Arelia, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I had no idea she was …well that things were so bad."

Arelia sighs. She takes a sip of beer. "After they left, Rose told me that she wants to move out. She is just barely over a hundred and already she wants to move out. Shayna's moving out was hard enough. I thought that things would calm down, that Miranda would back off, but she is obsessive about her daughters being the next her. I cannot allow her to push them anymore. It is like she has learned nothing from her past."

Shepard does not reply. All she can think about is how much Miranda hated her father. She never imagined the woman would turn out just like him.

"Shepard?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"I did. I…I am a bit in shock here Arelia. I didn't know Miranda treated her daughters like her father treated her."

"I almost wonder if the psychological effects are worse than the physical. Physical wounds heal whereas the emotional ones…"

"Miranda does not hit her children does she?"

"No of course not, that is my point. I…" Arelia lets out a long breath. "Oh listen to me. I am ranting and raving and speaking nonsense." Arelia takes another deep breath and lets it out. "I know she only wants what is best for our daughters, the way she is going about it is all wrong. The pressure she places on them, she obviously doesn't realize she is doing it at least that is what I tell myself."

"Are they going to see Oriana when they reach Earth?"

"Yes. They are staying with her for at least one night. The program begins in a month and she pulled strings to even have an interview for Shayna. She is betting on her going regardless if Shayna really wants to."

Shepard nods, "Okay then. Call Oriana and tell her what has been going on. Tell her you need help and ask her to speak to Miranda."

"I don't want to put sister against sister Shepard."

"Oriana has dealt with Miranda in the past, maybe she is the only one Miranda will listen to at this point."

Arelia looks away at that comment.

"I'm sorry Arelia I didn't mean…."

The asari lifts her hand up to stop Shepard from saying another word. Arelia shakes her head. "What does it say about our relationship if she won't even bother to listen to me anymore?"

Now Shepard really doesn't know what to say.

"They are my daughters too," her voice rises in pitch and Shepard knows she is close to tears.

Shepard reaches across the chairs and touches Arelia's arm. "Miranda loves you Arelia."

Arelia won't look at her. "I used to think so." Her voice cracks and Arelia covers her mouth with her free hand.

Shepard squeezes her arm. "She does love you. She…I just don't think she was ever shown how to love."

"I showed her." Arelia looks at her with such pain in her eyes.

"I know….I know you did. I'm not trying to make excuses, I'm really not. I just think Miranda confuses what love is."

"If there is no talking to her I don't know what else I can do."

"Okay. I will help you in any way I can Arelia, I hope you know that. I think the first step is to call Oriana and tell her everything you told me. And don't worry about putting sister against sister. This is to save your family Arelia. You do what you need to."

Arelia wipes her face and nods. "I will."

"And if Liara and I can do anything, and I mean anything, you let us know. Okay? Promise?"

Arelia smiles, "Yes Shepard I promise."

"Good. Now let me fix you something to eat." Shepard stands.

"Oh that is not necessary."

"I insist. You are on your third beer Arelia; you need some food in your stomach." Shepard squeezes her shoulder, "Everything is going to be okay, you'lll see." Shepard heads inside.

Arelia mutters to herself out of earshot, "I hope you're right Shepard, I hope you are right."

* * *

Dava is on Main Street heading toward the bakery. She is going to have dinner with Valya and Akira tonight and she wants to get something sweet. She heard from her father that their cakes are very good; she hopes to find something else for the evening. Dava suspects she knows why they have asked her to dinner. They have decided to get pregnant and they want to celebrate. Valya told her that the two are going on vacation tomorrow for a week and the timing seems right since her father spoke to her about having a child with the medical examiner just a few days ago.

She rounds the corner and knocks into an asari. "Oh I'm so sorry." Her hands go out to steady her. She makes eye contact, "Aethyta?"

"Dava?"

Dava looks behind her, "Are you all right? I'm sorry I didn't see you."

"No no it's my fault. I was on the wrong side."

Dava bends over and grabs a bag that the doctor dropped. She hands it to her. "Here you go."

"Thanks."

Dava studies her a moment. Aethyta looks a little sad, not her vibrant self. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, you?"

"How about you try that again." Dava pulls her to the side of the building to get out of the way of the other pedestrians. "It's me remember. What's the matter?"

Aethyta sighs as she looks at anything other than into Dava's eyes.

"Aethyta?"

"Kaya is leaving. I thought I was okay with it, but sometimes I'm…well sometimes I'm not."

"What do you mean leaving?"

"She got a job on Palaven. Rose is going to help me throw her a going away party but I wonder if it is such a good idea."

Dava takes her arm and walks her to a nearby bench. They sit. "When did this happen?"

"Umm, I'm not even sure. The day she came back from her workshop."

"And you are throwing a going away party, which means you are not going with her."

"Right."

"Her choice or yours?"

"Both of ours. I don't want to do long distance and frankly, she is awful at it." Aethyta smiles a little but it is a sad smile. "I figured if I concentrate on the party then I won't think about her leaving and …" she shrugs her shoulders.

Dava places her arm around her shoulders, "I'm sorry. I…I don't know what to say other than that completely sucks."

Aethyta laughs a little, "Yes it does."

They sit in silence for a few minutes. Both are watching the people pass and go about their lives.

"What are you doing here?" says Aethyta.

"I'm heading to the bakery. I'm having dinner over at my Dad's and Akira's."

"And you are buying dessert?"

Dava nods. "They are going away tomorrow for a week. I think they are planning on getting pregnant."

Aethyta scoots around to face her, "Really? Oh my Goddess. Are…Are you okay with that?"

Dava shrugs her shoulders, "Sure, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. I mean you are going to have a sister who is over a hundred years younger than you. Won't that be weird?"

"I never thought about it. I don't think so. They might have a few, who knows."

"And…you won't feel…" Little A bites her lower lip.

"Feel?"

"Replaced?"

"What?" Dava laughs at that. "No of course not. My Dad is happy. Akira is happy. I'm happy for both of them. They are not going to replace me Aethyta. Why would you say such a thing?"

"Sorry. I'm an idiot."

"Yes, sometimes you are." Dava nudges her playfully.

"Sorry."

"So that is pretty brave of you."

Aethyta looks at her, "What is?"

"Throwing a party for Kaya. She is lucky to have shared so much with you."

"I guess."

Dava tips her chin so she will look at her, "It's true. I don't know a lot of people who break up and have a party." Dava can see the pain in Aethyta's eyes. She pulls her into a hug. "Anything I can do?" She finishes the hug and squeezes her arm.

"I don't think so; Rose and I have it under control right now."

"I didn't necessarily mean the party Aethyta."

"Oh, sorry." She shakes her head. "I'm not thinking straight these days." She looks at the commando, "I'm fine thank you. It helps to talk about it. Thanks for listening."

"Well I'm here if you need me."

Aethyta smiles, "Thanks." She stands, "well I should get going. I am fixing dinner tonight and the sauce needs a few hours to simmer."

"Good luck."

"Thanks and you too I guess."

"Thanks." Dava watches Little A round the corner and feels a pang of loss when she is no longer in sight. She brushes it off as just feeling sad for her friend.


	35. Chapter 35

Mia felt sick all through dinner. Her stomach too tied up in knots to eat anything. Her knee a constant jack hammer of up and down motion, Donna had to continually place her hand on her knee to try to calm the asari. She asked for this. She asked is everyone could gather all at once so she could confess her sins as it were. She cannot believe she asked for this. After threatening Donna because she wanted red sand, all of Mia's confidence and resolve to tell her family what has been going on blew away like a feather on the wind. But Donna was persistent. She held Mia all night, spoke in her calm way she did when they first met. It was one of the worst days of Mia's life when she met Donna. Donna was a light the led her out of the darkness, she still is.

Raina showed up which shocked Mia and made her even more nervous if that is possible. Her heart almost burst when Raina squeezed her shoulder when she passed by. Did Mia understand that touch? Did Raina actually forgive her for trying to talk to her yesterday? There seems to be understanding in her sister's gaze but perhaps that is just wishful thinking.

Eva left baby Beni at home with James. Mia overheard her tell their mother that she didn't want the baby to be a distraction. Mia could have sworn she heard a hint of nervousness from her sister; could they be as nervous as Mia?

During the meal Little A told everyone about Kaya. She couldn't remember with everything going on who she told and who she hadn't told. Everyone seemed supportive of her throwing a going away party, Shepard and Liara offered their home as the venue.

"Mia?"

Mia jumps when Donna touches her hand. She looks up at the human, then her eyes dart around the long rectangular dinner table. It's empty. When did everyone get up and leave?

"Everyone is in the family room. Are you ready for this?"

"Not really."

Donna squeezes her hand and looks her in the eye, "I'm with you. You can do this. I will be right next to you."

Mia blinks her eyes quickly as she takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

"You can do this Mia."

Mia looks at her.

"Everyone in that room loves you Mia. They are here for you, to support you." Donna squeezes her hand again. Donna grabs two glasses of water.

Mia nods and slowly stands, "Okay."

The two walk into the family room and like a teacher that walks to the front of a classroom, everyone quiets down and looks at the asari. Mia's hands are sweaty and her heart is racing. Shepard and Liara are on the couch along with Raina. Eva and Little A are on the floor leaning against the couch with their legs out crossed at the ankles.

Donna touches Mia's arm and gestures to the chair. Mia sits as Donna sits in the chair next to her.

Mia takes another deep breath and lets it out. She looks up at her family."Thanks…" her voice comes out hoarse. She clears her throat. "Thank you all for coming. Mom, Dad, thanks for dinner."

"Yeah it was really good," says Little A. Mia knows her sister is trying to help break the tension building in the room.

Mia gives her sister a small smile. "So." Mia rubs her hands together then wipes them on her pant legs. "I guess it all started after my second season was almost over." She looks up and everyone's eyes are on her. "It was a playoff game. We were behind by 1 with about a minute left to play." She sees her Dad nodding.

"Against the Quebec Strikers right?" says Shepard.

Mia smiles, she cannot believe her Dad remembers.

"You scored the tying goal and you went into overtime, right? That…" Mia watches as Shepard's face turns more serious, "That's when that player rammed into you but she was the one who got hurt."

"Yes." Mia looks away.

"What happened Mia?" says Liara.

"Holly Staf." Mia looks up at her family, "Her name was Holly Staf and she tried to take me out on purpose." She hears a few gasps but no one says anything. "I know it was a deliberate attempt because of what happened later that night." Mia rubs her palms together again and shifts in her chair. She looks at Donna who nods in encouragement.

"After we won the game the team went out to celebrate. We didn't drink or anything but we ate and had a good time. We closed the place down. Beth, my teammate and I were the last to leave the bar and grill. It was about two in the morning. We said goodbye to the owner of the place, but I had to use the restroom so I told her to go on without me. When I got outside the pavement was wet, it must have just rained. I was looking for a sky cab but the streets were pretty empty. I turned the corner and was grabbed." Mia's hand unconsciously moves to her side.

She stares at a spot on the floor and continues. "There were three of them. Someone said Holly's name. Said it was my fault what happened to her that it was supposed to be me instead. They told me I would be sorry. I didn't know what they wanted." Mia looks at Eva who has a hand over her mouth. She swallows and looks at Donna. Mia takes a deep breath and lets it out. "One of the men was her brother. They uh…" Mia's voice cracks.

She feels Donna touch her arm.

Mia clears her throat. "They beat me. One of them, I don't know which had a knife."

"Goddess," says Liara, Mia sees her grab Shepard's hand.

"I was stabbed three times."

"Oh Mia," says Little A.

"I think they must have heard something because one of them stopped kicking me. I remember how good the cold ground felt on my face. My stomach felt like it was burning and I could only see out of one eye," Mia grunts, "if you can call it seeing. All I could see where shapes. Anyway, I don't know how long I laid there. I …I uh thought I was going to die. They broke my omni-tool and I was too weak to call out so I laid there." Mia looks up at her family. They all look to be in shock.

"I was lucky. The owner of the place parked her sky car near where I was lying. She found me and called emergency services." She looks at Donna. "That's where I met Donna. She was the Doctor that saved my life."

Donna smiles at her and takes Mia's hand when she offers it.

"After that things started to go downhill."

"Wait a minute," says Liara. "Why wasn't this on the news? How you could not tell us this?"

"Liara?" Shepard tries to calm her.

"No. I want to know how you nearly die and you fail to tell us."

"I'm sorry Mom."

"Oh well…" Liara throws her hand up, "as long as you're sorry."

Mia sees Raina grab Liara's hand. She says something to her but doesn't hear it. Liara presses her lips together. Raina nods to her.

"The team kept it out of the news. The coach was able to pull strings or something, I don't know. I just know that it was never publicized."

"That's why you didn't play in the next game," says Shepard, "why you weren't even on the bench watching. They said you had the flu or something like that."

"It took a few weeks to recover. The knife…it did some muscle damage. I uh..it was pretty hard to get through physical therapy where I wasn't in pain anymore. During my recovery my roommate was getting more and more out of control. It had been building for a while and I was trying to find the right time to tell her that either she needed to move out or I was going to. She had a new boyfriend every week it seemed. One particular night, I was home from the hospital about two days still really hurting, my roommate was passed out drunk in her room and her boyfriend thought it would be fun to bug me." She looks at Eva. "Thankfully I was able to get away from him and I left. My side was killing me and I found myself at a bar. I just wanted the pain to stop so I drank and drank until my side felt numb." Mia looks at Raina. A look of understanding crosses between them, Raina knows about drinking to numb the pain.

Mia clears her throat. "I was approached by this guy named Clay. He had been watching me at the bar and came over and said he had something stronger. In that moment, in that precise moment I just needed to not feel the pain. So I took what he offered," Mia looks at her family, "it was red sand. I cannot even put into words the wonderful feeling that came over me. I forgot about my pain, I forgot about my crappy roommate, I forgot about me." Mia swallows as she looks down at her clasped hands. "Clay was my dealer. Every time I wanted to forget, he was there with more sand. I never quite got that euphoric feeling again like I did with my very first hit. So I kept taking more and more and more. Soon my life became about keeping my job just so I could keep getting high."

She looks up at her family. "That's how I got addicted and that's when I started to shut you all out. I didn't want you to know what I was doing. I was too ashamed for you to see how far I had fallen," Mia grunts, "_have_ fallen. Everything just seemed to fade away when I took red sand. I had forgotten why I was even playing anymore. I cut myself off from my teammates. I showed up at practice and the games but I didn't tell anyone what was going on. I didn't hang out with Beth or anyone else anymore. I pretty much isolated myself and got high because it was the only thing that kept me going. The only thing I really wanted on a daily basis."

Mia clears her throat then takes a sip of water that Donna carried in. "I bumped into Donna at the grocery store one day. I was walking home from practice and she lives near the practice facility." Mia smiles at her. "Needless to say she knew I was in trouble and walked me home. She actually stocked my kitchen because I didn't buy any groceries that day. Soon after we met we became friends. I told her about my awful roommate and she had an open room. So I jumped at it and moved in with her about two months after meeting her."

"It's a good thing you two met," says Shepard. "I don't understand how the team didn't find out. Don't they do drug tests?"

"They do. I paid someone to provide samples. If I uh…wasn't sure how to get away with something, Clay knew. He knew every button to push to keep me on the stuff. I have tried to kick the habit a few times but it's never worked. I wanted to be clean before I came back home to visit the baby." Mia gives Eva a small smile. "I was jumped on the transport ship. Some fan said I owed him money because I lost a few games for him. I got back to my room and took a hit of sand and I haven't touched the stuff since."

With a shaking hand Mia raises her glass of water and takes a few sips. "The lucky thing about being blown up is that I was able to bypass most of the physical withdrawal. The good news is, my body doesn't crave it, but my mind still does." Mia swallows, "As you know, Donna leaves for Earth tomorrow night. At first I thought I should follow but…" Mia's voice trails off. She is still afraid to ask what she wants to ask. When she looks up at her family members some of them have tears in their eyes, others have looks of sympathy and understanding. "Mom, Dad. I…I was wondering if I could stay here for a while?"

"Of course," says Shepard without hesitation.

Liara nods as she wipes a tear from her cheek.

"Donna and I talked about it. We found a program I would like to enroll in. I uh.." Mia swallows, "I need to learn how to stand on my own again. I know I rely on Donna way too much."

"You have to find your strength again," says Little A.

Mia looks at her youngest sister, "What?"

Little A gives her a small smile. "Your strength Mia. You are so strong you just have to remember."

"She's right," says Eva. "You were always so protective of all of us. It was like you and Raina were our second set of parents. It was really annoying." Everyone laughs.

"What kind of program?" says Raina. It is the first time her older sister has spoken.

"It's an outpatient drug program. I will attend counseling sessions in a group setting and a one on one setting to learn coping skills." Mia looks at Raina.

Raina smiles at her and says, "That's good, that's really good."

"I am so sorry I hurt all of you. I know they are just words," says Mia, "but I would like to stay to try to repair the damage I have done. A tear falls down Mia's cheek. "I don't want to forget anymore. I don't want to forget who I was, but I need help." Her voice cracks.

Donna touches her arm.

Mia nods then finally looks up after composing herself. "I need help. Will you help me?"

"Yes." Little A is the first to stand up and close the space to hug her sister. With tears in her eyes she pulls Mia to her feet and hugs her fiercely. "Good job," she says so only Mia can hear. "This is a really big step Mia. I'm proud of you." She looks her in the eye and smiles.

"Thanks," Mia whispers.

Eva is next to hug her sister. "I love you Mia. I'm glad you are getting the help you need." Eva looks at her, "If you want to talk about anything, I'm here."

Mia hugs her again. "Thank you Eva."

Shepard is next. She gently hugs Mia after seeing her daughter wince when Eva steps aside. "You are welcome here for as long as you want. I love you Mia, nothing will ever change that."

"Thanks Dad."

Shepard moves to Donna and gives the human Doctor a hug. "Thank you for helping our daughter."

Donna nods her head, "You're welcome."

Liara hugs Mia.

"I know you are disappointed in me Mom, I'm sorry."

Liara doesn't say anything during their hug. When she looks at her daughter she says, "I would be disappointed if you were not getting the help you need." She cups Mia's cheek with her hand, "Don't ever shut us out again."

Mia looks away after seeing the pain in her mother's eyes. All of this attention, this love she is feeling the support and the pain in everyone's faces is overwhelming.

Liara kisses her cheek then steps aside.

Mia wipes her tears then looks up to see Raina standing before her. Everyone fades into the background as if they are the only two people in the crowded family room. Mia waits. Her throat feels like it is closing and her heart feels like it is going to jump out of her chest. Relief floods through her body when she sees Raina open her arms. Mia steps in and hugs her sister tightly. "I'm sorry Raina…I'm so…"

Raina holds her closer, "I know."

Mia does not know how long she held her sister. When their embrace finally ended only Donna and Little A remained in the family room. The others moved to the kitchen to refresh their drinks.

Raina looks at Mia as the hug stops. "You have a hard road ahead of you."

Mia swallows and nods, "I know."

Raina takes her hand and gives it a squeeze. "I'm here for you."

Mia fights the tears as best she can. She feels like she has cried a bucket full of tears. "Thank you Raina. You don't know how much that means to me."

Little A steps in and hugs her again.

"What's this?" Mia laughs.

"I love ya Sis. Welcome back." There is a gleam in Little A's eyes. Mia cannot help but smile at her sister.

"Thanks."

The asari joins the others in the kitchen leaving Mia and Donna alone.

"Well? How do you feel?" says Donna.

"Exhausted."

"But better right?"

Mia holds out her hand and waits for Donna to take it when she does Mia looks her in the eye, "Better." Mia pulls her into a hug. "Thank you Donna. What you have done for me I can never repay."

Donna looks at her when she steps back, "You being healthy and happy is repayment enough."

"Are you sure you are okay that I am not going home with you?"

"We talked about this remember? I think right now you need this."

"I…I just feel like you have been waiting for me forever."

"Hey," Donna steps closer, "you concentrate on you right now. Like you said, you need to learn to stand on your own. Then you and I can talk about 'us', if you want an 'us'."

Mia looks at her, "I think I want an 'us'. Mia looks down.

"What is it?" Donna tips her chin up to make eye contact.

"You deserve so much better."

Donna pulls her into another hug. "Stop."

Mia quietly cries on her shoulder. "Thank you Donna, thank you for everything."

Hand in hand they walk to the kitchen. "Everyone."

The family looks at Mia.

"Words cannot describe what your support means to me. I can't apologize enough for shutting all of you out. Thanks for giving me a second chance."

"I think this might be your third or fourth Mia!" yells Little A. They all laugh.

Mia smiles the biggest smile since arriving on Thessia. "If you don't mind, I would like to go to bed."

"Good night honey," says Liara.

Everyone gives Mia another hug before Donna walks her into Raina's old bedroom. The voices outside the door fade away as Mia gets ready for bed. When she is under the covers she says to Donna, "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"I'd love to."

The human climbs under the covers after getting into her pajamas. They fall asleep in each other's arms knowing tomorrow will be a brighter day.


	36. Chapter 36

Arelia is sitting poolside sipping red wine. She has not heard from her bondmate since she spoke to Oriana. As Shepard suggested, the head of the commandos told Oriana everything that has been going on. How Miranda doesn't listen, how she pushes her daughter to the breaking point, how she is ultimately pushing them away. Oriana told her she would speak to her, that was yesterday and since then Arelia has not heard anything from either Miranda or her oldest daughter Shayna.

Rose is out tonight with her new friend Malia, someone Arelia met briefly this evening. She is a very nice young asari and since she is friends with Little A that pretty much speaks volumes to her character. It is nice that she is a Doctor too. Arelia wonders though what Rose wants to do with her life. Her youngest daughter has yet to land on one thing. She is more of a wanderer. She wants to experience a little of everything something that drives her father crazy but Arelia loves her spirit and hopes Miranda does not squash it.

Arelia sighs as the moon lights up the night sky. The moon beams reflect off the surface of the pool. Her eyes burn when she thinks about all of the nights she has spent out here with her bondmate Miranda. She misses her terribly and even though they have lived together for decades she has felt very alone in the last few years.

Arelia nearly jumps out of her recliner when a bouquet of flowers is set before her eyes. She quickly turns in her recliner and sees Miranda standing before her. "What?"

Miranda kneels down next to the asari. She sets the flowers on the table next to Arelia. She takes the head of the commandos hand between hers. "Forgive me?"

Arelia is floored. She had no idea her bondmate was coming home so soon. She wonders if Shayna is with her.

"She is settling into her room," says Miranda answering Arelia's unspoken question. "I am so sorry Arelia. I had no idea how I was driving the girls away, how I was driving you away. Can you forgive me?"

Not sure what to say Arelia remains quiet. She has heard this before so she is not allowing herself to get too excited.

"May I?" Miranda gestures to Arelia's chair. The asari scoots over giving the human woman room to sit on the edge of the recliner. "I know I have said this before and I know I do well for a few weeks or months then fall back. I…." Miranda lets out a breath, "I don't want to be my father Arelia. I had no idea how I made all of you feel. After Oriana spoke to me, I asked Shayna to be honest with me." Miranda laughs a little, "It was very hard to hear, but I did hear our daughter. She is not enrolling in the genetics program and I am not going to continue to be on her case about choosing to continue her education. She is an asari after all, not a human. She has centuries Arelia and I know that but I have had a hard time grasping that concept. Our daughters could in fact have many different careers and succeed in every one of them. So I am going to let them be. I will stop pushing them…"

"Miranda…" Arelia interrupts. "I have heard all of this before."

"I know. All I can ask is that you don't give up on us, don't give up on me."

Arelia blinks back the burn in her eyes. She looks away watching the pool's calm water wishing she felt calm. Isn't this what she wants? Isn't Miranda being here in person speaking volumes? Or is this just another apology to be followed up with the same behavior after a week or month has passed?

"Arelia?"

The asari swallows her mouth is suddenly dry. She looks at her bondmate, "I don't know."

Miranda let's go of her hand, "What does that mean?"

"It means I don't know. I have heard all of this before Miranda. Your actions need to speak louder than your words."

Miranda's protective shell goes up. "I would have thought my coming home to you counts as my actions speaking louder than words."

Arelia doesn't want to argue. She doesn't trust what is happening. She can see Miranda closing within herself and she just doesn't have the energy to care right now. Arelia gives the human a small smile, "I love you Miranda and I am glad you are home. I'm glad you see what your actions have been doing to this family. It is going to take more than one grand gesture for me to believe you." Arelia stands up, takes her glass of wine and leaves Miranda lone by the poolside.

* * *

It is morning. Mia and Donna are taking a walk on the path that leads from the main house into the woods. Mia has told Donna about this path, about her spot that became known as her and Dava's spot. Over the years though her family members as well as friends come here to think or walk because it is so beautiful. Before any of her sisters were born, her parents bought land not just the land where their house is built but the lots around their house as well. They never wanted to have construction to ruin their view or have neighbors too close.

"This is absolutely beautiful," says Donna as she looks out at the meadow of blues, yellows and white flowers.

"If this fallen tree could talk," says Mia, "it would be able to reveal a lot." Mia sits down happy to have made it all the way here without having to stop. The pain in her side and the fact that she can't catch her breath warn her not to overdo it.

Donna takes in a deep breath through her nose. "It smells wonderful out here. The flowers, the trees, everything…it's just breathtaking." Donna turns and looks at Mia, "Are you okay?"

Mia winces a little, "Fine."

Donna bends down in front of her. She feels her forehead and takes her pulse.

"Donna, I said I'm fine."

"I think you overdid it Mia." She sits next to the asari. "We will rest a while."

"I wanted to show this place to you since I can't…"

Donna pats her knee. "We don't have to meld Mia."

"I should be able to show you memories Donna."

"And you will, when you're ready."

Mia takes her hand and kisses the back of it as she looks out on the meadow. She can't help but think of Dava. She and the commando spent many, many hours here.

"I am proud of you, I hope you know that."

Donna's voice brings Mia back to the present. She doesn't exactly smile at the human.

"What is it?"

"I wish you didn't have to leave today."

Donna sighs, "I know me too."

"I'm scared Donna."

The human squeezes her hand. "You can call me anytime day or night Mia."

"It's not the same."

"I know, but you have your family now. They all love you so much Mia. You are going to be just fine. You have everything you need to succeed."

"Except you."

Donna smiles at her. "You have me."

They sit in comfortable silence listening to the birds sing and the animals skitter through the meadow and into the trees.

"Did your parents say anything when you told them about the Storm?"

"I could see the disappointment on their faces, but they didn't say anything. Dad asked if I wanted to try out for a different team."

"Do you?"

Mia shrugs her shoulders. "I think I need to focus on getting stronger first."

Donna nods in silence.

"I think I would like to play again. It would be nice to have a comeback. I just want to make sure I am healthy first physically and emotionally."

"Makes sense."

"So do you have to work right away tomorrow?"

"Well I will get into Vancouver around 8 AM tomorrow morning. Last I checked my shift started at 10 PM tomorrow night."

"Doesn't give you much time to recover from the flight."

"It's okay. The busier I am the less likely I am to miss you."

"Gee thanks."

"You know what I mean." Donna nudges her with her shoulder.

All this time Mia has thought about herself and how she is going to survive day to day without her rock with her. She never thought about Donna missing her. She is still trying to understand why the human even wants her. Mia takes squeezes her hand, "I'm sure you will be just fine."

Donna does not reply.

"Just think, no more coming home to a messy house or a fucked up roommate."

"Mia." There is a warning in her tone.

"Sorry."

Donna checks her omni-tool. "We should probably head back you need to get something in your stomach."

Mia takes in a deep breath and lets it out. "Okay."

Donna helps her stand. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. We just need to take it slow."

They slowly and carefully make their way back to the main house.

* * *

Shepard rolls over and reaches for her blue beauty. She opens her eyes when her hand comes up empty. "Liara?" she sits up and rubs her face. "Liara?"

Liara walks into their bedroom with a cup of coffee in her hand, "Morning Elly." She hands her the cup along with a kiss on the lips.

"Thanks. I slept late." Shepard closes her eyes as she smells the hazel nut fragrance. She takes a sip. "How did you sleep?"

Liara's smile fades.

Shepard stands and stretches trying to work out her sore muscles. "What's going on?"

Liara averts her eyes.

"Hey." Shepard waits until she makes eye contact. "What is it?"

"I am worried."

"About Donna leaving you mean?"

Liara nods.

"You think Mia will take a turn for the worse?"

"Don't you?"

"I think Mia took a huge step last night. I think she is going to work hard and if she falters we need to be there for her when she does."

"I find myself still so…" Liara turns her back on Shepard, she walks into the bathroom.

Shepard follows her. She watches Liara in the mirror. "You're still angry with her."

"Yes. I do not see how you cannot be Elly."

"I'm hurt Liara make no mistake, but I am not angry with her, not anymore. I understand what she did. I don't agree with it but I understand it."

"Well I don't." Liara quickly brushes her teeth. When she is done she looks at Elly, "she could have avoided so much if she only asked for help." Liara walks past Shepard into the bedroom.

"Liara."

The asari stops before leaving the bedroom. She turns and waits for Shepard to speak.

"She made a mistake. She made lots of mistakes. She needs our help to come out from under all of that."

The asari does not respond.

"Are you going to support her Liara?"

"Of course I am." Her tone is not a nice one. Liara takes in a breath and lets it out slowly. "I…I will be fine. I love her, I am just furious with her at the moment."

Shepard knows not to say anything more. She knows Liara has to work through her feelings just like Mia has to work through hers.

"I will make your breakfast."

Before Shepard can say anything Liara is out the door. Shepard sighs as she enters the bathroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

Eva walks into the kitchen where the sun is beaming through the windows lighting up the whole room. She smiles as she sees James feeding little baby Beni. "Morning."

"Hey look who's up, it's Mama."

Beni wiggles a little in his arms.

Eva lends down and kisses the little blue one on her forehead. Then she turns her attention to James and kisses him on his lips.

"Hmm," says James, "You're Mama is a great kisser."

Eva squeezes his shoulder. "Have you eaten?"

"Not yet."

"I will make us something." Eva grabs ingredients from the refrigerator and cupboards and starts making breakfast. "Thank you for letting me sleep in."

"Of course. I figure I still owe you about another week or so."

Eva smiles.

"Now that the hoodlums have been caught I have been assured from my boss that I will not be called into work for at least two days. I know it's not much Eva…" his voice trails off. He knows she is not listening. "Eva?"

"Huh?" She looks over her shoulder at him, "What?"

"Are you okay?"

Eva didn't get a chance to talk to James about dinner last night at her parent's house. When she came home James was sleeping on the couch with baby Beni in his arms. She put Beni to bed then woke him and walked him into the bedroom. She didn't have a chance to share what Mia said.

"Yeah." She returns her attention to making eggs and bacon.

James stands with Beni in his arms. "How was the dinner last night?"

Eva sighs, "Mia explained everything."

James moves closer to her leaning against the counter.

"She got addicted to red sand."

"What?"

"She was attacked after one of her games. She was stabbed James. While she was recovering she was approached and she took some and got hooked."

"My God."

"That's why she stopped calling us. She was ashamed. What a mess."

They remain quiet. The only sound in the room is the sizzle of the eggs and bacon.

"Wow," is all James can think to say.

"Yeah." Eva flips the bacon. "Do you want toast?"

"I can get it." With one hand James open a loaf and places four pieces of bread into the toaster. "How did everyone react?"

"She and Raina made up which is nice. Little A and I already accepted Mia. We knew something was up with her, we just didn't realize how bad it was. Dad is fine but Mom…" Eva turns quiet.

James waits.

"Mom is still pretty upset and hurt."

"Well that is understandable isn't it?"

Eva nods as she grabs two plates. "I just worry about her."

"Your Mom?"

"Yeah. I mean Raina came around but I'm not saying things are perfect between her and Mia, but Mom. When she hugged Mia for like the third time she told her never to shut her out again. I don't know if Mia realizes how much she hurt her. I mean I think she got a taste of that last night.

James squeezes Eva's shoulder. "Your Mom is not the only one she hurt. I suspect the healing process will take time, maybe a lot of time."

Eva places eggs and bacon on each plate then walks to the kitchen table. She grabs the toast and prepares that as James takes a seat. She sits down placing the toast between them.

"When she said she was attacked I couldn't help but think the worst."

James looks at the asari. "I bet."

"I just hate that I always jump to _that_ conclusion. I mean will I ever stop thinking about it?" Eva looks away.

"Eva?" James reaches over and touches her knee. "It's perfectly natural to think about the rape."

Eva wipes a tear from her cheek.

"Oh honey."

"It just…I hate how it makes me feel every time I think about it. I feel like I am right back in that room feeling his breath and his hands…" Eva shivers trying to brush off the memory. She looks at her daughter in her husband's arms. "If anything like that happens to her…"

"Don't. You will drive yourself crazy honey."

Eva sighs. She composes herself and takes a bite.

"It's normal to have thoughts of your past. I just wish I could have stopped it, I wish I could have been there."

"I know," it's Eva's turn to reach across and touch his knee. "I didn't mean to upset you."

James takes her hand, "You are not upsetting me. You talk about it when you want to talk about it. I am here for you."

"I just don't want you to feel powerless James."

"That is my issue Eva, not yours."

"But I don't want to add to it. You were injured, you couldn't have helped me."

"And you can tell me that thousands of times, it does not stop that small voice inside me that says I could have done something. I know I couldn't have Eva, I know that, I just wish I could have that's all."

Eva smiles at him. They have really come a long way. After the rape it took Eva a long time before she could fully trust herself with James not only physically but emotionally. It was almost two years before she even shared with James in a meld what the Batarian looked like. "I love you James."

"I love you too."

Beni makes a noise, they both look at her. She smiles a little and wiggles in her father's arms. "She's smiling," says James.

"Um," says Eva, "it's probably gas."

James stops his fork midair and looks at his bondmate. "Nice."

"Sorry."

He laughs a little then takes a bite. "Thanks for breakfast."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Raina and Jess are on a walk. The psychiatrist filled Jess in on everything that transpired last night. She told her how she held her sister and understood why Mia did what she did.

"You feeling okay this morning?" says Jess. She wraps her arm around her shoulders.

"I'm just tired."

"Pretty emotional night huh?"

Raina nods.

"And your nightmares didn't help things."

Raina stops. Jess takes her arm away. She gives her girlfriend a perplexed look. "What are you talking about?"

Jess furrows her brow, "Don't you remember? You cried out on two separate occasions Raina. I woke you up and held you."

Raina looks at Jess like she is speaking some unknown language.

"You don't remember?"

"No, no I don't." Raina must have a worried look on her face because Jess pulls her into a hug.

"I'm sure it's no big deal that you don't remember."

Raina loves her for trying to not show her concern but she feels it in her hug. "Did…did I say anything?"

Jess looks at her when she steps out of the hug. "You were calling out Mia's name; at least it sounded like it."

Images of the asari monstrosity impaling Raina through her torso invade her memory. The reapers turned the Ardat-Yakshi into Banshees her parent's said and for whatever reason it is a dream Raina cannot seem to shake. It is either her or Mia getting impaled by the monster. Raina jumps when she feels Jess touch her arm.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yes I'm fine." Raina tries to give Jess a smile but a shiver runs through her body instead.

"You want to talk about it?"

Raina takes Jess' hand and starts to walk again. "The only thing I can think of is the same dream I have told you about."

Jess kisses the back of her hand, "I'm sorry. That thing is terrifying."

Raina has shown Jess in their melds her nightmares, but not all of them. The nightmare she shares with her father is off limits.

"Maybe it's because of how tired you have been that you don't remember," says Jess trying to help.

"You're probably right."

"So are you still okay with everything Mia said?"

"I have felt her pain Jess."

"I know, but that doesn't take away the pain she caused you."

Raina walks in silence for a minute. Finally she says, "I understand why she shut us out. You're right, it still hurts but I am not angry with her anymore."

"And you are not blaming yourself for anything are you?" Jess squeezes her hand. The asari knows the psychiatrist well.

"I am not, no."

"Good."

"I hope you are okay seeing more of Mia. I want to be sure I am there for her if she needs me."

Jess wraps her arm around Raina's shoulder. She kisses her temple, "Of course I am okay with seeing more of her. I'm happy when you are happy." She kisses her temple again.

Raina wraps her arm around her waist and smiles knowing how lucky she is to have Jess in her life.


	37. Chapter 37

Almost a month has passed since Mia confessed everything, since Donna left for Earth and since Kaya told Aethyta that she accepted a position on Palaven. The sessions Mia has been attending have been good though her mood ranges from good to sour to fine to horrible all within the same day. Shepard has been worried about her and Liara has locked herself away in the secure room most of the time. She does not want to face how she is treating her daughter. Shepard finally told her that she was acting like a child, something Liara was not prepared to hear.

The Shadow Broker is up late again in the secure room making sure she is keeping tabs on everything. She cannot let anything distract her from her work at least that is what Liara tells herself. The asari is having a hard time keeping her eyes open and her tea has gone cold. She looks at the time, 2 AM, it's time to turn in. Liara grabs her cup of half-filled tea and leaves the secure room. She hears a scream coming from upstairs. Liara drops her cup and rushes toward the sound.

Her heart is pounding when she hears another scream; it is coming from Mia's room. She opens the door to see Mia scream again then fall out of her bed. Liara rushes to her daughter's side, "Mia?" She is not sure if her daughter is still awake or trapped in a nightmare. "Mia honey?"

Mia is on her side, her back is facing Liara. Liara can see she is shivering, hugging herself away from what she just saw. "Mia can you hear me?"

"Get away from me."

The voice is so low and full of anger Liara freezes. It doesn't sound like Mia at all. "Are you awake?"

"What do you care?" Mia slowly gets up on her knees.

"I care Mia."

"Liar. Get out."

Liara slowly stands. She turns on the light. Mia's bed looks like a tornado hit it and her daughter is shivering. "Mia…I…"

"Are you deaf!" Mia stands on shaky legs. "I said get out!"

Liara does not move. She sees her daughter's hands fisted at her sides. She sees the turmoil that is playing across her face. "I'm not leaving Mia," she says in a calm icy tone.

"Then I will." Mia starts to walk past Liara but the Shadow Broker grabs her upper arm and stops her. Mia quickly pulls away causing her to get off balance and slam into the side of the door jamb with an oomph. She quickly grabs her shoulder.

"Mia please."

"I said get out!"

"Whoa whoa whoa," says Shepard, "what is going on here?" Shepard's auburn hair is disheveled; she wipes a strand from her forehead as her eyes take in the situation. "Liara?"

"Mia was screaming so I came up here to see if she was all right." She looks at Mia and sees her daughter roll her eyes.

"Okay," Shepard draws out the word. "Mia? Are you all right?"

Mia is still holding onto her shoulder, "Fine."

"Uh huh. Well I'm convinced," says Shepard sarcastically.

Mia and Liara remain quiet. Mia is glaring at her mother and Liara is looking anywhere other than the two of them.

Shepard sighs, "You two need to talk."

"No thanks," snarls Mia.

"Enough!"

Mia and Liara both flinch at the tone of Shepard's voice. Neither of them has heard that tone in decades.

Shepard leans against the door jamb. Liara can see that the human's hip is bothering her. In a quiet, calm voice far scarier than her harsh one, she says, "Please talk to each other."

Liara dares to look her bondmate in the eye and she sees a silent plea. Shepard mouths the word please. Liara swallows then nods her head.

"Good night." Shepard limps away.

Liara tries to calm her racing heart and mind. She gestures to the bed, "Please Mia."

Mia rubs her shoulder then sulks to her bed. She sits down in the middle of it and glares at her mother.

Liara grabs the chair from Mia's desk and sits facing the bed.

Liara sighs then begins. "What did I do Mia that made you afraid to ask for help?"

Mia gives her a surprised look then it turns angry. "What are you talking about?"

"When you were attacked outside of that bar and grill, why didn't you call us when you were recovering?"

Mia narrows her eyes at her.

"What did I do that made you feel that you couldn't call home?" Liara's throat suddenly tightens. She swallows hoping it will help.

"It wasn't you Mom, I already told you that."

Liara does not like this answer, she never has. There has to be more to it. "It doesn't make sense Mia."

"Come on." Mia sighs in frustration. "It isn't your fault. Is that what you want to hear? I made a mistake!"

"Please don't raise your voice to me."

Mia scoffs and rolls her eyes. She stands up and starts to pace. "This isn't about you Mom. My choices are not your fault."

"But how you learn to cope is a testament to how your father and I raised you."

"What is the point of this? You want to blame yourself is that it? Is that why you hate me so much?" Mia crosses her arms over her chest, a protective stance.

Liara slowly stands, "I do not hate you Mia."

"You sure about that? You haven't said two words to me in the last month."

"That is not true."

"Mom. The way you look at me, it's like you can't stand to be in the same room with me. You leave every chance you get. Do you know how much that hurts?"

"Don't talk to me about hurt!" Liara points her finger at Mia. Her hand is shaking. "You have no idea the pain you put me through Mia! I had no idea what you were going through, no idea how you felt. It's like you just vanished without explanation you were gone. Don't you think I knew what was happening?"

"What?"

"I saw you! I tracked your movements. I knew what you were doing and I kept waiting and waiting for you to call for help. I tried to call you. I called you so many times and you just ignored me. You ignored me Mia. It's like you shut a door I didn't even knew existed. It was like we didn't matter to you anymore. How could you do that?" Liara's palms are sweating and her heart is racing.

"You knew? You knew I was addicted to red sand?"

"That is not the only thing you are addicted to is it Mia?"

Mia flinches as if physically struck.

"All of the men, the women." Liara looks away from her daughter.

The silence grows between them, a huge crevasse that cannot be jumped.

"If you knew why didn't the rest of the family know too?" Mia asks in a whisper.

"It wasn't my place to tell them." Liara's eyes burn but she quickly blinks back the tears. "Do you have any idea what it's like to love something so deeply only to be ignored and thrown away like a piece of trash? I figured if I just kept working, kept occupying my mind I would not think about you anymore, but it never worked. I thought about you every day Mia, every single day wondering if you would end up dead. I checked news outlets and my contacts on Earth just to see if you were okay. Of course I didn't start doing that until after your attack which is why I never knew about it. Then I kept asking myself what did I do? What did I do to make you so afraid to tell us? I thought we had an open relationship Mia. I thought you could tell me anything."

Mia slowly sits on the edge of the bed. "I was ashamed."

Liara sits in the chair. "Did you think we would disown you? Or ignore you as you ignored us?"

Mia shuts her eyes and sighs. "I didn't know how to ask."

Liara waits. Her heartbeat is finally settling to its normal rhythm.

"I can't explain the need to have it Mom. It's like a hunger that is never sated. I couldn't think of anything else. I went through the motions on the field doing just the minimal amount necessary then I would leave the field and call Clay. A lot of it is a blur. I can tell you this Mom; I did not do this to hurt you. I didn't wake up one day and say hey I am going to get addicted to red sand just to spite my mother."

"Mia."

"No Mom. I don't see how you can use my addiction to something that hurts you. I get that I hurt you by not returning your calls, I get that. But to take the blame because I got addicted, that is your issue not mine. And I'm sorry I hurt you I really am. But I am sick and tired of you treating me like a person you cannot stand to see or be in the same room with. And if you knew," Mia stands and looks down at her mother, "if you _knew_ I was addicted to drugs and using sex to escape, why the hell didn't you come and get me?"

Liara looks away.

"I know the reason. You were just as ashamed of me as I was of myself. Weren't you?"

Liara does not reply.

"Weren't you!"

Liara stands, "Yes! Are you happy now? Yes!"

Mia backs up until her back is against the wall. She turns and rushes down the hall.

"Mia!" Liara runs after her.

"What's going on?" says Shepard as Liara runs toward the open back patio door. Liara doesn't stop to explain she runs outside.

"Mia!"

Thankfully the moon light is bright though Liara can only see shadows. She sees the trees rustling in the wind, it feels like rain. She sees a figure running toward the path that leads into the woods. "Mia!" Liara runs after her.

As she nears the path Liara produces a small biotic ball that acts as a flash light for her. It hovers just in front of her so she can see where to place her feet and not fall. She has shoes on, but her daughter doesn't. "Mia! Please stop!"

"Liara?"

Liara hears Shepard behind her but she does not stop to help her, she can't, she has to get to Mia. "Mia!"

Liara hears a branches breaking up ahead then a thud. She is close and closing. She sends the biotic ball up ahead as a spotlight while producing another one to light her path. She hears a moan then stops. She can hear her heart beating in her ears. She tries to calm down so she can hear Mia. "Mia?" She hears it again, a soft cry.

Liara hurries toward the sound. She slows when her biotic spotlight catches Mia. She keeps the light in place. Her daughter is sitting on the ground with her back against a tree. Her left leg is bent the other is straight out. Her daughter's face is contorted in pain.

"Mia?" Liara slowly approaches. Mia is breathing rapidly. Her hand is holding her right thigh. Liara moves her biotic ball acting as a flashlight to the other side of Mia. Liara gasps as she sees a small stick protruding from Mia's leg. "Don't touch it." She kneels next to Mia.

"Leave me alone." Mia tries to back away but she cries out in pain at the movement.

"Stop moving."

"Why don't you just go over there and observe but not do anything about it. You're good at that."

Liara doesn't blame the hate filled words, she deserves it.

"I said leave me alone!" Mia slaps at her mother's hand crying out again as her leg is jostled.

"Fine." Liara backs away and sits down. "Do it yourself. I know how difficult it is for you to ask for help."

"I did ask for help! You were there!" Mia rests against the tree as she holds her thigh.

"Three years later…"

"So what! Who cares if it took that long as long as I finally asked? Isn't that the point? To finally ask?" Mia winces. She holds her thigh tighter.

Liara feels the heat behind her eyes, this time she lets the tears fall. She gets up on her knees and waits.

"I told you I was sorry. I don't know what more I can do. I'm …" Mia moans, "I'm sorry I hurt you Mom. I'm sorry. I…I didn't want …"

Liara moves a little closer. "Didn't want what?"

"I didn't want to tell you what was going on because that would mean I would have to face it. I didn't want to face what I was doing to myself. I…" Mia winces again, her breath hisses through clenched teeth. "I can't even meld."

Liara has made it to Mia's side now. "What?"

"I can't do it."

Liara's heart breaks for her daughter. How could she be so stupid, so cold and callous? Hasn't her daughter been through enough already? Does she really need to hold a grudge or is it guilt that she is holding on to? Guilt for not flying to Earth when she saw on security camera footage what Mia was doing? Guild because she never told her bondmate about their daughter. Is she becoming like her Mother? Cold and calculating, a woman who wanted, no demanded perfection? No, it cannot be, Liara is not that person.

"Mom? Are you okay?"

Liara looks up through tears at her daughter, "Oh Mia I am so sorry, can you ever forgive me?" She takes Mia's hand into her own. "I should have come to Earth the minute I suspected something was wrong. I should have forced you to listen to reason. I couldn't tell for sure that you were addicted to red sand Mia, I only suspected because of the clubs you were hanging out at. I …I should have…."

"Mom, Mom look at me."

Liara shakes her head.

"Mom."

Liara finally looks her daughter in the eye.

"When have you been able to force me into anything?" Mia's lips turn up into a smirk.

Liara laughs then Mia laughs which makes her wince in pain.

"Can you take this thing out of me please?"

Liara looks at her thigh. There is a small stick stuck deep into Mia's flesh. She takes this time to check over Mia. She has scratches up and down both arms; a few scratches on her neck and her bare feet are bleeding.

"I'm a bit of a mess aren't I, in more ways than one?"

Liara looks at her daughter wondering how she can use humor at a time like this. "You remind me so much of your father. I…I can't take this out here Mia. I don't have any medi-gel. I don't even have my omni-tool. I will have to carry you back."

"Okay."

Liara cups her daughter's cheek in her hand, "I am sorry I hurt you Mia. I should have flown to Earth."

"Mom, the state I was in I would have slammed the door in your face. I wasn't ready to get help; I certainly would not have accepted it."

"Can you please forgive me?"

Mia places her hand over her mother's, "If you can forgive me."

Liara nods then gently hugs her. Liara kisses Mia's forehead then stands up. Blue light forms around both hands. She gently wraps the blue light around Mia then lifts. "You okay?"

"Yes."

Slowly, Liara walks and carries her daughter back along the path toward the main house. When they approach the back of the house Liara sees Shepard limp down the deck stairs. "What happened?"

"I'm okay Dad."

"Like hell. What happened?"

"I fell."

"Yeah? Why were you out there in the first place?"

Liara swallows.

"Liara?"

"Will you get the door please Elly? Liara carefully moves Mia across the threshold. She brings her daughter to the master bathroom. "Will you get the medi-gel Elly?"

Shepard hands Liara the medi-gel then places a wash cloth under the water in the sink. She wrings it out and hands it to her blue beauty.

"Thank you." Liara looks at the stick protruding from Mia's thigh. She runs a scan since she has her omni-tool now. "That's good."

"What?" Shepard and Mia ask in unison.

"Nothing vital was hit." Liara's hand shakes as it reaches toward stick.

"I got it." Shepard moves to Mia's side. "On three okay sport?"

Mia grips the side of the toilet lid but there is nothing to grip, so she just grabs her pajama shirt and squeezes with both hands bracing for the pain.

"One….two" Shepard pulls the stick in one swift movement.

"Ahh! Mia yells, "What happened to three?"

Liara quickly covers the wound with the wet cloth.

"It's out isn't it," Shepard flashes her sly grin. She grabs a bandage and hands it to Liara. Liara gives her the bloody cloth. Shepard rinses it out.

Liara lathers on the medi-gel then takes a fresh bandage from Shepard and wraps Mia's leg. Next she checks Mia's feet. There are a few cuts on the soles of her feet but nothing serious and nothing protruding from them.

Mia watched her mother and father take great care of her. They worked together like a well-oiled machine. Her mother never had to ask what she needed next, her father just handed it to her. It was amazing to watch.

After Mia's wounds were patched up Shepard finally broke the silence. "What happened to make you run out?"

"I just thought I would go for a midnight run."

Liara and Shepard both look at her. All three start to laugh.

"Okay fine, don't tell me." Shepard squeezes Liara's shoulder then kisses Mia's forehead. "I'm going back to bed."

Liara sighs then cleans up the small mess of bloody bandages. "I can carry you to your room."

"I'd like that."

Liara smiles at her daughter. She lifts her with her biotics and carries her upstairs and gently sets her on the bed.

"Do you have other pajamas?"

"No. Can you hand me a T-Shirt?" Mia points to a drawer. Liara grabs one and shows it to Mia who nods. Liara hands it to her and turns her back.

"Do you want a washcloth and towel?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

Liara enters the bathroom and wets the cloth. Mia exerted herself and wants to wipe down before getting back into bed. She hands Mia the wet cloth and towel then waits with her back turned.

"Okay, done. Thanks."

Liara takes the cloth, towel and pajamas and sets them in the hallway then sits on the side of the bed. "How do you feel?"

"The leg will be fine."

"I wasn't talking about your leg."

Mia smiles a little.

"I am so sorry for how I have been treating you Mia."

"It's okay."

"No it isn't. You bared your sole and all I gave you was resistance. I don't know what I was thinking."

Mia chuckles.

"What?"

"I really thought Raina would hold the grudge not you. I didn't realize how much I hurt you. I'm sorry. Do…do you think we can start over?"

Liara takes her hand, "I'd like that very much."

"Me too."

"I would like to show you something Mia."

Mia takes her hand away, "No. No I can't."

"You can. Let me guide you honey."

Mia shakes her head, "I can't. Please don't make me."

Liara touches her uninjured leg through the blankets, "I won't _make_ you do anything Mia."

"I'm tired Mom."

Liara wants to meld with her daughter to show her a peaceful place. She did not know that Mia was so terrified of melding. Another thing she missed. "Okay." Liara stands.

"Mom?"

"Yes honey?"

"Do you think maybe we could go out to lunch later today after my morning sessions?"

"Sure."

Mia's face lights up. It is something Liara has missed. She didn't know how much until this moment. "Okay great, thanks."

Liara bends over and kisses Mia on the forehead. "Sleep well."

"Love you Mom."

"Love you too Mia. Good night."


	38. Chapter 38

Little A is almost through with her shift. It is her fifth overnight shift. She plans on going home, taking a bath then sleeping before Kaya's going away party tonight. She is walking down the hallway of the hospital but she is so tired she forgot where she was going.

"Aethyta?"

Little A turns around to see Malia coming toward her all smiles and cheery.

"Hi. Wow you look terrible."

Little A turns and starts walking again.

"You okay?" Malia wraps her arms around Little A's arm. "Have you been on all night?"

Little A nods, "Yeah."

"Did I tell you that Rose and I kissed last night? Oh it was wonderful. I am so glad that you introduced us. Hey. Aethyta?" Rose lets go of her arm.

"Huh?"

"Aren't you going to the cafeteria? It's this way."

Aethyta starts to walk down the correct hallway.

"When is your shift over?"

Little A shrugs her shoulders.

"I'm excited for the party tonight. Rose and I are going together. Did I tell you that she is a great kisser?"

Aethyta suddenly stops and looks at Malia, "Can you stop? Please."

"What? What's the matter?"

"I am saying goodbye to the woman I love tonight and all you can do is be cheery and happy and gushing, and I… I…." Aethyta hangs her head and cries into her hands.

"Oh…oh Aethyta, I…" Malia leads her to a small storage closest and closes the door. "I'm so sorry. I thought you were okay with everything."

"How can I be okay Malia? She's leaving!"

"Okay, okay sorry." She pulls the asari into a hug. "You…you have just been putting on a brave face so well I had no idea you were hurting."

"She's not even staying with me tonight."

Malia holds her at arm's length. "What?"

Aethyta lets out a deep breath and wipes her cheeks. "She leaves tomorrow. She told me last night before I came in that she wants us to say our goodbyes before the party then afterwards she is going to spend the night at her Mom's house. Her Mom is taking her to the transport station tomorrow."

"Well…" Malia shakes her head, "I can't believe that. After all the years you two have been together. That sucks Aethyta."

Little A smiles.

'Well it does."

"I know. I'm trying to understand, see it from her perspective."

"Fuck that. You have been nothing but understanding about this whole thing. I would be furious if I were you, in fact I am furious for you."

Aethyta pats her shoulder, "Thanks. Sorry I yelled at you."

"No no it's okay. I'm sorry for being so clueless, of course you are upset. I should have seen that."

"Thanks."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Just one thing."

"What is it? I'll do anything if it is within reason."

"Don't be too happy with Rose tonight."

Malia wraps her arm around her shoulders, "I said within reason."

Aethyta looks at her with shock.

"Kididng, just kidding. I will behave myself of course. I will fill Rose in too. You don't need to worry about us."

They both leave the storage room. Malia's omni-tool beeps. "I have to go. You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Malia."

"I'll see you tonight."

Little A continues to walk toward the cafeteria.

"Dr. T'Soni?"

Aethyta turns to see Dr. Ronan coming toward her. "Dr. Ronan, hello."

"Hi. Are you all right?" The surgeon gestures toward her face. "Have you been crying?"

Little A wipes her cheeks with both hands. "You caught me."

"Sorry, did you lose a patient?"

"Uh, it's okay. I'm fine, sorry."

Dr. Ronan raises her hand to touch Aethyta's shoulder but thinks better of it, "No need to apologize. Are you heading to the cafeteria?"

"Yes I am."

"May I join you?"

"Please."

They navigate the twists and turns of the hospital to the cafeteria.

"How is your sister Mia recovering?"

"Fine, she's fine. Uh, she has been working out, working on her biotics."

"Not too hard I hope." They both enter the line after taking a tray.

"No. She tires pretty easily still. She knows her limits though."

Dr. Ronan nods as she takes an entrée and places it on her tray. "Do you want one?"

"No thanks. I am just going to have a snack. I have to see two more patients before I leave."

"Ah, so you are working overnights then?"

"This week yes. Is it that obvious?"

"Oh no, not really."

They exchange a smile.

After they each pay they find a table. "Why are you here so late? Or should I say early?" says Aethyta.

"You were right the first time, I'm late. My patient had some complications during surgery"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Is your patient all right?"

"She is for now. She had extensive internal injuries due to a sky car accident. Hopefully she will pull through."

I hope so too."

"Thanks. I was finishing up my charts when I started to fall asleep at my desk. Eating helps me wake up." Dr. Ronan smiles.

Little A can see how tired she is. She feels as tired as the asari looks. "Hopefully you won't fall asleep afterwards."

"Ah, that is what this is for." Dr. Ronan holds up a tall glass of something. "Besides, I only need to stay awake for another hour then I am going to crash. What about you?"

"I'm sorry?" Aethyta wasn't listening.

"Are you going to crash when you get home? You look as tired as I feel. Oh sorry," Dr. Ronan wipes her mouth with a napkin. Little A sees her smiling, "That did not come out quite as I heard it in my head."

Little A smiles, "It's okay, I knew what you meant."

"So?"

Aethyta looks at her.

"When you get home?" Dr. Ronan helps her remember what they were talking about.

"Oh sorry." Little A shakes her head. "I am going to sleep. Sorry, I am not usually so scattered." She looks at Dr. Ronan. It looks like the asari is about to ask another question but stops. Little A checks the time. "I'm sorry but I need to get going. It was nice seeing you again Dr. Ronan."

"You too Dr. T'Soni."

Aethyta stands up. When Dr. Ronan also stands Aethyta is surprised but doesn't say anything. Instead she smiles at the Doctor. "Sleep well."

"You too."

Aethyta dumps her tray of uneaten pudding.

* * *

Miranda is making sure everything is just right. She has been working very hard not to push her children to constantly learn. It has been especially difficult where Shayna is concerned because the asari has lost her focus. She doesn't seem to want to apply herself at all. Miranda has a feeling that Shayna knows that Arelia has not been very happy with her lately and she is taking advantage.

The beautiful brunette is not worrying about that right now. Right now she is focused on her bondmate. The eggs are fluffy just like Arelia likes them. Miranda dishes them onto a plate then sets that along with juice on a tray. Breakfast in bed is just the beginning. After the party tonight for Kaya, Miranda is planning on whisking Arelia away for a week-long vacation. Keeping it a secret has been hard since her bondmate is the head of the commandos but with Dava's help, Miranda found the right people to talk to.

Miranda enters the master suite and sets the tray down on the table beside Arelia. She sits on the bed and gently shakes the asari's shoulder. "Wake up honey."

Arelia stirs a little. She rolls onto her back and opens her eyes.

"Good morning. I hope you are hungry."

Arelia blinks a few times then rubs her eyes. "Morning."

Miranda leans over and kisses Arelia on each cheek.

Arelia sits up and looks to her left to see the tray of food. "What's this?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"I'll be right back." Arelia quickly runs to the bathroom. It doesn't take long she returns after a minute or two. "Sorry." She gets under the covers and waits for Miranda to set the tray over her lap.

"Here you go. Do you want water as well as the juice?"

"No, this is perfect thank you. What is the occasion?"

"I love you, isn't that occasion enough?" Miranda sees the asari's smile fade. "What?"

Arelia swallows a bite of egg. "Do you want something Miranda?"

_Ouch_. The ex-Cerberus Operative does not blame her bondmate for thinking that. Miranda has been known to butter her up before asking a favor. "Just you."

Arelia looks at her with doubt in her eyes.

"I know it has only been a month Arelia, but I am trying."

"Yes I know and I appreciate it."

"This is just the beginning. I know you are hesitant to believe me but I am going to change my ways. I just need you to help me when I slip."

"Has something happened Miranda? Is that why you are treating me with breakfast in bed?"

"No." Miranda sees that Arelia is not convinced. "Well, I do have one surprise for you but it is not what you think. I haven't done anything wrong."

Arelia sets down her fork. "Okay. What is the surprise?"

Miranda sighs a little. This is not exactly going as she hoped. "I have rented a lake home in Shi'nal. You may remember that Valya and Akira went a few weeks ago."

"Yes, I remember."

"I was planning on taking you there after the party tonight."

"What?"

Miranda raises her hand to silence Arelia. "Before you say anything, know that I have spoken to the commandos to okay it first. They are covering for you and said everything would be just fine. We will spend a whole week together." Miranda touches Arelia's leg through the blankets, "What do you think?"

"I am not sure what to say."

Miranda furrows her brow. "You're not angry are you?"

"I'm…no no not at all. I'm a little shocked. I cannot believe you did all of this. Thank you." Arelia leans over her tray. Miranda closes the space to kiss her supple dark blue lips. "Thank you Miri."

"You're welcome. Finish eating before it gets too cold."

Arelia takes another bite then moves the tray to the bedside table, "I have a better idea." With her hand Arelia cups the back of Miranda's neck and pulls her close. She kisses the human passionately. "Thank you for this."

Miranda cups her cheek, "I should be thanking you for putting up with me. I love you Arelia, I love you so much."

Arelia answers with another kiss. Miranda slowly moves the asari onto her back and lies on top of her. "I take it you like your surprise?" Miranda starts kissing Arelia down her body.

"Yes," a breathy reply.

Miranda pulls the blankets away from Arelia then lifts her top to see her beautiful breasts. Miranda closes her lips over a blue nipple. This is just the beginning she thinks to herself as her hand roams between Arelia's legs. She cannot wait to get to Shi'nal.

* * *

The Shepard/T'Soni household is an hour into the going away party for Kaya. The caterers have done a wonderful job with the food, the decorations, everything. Liara and Shepard hardly had to do a thing except point to where to set up tables and tell them where to place the food.

Small groups have formed throughout the main level of the house. Shepard and Liara are huddled with Miranda, Arelia, Valya and Akira while Raina, Jess, Eva and James are talking amongst themselves. Little A is keeping close to Kaya and Kaya's mother Tamia.

Mia is outside away from the crowd, something Dava noticed after saying her hellos to everyone. The commando steps outside to talk to the former skyball player.

"Mind if I join you?" says Dava.

"Oh hi." Mia starts to stand up from one of the Adirondack chairs.

"No no don't get up," Dava sits down after facing the chair toward Mia. "Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah, it's just a bit too crowded for my taste." Mia smiles at the commando.

"You look good."

"Thanks."

"How's everything going?"

Mia sighs, "You mean with my therapy sessions? Well, good I guess. Who knew talking about yourself could be so exhausting."

Dava laughs a little, "Yeah I know what you mean." Dava watches Mia look out toward the woods. "Is it helping?"

Without looking at her Mia says, "Some days."

"And the other days?"

Mia looks down at her hands then back at the woods.

"You want to talk about it?"

Mia finally looks at her, "I'm okay Dava, really. What about you? What is going on with you?"

"I leave for Omega tomorrow."

Mia sits up and gasps, "What? Are you kidding?"

"No." Dava laughs.

"It's not funny Dava, you could get hurt. That place is dangerous."

"You sound like my Father."

Mia gives her a look like yeah so what about it?

"I am not going alone. I am going with a group of commandos. It's a routine run, I doubt anything will happen. We are only spending one night there."

"I.." Mia shakes her head, "I don't think that is such a good idea."

"Mia," Dava leans forward and touches her knee, "I will be fine, I promise. It's not like I am going to go look for trouble."

"No trouble finds you in a place like that. You better not go anywhere alone Dava, I mean it." Mia looks at Dava's hand on her knee. Her eyes move up to Dava's.

Dava slowly takes her hand away, "I'll be fine and I won't go anywhere alone. We received our briefing today. Everything will be just fine." Mia does not look convinced, "Really Mia I'll be fine. Besides, you don't need to worry about me. Remember we aren't doing that anymore?" Dava smiles at her.

Mia gives her a smirk. "I still care Dava. I just don't want to hear that something happened to…" her voice trails off and Mia turns her face away.

Dava swallows. She is surprised by Mia's behavior. Is Mia really worried for her? "Mia?"

Mia does not reply or look her way.

"Hey." Dava touches her knee again, "you okay?"

Mia sniffles then looks at Dava with a half-smile, "Fine. And you're right. We agreed we shouldn't worry for each other anymore."

Is that regret she is hearing? "I understand your concern Mia but I promise I will be careful."

Mia looks toward the woods again. "Good."

Dava clears her throat. "So how is Aethyta holding up?"

"She's sad though she is hiding it very well tonight. She came over early to see if Mom and Dad needed help. I heard her crying in the bathroom."

Dava sighs, "That's too bad. Those two have been together for so long."

"Yeah."

"What about Donna?"

Mia looks at Dava as if confused, "What about her?"

"How are things with her? Have you spoken to her lately?"

"I owe Donna a lot." Mia looks toward the woods again and falls silent.

Dava chuckles a little.

"What?" Mia looks at her.

"I asked if you have spoken to her." Dava studies Mia's face. Tense muscles in her jaw and the crinkles around her eyes make her think that Mia is pretty stressed.

"We spoke last night. She is pretty busy at work."

"Mia are you sure you are okay? You don't seem yourself."

While looking toward the woods Mia says, "I'm fine."

"Did you want to go for a walk? I could do with some movement. I was locked away inside all day."

Mia looks at Dava. Dava swears she looks like she is about to cry. "Sure. I still have to take it slow though."

"That's okay." Dava stands and moves the chair back to its position. She holds out a hand to assist Mia. Mia takes it and stands. When Mia takes a step her ankle turns and she falls into Dava's arms. "Whoa, I got you." Dava laughs a little then goes stiff when she realizes that Mia is holding her, holding her and shaking. "Hey. Hey are you crying?"

The soft cry escapes from Mia tells Dava that she is indeed crying. Without saying anything Dava tightens her hold on the asari. She knows Mia will talk when she is ready.

* * *

"And then he is going to give me a tour of the campus. You should see the university there, it is amazing. It is much larger than Thessia University." Aethyta is trying to listen to Kaya. She is trying to be excited for her but she isn't. She isn't happy for her either. She wants her to stay on Thessia with her. Though her head knew they would part ways someday her heart is yearning to hold the asari she has come to love for so many years.

"You doing all right?"

Little A jumps a little when Eva whispers in her ear. "Oh hey." She smiles at Kaya as Kaya continues her story for her mother, Liara and Shepard. Eva pulls her away from the small group to Little A's relief. "Where's Beni?"

"In Raina's old room, want to see what she is up to?"

"Please." Arm in arm the two sisters enter Raina's old room and close the door. Beni is sound asleep in her portable crib.

"How are you holding up?" says Eva.

Little A sighs as she sits on the bed. "I have been better. Maybe I shouldn't have thrown this party. I thought I was okay with everything but I'm not."

Eva sits next to her shoulder to shoulder and takes her hand. "That is perfectly understandable Aethyta. You love her. You want what is best for her even if that means leaving to pursue her dream."

"I guess."

"Well I for one think it is very big of you to do this and I know Kaya and her mother are very appreciative. You are giving her a wonderful sendoff Aethyta. You should be proud."

Aethyta sighs, "I should be but I just don't feel it ya know?"

Eva squeezes her hand, "I know. I can only imagine how painful this must be for you."

Little A rests her head on Eva's shoulder, "Thanks."

"Will you be doing anything special after the party?"

"We already said our goodbyes."

Eva stiffens, "What does that mean?"

Little A looks at her sister, "We had a pretty special night last night. We both cried a lot. We made love a lot too." A small smile crosses her face but fades quickly. "She is staying with her Mom tonight then her mother is taking her to the transport station. So tonight is the last night I will see her."

Eva wraps her arm around Little A's shoulders, "I'm so sorry, I had no idea."

"It's okay. I knew this would be hard, I am just disappointed in myself that I am not handling it better."

"Don't be silly Little A. You are handling it great."

Little A looks at her sister once more, "You really think so?"

"I really do." Eva kisses her cheek. "Anyone would be lucky to have you Aethyta and I mean that."

"Thanks." She looks at baby Beni. "How do you like being a Mother?"

"It's exhausting," Eva chuckles. "I never thought I could love something so much. It hurts when I am not in the same room with her."

"I know what you mean."

"You will find someone else you know."

"I'm in no hurry. I am sure I will just work, work, work for a while then think about dating."

"Speaking of which, did you see Rose and Malia come in?"

"No I didn't, when did they get here?"

"About ten minutes ago. They look very cute together."

"Yeah, I told Malia not to be too happy tonight." Little A looks at Eva. "She was going on and on about Rose at work and I had enough."

Eva gives her sister a sad smile. "I understand."

"Don't get me wrong, I want them to be happy, just not tonight." Little A smiles.

Eva laughs a little but not too loud so as not to wake baby Beni.

Aethyta sighs, "I suppose we should go back out there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Little A stands. When Eva stands she pulls her into a hug. "Thanks Sis."

"Anytime. I love you, you know."

"I love you too."


	39. Chapter 39

Standing with her arms around her feels so good but they said they couldn't do this anymore right?

"Mia?" Dava's voice holds such concern.

Mia steps back and hides her face as she wipes her tears.

"Hey?"

The shield is back up. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize Mia."

Mia's eyes roam over Dava's strong arms, her breasts, her lips she looks away. Why does she have to feel this now after all this time? Are these feelings true or are they old feelings that bring comfort because therapy is bringing everything back?

Mia steps back and gives Dava a half smile. "I…" Mia clears her throat, "I think I need to go inside I'm pretty tired."

Dava lifts her hand out but stops mid-air, "Yeah okay. Is your ankle okay?"

"Yeah it's fine."

"There you are."

Both asari look up to see Raina standing on the deck. Mia wonders long has she been there.

"Kaya is about to cut the cake," says Raina.

Mia sees Dava look at her, "Go ahead Dava."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, thank you."

Dava nods then walks back into the house.

Raina descends the deck stairs and walks to Mia without a word. Mia is afraid to look at her sister, afraid to see the disappointment or the judgment. Raina pulls her into a hug and holds her and Mia nearly starts to cry again.

"You still love her." It is not a question but a statement Raina makes and Mia knows she doesn't have to answer. Raina steps back from the hug, "Let's go get some cake."

Mia wipes her face a final time. "I think I am going to pass. I need to lie down."

"Do you need your pills?"

"No, I'm done with them."

"Since when?"

"I'm an addict Raina. I didn't want to get hooked on pain killers."

"Of course. I'm sorry, I didn't even think about that. I don't think of you as…" her voice trails off.

Mia squeezes her hand, "Thanks. Maybe someday I won't think of myself as an addict either."

Raina looks Mia in the eye, "That day will come Mia. And all of the emotions you are feeling right now you need to talk about them, if not with me or anyone in the family then with your therapists."

Mia sighs, "I know. Things are just so confusing right now."

"It's a sign of getting better."

"It is?"

Raina smiles at her sister. "Yes. You are working through old wounds Mia. Feelings associated with those wounds are bound to come up. You and Dava have such a history. Some of it good, some of it not so good."

"Raina?"

"Yes?"

Mia looks beyond Raina through the windows to see that Kaya is cutting the cake. "Nevermind."

When Mia starts to walk past Raina, her sister stops her. "What is it Mia? Ask me."

Mia swallows. "Do you think we could …" Mia looks at her sister, she cannot find the words.

Raina touches her shoulder and gives it a squeeze. "Ask me."

"I want to meld but I'm terrified." Mia blinks back the tears she feels forming again.

Raina takes her hand and leads her to the desk chairs. She sits across from her sister and takes in a deep breath and lets it out. "Are you ready?"

Mia's knee is bobbing up and down, "Not really."

Raina places her hand on Mia's knee to quiet it. "Try to relax. Take in a deep breath." Mia does as she is told. "Good, now let it out. Good, one more time. Now close your eyes."

Mia closes her eyes. She cannot help but tense up. No one has been in her mind for five years. She feels a slight pressure against her mind. She recognizes Raina's gentle touch but the sensation is too much. Mia panics and jumps out of the chair. "I…I can't."

Raina stands with her hands out palms up. "It's okay Mia."

"No…no I can't do it."

"Okay…it's okay, you don't have to."

Tears prick her eyes, this time she doesn't care that a tear trickles down her cheek.

Raina grabs her and holds her tight. "It's okay Mia."

"It's not okay. It's..I…" she cries into Raina's shoulder. "I feel so broken Raina."

Raina lets out a breath, "I know honey, but you won't feel this way forever. You have made wonderful progress."

Mia steps out of the hug, "But that's just it I haven't. I can't even share a memory with anyone because…" Mia grunts in frustration. "I hate feeling this way! I feel like I am half an Asari. I …I don't know what I am doing anymore." Mia starts to pace back and forth on the deck, the party inside forgotten. "I mean seriously Raina have you known any other Asari that can't meld?"

"Mia. Melding is a precious gift that many Asari don't even think about because it is part of who we are. But someone abused that with you, Elina and Shadow abused the gift. It makes perfect sense that you would be afraid to share your mind with anyone because your mind was violated."

"Well how come Eva can get over being physically raped and I can't get over this." Mia cries into her hands, "I hate myself because I can't let go. I'm such a coward."

Raina steps closer to her sister, "You are not a coward Mia T'Soni. You are one of the strongest people I know."

Mia scoffs at that, "Yeah right."

"I'm serious. You didn't have to tell us what was going on with you. You didn't have to give up red sand, but you did Mia. You are healing. It's a process."

"Oh please! I have really grown to hate that word." Mia lifts her hands as if quoting, "it's a process", she sighs, "everything is a process. I hate that it's a process."

Raina gives her sister a small smile.

"I just want to be whole Raina. I want to feel whole. I don't… I don't want to feel this way anymore I hate it."

"I know. Have you spoken to Eva?"

Mia stops in her tracks, "What?"

"About the rape?"

"No. No way. I don't want to bring all that up for her, no. That would be really selfish of me."

"Maybe not. Maybe Eva can give you some insight."

Mia shakes her head, "No, I can't do that to her I can't and don't you ask her."

Raina raises her hands in surrender, "I won't."

"I just wish this…this emotional crap could be over."

"I know. Do not give up hope Mia. It does get easier I promise."

Mia winces as her hand touches her side. She places her other hand on the back of the deck chair.

"Are you all right?" says Raina holding out a hand to her sister.

"I..I need to lie down."

"Okay, let's get you inside." Raina steps closer.

Mia holds out her arm where Raina can grab her under the elbow. "Thanks Raina. I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"Enough of that," Raina says in a calm tone. "You have apologized enough."

When they enter the house through the patio door Little A is the first to greet them. "Are you okay Mia?"

"Yeah, I just need to lie down."

"I'm bringing her upstairs," says Raina.

"I think you overdid it," Little A feels Mia's forehead and cheek. She runs a scan. "I will get you some water, you are a little dehydrated Mia."

"Everything all right?" says Liara.

"Mom, can you help me bring her upstairs?" says Raina.

"Of course."

Shepard stops by, "Everything okay over here?"

"Everything is fine Elly. Please attend to our guests."

Mia sees the worry in her father's eyes. "I'm okay Dad, just tired."

Shepard steps aside, "Okay then." She watches them head upstairs.

"Everything okay Shepard?" says Miranda.

"Yeah," Shepard pats the human on the shoulder, "She is just tired. So, Shi'nal? I heard that place is beautiful."

Miranda's face lights up, "Yes I can't wait. We leave tonight."

"Everything going okay?"

"It is." Miranda sighs a little. "Arelia still seems like she doesn't trust me though. That any second I am going to turn into my father right before her eyes."

"Do you blame her?"

"No. It's just difficult." Miranda looks at Shepard, "Who would have thought you and I would become friends like this where I share what is going on with my life. I never thought I would have a friend like that. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm just glad to see the two of you happy. You just need to learn to open up a bit more that's all and I know that is hard.

"How did you do it Shepard?"

"Practice. Liara was, is very patient with me. I still revert back to my old self where I keep things in. She recognizes it now and I eventually open up, but she gives me the time I need before I do."

Miranda nods. "We live in our heads."

"That we do." Shepard looks at Arelia who is talking to Valya, Dava and Akira. "Arelia is a good woman Miranda, you are very lucky to have her."

"I know." Miranda looks at her, "Do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"If you see me reverting back and I am not listening to my family hit me."

Shepard laughs out loud. "Hit you?"

"Whatever it takes Shepard. I don't want to lose my family."

Shepard looks at her. She reaches out and squeezes Miranda's shoulder, "Of course."

"Thank you."

"Here you are." Arelia wraps an arm around Miranda's waist. "What are you two talking about?"

"Miranda was just telling me about your trip tonight," says Shepard, "are you excited?"

"Very excited yes. I was just speaking with Valya and Akira. They say it is beautiful. Plus I checked the weather report and it looks like we are going to have wonderful clear skies for the week."

Miranda wraps her arm around Arelia's shoulders, "That's great."

"They also mentioned that we can rent a boat and other small vehicles to play in the water."

"Yes and fish."

"Fish?" Shepard laughs, "You fish Miranda?"

"In fact I have. It is one of the only good memories I have as a child."

Shepard nods at her with a smile, "That's great. Are there fish in the lake?"

"Yes there are, but I don't care if I catch anything. I just like being out in the boat, hearing the water lap against it, it's very peaceful."

"I bet."

"Didn't you fish when you were on Mindoir?"

Shepard's smile suddenly fades. Flashes of her parent's faces cross her mind, TJ dying in the street, Batarians killing everyone she knew. She shakes her head and returns to the present. "Yeah a few times."

"Well I will be happy just to lie in the sun all day and read," says Arelia.

"And other things too right?" Miranda says quietly as she kisses Arelia's cheek.

Shepard sees Arelia blush. She is happy for her friends. She sees Liara come down the stairs. "Excuse me." She approaches her blue beauty. "Is Mia okay?"

"Fine just exhausted and a little dehydrated. Raina is with her." Liara touches Shepard's arm, "Are you okay? You look as if you have seen a ghost."

Shepard pats her hand, "I'm fine." She gives Liara a quick kiss then wraps her arms around her shoulders. "Well, you have done it again Dr. T'Soni."

Liara wraps her arm around Shepard's waist and looks out at the guests. "I have?"

"Look at everyone. They all seem so happy."

"Yes, all but Mia and Aethyta."

"Mia is growing stronger every day and Aethyta, well she will be just fine in time. She is wise beyond her years just like her mother." She kisses Liara's cheek.

"I am happy to see Raina and Jess so close. I feel as if Raina is finally opening up and letting someone in."

"I have seen that too. Jess is really good for her. She doesn't put up with Raina's shit."

Liara chuckles.

"Just like you don't put up with mine."

Liara leans her head on Shepard's shoulder, "Do you think they will bond?"

"Maybe. I wouldn't mind that would you?"

"Not at all. I agree with you, Jess is a delightful Asari and she is very good for Raina as Raina is good for her. Do you think Eva and James will have another child?"

"I hope so. They seem really happy and Beni, wow what a blessing. You remember when our girls where that small?"

"I do. I miss it sometimes."

Shepard holds her closer. "Me too."

"I am so happy for Valya and Akira. I cannot believe they are pregnant."

"I know. They didn't want to make a big deal about it tonight since this night is about Kaya, but wow. It's amazing how life works sometimes."

"I think Dara would have liked Akira. I think she would have been happy that Valya has found someone. And Dava seems to be taking it very well. It will be interesting to see if they have more than one child."

"Well Akira is just beaming. I hope her pregnancy goes well."

"As do I."

"Did you see Dava and Mia outside?"

"I did yes. I was going to ask you about that. Do you know what they were discussing?"

"No, but something tells me the two of them are not done."

Liara looks at Shepard, "Does that concern you?"

"Not anymore. Mia is getting stronger every day. I don't necessarily think it is a bad thing."

"You used to."

"Well a girl can change her mind right?" Shepard gently squeezes Liara's shoulder.

"What about Donna? Do you think Mia loves her?" says Liara.

"I think she does but maybe not in the way Donna wants. Mia is still very reserved with her feelings. Only time will tell."

"It worries me her returning to Earth."

Shepard sighs, "Me too. But we have to let her go Liara. Her program ends soon and she will go back. I just hope she remembers her dream of being a professional skyball player."

"I believe she does. She had a light workout with the local team here."

"Is that why she is so tired? I didn't realize that."

"It was only an hour and she was in for only a few plays but I see a spark in her eye that wasn't there when she came to Thessia weeks ago."

"Good, that's really good. She needs to get stronger physically and mentally."

Liara sighs as she watches Little A holding Kaya's hand. "I feel so bad for our little one Elly."

"I know. She is an amazing young woman. Her friends Rose and Malia certainly seem to like each other. Maybe she should become a professional matchmaker."

Liara smiles. "I just hope she recovers from the hole Kaya will leave."

"She will, in time." Shepard removes her arm from Liara and looks at her blue beauty. "So I was thinking." She flashes her sly grin.

"Oh? Dare I ask?"

"I think we need to go on an extended vacation."

"What? I am not sure.."

"When Mia goes back to Earth how about we join her and do some travelling? We can see how she adjusts being back home then you and I can see some sights and visit different states, maybe even check out the Citadel. What do you say?"

Liara looks at her girls. They are all gathered together speaking with Kaya and Kaya's mother.

"They can take care of themselves Liara."

"How long would we be gone?"

"As long as you want. I haven't reserved anything; I just wanted to bring it up so we can plan some things if you want to."

Liara sighs, "It would be nice to get away."

Shepard turns her so she is facing the retired Captain, "Then say yes."

Liara smiles so much so that her eyes sparkle like the stars. "Yes."

THE END

* * *

_A/N: Thank you all for coming along on this journey. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. I have left some things open on purpose because I will have another story I just don't know when I will start posting as I will be taking a short break. If you want to make sure to catch it I hope you will follow me. I want to thank those who have left reviews and sent me private messages. Your support means a lot to me and helps keep me motivated. I am all about the positive feedback and the constructive feedback to improve my writing so thank you for taking the time to leave a review and/or send a message. This community is very special and I thank you so much for your support._


End file.
